


Varian Fanfic Mega Upload

by UltraGlitterCat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Varian, Father/son fluff, Gen, Kid Varian, basically you get a whole bunch of varian at different ages, lots of Varian fluff, parent/child fluff, slowly uploading everything from tumblr, teenager varian, toddler varian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 151
Words: 116,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraGlitterCat/pseuds/UltraGlitterCat
Summary: All my Varian stories, crossposted from tumblr and ff.net
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Quirin/Varian's Mother (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 285
Kudos: 208





	1. Allegro Con Brio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian and his mom play piano.

Allegro con Brio

In a cozy house in Old Corona, an auburn haired woman named Vivienne sat at her piano, concentrating on one of her favorite activities. Her son and husband watched intently.  
Varian was an energetic baby, always crawling everywhere and generally being underfoot, but you couldn't help but love him for it. With a chubby hand he reached for a pedal, marveling at the sound it made.  
“Varian, did you want to make music too?” his mother asked, carefully scooping him up and setting him on the bench next to her. “I'll show you how it's done. This is middle C.” Vivienne pressed on the key, singing along with the note. “Every white key to the right of it is one step higher. And the black keys go up half a step. Do re mi fa so la ti do. That's a scale, sweetie, when Mommy plays an octave, 8 keys in a row.” she explained.  
Varian appeared fascinated. He pressed a finger down experimentally and cooed in delight.  
“Here sweetie. Put your right hand here, on F and A. And go like this. Rest, ba ba ba. Rest, ba ba ba. Rest ba, rest ba. Rest, ba ba ba,” Vivienne instructed. “Now we take your left hand, put it on D and D, and go dee and rest, dee and rest, dee rest dee rest, dee and rest.” she smiled.  
“Dee!” Varian squealed.  
“And we put the parts together, and we're playing a song.” Vivienne told him, as she gently moved his hands across the keyboard.  
Quirin smiled. He enjoy watching his wife and son play together but still he wondered if she might be rushing things. “Isn't he a little young for this?” Quirin asked.  
“Oh, Varian's a bright boy. He understands more than you think.” Vivienne asserted. It was true, there was a constant gleam of curiosity in his son's bright blue eyes, so like his mother's.  
“Da da!” Varian babbled.  
Vivienne grinned mischievously. “Maybe he wants you to join in.”  
Quirin blanched. “Oh no. I don't-- I don't play music or sing. I'm terrible at it.” he insisted.  
Varian giggled. “Da da up!” he waved his arms frantically.  
Now this, Quirin could do. He picked up his son and cradled him lovingly. Varian yawned.  
“He's getting sleepy. We can always have another lesson, after his nap.” said Vivienne.  
Varian closed his eyes, secure in the arms of his father and knowing he was surrounded by love.

The End

This is probably not the best story, but it was inspired by my own music lessons and memories of my father. The song they are playing is Mozart's Turkish Waltz, chosen because it's a nice, easy classical duet. Varian's mom doesn't have a name in canon, but I'm calling her Vivienne because it means “alive” and I am all about that cruel, cruel irony.


	2. Terrible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin learns something is wrong with his wife.

Terrible Things

Quirin paced the floor, anxious to hear about his wife's condition. It had started innocently enough-- she'd complained a month ago about pain when feeding Varian, but Quirin had assumed that was just because the boy was teething. But then her breasts had reddened, the nipples had flaked, and the pain had gotten worse, so bad in fact that Quirin had considered getting Varian a wet nurse. But Vivienne loved her baby, and she bared the discomfort with grace and serenity.  
Now that he had called a doctor in, Quirin was forced to face the reality that in spite of her bravery, something was very, very wrong with his wife.  
The door opened, and the doctor appeared, looking very concerned. “The cancer is very aggressive. I've given Vivienne medicine for the pain and swelling, but I must tell you, she's only going to get worse. Cancer is an insidious disease, and there is no cure.” he said.  
Quirin slumped. The doctor's words were buzzing in his ears like angry hornets. Aggressive. Cancer. No cure. “May I see her?” he asked tentatively.  
“Of course. Quirin, I'm sorry I don't have better news.” the doctor offered his awkward condolences, but they barely registered with Quirin.  
“Vivienne? Honey?” Quirin opened the door.  
“Quirin. It's so good to see you. Varian and I have been resting.” she said. Thank goodness for small miracles. Varian was easy enough to handle when he was sleepy, it was when he was wide awake that he crawled everywhere, exploring everything with a focus Quirin could never have dreamed one so small would possess.  
“I'm so sorry. I spoke with the doctor and he...” Quirin was unable to finish the sentence. He could barely look his wife in the eye without breaking down at the unfairness of it.  
“Don't be sad.” Vivienne spoke softly. “I've had enough joy to last a thousand lifetimes because I met you and we had Varian. Take care of him, please.”  
Varian. Quirin's thoughts turned to the baby lying in his crib, happily chewing on his favorite toy: a stuffed raccoon. Varian loved both his parents, but it was Vivienne who fed him, changed him, bathed him. Quirin wasn't sure how he could raise a motherless child, but he was determined to try. “I will.” he promised.

THE END

The title comes from Mayday Parade's Terrible Things. For an extra emotional gut punch, go listen to that song. There's no canon explanation for how Quirin's wife died, but I chose breast cancer because it still claims lives today and would definitely be fatal back then.


	3. Pest Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raccoon is trapped in Old Corona.

Pest Control

Quirin and Varian were strolling through Old Corona, talking to neighbors.  
“Hello Burt, Lorrie. How's the harvest?” Quirin asked.  
“Much better, now that I've caught that thieving blighter.” Burt answered proudly.  
“What blighter?” Varian wondered.  
“It's a nasty little raccoon. Probably crawling with disease.” Lorrie said distastefully. “We've still got it, in that trap over there.”  
Varian ran to the trap. The raccoon was staring at him with wide eyes, obviously in distress. A shiny metal trap encase it's left hind leg and, was that blood? Varian felt woozy just looking at it.  
“I'll have you out in just a second.” Varian reassured the mammal as he sprung the trap. Finally free, the raccoon limped away.  
“And don't come back, you filthy beast!” Burt roared. “I can't stand those rotten creatures, always making a nuisance of themselves.”  
“It's not his fault! He doesn't mean to cause trouble!” Varian insisted.  
“Where have I heard that before?” muttered Burt. His friend snickered.  
Varian ignored them. “Poor little guy was just hungry.” he mused, mentally resolving to bring the creature a ham sandwich as soon as no adults were around.  
“Whatever you do, don't feed him!” Quirin snapped. “If that raccoon thinks it can get an easy meal, you'll be stuck with him forever.”  
Stuck with the raccoon. That was it. “I know what to do!” Varian announced. “Wait right there!” he called as he ran back to his lab, full of plans for his next invention.

THE END

Varian mentions building a humane trap for the raccoons in What The Hair? So I imagine the citizens of Old Corona made use of less humane traps before.


	4. Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin gets an unexpected gift.

Christmas Present

Snow was falling, blanketing Old Corona in layers of white. Quirin and his wife Vivienne were snug in their home, sitting by a roaring fire. Quirin had spent most of the day before chopping wood, he enjoyed the physical activity and it filled him with pride to provide warmth for his family. It still amazed him how different life was since leaving the Brotherhood, different and yet more fulfilling.  
“It's been a perfect Christmas, hasn't it?” observed Vivienne. They'd gone to church, where Vivienne sung a solo in the choir. They'd visited neighbors, sharing bread and wine, and wishing everyone a happy holiday. They'd even found time to build snowmen outside. Vivienne's snow farmer was a good likeness, Quirin's was more lopsided and bulgy, but obviously made with care.  
“Yes, it's been wonderful.” Quirin agreed.  
“Did you see how happy the children were when it started to snow? The whole village must have come out. I saw Burt's boy sledding with the barber's daughter. They were very cute together.” Vivienne enthused.  
“Winters are fairly mild here, the snow is still an event for most people.” Quirin reasoned.  
“Well I love snow, and I love you.” Vivienne declared.  
Quirin beamed. He'd never get tired of hearing her say that. “I love you too and I hope you liked your present.” Quirin said, referring to the new dress he'd purchased for Vivienne. (He'd noticed her old one was getting a little tight.)  
“It's lovely. Of course, you'll have to wait a few months for your gift.” Vivienne smiled brightly. “We're going to have a baby.”  
“A baby! That's fantastic!” Quirin leaned over and kissed Vivienne. This truly was a perfect Christmas.

THE END

The fandom decided Varian was born in March (because of when Tangled the Series premiered) which makes him the perfect Christmas announcement. Also I'm very happy to have gotten a request, so if there's anything else you'd like to see, just ask and I'll see what I can do.


	5. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin is about to go shopping. Varian helps.

The List

“Going into town, Dad?” Varian asked excitedly.  
“Mm-hmm.” Quirin replied.  
“And are you, maybe, going to buy any birthday type gifts?” Varian pressed.  
“Varian I can't get you a present if I don't know what you want.” Quirin explained.  
“I thought you might say that, so I prepared a list.” Varian looked pleased with himself.  
Quirin looked at the list, how bad could it-- oh.  
“A welding mask.” Quirin read. What did a nine year old need with a welding mask?  
“For my project!” Varian exclaimed. “I need to weld the frame together, then I can attach the wheels. I'm calling it, a 'bicycle' and it'll make trips to Corona so much faster!”  
Quirin didn't want to quash his son's enthusiasm entirely but there was no way he was riding Varian's proposed contraption.  
“Why don't we see what's next on the list.” Quirin said. “Flasks. Funnels. Pipettes.” Quirin was sensing a theme here, and one he didn't particularly like.  
“Yeah, we can set up a proper lab with those!” Varian enthused.  
“Sulfur hexafluoride. Potassium iodide. Hydrogen peroxide.” Quirin wasn't even sure what these things were, or how much Varian knew about them. It seemed Varian's last unaccompanied trip to the library would be his last solo visit.  
Finally, mercifully, Quirin reached the last item. “The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider.” he read.  
“He's awesome! Technically he's a thief, but given the corrupt feudal system he lives in, you could say the ends justify the means.” Varian chattered.  
“...I'll get you the book.” Quirin decided.

THE END

That was probably the best call Quirin could make. XD (And for alchemy lovers, there's always next year.) Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any suggestions for future drabbles, drop me a note!


	6. Hiding Ruddiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tries to keep his new pet a secret.

Hiding Ruddiger  
(This is a sequel to Pest Control but can be read as a stand alone. It's a little longer than usual, but people really wanted more Ruddiger and Varian.)

It had all started 2 months ago, when Varian freed the raccoon from the trap. Out of gratitude or perhaps hunger, it had returned several times since. Always Varian would free him (from the new humane traps) and if they were alone, Varian would feed and pet him and generally tell him he was a good boy.  
But tonight was different. It was a heavy downpour with thunder and lightning. Varian couldn't in good conscience leave his little buddy outside. So, using several ham sandwiches, Varian lured the raccoon close, then picked him up and carried him into his room, slipping past Quirin with the excuse of how he was working on an experiment, don't mind the noise, and don't come in.  
Varian had let the raccoon, who he was now calling Ruddiger, sleep curled up next to him in bed. Ruddiger was soft and the sounds of his snores were surprisingly comforting. Varian slept better than he had in weeks, almost as good as before the black rocks came.  
“Varian, breakfast!” Quirin called in the morning.  
“Okay Dad, be right there.” Varian replied. He turned to Ruddiger. “Now you're gonna have to lay low for awhile. I'll put you back outside when Dad goes to check on the apple trees but for now, you stay here, under the blankets and don't move til I come back.” Varian instructed.  
Ruddiger eyed Varian curiously as he walked away. Why was Varian leaving and why wasn't he allowed to come with? Down the hall, in the direction Varian went, Ruddiger could smell cooked eggs, bread, and yes, apples, the most wonderful food of all. Obviously, Varian was mistaken and Ruddiger was meant to follow.  
“We're having eggs for breakfast. There's no ham, though.” Quirin said pointedly.  
“Oh um, I got hungry last night. Teenage metabolism and all that.” Varian fibbed.  
“Well remember to ask first next time.” Quirin allowed.  
Varian relaxed visibly. It seemed Dad was in a pretty good mood this morning and Varian should take advantage of that to-- see Ruddiger out of the corner of his eye dart into the room. Ruddiger chittered as Varian made frantic “go back inside” motions with his hand.  
“What was that?” Quirin asked as Ruddiger chirruped again.  
Varian coughed loudly. “That was me. I think I'm coming down with something.” he lied.  
Quirin looked at him seriously. “Varian, I know.” he stated in his most sincere 'parenting' voice.  
“--that I'm sick? So I guess we-- I mean I'd better go back to bed.” Varian was inching his way towards Ruddiger.  
“About the raccoon.” Quirin clarified.  
Varian froze. “Wh-what raccoon?” he stammered, trying to deny the presence of the animal who was currently tugging on his apron.  
“And I know I told you not to get too attached to him.” Quirin continued.  
“But it was cold and rainy and I think the thunder scared him!” Varian protested.  
“And if you're going to have a pet you'd better keep him out of trouble.” Quirin finished.  
Varian's face broke into a smile. He bent down and picked up the raccoon. “Did you hear that, Ruddiger? You can stay!” he exclaimed joyously. Ruddiger pawed at this friend's face, then positioned himself onto Varian's shoulder.  
Quirin sighed. He'd learned long ago with Hector, there was just no separating some people and their pets.

THE END

Hector was right, pets are awesome and everyone should respect that. XD


	7. The Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera and Catalina need Varian's help with a project.

The Cookie Crumbles

“Varian, we want your help.” Kiera demanded as she banged on his door.  
Varian opened the door a crack.“I'm not going to be an alibi.” Varian replied breezily.  
“Like we'd trust you for that.” scoffed Kiera.  
“But we have been here since six in the morning.” Catalina insisted, opening the door the rest of the way.  
Varian sighed. “What do you need?” he asked.  
“We need you to help us make something for Lance.” Kiera said.  
“Aw, a Schnitz family gift.” Varian smiled.  
“Don't call it that.” Kiera snarled. “I'm Kiera Warriosa Strongbow.”  
“And I'm Catalina Beastina Strongbow.” Catalina added.  
“As long as I don't get an embarrassing middle name.” Varian allowed.  
“You don't even have a last name!” Kiera mocked.  
“Yes I do. It's--” Varian began.  
“No time for that.” Kiera shoved her way inside. “You're gonna help us now.”  
Varian shrugged. He might as well, it didn't seem like the girls would be leaving anytime soon, and he knew how troublesome they could be when they didn't get their way.  
“Okay girls, what's the plan?” Varian asked.  
“We're gonna make cookies!” Kiera exclaimed.  
“Couldn't you ask Attila for that?” Varian wondered.  
“Pfft. He's just mad because we egged his store.” Kiera replied nonchalantly.  
“And you don't think he has a right to close his business after that?” Varian was incredulous.  
“We wouldn't have egged it if he just gave us free samples!” Catalina protested.  
“So you stole some eggs, threw them at his store, and expected he'd change his mind?!” Varian detailed.  
“See, you get it.” Kiera said. “Toldya he was pretty smart for a nerd.” she whispered to Catalina.  
“All nerds are smart.” Varian clarified. “...And I'm not a nerd.”  
“How many books have you read today?” Catalina questioned.  
“...Three.” Varian admitted. “But only 2 were chemistry textbooks!”  
“Was the other one a Flynn Rider adventure?” Kiera jeered.  
“No. It was a biography of Demanitus.” Varian said, sticking his tongue out.  
“Nerd.” Kiera and Catalina agreed.  
Varian frowned. “Well nerds have some cooking rules. 1. Stop calling them nerds. And 2. Put on an apron.” he instructed.  
“Oh yeah, that's much cooler.” Kiera quipped. Catalina laughed.  
But the baking went well, despite that. The girls actually listened as Varian explained how much milk, butter, eggs, and chocolate the recipe called for. And he didn't even get mad when Kiera asked him when the truth serum got added. Varian knew he'd done bad things in the past, but so had the girls, and they were comfortable ribbing each other. And when the mixture was done and poured into the baking pan, he allowed the girls to lick the leftover batter off of spoons.  
“Thanks, V.” Kiera said, her face sticky with cookie batter.  
“Yeah, thanks.” echoed Catalina, equally sticky.  
“No problem girls.” Varian helped himself to the last of the batter. “The cookies will be done in a few minutes, then you can take them to Lance-- your dad.” Varian qualified.  
“Dads are the best.” Kiera exclaimed, her eyes full of new understanding for Varian.  
“They really are.” he agreed.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it. This was a tumblr request, so if there's anything else you'd like to see you can message me.


	8. A Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin go to their first lantern festival.

A Light In The Dark

Varian and Quirin were still adjusting to Vivienne's passing. Quirin kept waking in the night, expecting to find his wife slumbering next to him. And it just about broke his heart to hear Varian toddle from room to room asking “where ma ma?”   
Eventually, Quirin had sat Varian down and explained as gently as he could that mommy had to live in the sky now, and it wasn't anyone's fault, but she couldn't come back. Varian had cried for hours and Quirin was at a loss for what to do next. The house held so many memories, perhaps what they both needed was a change of scenery.  
So Quirin had borrowed Lorrie's horse and together he and Varian had rode to Corona. It was a busy day for travelers as it was the day of the lantern festival, the lost princess' birthday. For the first time, Quirin understood how deeply the King and Queen must be grieving.  
“Look, Varian.” Quirin pointed to one of the vendors. “Here's a man selling the paper lanterns. Everyone in town is going to release them into the sky soon, to honor the lost princess.”  
“Sky?” Varian's interest was piqued. “How?” he asked. (How was one of his favorite words.)  
“The flame from the candle heats the air inside the lantern, causing it to fly.” the vendor replied.  
“Would you like one of the lanterns?” Quirin asked.  
Varian nodded and Quirin paid for the lantern. “Don't touch the candle.” Quirin instructed. The candle wasn't lit yet, but he figured it would be good to keep Varian from poking at it anyway.  
“Pretty.” Varian said, touching the wax paper.  
“It is, isn't it?” Quirin mused. “Okay Varian. The festival is about to start. Time to light the candle.” Quirin struck a match, and the lantern began to float.  
Varian watched, mesmerized. “Da da.” he said.  
“What is it?” Quirin asked.  
“... ma ma see lan-tun?” Varian wanted to know.  
“She sees everything you do,” Quirin assured him “and she's very proud of you.”

THE END

It's March 24th, Varian's fandom birthday and I'm giving him the gift of angst. Ouch.


	9. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin always could take good care of Varian when he was sick.

Cold Comfort

When Varian was sick, he tended to power through, pretending that everything was the same as usual, just a little tickle in his throat, nothing major. And when he sneezed and dropped a beaker of sulphuric acid, he ignored the blackened spot on the floor and soldiered on.  
And when he eventually feel asleep at his work. Quirin would tiptoe in, place a warm quilt around his shoulders and a mug of warm cocoa on the table and a note that read “Go to bed.”  
And when he did finally stumble into bed, the sheets would be cool and clean and soft. The pillow would be fluffed and his faithful pet Ruddiger would curl up next to him, snoring gently. And if Varian woke up from a nightmare, shaking and drenched in sweat, Quirin would calm him, humming an out of tune but still recognizable lullaby. He'd place a cool washcloth on Varian's fevered brow and tell him to be strong, the sickness would pass, and he could go invent things again soon.  
And Varian would sleep again, sure that his father would greet him in the morning, and that a better day awaited.  
But that was before the amber. Now Quirin was trapped and Varian was alone, shivering and coughing, in a cold, damp cell. Now Varian had nobody to turn to, and nothing to bring him comfort. All he had was water and stale bread he hadn't managed to eat during the day. All around him were prisoners, full of jeers and jokes about the crazed teenage alchemist turned revolutionary.   
There was no help coming from any of them, except perhaps the man with the bun who had smiled at Varian earlier in the day, and said they should talk later. And since the guards had thrown out Ruddiger, who else could Varian talk to? Maybe it would be a good idea to speak to him after all...

THE END

*insert ominous music* We all know Andrew is a predatory guy, offering “friendship” and “guidance” to someone in a weakened state. He's a jerk.


	10. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin and his family harvest apples.

Family Tree

“Are you ready to go apple picking?” Quirin asked his wife and son.  
“Almost.” Vivienne replied, scooping up Varian. “We've just got to put a hat on Varian. It's still sunny out and we don't want the baby to get sunburned.”  
Varian squirmed as Vivienne placed the blue hat on his head. “Now we're ready to go the orchard.” she announced. “Can you say 'orchard'?”  
“Guh ba.” Varian replied.  
Vivienne laughed. “Well, you'll get it right soon enough. You're growing so fast. I bet someday you'll be as big and handsome as your daddy.” she predicted.  
“I'm sure he will be.” Quirin said judiciously. It was hard to imagine what his son would be like in fifteen years. Tall and broad shouldered perhaps, with a passion for agriculture. At any rate, he'd be a son Quirin could be proud of.  
“Come on, Varian. Let's watch daddy pick apples. If he gets enough, he can sell them in Corona and we'll use the money to have our portrait painted.” Vivienne explained.  
“The first of many family portraits.” Quirin envisioned. “You're going to love it, son.”  
“Glee ga.” Varian seemed to agree.  
They marched into the fields together, as a family. Quirin bragged how he had grafted 2 new varieties of apples onto a Braeburn tree that spring, so now they had Braeburn, Cox's Orange Pippin, and Bramley growing together. Vivienne was most excited about the Bramley as it made excellent pies. Varian was just big enough now that he could drink a little juice as a treat, although he preferred his mother's milk. But she was certain in time, he would grow to love apples as much as his parents did.  
Vivienne grimaced as she felt a pain in her breast.  
“Are you alright?” Quirin asked.  
“I'm sure it's nothing.” she answered, not wanting to ruin the outing. Varian was learning so much that day, and Quirin was thrilled to teach him all he knew about farming.  
“Be sure to twist the fruit slightly and lift upwards to break the stem from the branch.” Quirin detailed. We leave the spurs on the the tree, and we grip it gently so we don't bruise the apple.”  
“Ba ba guh.” Varian nodded solemnly or perhaps sleepily, Quirin wasn't too sure. But the lesson seemed to be going well, anyway.   
Quirin quickly filled up the buckets with apples. “You can tell the apples are mature because the flesh softens. Do you want to squeeze one and see?” Quirin offered a fruit to his small son.  
Varian poked at the apple with interest. “Guh ba da!” he was delighted.  
“You've got the makings of a great farmer, Varian.” Quirin told him. Standing in the field on a warm day, with his wife and son, Quirin was sure his family could handle anything life threw at them. They were farmers and they had a saying, when life gives you apples, turn it into apple juice.

THE END

Quirin's family is a blast to write. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian faces a trio of bullies in Old Corona.

Bullies

Varian pedaled down the streets of Old Corona, happy to be testing out his latest invention. He wobbled a bit, and steering was harder than it looked, but the design was good and Varian was very proud of his bicycle.  
“Hey, brainiac, whaddya got there?” someone sneered.  
Varian skidded to a stop, his heart thumping wildly as he recognized the voice belonging to David, son of Burt the carpenter, and the meanest of the town bullies.  
“I-it's a bicycle, a two wheeled pedal powered transport--” Varian began.  
“It looks stupid, just like you.” David spat.  
'How can I be stupid and a brainiac?' Varian wondered fleetingly.  
“Hey, look at me when I'm talking, nerd.” David instructed.  
Varian turned to face David and his bullying friends Tom and Micheal. They were all at least a head taller than Varian, and a good 70 pounds or more heavier than he was.  
“I got a bone to pick with you, twerp.” David said, pounding his fists together.   
“...Is this because I beat you in the spelling bee?” Varian asked nervously.  
David's face flushed. “No! Nobody cares about that!” he snapped.  
“If nobody cares, then why is there a trophy with my name on it?” Varian reasoned.  
“Shut up!” David barked. “Just for that, we're gonna take the rocks we were gonna throw at a hornet's nest and throw 'em at you.”  
Varian, knowing it was pointless to resist or argue, merely stood there as the older boys pelted him with rocks. With any luck, that would be all they did.  
“You're such a dork, always working those stupid goggles. Can you even see out of them?” David snatched the goggles off Varian's head.  
“Hey, give those back!” Varian found his voice at perhaps the most inopportune time.  
“Whoops. I dropped them.” David said as he threw the goggles to the ground and stomped on them with his foot. Varian winced at the sound of glass shattering.  
“Aww, is the baby sad I broke something?” David sneered.  
“He is! He's crying!” Tom pointed out gleefully.  
Varian blinked back tears. “I am not!” he insisted.  
“Shut up, baby.” David growled. He shoved Varian in the chest, nearly knocking the boy down. “If I see you again this week, I'm gonna beat you even worse.” he threatened.  
Varian nodded, knowing full well that there would be church and town meeting day this week, when he would be forced to see David again and presumably face more beatings.  
“Yeah, we'll beat the crud outta you!” Michael vowed.  
“So get outta here, you little dork. And don't tell anyone about this!” David ordered.  
What could Varian say? Quirin and Burt were friends, but Burt would never admit his son was capable of any wrongdoing. And when it came down to a grownup's word against Varian's, Quirin inevitably and unfortunately sided with the adults.  
So Varian picked up his broken goggles and wheeled his bicycle home in silence, wishing he could invent something that would make his detractors go away, or at least forget about bothering him once in a while.  
“Varian!” Quirin was waiting at the door. He took one look at his battered son and was full of fatherly concern. “What happened?!” he asked.  
“I-- I fell off my bicycle.” Varian mumbled.  
Quirin frowned. “I knew that thing was dangerous. Come on, let's get you bandaged up.” he offered. Varian nodded gratefully, happy that home was safe at least.

THE END

I hate bullies and they're pretty much everywhere. It’s especially awful when you’re a kid and you’re getting picked on by people 5 or 6 years older than you. Sorry, Varian.


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 year old Varian has a nightmare.

Nightmares

It was hot, unbearably so. Varian's lab, which he had only just started using and didn't yet have all the supplies he would have liked, was somehow in flames. He'd soaked his hand in methane filled soap bubbles and struck a match-- a fireball was supposed to appear in his hand but nothing would actually burn, it was perfectly safe-- but something had gone wrong and now a fire raged in his room.  
“Dad, help me.” Varian begged.  
Quirin looked at him coldly. “Why would I help you? You're the worst son, ever.” he proclaimed.  
Varian cried out in panic, but his father did nothing. Then he awoke.  
Back in his bed, Varian moaned. Quirin heard the sound, lit a candle, and rushed in. “Varian, what's wrong?” he asked.  
“You said I was a bad son.” Varian whimpered, hiding under the covers.  
Quirin placed the candle on the nightstand. “Varian, you know that's just not true. You're my son and I love you.” he assured him.  
Deep down Varian had always known or at least hoped that was the case, but it was nice to hear it said aloud.  
Quirin put a hand on Varian's forehead. “You feel a little warm. I want you to take it easy tomorrow.” he instructed.  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian replied but he still looked tense.  
Quirin hugged his son, and began humming tunelessly. It was supposed to be Brahm's lullaby but Quirin could never quite remember how it went. He wished his wife Vivienne was still alive, her singing had always calmed Varian as a baby.  
Varian relaxed visibly. “...Dad?” he asked.  
“What is it?” said Quirin.  
“I don't wanna go back to bed yet. Will you read to me?” he pleaded.  
Varian really should be sleeping, but it was hard to say 'no' to that face, with his big blue eyes, dotting of freckles, and teeth that stuck out when he pouted.  
“Alright, but just one story.” Quirin allowed. He grabbed one of Varian's books at random. “If (n = 2k + 1), then an + bn = (a + b)(an-1 – an-2b +an-3b2…- bn-2a + bn-1)”  
“Then n is an odd number.” Varian murmured sleepily.  
“Let's try something else.” Quirin picked up a different book. “And so Flynn Rider brandished his sword as the evil Earl of Camembert came at him...”

The End

Quirin is best dad. He knows nothing of algebra other than it's a kind of math his 9 year old son likes to solve. This is my last request currently, but you can ask for more Quirin and Varian.


	13. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Cassandra's Revenge. Quirin learns his son has been kidnapped.

Kidnapped

Quirin was in his fields, harvesting pumpkins when he heard the sound of a chittering raccoon. Quirin was surprised, Ruddiger had gone with Varian while the later worked on translating a scroll, and they weren't due back for days. He was further taken aback when he saw how battered poor Ruddiger was.  
“Who did this to you? What happened to Varian?” Quirin asked. Varian would never let anyone hurt Ruddiger, whoever had done this must have attacked and overwhelmed Varian first, and Quirin wanted answers. No one would harm his son while Quirin was around.  
“We're going to the castle. Princess Rapunzel will know what happened.” Quirin decided, picking up Ruddiger and placing him on his shoulder, as he had often seen Varian do.  
But when they reached the castle, the Princess wasn't there. Nigel answered the door instead.  
“Ah, Quirin. I have a message for you.” Nigel said nervously.  
“Is this about my son? Where's Varian?” Quirin demanded.  
“I'm afraid he knew something she wanted. He was taken by Cassandra.” Nigel explained.  
Cassandra. Quirin wouldn't be much of a dad if he didn't know the name of his son's first crush. Varian had drawn pictures of her, he'd framed the blue ribbon she gave him as if it were a national treasure, he'd named an element after her, for crying out loud!  
Varian would never think Cassandra capable of hurting him, but Quirin knew otherwise. He'd heard all the stories about how Cassandra had grabbed the moonstone, had sent the red rocks into town, had been branded an outlaw and traitor.  
(Quirin also knew the same labels had once applied to his son, but Varian had been young and misguided, and he truly regretted what he had done.) Quirin could only hope that Cassandra was similarly misguided, but not violent or cruel. Still, she had at the very least kidnapped Varian, she wanted information from him, and Quirin didn't know what she would do to get it.  
“...But not to worry. The Princess and her friends have gone to rescue him, and they promised to bring him back safely.” Nigel stated.  
Quirin nodded. Rapunzel always said she would never give up on Varian and he believed her. Rapunzel's group had a big head start in tracking down Varian, there was no way Quirin could catch up. He'd have to wait here and trust they'd succeed.  
Quirin involuntarily clenched his fists. It had been years since he left the Brotherhood, but Quirin still had his armor, was still able to fight, and if Cassandra did harm Varian then moon powers or no, he would make her regret it.

THE END

I really think Quirin didn't go with the group because time was of the essence, but I've no doubt Rapunzel left word for him so he'd know they were going to make sure Varian got home safe. This was another request, and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	14. Skating Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin go ice skating.

Skating Lesson

Varian loved winter. He didn't think there would ever be a time when he wasn't thrilled by snow and ice. The very process of freezing- of turning water from a liquid to a solid- fascinated him.  
“Are we really going skating, Dad?” Varian asked excitedly.  
“Yes. I think you're big enough.” Quirin answered. “Now grab your cloak so you stay warm.”  
Varian put on the cloak. It was big on him and he had to roll up the sleeves, but Varian felt good just spending time with his dad.  
They walked to the pond, Varian chattering happily. “I put my apple juice out last night with a stirring stick in it, and it froze, and it tasted really good, Dad! I can make you one tomorrow if you want.” he offered.  
“I think I'll just stick with regular apple juice.” Quirin replied.  
Varian frowned. Quirin never seemed to like any of his experiments, even the ones that didn't catch fire. But maybe he could still find a way to please his dad, if he just tried hard enough.  
“Okay, Varian. We're here. Are you ready to learn?” Quirin asked, lacing up his skates.  
Learning anything was Varian's favorite past time, so really Quirin needn't have asked. But Varian bobbed up and down excitedly, any way.  
“Ready as I'll ever be.” Varian replied. He tried to copy the way his dad had laced the skates, but he struggled to pull them tight enough, and Quirin had to help.  
“Bend your knees and follow me.” Quirin said, taking Varian's hand. “Don't let your arms swing around.”  
Varian bit his lip, concentrating. “G-got it Dad.” he replied.  
“March forward, right foot, then stop, left foot, stop again.” Quirin instructed.  
Varian obeyed. He was a little unsteady, but he hadn't fallen (yet) and he was having fun.  
“Push your feet apart and use the flat of your blade to stop” Quirin told him.  
Varian's toes pointed inward as he followed his dad's instructions. “I did it, Dad! I stopped!” he exclaimed.  
“That's great, son. The last thing I'm going to teach you today is to do a dip. Squat down as far as you can, then stand up. Glide forward and practice squatting as you move.” Quirin advised.  
Varian squatted and glided several times, until his knees started to ache. Quirin noticed his son slowing down.  
“You did really good today, Varian. Why don't we head home for some cocoa and we can do this again tomorrow.” Quirin said.  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian agreed. He sat down and Quirin helped him take off his skates, before removing his own. It was one of the best days they'd had in a long time, and Varian couldn't stop smiling as he and Quirin walked home, hand in hand.

THE END

I haven't skated in years, and it probably shows. But I had fun writing this.


	15. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin sneaks a peek at his son's drawings.

Sketches

“What are you drawing, Varian?” Quirin asked his 9 yr old son.  
“Plans for a pump action spray gun to use on the hornet's nest.” Varian answered casually.  
Quirin sighed. “I thought we agreed to let the beekeeper handle that.” he reminded Varian.  
“But with the right chemical compound, I'm sure I could--” Varian began.  
“Varian, I said no.” Quirin was firm. “Now go wash up for dinner.”  
“...Fine.” Varian mumbled and walked away. In a small act of childish rebellion, he left his drawings on the floor.  
Quirin bent to pick them up. Why couldn't his son draw normal things, like a dog, a horse, a tree? But no, the pages were full of plans for various inventions. A bath bomb that exploded in a flurry of soap bubbles was at least practical. Plans for a boiler to heat water seemed more fanciful to Quirin. And an oven that somehow worked without the power of coal or wood, that was just crazy and the copious notes on how to 'harness the power of lightning!' did nothing to assuage Quirin of that opinion.  
There were more plans, some of them actually useful such as the automatic sprinkler to water a large portion of the fields at once. And a collapsible ladder that folded for easy storage was interesting, although Quirin saw nothing wrong with the standard ladder he'd used for years. There were notes on chemicals that Quirin could barely pronounce used to kill insects or boost soil quality. It was nice to see that Varian was taking an interest in the family business.  
But it was the last page that stuck with Quirin the most. It showed a drawing of Varian riding on Quirin's shoulders and smiling broadly. Quirin was slightly taken aback. They hadn't done that in months. Perhaps, he mused, it was time they started again.

THE END

So I just heard of a series of prompts called 'Variantology' and this is my entry for the first one, 'father and son'. I don't think I'll manage to do all of them, but I'll certainly aim to write more cute drabbles. Enjoy!


	16. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets his childhood hero (and gets a free lollipop.)

Lollipop

Little Varian was happy to be exploring the streets of Corona. He'd been cooped up in bed for 2 days while he got over a cold, but it had felt like forever. Thankfully his father had decided that he could go out today and look at the shops as long as he didn't touch anything. (Things had a habit of breaking when Varian touched them, although he always did his best to put them back together.)  
His eyes were drawn to Monty's sweet shop. Having just gotten back his appetite and his sense of smell, he was enticed. So many tasty sweets, fancier and probably yummier than anything he could get at home and he liked the ham sandwiches and apples he regularly ate well enough. But these candies and sweets, they were something special.  
He was still eyeing the sweets, when a teenager walked up to him. “What are you looking at, kid?” the teen asked.  
Varian pointed to his favorite candy, a swirly yellow (probably lemon flavored) lollipop.  
“You want some candy? Well then you're in luck.” the teen told him. “I will give you this lollipop in exchange for something cool, anything really.” he offered.  
Varian was torn. He wasn't really supposed to talk to strangers, and he didn't have any money or anything else on him that he knew the teen would like. But on the other hand, he really, really wanted that lollipop and he'd been good all day while his father ran important errands in town...  
“Nothing? Well then you can't have the lollipop, kid.” the teen dismissed him.  
That wasn't fair! Varian had hardly been given enough time to make a decision, and if he had thought long enough he might have been able to come up with a trade, but now the offer was gone. And so Varian did what any 4 year old would do given the situation.  
“Waaaah!” Varian cried.  
The older boy panicked at the little one's tears. “Alright just take it. Take it!” he thrust the lollipop into Varian's eager hands.  
“Flynn Rider!” a voice boomed.  
“Gotta go. Pleasure doing business with you, Hairstripe.” the mysterious teen said as a goodbye.   
Varian looked at his lollipop with pleasure. A delicious sweet and it had been given to him by a man called Flynn Rider! Could it really be the same hero from the stories in the library? Varian could hardly believe his luck as he licked his delicious lemon flavored lollipop.

THE END

This was inspired by a beautiful comic from @well-love-has-failed-me. I only hope I did the artwork justice. This is the 'Variantology' third prompt 'childhood'.


	17. Ruddiger's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger meets Varian's most hated bully.

Ruddiger's Revenge

Varian was showing his new pet raccoon all the buildings of Old Corona. It was a medium sized village and most of the people farmed at least part time, but there were still some specialty shops.  
“That's the tailor, there's the barber, over there's the farrier, and next to it's the carpenter...” Varian explained.  
The carpenter's door opened and out marched David, Varian's least favorite person in the village and over all bully. David was an adult now and should have found better things to do with his life such as apple picking or helping with his dad's carpentry business, but old habits died hard and he always fell back on insulting Varian.  
“Hey twerp. What's that ugly growth on your shoulder, a wart?” David jeered.  
“That's Ruddiger, my loyal raccoon.” Varian replied.  
David stepped back. “A raccoon? Don't those things have rabies?” he wondered aloud.  
“Sometimes. You'd have to wait til he bites you to find out.” Varian said, grinning wickedly.  
For his part, Ruddiger hissed and bared his fangs.  
“B-but he's not gonna bite me, is he? I mean we know each other, we've got history together. He wouldn't bite a friend, r-right?” David stammered.  
“We've never been friends.” Varian shot back. “You throw apple cores at me, you push me into the mud, you tell me I'm stupid and worthless...”  
“Those are jokes! Friendly, harmless, not worth biting someone over, jokes!” David insisted.  
“I don't think Ruddiger agrees with you on that.” Varian told him. “Get 'em, boy!”  
With a hiss, Ruddiger leaped off Varian's shoulder and sank his teeth into David's ankle.  
“Aaaah! It's got me!” David cried. “Ow! Ow! It really hurts!”  
“I wouldn't struggle if I were you, that just makes him angrier.” Varian advised.  
“Ohmygod, please stop! I'll do anything, please!” David begged.  
“You can start by promising never to mess with me again, and we'll see if that calms Ruddiger down.” Varian said.  
“Oh sure, no problem. We'll be nothing but buds from here out.” David vowed.  
“That's what I needed to hear.” Varian snapped his fingers. “Let go, Ruddiger. We're finished... for now.”  
Ruddiger stopped biting David, and ran back to Varian's waiting arms.  
“Tell your friends about this. I'm sure they'll want to keep on Ruddiger's good side.” Varian suggested.  
“Absolutely! Right away, good buddy!” David ran off, dragging his right leg slightly. Varian could see that David's wound was bleeding, and for once he didn't even felt faint looking at the blood.  
Back in his lab, Varian finished detailing his plan. “And that's what I need you to do tomorrow!” he told Ruddiger.  
Ruddiger looked at Varian with warm brown eyes and rubbed up against his legs. This wasn't fearsome at all and wouldn't strike terror in the hearts of his enemies, but at least it felt good.  
Varian patted Ruddiger on the head, mind still whirling with possibilities. There had to be a way to unleash Ruddiger's feral instincts, and Varian would find it.

The End

Varian, your villainous side is showing XD This is the 'Variantology' sixth prompt 'Ruddiger'.


	18. Book Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Eugene go to a signing for their favorite book series.

Book Signing

“I can't believe this is really happening!” Varian squealed.  
“I know, it's the most exciting thing that's ever happened in our lives.” Eugene agreed. They high fived, then turned to face again the flyer announcing 'One Day Only! Book Signing For Geoff R. R. Marlin, author of The Tales of Flynnigan Rider series.'  
“Wow. A gathering of nerds in their natural habitat.” Kiera observed.  
“I think it's cute.” Rapunzel said.  
“You girls could go to the book signing too. It might be fun.” Lance offered.  
“Pass.” Catalina and Kiera replied in unison.  
“I'm gonna show him my sword replica from chapter 6: Formidable Foes in the Forest.” Varian detailed.  
“I'm gonna show him my Flynn Rider cosplay.” Eugene decided.  
“Isn't that just what you wear everyday?” Kiera joked.  
“Shh. Let the boys have their fun.” Rapunzel told her.  
“Let's get my sword from the lab.” Varian suggested.  
“And I can finish styling my hair to match Flynn's while we're there.” Eugene said.  
“Go Team Awesome!” Varian cheered. They bumped fists, then headed to the lab.  
Half an hour later, Eugene and Varian left the lab carrying books, swords, and hair care products (just in case Eugene needed a touch up.) They ran to take their place in line. Most of the crowd were younger than they were, but the boys didn't care. They'd waited their whole lives for this moment, it seemed.  
“This is so amazing!” Varian's eyes sparkled with delight.  
“Just a few people ahead of us, and then it's our turn Hairstripe.” Eugene was barely able to contain his excitement. They waited as patiently as they could, counting down the minutes until they would meet Geoff R. R. Marlin.  
Finally, it was Varian's turn. “Please make it out to Varian. That's V-a-r-i-a-n.” he told Marlin.  
Marlin eyed him suspiciously. “Aren't you a little old to be reading children's stories?” Marlin sneered.  
“Well. I-I've liked them since I was a little kid.” Varian stammered.  
“And you haven't matured since then.” Marlin concluded.  
“Hey! Be nice to Goggles. He's never done anything to you.” Eugene said.  
“...Unless you were one of the citizens I enslaved last year. You weren't, were you?” Varian asked nervously.  
“Wait, are you that psycho teen who had everyone in Corona mining rocks? You're terrible.” Marlin spat.  
“But he's different now!” Eugene interjected.  
“That's not even the first time he tried to take over a kingdom!” Marlin shouted, truly incensed now.  
“See, when I kidnapped the Queen, what I meant was--” Varian began.  
“What you meant was treason. You had wanted posters in every town!” Marlin pointed out.  
“Flynn had wanted posters, too.” Eugene argued.  
“Flynn is a fictional character. He's not meant to be a role model.” Marlin said icily.  
Varian looked sheepish. “I'm sorry. I'm really sorry...” he mumbled.  
“I'm never signing anything for you, you brat. Now get out of my line and get out of my sight.” Marlin snarled.  
Varian hung his head in shame and walked away.  
“Varian, you can't leave. Varian? Don't give this guy the satisfaction. Varian?” Eugene called after him.  
Varian didn't turn around, so Eugene left the line and ran towards him.  
“You didn't hafta come.” Varian sniffled. “He would have signed for you.”  
“Some things are more important.” Eugene assured Varian. “Now whaddya say we go home and read the Tales of Flynnigan Rider out loud. The author may be a jerk, but the stories are good, and nothing beats Team Awesome acting out the fight scenes.”  
Varian rubbed his eyes. “Okay, but you're gonna be the Earl of Camembert this time.” he said.

The End

I guess not everyone's on board the Reformed Varian train. We still love him, though. This is my entry for 'Variantology' eight prompt, 'Team Awesome'.


	19. Varian Vs The Asparagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian won't finish his dinner.

Varian Vs. The Asparagus

It had been a busy day. Quirin had to help Bill with the lambing. One of his sheep had twins, and it was a difficult presentation, with the hind legs showing first on one twin and the front legs showing on the other. Varian was too little to help, although he waited patiently as Quirin and Bill explained things to him. Afterwards, Varian had asked if he could make the ewe a Mother's Day card, and Quirin had smiled and said yes.  
Besides the lambing, there had been the usual collecting of eggs, watering of plants, picking of peas, carrots, and asparagus in preparation for dinner, and generally surveying the town to make sure all of Old Corona was running smoothly.  
Everyone seemed to be doing well and Quirin had enjoyed talking to his neighbors, although for some reason Varian had hid behind his legs when they said hi to Burt and David. Perhaps he had just been feeling shy.   
But now, Quirin was ready for a peaceful meal with his son. And it would have been peaceful, if not for the vegetables.  
Varian had dutifully eaten the peas and carrots, but the asparagus remained untouched.  
“Varian, eat your asparagus.” Quirin told him.  
“No 'sparagus.” Varian replied.  
“Varian, you don't talk back to your father.” Quirin reprimanded.  
“Okay Dad.” said Varian. But he left the asparagus on the plate.  
“Varian, you still haven't eaten your food.” Quirin reminded him.  
“No 'sparagus.” Varian repeated as if it were the most basic fact.  
“Varian, you don't want me to lose patience with you. Eat the asparagus.” he ordered.  
“No 'sparagus.” Varian said resolutely.  
Quirn sighed. “Alright, then you're going in time out.” Quirin decided. He picked up Varian, who squirmed as Quirin set him on a chair, facing the wall. “You can leave when you're ready to eat.”  
Well then, he would be there a very long time, because Varian had no intention of eating the asparagus, ever. And he was fine with waiting, because he could think about all the great mysteries of life like how did the sun know what time to rise, and if he jumped in enough puddles, would he still have to take a bath? Yup, this was fine, except...  
Varian couldn't help but wonder if his dad was lonely, eating dinner all by himself. Or worse, maybe he was angry because Varian had been disobedient. He hadn't really meant to be, it was just that asparagus was yucky and he didn't want to eat it. And how long would his dad stay mad? Maybe he would be mad forever, all because of a yucky vegetable.  
Varian's lip trembled. How could he live with himself if he made his dad angry? He would rather eat a hundred awful asparagus it meant dad would be happy again. But what if it was too late? Varian cried.  
Quirin came over and put a reassuraing hand on his shoulder. “Shh, Varian. Don't cry.” he said.  
“But you're mad forever!” Varian wailed.  
“I am upset, but I won't be forever, and I still love you.” Quirin assured him.  
“I love you too, Dad.” Varian gulped. “And I'll even eat the 'sparagus.”  
“I thought you would.” Quirin smiled. Time out had never failed him.

The End

As a children's librarian I hear stories of picky eaters all the time. Guilt is what finally wins most of them over. XD This is my entry for 'Variantology' ninth prompt 'fight'.


	20. Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian wants to help his mother.

Goggles

Vivienne treasured her time alone with Varian. Not that she didn't love Quirin, but he could sometimes be too restrictive on what she could and couldn't do since seeing the doctor. She was supposed to be taking it easy, not doing any experiments, but she compromised by doing an easy experiment, one Varian might enjoy.  
“Before we do experiments, we wear an apron and goggles, for safety's sake. Today we're using a chemical that changes color in acids and bases. See, we pour the indicator solution into the vinegar, and it turns red.” she demonstrated.  
Baby Varian clapped. He was sitting on the floor watching her, because the high chair had a wobbly leg and Vivienne didn't want to use it until it was fixed.  
She heard a knock, probably Burt the carpenter here to repair the high chair, and she went to the door, leaving her goggles behind.  
Varian was concerned. His mommy couldn't do any science without her goggles. Fortunately, they weren't far, so perhaps Varian could get them?  
Varian placed both hands on the seat of the chair, and using that as a support, was able to stand up. Then he pulled up first one leg, then the other, until he was kneeling on the chair. Then it was a simple manner of reaching over the table... and accidentally knocking over a beaker.  
“Varian!” Vivienne turned at the sound and immediately ran towards her baby. Examining him, she was grateful to see none of the liquid had spilled on him and he didn't have any cuts on him from the glass (which she would have to sweep up.) “How did you get up here? And why?” she asked, lifting up Varian.  
“Mischievous little guy. I never would've let my son climb on any table tops when he was that age.” Burt observed.  
'Your son probably couldn't have managed it by himself.' Vivienne thought. She was absolutely convinced little Varian was gifted.  
“Ma ma need.” Varian said, pointing to the goggles on the table.  
“My goggles? You're right, I did leave them here. And maybe you need a pair of your own, my little scientist.” she realized.  
“Sia-tist.” Varian agreed.  
“Glad he's safe at any rate. Bet this'll be a story to tell Quirin.” Burt predicted.  
“You know it is! I can't wait to show him how smart Varian is. Our baby can climb!” Viviennne beamed.

The End

I like to think Varian gets all his science smarts (and perhaps his stubbornness) from his mom. This is my entry for 'Variantology' twelfth prompt 'goggles'.


	21. See My Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin's favorite vest goes missing.

See My Vest

Quirin was getting dressed to go to town, but he was having a hard time getting ready. No matter how many times he looked through his closet, his favorite vest was nowhere to be found. And he'd just washed it yesterday, so it wouldn't still be on the line. And he hadn't left it in the kitchen, or the living room, or the bathroom. He was rapidly running out of rooms to check, unless...  
With a sigh, Quirin headed to his son's room.  
Little Varian was standing in front of a mirror, wearing his father's vest, and doing his best to sound serious and grown up. “Bill, your sheep need to graze over here today. Lorrie, your horse eats too many apples. He should share with other animals! Burt.... your son is mean. You should yell at him.” Varian stated solemnly.  
“A-hem.” said Quirin.  
“Oh, hi Daddy!” Varian waved at him, before realizing he was still wearing the incriminating vest. “Oops.”  
“Oops indeed.” Quirin raised an eyebrow. “What do you think you're doing?”  
“Being big.” Varian replied.  
“Well I don't think you're quite big enough for my clothes.” Quirin told him.  
“But being big is fun!” Varian protested.  
“It's not all fun. Being big means making important decisions, managing finances, punishing misbehaving children...” Quirin said pointedly.  
That got Varian to wiggle out of the vest quickly. “It's all yours, Daddy! Go be big in town!” he suggested.  
“Thank you, Varian. And next time ask before rummaging through my things.” Quirin replied. But at least Varian hadn't found anything he wasn't ready for, like the chest with the armor and helmet... it was hard keeping anything secret from a boy as inquisitive as Varian, and Quirin would have to be prepared to answer those questions... in time.

The End

I had fun with this. Few things are as adorable as little kids playing dress up. It's my entry for the 'Variantology' fifteenth prompt 'clothing switch'.


	22. Black Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian knows something has to be done about the black rocks.

Black Rocks

The black rocks were everywhere in the village, in living rooms, in sheds, in pastures. Animals were having trouble grazing. Parents were warning their children to stay away, which unfortunately meant that Varian wasn't supposed to go near them either. He wasn't a child! He was fourteen (and if you asked him, a very mature fourteen at that.)  
He'd been studying the rocks in secret for quite a while now, and he was confident that they had to have a weakness. Oh sure, not a conventional weakness-- they couldn't be broken or melted (he'd tried both) but there had to be something in their alchemical make-up that he could work with. Maybe something could react with them, make them brittle, so they could be chipped away in smaller pieces. Anything would be an improvement, really.  
And if he couldn't find a solution today, well at least there was the King of Corona, he had to do something to protect his subjects whose homes and fields were rapidly being destroyed. Varian had nothing but confidence in the King (you couldn't get a position of power like that unless you were willing to help people, right?)   
And the king was Rapunzel's father, and she was Varian's friend, even though he hadn't seen her since the science expo, she still wrote to him from time to time. Varian had never had friends before (unless you counted Ruddiger) let alone royal friends, so he wasn't quite sure how often friends should meet up to talk, but he thought Rapunzel was a good friend anyway, honest and caring. So of course, her father must be just as kindhearted a person.  
“Varian, get your things. We're leaving.” Quirin told him.  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian grabbed a few ham sandwiches and stuffed them in his bag, ready to accompany Quirin on the journey to Corona. It was shaping up to be a good day, the kind where all their problems would be solved.

The End

I don't intend to write much about King Frederic (because I personally don't like him) but I can appreciate the irony of how much Varian's opinion soured on the King in so short a time period. This is my entry for 'Variantology' sixteenth prompt 'black rocks'.


	23. Wintervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene's friends try to get him to enjoy winter.

Wintervention

Eugene woke up feeling well rested and happy, well as happy as he could be during winter. He looked out the window at the snow outside and scowled.  
“Eugene! Come out here!” Rapunzel beckoned. He could see her in her puffy pink coat, surrounded by their friends.  
“But I haven't started my skin care routine yet! You don't want to see me before I've exfoliated!” Eugene protested.  
“Eugene.” Rapunzel used her firmest, most commanding tone of voice and Eugene knew he had no choice but to obey.  
Eugene bundled up, then opened the door. “Fine, I'm here.” he grumbled.  
“Eugene, our friends are here because we're concerned. You spend a, a...” Rapunzel faltered.  
“Disproportionate.” Varian supplied.  
“Disproportionate time inside during winter. Thank you Varian.” Rapunzel concluded.  
“So we're here with a bunch of fun suggestions for you!” Lance shouted happily.  
“We're calling it a wintervention. I came up with the name.” Varian boasted.  
“No. I refuse.” Eugene said flatly.  
“But you haven't even tried any of our activities!” Rapunzel protested.  
“Sunshine, I tried having winter fun once and it ended badly. Remember the sled?” Eugene reminded her.  
“One bad experience should not define you.” she argued. “At least listen to us.”  
“Fine. Lance, what's your idea?” asked Eugene.  
“It wasn't sledding! Who said anything about sledding! Why don't you let the girls go first?” Lance panicked.  
“Snowball fights!” shouted Kiera and Catalina as the threw their snowballs and hit Eugene in the knee and leg.  
“Ow. I'm not doing that. One of those snowballs had a rock in it.” Eugene rubbed his wounded knee. “Hairstripe, what's your idea?”  
“Can't go wrong with skating. I've been to the pond hundreds of times and I've only fallen through twice.” Varian boasted.  
“Whaaat? How?” Eugene demanded.  
“I was testing to see how far into spring the ice would last. Turns out, not that far.” Varian explained.  
“And the second time...?” Eugene pressed.  
“I had to verify my results.” Varian maintained.  
“Okay, you are officially the craziest one here. No skating. Rapunzel, do you have any ideas that aren't dangerous?” Eugene asked.  
“Snow angels! They're beautiful and serene and lovely.” she insisted.  
“Oooh, my idea is snowmen. It was always snowmen!” Lance said suddenly.  
“No to both. But I tell you what I will do: I will make a fort and keep all you snow crazies out.” Eugene decided.  
Rapunzel bit her lip. “Well I guess that's.... progress.” she allowed.  
“Thank you and good day.” Eugene said, turning around and opening the door. Once inside, he slammed it in their faces.  
“Eugene, snow forts are supposed to be outside!” Rapunzel called after him.  
“I know where my fort is.” Eugene replied, shoving a couch in front of him and barricading the door.

The End  
This was more about Eugene than Varian, but I'm still counting it as the 'Variantology' twenty first prompt 'snow day'. I jumped ahead a few days because I was inspired by Shazam's winter setting.


	24. Raccoon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's latest experiment backfires.

Raccoon Boy

“I've really done it this time, Ruddiger. This new alchemical solution will improve the communication between us.” Varian said.  
Ruddiger chittered and cocked his head to the side.  
“Oh I know, we understand each other pretty well. But imagine how much closer we'd be if we could read each other's mind. Ha ha ha!” Varian laughed maniacally, then coughed. “Sorry about that. Got something stuck in my throat. Okay, Ruddiger let's do this! Bottoms up!” Varian closed his eyes and swallowed the mixture.  
When he opened them again, he was confused. He seemed to be looking at his reflection, but there was no mirror in the lab. Then the mirror image moved.  
“Hey, wait a second!” Varian tried to say but all that came out was chirruping noises. That's when he looked down and noticed he was covered in fur, had short little legs, and a round belly. 'I'm Ruddiger and I think that means Ruddiger's me!' Varian thought.  
Sure enough Ruddiger-as-Varian dropped to the floor and began scooting around on all fours, sniffing the air expectantly.  
While part of his was curious to see what Ruddiger would do as a human, Varian knew this arrangement couldn't last. He began working on a cure, using his paws to pick up vials and turn on the Bunsen burner.  
For his part, Ruddiger continued to explore. He didn't seem to know how to stand, but he got around well enough by crawling. He overturned a trashcan and began nibbling on an apple core. Then he used his hands to shred a discarded paper on a failed experiment. Then he turned around in circles, trying to see why he didn't have a tail any more and if the tail would reappear if he just looked for it long enough.  
Varian used the dropper to add the next ingredient, then stirred the antidote. He only needed to heat this compound up for a few minutes, and then it should be ready.  
Just then the door opened, and in walked Quirin, carrying a tray of ham sandwiches. “Varian, I've brought you lunch and--” Quirin took a look around the room, seeing Varian-as-Ruddiger working with chemicals and Ruddiger-as-Varian eating trash. “Oh Varian, not again.” he said.

The End

This is both a request that I hadn't gotten around to before about Varian acting like Ruddiger and my entry for 'Variantology' twenty third prompt 'not again Varian'. You'd think that the previous times this experiment failed would discourage Varian, but you'd be wrong. He's very persistent.


	25. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin and Varian spend a rainy day together.

Rainy Day

It was raining again, not as hard as the night before, where a storm had knocked down a big tree in the orchard. Quirin and Burt were attempting to cut it into smaller pieces so it could be moved, and Varian had tagged along, looking for puddles to sail his paper boat along the way. Burt's son David was also there, occasionally throwing dirty looks at Varian and clenching his fists. David couldn't really bully Varian when adults were around, but he made sure Varian knew he didn't like him.  
“You'll have plenty of lumber to work with now.” Quirin observed.  
“Yup, that's the blessing of having an old tree fall.” Burt agreed.  
“I can help chop it apart, too. I'm big enough to use an axe.” David boasted.  
“That's my boy, always willing to help.” Burt said proudly.  
David stuck out his tongue, and Varian rolled his eyes, but the adults were too busy to witness the exchange. Varian set his boat down and watched it float. He would have felt proud, if he wasn't so tired and fuzzy headed. He'd felt tired all day, even though he hadn't done much of anything. And his throat hurt although he hadn't told Quirin that, out of fear he wouldn't be able to come along. Varian loved being with this dad more than anything, it was worth all of David's taunts just to be there.  
He watched the trio make quick work of the tree. Maybe it was a little impressive how easily David wielded his axe, but knowing David as he did, it was also a bit scary. David was awfully strong for a 10 yr old, and Varian was small for his age, although he was sure someday he'd be big like his dad. Then he wouldn't have to worry about the Davids of the world.  
Varian shivered, feeling a sudden chill.  
“You alright, son?” Quirin asked.  
Varian nodded. “I'm okay, Dad.” he replied, coughing twice.  
“I'd better take Varian home. It sounds like he's catching a cold.” Quirin judged.  
“See you tomorrow, then. Oh, and feel better, Varian.” Burt said.  
“Stupid baby.” David whispered so only Varian could hear. Varian responded by grabbing his dad's hand and squeezing it, whimpering softly. Quirin interpreted this as Varian feeling sick and wanting comfort, so he squeezed back, but he missed seeing David's hateful glare.  
They walked home quickly. Varian struggled to keep pace after awhile, so his dad picked him up, which felt nice. It was obvious now that Varian was ill, and probably doomed to spend the rest of the day in bed, but at least his father was with him and he didn't seem upset about being called away from work.  
“It's alright, Varian. You'll be good as new after a few days rest.” Quirin spoke reassuringly.  
“But I wanna be with you. I don't wanna rest.” Varian whined.  
“You need rest to feel better. But I'll still spend time with you.” Quirin promised. “Look, we're home now.” He opened the door.  
Once inside, Quirin hung up his raincoat, then helped Varian unbutton his jacket. Varian sneezed. He hadn't realized how cold he'd felt until he got home. The house was like an oven compared to outdoors.  
“Okay now, let's get you into bed.” Quirin said, picking him up again.  
Varian squirmed, he really didn't like the idea of going to bed in the middle of the day, but his dad was so strong and so determined that struggling was useless.  
“There you go.” Quirin tucked him in. “Do you want your toy?”  
Varian nodded, and Quirin handed him the stuffed raccoon. David would probably sneer at the idea of a 4 yr old still needing a stuffed toy, but Varian didn't care. He loved raccoons.  
“You're not to move from this bed, Varian. You can read, or do a puzzle, or play a quiet game.” Quirin instructed.  
“Chess?” Varian asked hopefully. Chess was something Varian had started playing this year, having taught himself by watching the grown ups play. It amazed Quirin how quickly he'd learned, and how soundly he'd beaten Burt, and Lorrie, and Bill, and anyone else who had dared to face him.  
“Alright, we'll play a few games.” Quirin agreed.  
Varian smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad being sick, not when he had a dad like Quirin taking care of him.

The End

Little Varian is precious... and absolutely merciless at chess. Quirin's not gonna win all day. XD This is my entry for 'Variantology' twenty fifth prompt 'sickness'.


	26. Bathing Ruddiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger needs a bath.

Bathing Ruddiger

Quirin entered Varian's lab. “Alright Varian, it's almost time for dinner and-- ugh, what is that smell?” Quirin nearly gagged. Usually the chemicals were to blame for any foul odors, but this time it was obvious the culprit was Ruddiger, who was covered in mud and grunge.   
“It's not so bad.” Varian insisted.  
“Varian, you're wearing a face mask.” Quirin pointed out.  
“Oh, am I? I uh, hadn't realized.” Varian bluffed. He pulled the bandanna down and wrinkled his nose. “Okay, maybe he does smell awful.” Varian admitted.  
Quirin turned to leave. “You'd better clean him up, or he won't be allowed inside anymore.” Quirin said firmly.  
“Come on, Ruddiger. When Dad talks like that, it means I'm supposed to obey.” Varian began filling up a barrel with water. Ruddiger eyed the barrel suspiciously. Why should he get in that, when it was so much more fun to roll in mud or jump in garbage and compost piles?  
“Ruddiger buddy, you gotta do this. You like hanging out with me, helping in the lab, and eating apples? Well, you can't do any of those things if you're filthy. So please, just get in the tub, okay? I was gonna give you a bath soon anyway, I've got all the stuff ready, so please listen to me.” Varian pleaded.  
Ruddiger looked at Varian and knew the boy was being sincere. Varian only ever wanted what was best for Ruddiger, and if that meant taking a bath now and then, he should do it. So Ruddiger climbed into the barrel.  
“Perfect. Now watch this.” Varian instructed. He threw a bath bomb into the water and it exploded in a flurry of bubbles. “Pretty cool, huh? I designed them five years ago and they still work great.” Varian bragged. It filled him with pride to have an invention be so successful. Ruddiger seemed sufficiently impressed, he was popping little bubbles with his paws and smiling. So Varian moved on to the next step.  
“This shampoo I invented kills fleas, ticks, and their eggs! Now how many shampoos do you know that can do that?” Varian asked boastfully. This was the first shampoo Ruddiger had ever encountered, so he couldn't judge whether it was unusual or not. It did smell like lavender and rosemary and it felt good when Varian massaged it into his fur.  
“And then we add the conditioner I made, lather, rinse, and repeat and you'll have the silkiest fur in all of Corona.” Varian predicted. Ruddiger allowed Varian to rub the conditioner all over his fur. Varian was careful not to get any foam in Ruddiger's eyes as he sprayed him with water, lathered him up again, and sprayed him a second time.  
“Good job, Ruddiger. You look and smell like a new raccoon.” Varian said proudly.  
Ruddiger wasn't sure the new floral smell was an improvement (it was hard to beat garbage when it came to interesting smells) but as long as Varian was happy, he was happy too. And he could always roll around in filth tomorrow. Ruddiger jumped out of the barrel and rubbed against Varian's legs. Varian patted him dry with a towel, glad that Ruddiger was part of his family.

The End

Bathing pets is hard work (and most of them seem determined to get dirty again as soon as possible) but it's still a good idea to take care of your animals. This is my entry for 'Variantology' twenty sixth prompt 'bathing'.


	27. Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin's family has dinner together.

Dinner Conversations

Vivienne's day had been busy, sweeping, changing Varian, feeding Varian, changing him again, teaching piano, playing ball with Varian, and finally preparing dinner.   
She liked baking bread because she got to teach Varian the science behind how yeast made dough rise. He was always a very good listener. Of course, Quirin was a good listener too but he never seemed to completely share her passion for knowledge. Varian in contrast was growing and learning new things every day. Vivienne couldn't wait to tell Quirin all about their darling boy's adventures.  
She heard the sound of Quirin knocking snow from his boots. “There's your daddy.” Vivienne announced.  
“Guh ba.” said Varian.  
“Hi Vivienne. Hi Varian. Were you a good boy?” Quirin asked him.  
“Buh ba.” Varian replied.  
“He was good as gold. Didn't cry even once during Katie's piano lesson. I think he enjoys the music.” Vivienne responded proudly. “And he's so good at recognizing words. Varian sweetie, show daddy your red ball.” she instructed.  
Varian dutifully crawled towards the ball. “Ba gah!” he announced.  
“You're so close to real words. I know you can do it, sweetie.” she encouraged.  
“I don't expect him to talk before he's a year old.” Quirin judged.  
Varian rolled the ball to his mother. “Prove him wrong, Varian.” she whispered.  
“Now what are you two talking about?” Quirin wanted to know.  
“Oh, nothing much. Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring dinner out.” Vivienne said.  
“I can always do that, if you're tired.” Quirin offered.  
“No, no, it's no trouble. Really, I've had plenty of rest.” Vivienne insisted.  
“Well, if you're sure...” Quirin trailed off.  
“I'm sure.” she replied.  
Quirin reached down and picked up Varian. “Time for dinner, son. Let's get you into your high chair.” he said.  
“Dee gah ba.” Varian babbled.  
“Here we are. Boiled chicken, bread, and wine for the grownups, mashed carrots and apple juice for Varian.” Vivienne announced.  
“Looks delicious, hon. Did Varian help you with it?” Quirin asked jokingly.  
“Oh, he's very helpful. I had him turn on the stove...” she began. Quirin looked appalled. “I'm kidding. I did show him the levers that allow air into the firebox. A fire can't burn without oxygen. It was very educational for him.” she maintained.  
“He's a baby! He doesn't need to know all that!” Quirin argued.  
Varian frowned. He didn't like it when his parents raised their voices. He reached for something comforting- the bottle of juice in this case- and accidentally knocked it over.  
“I'm just trying to give our son a head start in life. There's so much he can learn, and I may only have a short time to teach him.” Vivienne explained.  
Quirin blanched. “Now, we don't really know it's a short time, the cancer could get better...” Quirin began, only half believing his words.  
“Appa.” Varian said, pointing at the juice on the floor.  
“Varian, I know you dropped your juice but grownups are talking, and you...” Quirin's jaw dropped.  
“You're talking!” Vivienne finished, nearly bursting with pride.  
“Appa.” Varian repeated, pleased that he had his parents' attention.  
“I knew it. He's gonna be a great farmer.” Quirin said with a smile.  
“Or maybe he's interested in gravity. That's what made the juice fall. Can you say 'gravity'?” she pressed.  
“Appa.” replied Varian.  
Vivienne laughed. “Well, that's good enough for one day.” she decided. The rest of the meal was a pleasant one, full of smiles and laughter and love and apple juice too.

The End

Of course Varian talks at an early age. He really is a little genius. :) This is my entry for 'Variantology' twenty seventh prompt 'dinner'.


	28. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Eugene, and friends go to the beach.

Beach Day

The group had been working hard, rebuilding the city (again) after Zhan Tiri's attack. They were starting to get tired and a little dispirited so Rapunzel suggested they all go to the beach to relax. Varian had never been to the beach before, so he wasn't entirely sure what to pack, but settled on the sunscreen lotion he'd invented and a book for the trip.  
When the gang arrived at the beach, Eugene and Rapunzel set up a comfy beach towel while Catalina and Kiera immediately ran for the water. Varian perched at the edge of the towel, and got out his book. Lance, on his way to play with the girls, paused and gave Varian a strange look.  
“Whatcha reading, kid?” Lance asked.  
“This book of local legends Xavier gave me.” Varian explained. “Of course it's ridiculous, full of magic and curses and whatnot.”  
Eugene stared at him. “Varian, you're friends with a werewolf and a woman who was the literal embodiment of the sundrop for 20 years. You've been to other dimensions. You fought a demon! Even Demanitus worked with magic!” Eugene pointed out.  
“Only when he had to.” Varian retorted. “The rest of the time, he was a man of science.”  
“I give up. You shouldn't even be reading at the beach. We're here to have fun.” Eugene reminded him.  
“Books are fun.” Varian argued.  
“Yeah, who wouldn't want to spend a sunny vacation learning?” Kiera sneered.  
“I know, right?” Varian snorted.  
“Now Angry, there's no wrong way to have fun. ...Except his way. He's doing it wrong.” Lance told her.  
“C'mon guys. Varian can read if he wants.” said Rapunzel. “We're not judging him on his inability to have fun.”  
“Gee thanks, Rapunzel.” Varian replied sourly.  
“You know what's really fun? Chicken fights!” Catalina declared.  
“You're on! Me and Lance are a team.” Kiera announced.  
“You can be on my team Catalina.” Rapunzel offered.  
“That just leaves me, and without a partner I can't play...” Eugene began.  
Varian took the bait, dropping the book immediately. “I'll be your partner! Team Awesome is baaack!” he sang out.  
The teams assembled, Kiera on Lance's shoulders, Catalina on Rapunzel's, and Varian on Eugene's. Although Catalina and Varian fought hard, they were quickly overwhelmed by Kiera, who fought by splashing them directly in the eye.  
“Kiera, you're being mean.” Catalina complained.  
“No, I'm being victorious!” she shot back.  
“That's my girl! ...I mean, so is Catalina. You're both my girls. Doing great, both of you.” Lance tried to be fair, but it was hard to disguise the enjoyment in his voice he got from winning.  
“Well, I'm not giving up. Team Awesome doesn't back down.” Varian insisted.  
Kiera responded by shoving him so hard he lost his perch, even though that was against the rules.  
Varian came up, sputtering. “You're cheating!” he accused her.  
“It's not cheating if it helps you win.” Kiera maintained.  
“That's the very definition of cheating!” Varian argued.  
“Okay guys, settle down.” Eugene tried to keep the peace.  
“I'm with Eugene. This game is getting a little intense.” Rapunzel noted. “Let's do something else.”  
“Sunbathe?” Lance suggested.  
“Cannonballs?” Kiera put forth.  
“Sand castles. You can't get too competitive with sand castles.” Eugene reasoned. He was, of course, very wrong.  
Kiera built a short, stubby fortress out of sand. Catalina sculpted a rough castle with a moat. Rapunzel built a cozy little beach house. Lance built a large circular mound that barely resembled anything. Eugene crafted a tower. Varian built a replica of the Demanitus Device out of sand, which technically wasn't a castle, but it impressed the others enough they declared his the best.  
Afterwards, they enjoyed sandwiches and marshmallows which they toasted over a fire Lance built. They laughed and joked until the girls fell asleep and even Varian looked ready to doze off, at which point Rapunzel and Eugene declared the vacation over, and helped everyone get in the carriage so Maximus could take them home. It was, all in all, a beautiful day.

The End

Beaches are fun! Even if you're only there to get a tan. I can't wait til the beaches here open up again, but until then I'll think of Rapunzel's gang visiting the beach and smile.


	29. Old Corona Spelling Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian competes in his first spelling bee.

Old Corona Spelling Bee

It was Founder's Day in Old Corona which meant a parade, fireworks, and street vendors selling all manner of food and trinkets. But what excited 9 yr old Varian the most was a flier announcing the first annual Youth Spelling Bee.  
“Dad, can I be in that?” he asked.  
“Are you sure? Most, if not all, of the contestants will be older than you.” Quirin pointed out.  
“Oh, let him try.” urged Burt. “It's not like he can win anyway.” He laughed.  
“Yeah, there's no way a little kid would ever be c-h-a-m-p-e-o-n.” David agreed.  
“C-h-a-m-p-i-o-n.” Varian corrected. David glared at him.  
“If you really want to do it, I suppose it's fine.” Quirin allowed.  
“Remember, you're a judge, Quirin. Don't go easy on the kid.” Burt reminded him.  
Quirin wasn't sure he'd have to go easy. Varian was young, but he proven himself over the years to be very smart, perhaps exceptionally so. He certainly read a lot of books, and he seemed to retain that knowledge better than most.  
“Go get in line with the other children. The bee starts soon.” Quirin told Varian.  
“Thanks, Dad.” Varian beamed, happy to take part in this exciting new challenge. David got in line too, alongside his cronies Tom and Michael and his snobbish girlfriend Pamela. Varian looked for a friendly face, but most of the kids such as Adam and Terry had made it clear they considered Varian a weird, annoying nuisance who had a bad habit of making things burn or explode. He settled on Bill's daughter Katie, a girl his mother used to teach piano to.  
“Are you competing, Varian? That's adorable.” Katie leaned down and pinched his cheeks. “Don't get too scared by the big kids, they won't hurt you.”  
David glowered at Varian, a look that plainly told him he could cause plenty of hurt. Varian gulped, suddenly filled with dread. But he had little time for doubt, as the children all filed in for the competition. Varian peeked behind the curtains and saw Quirin, Lorrie the farrier, and Bill the shepherd, acting as judges. Burt was the announcer.  
“Okay, everyone. This is the first annual Youth Spelling Bee and we have 30 of our brightest, youngest citizens competing. Let's all give them a big round of applause and let the spelling begin!” Burt boomed.  
The 1st round proceeded smoothly. Varian waited patiently for his word, 'flustered.'  
“F-l-u-s-t-e-r-e-d.” Varian recited.  
“Very good.” said Burt, a little surprised.  
Varian smiled. Now that he had a good idea what the contest required of him, he was feeling a little bolder. He moved back behind the curtain with the other correct spellers.  
“Don't get too comfortable, baby.” David sneered. He elbowed Varian roughly.  
“David, be nice.” Katie chided. Varian grinned. “He's so much littler than you.” she continued.  
Varian sighed. He liked Katie, but she had a tendency to baby him.  
It continued like that for several rounds. By the 5th round, the words were getting difficult and less than half the contestants remained.  
“Varian, your word is 'succulent'.” Burt said.  
“S-u-c-c-u-l-e-n-t.” Varian replied.  
“Spooky.” Burt murmured. “Okay, that was correct.”  
David scowled at Varian. Tom and Michael were both eliminating in that round, leaving the bullying to him. “You're going down, you little twerp.” he vowed.  
The 6th round saw the eliminations of Katie and Pamela. There were only 4 kids left, including David and Varian.  
“Adam, your word is 'flagon'” Burt instructed.  
Adam missed it, and so did Terry.  
“F-l-a-g-o-n.” said David.  
“Very good!” cheered Burt.  
“Beat that, baby.” David whispered menacingly.  
Varian responded by correctly spelling 'contusion', 'accomplice' and 'reprieve'.  
David spelled 'hymnal' and 'derogatory' but missed on 'opportunity'.  
“O-p-p-o-r-t-u-n-i-t-y.” Varian stated proudly.  
“That... is correct.” Burt said, double checking his notes. “I guess that means our first champion, somehow, is Varian.” Burt looked at the judges for confirmation. Bill and Lorrie shrugged, and Quirin smiled.  
“We'll, uh, have a trophy made with your name.” Burt explained. “Boy, I never thought I'd say those words.” he mumbled.  
Varian grinned and waved happily at Quirin from the stage. He was enjoying this moment, even with David muttering threats under his breath.

The End

I think Varian wins the bee 3 years in a row, before the adults ban him. (Quirin still wanted to allow Varian to compete, but he was overruled. Sorry, Varian.)


	30. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian sees a meteor shower.

Meteor Shower

Vivienne smiled excitedly. “By my calculations, it's going to happen tonight!” she exclaimed.  
“What will happen?” Quirin asked his wife.  
“There's going to be a meteor shower tonight! Do you know what that is, Varian?” she cooed, holding her baby tight.  
“Gah bu?” Varian said.  
“A meteor comes from a comet, a body of ice and rock several miles in diameter that orbits the sun.” she explained.  
At the word comet, Quirin rubbed his hands together nervously.  
“We're going to see the meteor shower tonight, as a family.” she decided.  
“When exactly are these meteors coming? I don't want Varian up all night.” Quirin pointed out.  
“Oh, it'll be fine. It's just around 9:15.” Vivienne detailed.  
“Varian should be asleep by then.” Quirin reminded her.  
“It's only for one night. He can have an extra nap in the afternoon.” Vivienne brushed off his concern.  
“It's hard enough getting him down for the first nap.” Quirin grumbled.  
“You just don't do it right. You have to sing to the baby.” Vivienne explained.  
“I'll let you handle the singing.” Quirin deferred.  
“Good. You'll see, Varian will be an absolute angel today.” she promised.  
Angel was stretching it, because Varian cried several times that day, and kept throwing his toy raccoon across the room, forcing Quirin to go collect it before the baby starting wailing again. But Quirin didn't mind, he was proud of his baby boy, who could now sit up by himself and roll over. He babbled a lot, still trying to get the hang of talking, which Quirin didn't think he'd master for another six months at least. Vivienne thought it would be sooner than that, and they had a friendly wager about it.  
They got through dinner, and bath time, and two naps before it was time to see the promised meteors. Vivienne bundled Varian up because it was cooler at night, and she didn't want the baby to get chilled.  
“This will be something special, Varian. A memory to have for the rest of your life.” she assured him.  
“Gee ba.” Varian replied.  
Quirin put a hand on Vivienne's shoulder as she held Varian up to get a better view. There was a flash of bluish light in the sky which formed a ball. The ball of light began to move, ascending above the horizon towards the east. Soon it was joined by other meteors traveling in the same direction. The meteor appearances were brief, each appearing for maybe a minute before splintering off into smaller pieces and then disappearing from view.  
Varian was spellbound. He had never seen anything like that before! It was almost as if someone in the sky was rolling a giant ball over and over. He wished the balls of light would last forever, but after an hour they stopped appearing.  
“That was your first meteor shower, sweetie! Wasn't it amazing? Maybe someday you'll study the stars in the sky and all the marvelous celestial events. Why, you might even see an eclipse when you're older, wouldn't that be amazing?!” she cooed.  
“Eclipses are bad news.” Quirin insisted.  
“That's just a made up legend. An eclipse is nothing more than an object blocking the sun for a few moments. It can't hurt anyone.” Vivienne scoffed. “You'll see an eclipse Varian and love it.”  
“Buh ga.” Varian said, happily waving his hands up at the sky.

The End

My boyfriend and I watch meteor showers in August. It's pretty cool. We've seen solar eclipses too, and no demon has bothered us.. so far.


	31. Harvest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin and Varian harvest some pumpkins.

Harvest Time

Quirin smiled as he looked over their pumpkin patch. It had been a good bounty, more plentiful than usual, and other families were pitching in with the harvest. 9 yr old Varian was attempting, without success, to carry one of the pumpkins himself.  
“Varian, do you need a hand?” Quirin asked.  
“I-I've got it.” Varian huffed.  
Burt walked over and snatched the pumpkin from Varian's trembling hands. “Here, Quirin. Got another pumpkin for ya.” Burt called out. He turned to Varian. “Better let someone bigger handle it, kid.”  
Burt's teenage son David strolled over, effortlessly carrying a pumpkin. “I've got another pumpkin, Dad.” David bragged. He sneered at Varian. “Harvesting's really a job for big people. It's not for women or babies.”  
“Now, son, your mother and her friends do work, too. They'll turn these pumpkins into delicious pies.” Burt pointed out.  
“You're right, Dad. It's only babies who are useless.” David opined.  
Varian knew he wasn't really useless or a baby. He'd helped with the planting, and he tweaked their fertilizer's formula to have more nitrogen during the first weeks of growth which had made the pumpkins bigger than usual. But maybe that was a mistake, since he struggled to lift them now. He grunted and tried again to carry a pumpkin. It was really important to him that he succeed and be looked on as a capable farmhand.  
“Varian.” Quirin came over. He knelt down and put his hands on Varian's shoulders. “If this work is too heavy for you, then you can go inside.” he offered.  
“No, I can do it, Dad.” Varian insisted. He sighed. Maybe next year he could install trellises, it worked for the smaller plants, and if the pumpkins were growing up higher he wouldn't have to bend so far down to pick them up and then carry them for so far a distance. But for this year, he'd have to manage on his own.  
Varian selected another, slightly smaller pumpkin, and tried again to lift it.  
“Why don't we lift it together?” Quirin suggested.  
Varian bit his lip. Getting help from Quirin wasn't a bad idea, but it probably wasn't good enough to keep David from making fun of him, either. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything better at the moment. “...Okay, Dad.” he said quietly.  
Quirin reached down and helped Varian carry the pumpkin. “Gently now, we don't want to bruise it.” Quirin instructed. They carted the pumpkin over to the wheelbarrow and set it inside.  
“Teamwork! That's the way to do it!” Burt clapped Varian on the back roughly. “Your son's really growing up. Maybe next year, he'll do it by himself.”  
“And maybe next year, pigs will fly.” David whispered tauntingly.  
Varian chose to ignore him, and concentrate on the important things, like seeing Quirin smile as they worked together, bringing in the harvest.

The End

Varian, like most kids, just wants to be seen as helpful. And David, like most bullies, just wants to ruin his day. Fortunately Quirin appreciates Varian for making the attempt. And unfortunately, the adults still have not caught on to what a massive jerk David is.


	32. Quirin's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian surprises his dad with a birthday gift.

Quirin’s Birthday

Quirin had been waiting in the living room for an hour while his son worked on a special birthday project in the kitchen.  
“Varian? Are you done yet?” Quirin asked.  
“Almost!” Varian called out. He was ready two minutes later with a triple layered chocolate cake. “Happy Birthday, Dad! ...Maybe don’t go in the kitchen for a while.” he said nervously.  
“Varian? What did you do?” Quirin pressed.  
“I mechanized the eggbeaters and I maaaybe used too much power.” Varian admitted. “But don’t worry! I can fix everything once I get the batter off the ceiling. I’ve invented plenty of powerful cleaning solutions!”  
‘There’s a reason for that.’ Quirin thought but didn’t say. Instead, he turned to his son and smiled. “It looks delicious, anyway.” he assured Varian.  
Varian blushed. “It’s mom’s old recipe. I know I can’t make it as good as her.” he confessed.  
“I don’t expect it to. Your mom had a real knack for baking. She thought of it as a science.” Quirin replied, taking a slice of cake.  
“It kinda is. Lots of measuring, combining materials to create something new. Like alchemy, baking is all about precision.” Varian detailed.  
“You’re so like her.” Quirin sighed, lost in memories of a happy time with Vivienne. Varian understood. They were a tight knit little family, but every now and then, they both longed for the wonderful woman who had come into their lives and then passed away.  
“Anyway, I didn’t just make you a cake for your birthday.” Varian stated.  
“Oh?” Quirin paused, a forkful of chocolate cake resting near his mouth.  
“I went to Xavier’s and he helped me make this ergonomic shovel I designed. It’s not broken! The handle is supposed to be bent, to make it easier on your back.” Varian explained.  
Quirin was touched. He had been having back problems lately, a side effect of getting old he supposed, but he’d never said anything to Varian about it. His son must have pieced it together from watching Quirin work in the fields.  
“Thank you son. That was very thoughtful.” Quirin told him.  
“I just wanted today to be nice, you know? N-not like last year when you were...” Varian trailed off, unable to finish.  
“Trapped in the amber.” Quirin finished. “You’re right. I missed a lot of things during that year. You were growing up, making mistakes--”  
Varian flinched. “Dad, I’m sorry...” he began.  
“It’s not your fault. Not entirely. You were angry and hurt and you thought no one would listen to you. But you’ve learned from your mistakes, and grown into a better person. I’m proud of you, Varian.” Quirin spoke reassuringly.  
Varian wiped away a tear. “I love you, Dad.” he said softly.  
“I love you too, son.” Quirin replied. “Now, let’s have some cake.”  
Varian nodded and took a slice. “Here’s to another year, together.” he toasted.

The End

Happy family for the win! I’m not sure when Quirin’s birthday is, maybe autumn when the leaves are turning and the threat of winter is still a ways off. Hope you enjoyed!


	33. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian celebrates Easter for the first time. by request

Easter

Vivienne smiled happily as she held her baby Varian. He was almost a month old now, and ready to go to church for the first time on a holy day. “You’re going to love church. You’ll be welcomed into the community for the first time and everyone will see what a wonderful baby you are.” Vivienne assured him.  
“Buh ga.” said Varian.  
“He’s a good boy.” Quirin agreed, patting Varian on the head. Varian focused on Quirin and smiled. He seemed to be an unusually attentive child, often staring at his parents as if he were memorizing every detail of their faces. He was able to lift his head up and respond to loud noises (usually by crying.)  
Vivienne had swaddled him in a warm blanket and they carefully carried him into town where all the residents of Old Corona met him.  
“He is sooo cute.” Katie squealed. “I wish I had a baby brother like Varian.”  
“You say that now. But I doubt you’d say that after being woken up at 2 am by crying.” her father Bill pointed out.  
“3 am. Varian lets us sleep an extra hour.” Vivienne corrected.  
Quirin yawned. “And we really appreciate it too.” he said.  
Some of the other children took turns looking at Varian, but they didn’t seem too impressed. “He’s just a baby. He can’t even do anything!” David scoffed. Varian cried.  
“Oh sweetie, it’s alright. Shh-hh. Shh-hh.” Vivienne whispered soothingly.  
“I hope he doesn’t cry much in church.” Quirin worried.  
“He’ll be good. He just got scared for a minute, that’s all.” Vivienne insisted.  
While the adults focused on Varian, David stuck out his tongue. He didn’t much care for other people getting attention, especially not some drooling infant.  
“He’s stopped now. Let’s get inside.” Quirin suggested.  
They walked inside and took their seats in Quirin’s favorite row in church. He’d missed being there, but he didn’t regard the extra time spent on Sundays with his son. Varian seemed to sense that he was in an important place, because he didn’t cry out during the sermon (although Vivienne had to discreetly feed him once. Her breasts always hurt a bit during feeding but she assumed that was normal for a new mother.)  
“Dear Lord, may I realize afresh today what Your death and resurrection mean for me. Forgiveness, freedom, and the ability to walk with You through this fallen world into eternity. May I always find my satisfaction in You and Your willingness to offer Yourself to me. In Jesus' Name, Amen.” the priest intoned.  
“Amen.” said the congregation.  
“I told you he’d be good.” Vivienne said proudly as they went outside.  
“I know. I have faith in you two.” Quirin replied.  
“Look, Varian. All the children are getting ready to hunt for Easter eggs. When you’re bigger, you can join them.” she told him.  
Varian looked out at several children running around with baskets. David had several already and he was inching towards Katie’s basket. When she was distracted, he helped himself to one of her eggs.  
“Ba ba guh!” Varian said angrily.  
“Aww, you want to play with the big kids, don’t you? Soon, sweetie.” she promised.  
Varian scrunched up his face and cried. He didn’t know why the grown ups didn’t always understand him, but he loved them anyway.  
Vivienne began to sing a lullaby as she and Quirin walked home, which pleased Varian. He started to feel drowsy, and soon fell asleep in her loving arms while Quirin looked on proudly.

The End

I have actually never been to an Easter egg hunt! Apparently people have been going on egg hunts since the 1600s so it fits the Tangled universe. But I enjoyed doing this prompt, even if I had to look up a few things. If you have any story ideas you’d like to see you can hit me up on tumblr for short prompts and I’ll try to respond. (this prompt was from an anon, so you don’t have to log in.)


	34. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian tries to honor his mother's memory.

Mother's Day

Little Varian was walking to the cemetery to place some flowers on his mother's grave. Usually his dad would come with, but Varian had convinced Quirin that he was big enough to go by himself this year and that he really wanted a moment alone with her memory. Quirin had hugged Varian and told him he was a good boy and that it was okay to come home if the cemetery scared him.  
But Varian wasn't scared, he knew his mommy was watching him from heaven and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.  
“Hey twerp. Where you going with those flowers?” David asked, blocking his path.  
“They're for mommy.” Varian replied nervously.  
“She's dead. What does she need flowers for? Just give 'em to me.” David demanded.  
Varian clutched the daffodils tightly. “But she gets them every year.” he insisted.  
“Then you're wasting your time every year.” David told him. “She doesn't care about your stupid yellow flowers, and she doesn't care about you.”  
Varian started to cry. “Yes, she does! She watches me every day up in heaven.” Varian maintained.  
“How do you even know she went there?” David sneered.  
“She was good. Daddy says everybody who's good goes to heaven when they die, like Mommy and the barn cat who got really old.” Varian replied. His father had explained this to him very carefully and Varian knew his dad would never be wrong about anything, especially this.  
“Oh wow. A smelly barn cat and a stupid lady. They'll let anyone in heaven, won't they?” David laughed.  
Varian sniffled. “Mommy's not stupid.” he replied.  
“She must be, to have had a stupid baby like you.” David jeered. He pushed Varian down and grabbed the flowers. “Why waste these on someone dead and dumb?”  
Varian cried some more. “Give them back! They're Mommy's favorites!” he wailed.  
“Not any more.” David said. He banged on his front door. “Hey, Mom! I got a present for you!” David yelled.  
David's mom Amanda opened the door. “What is it? Oh, flowers. They're so pretty. You're so thoughtful, David.” Amanda gave him a big hug.  
David turned, making sure Varian could see him. “No problem, Mom.” he said, placing special emphasis on the word 'mom'.  
“Isn't that your little friend, Varian? Hello, Varian!” Amanda called out warmly.  
Varian ran away in tears. He felt very small and scared, and he wished he'd asked his Dad to come with him today, after all.

The End

Poor little Varian. Well, we love him and we know his family loves him too. I just had to write some angst today. :(


	35. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Lance strike back at Varian's bully. by request

Pranks

Eugene was planning on hanging out with his friends Lance and Varian. Rapunzel thought it was cute how they scheduled 'guys time' which usually involved pool and darts at the Snuggly Duckling, or a game of cards (Lance was no longer allowed to hide cards in his sleeves and Varian was forbidden from betting on blackjack.) Sometimes they just went to Monty's sweet shoppe for a treat.   
Today, Varian was late. Lance and Eugene had been waiting for half an hour when he finally arrived, sloshing wet. His pet raccoon Ruddiger was walking next to him, chittering anxiously.  
“Varian! What happened?!” Eugene asked.  
“I fell in the pond.” Varian answered, although he wouldn't look Eugene in the eye.  
“Are you sure that's what happened?” Eugene pressed.  
“Maybe I was pushed. Same result, either way.” Varian mumbled. Lance and Eugene exchanged concerned looks.  
“Hold up. Is someone bullying you, little man?” asked Lance.  
“It's nothing. David's always done stuff like that. I'm fine.” Varian insisted, muffling a sneeze.  
'So David is his name.' Eugene thought. He was already forming a plan and he knew Lance would back him up. “Listen, Hairstripe. I actually called you here because I have this project. I, um, need to know if you can build a cage to house a small animal, about Ruddiger's size.” requested Eugene.  
“As long as it's humane, I suppose I could do that.” Varian mused.  
“And do you have any sort of sleeping potion?” Eugene asked.  
“You're in luck. I've already created a formula for that. Ruddiger was having some nightmares after the red rocks incident, so I made a potion to help him sleep. 1 drop ought to put your caged animal out for 2 hours.” Varian detailed.  
“Perfect! Why don't you go home, change into some drier clothes, and then we'll come collect the cage and potion this evening. Sound good?” Eugene said.  
“Yeah, okay. I'll get right on it.” Varian promised. “C'mon, Ruddiger. Let's go to the lab.”  
Lance and Eugene watched as Varian headed home, dripping all the way. “We're gonna leave a wild animal in that bully's house, aren't we?” Lance realized.  
“Oh yeah.” Eugene said, grinning wickedly.  
3 hours later, Varian was showing off his cage. “The trap is triggered when the animal steps on a pressure plate, releasing a mechanism that causes the door to slam slut.” Varian explained. “You can lure the animal with food, if he doesn't climb inside the trap right away.”  
“This is perfect! Thanks a lot, kid.” Eugene praised Varian.  
Varian blushed. “It's no problem for Team Awesome.” he said. “By the way, you never told me what animal it's for.”  
“That's because I don't know-- ouch.” Lance rubbed his side, where Eugene had elbowed him roughly.  
“Well, we really gotta be going. See ya, kid!” Eugene took the cage and the sleeping potion, then pushed Lance out the door. Varian and Ruddiger looked at them in confusion. Varian wondered if he should have asked questions before starting his project, but he trusted Eugene not to hurt the trapped animal at any rate.  
Meanwhile, Lance and Eugene had found their target: a skunk. They'd placed a pile of berries and grass in front of the cage, as well as water laced with sleeping potion. The skunk approached the food cautiously, then started to eat. The boys heard a click as the trap was triggered, then they waited for the skunk to sleep before making their next move.  
They carried the sleeping skunk to David's house (thoughtfully pointed out to them earlier by the villagers who wanted to aid the Captain on official business) and lowered it in through the window. Then they hid in the bushes until David came home.   
“What's this stupid cage doing-- aah!” David cried out as the skunk sprayed him. Attached to the cage was a note: Bullies Stink! It was signed by the Captain of the Guard.

The End

Don't be a bully. I'm not saying someone like Eugene and Lance will get back at you, but I am saying that bullying is mean and hurtful and you just shouldn't do it.


	36. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is wary of Rapunzel appointing Varian the Royal Engineer.

Jealousy

“So it’s official. As of today, you’re my royal engineer.” Rapunzel announced brightly.  
Most of the court clapped. Nigel folded his hands in front of him and scowled. “Royal Engineer. What even is that?” he scoffed. Varian heard him and was about to say something in anger, when Rapunzel stopped him.  
“Varian. Nigel. Why don’t you two come with me to someplace more private. I think you need to talk.” Rapunzel said.  
Nigel and Varian both followed her, although Nigel refused to look at Varian even when they were in the hallway and away from prying eyes.  
“Boys, talk it out.” Rapunzel instructed. “Varian, you start.”  
“With pleasure. Nigel, what is your problem with me?!” Varian demanded.  
“You erased the King and Queen’s memory and usurped my position!” Nigel pointed out.  
“Well you had Stan and Pete throw me out into a blizzard! I could have died!” Varian shot back.  
“If only...” Nigel muttered.  
“What was that?” Varian hissed.  
“I’m sure Nigel meant to say ‘if only we had treated him with more kindness that day.’” Rapunzel hastily interjected.  
“I suppose.” Nigel said, without much enthusiasm.  
“This is a good start. You two just need to open up to each other more. Varian, why don’t you tell him about the red rocks?” Rapunzel suggested.  
Varian was nervous. “Wh-what’s to know? You and I stopped them by working together.” Varian stammered.  
“Varian.” Rapunzel said with gentle firmness.  
“...Fine. They show you your greatest fears and mine… was seeing my dad trapped... and everyone saying it was all my fault.” Varian mumbled.  
“It was your fault.” Nigel remarked.  
“...I know.” Varian agreed, looking miserable.  
That surprised Nigel. He had expected the boy to disagree vehemently. But instead, Varian was standing there, shoulders slumped, tears about to fall from his eyes, looking as if the pain from that day was still fresh. Perhaps Nigel had misjudged him. He certainly seemed as remorseful as Rapunzel always claimed he was, but how could Nigel ever fully trust a boy who had nearly taken over the kingdom twice before the age of 16?  
“And now you, Nigel. Tell Varian what the red rocks showed you.” Rapunzel prompted.  
“Your Highness, I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” Nigel tried to wriggle out of it.  
“Nigel.” Rapunzel said, a bit more forcefully than she had urged Varian.  
Nigel hesitated. Could he really admit to this, this troublemaker, the only thing that scared him more than dragons? “Mine was the kingdom in danger, and I could do nothing because… I’m useless.” Nigel murmured.  
“But you’re not useless. You know that, right?” Varian told him.  
“Then why has Rapunzel never consulted me the way her parents did?” Nigel demanded.  
“Maybe because, she’s not her parents? Everyone has different leadership styles and Rapunzel’s style is caring, caring about everyone in Corona. Just because she doesn’t come asking for your opinion all the time doesn’t me she won’t listen if you approach her. You just have to be honest with Rapunzel and, and trust that she’ll help you. She always does.” Varian insisted.  
Rapunzel smiled. “Aww, Varian!” she gave him a big hug.  
Nigel thought it over. “I guess that’s… true. I never really thought of it that way. Rapunzel is… a different sort of ruler. Not a bad different, of course your Highness. I would never dream of criticizing you!” Nigel demurred.  
“Why not? If I’ve done something you don’t like, you have every right to tell me about it.” Rapunzel replied.  
“Well, in that case, I don’t agree with your giving that… “Nigel paused as if searching for the right word. “...impudent teenager such an important position.” he finished.  
“Your objection is noted, but my decision stands. Varian is my Royal Engineer.” Rapunzel declared. “And while you don’t agree with my decision now, I think given time, you will see the merits of it. Varian’s a good boy… you just have to trust him.”  
Trust was a hard thing for Nigel to give, and Rapunzel was right that he wasn’t ready to do so. But perhaps one day he would be.

The End

Nigel is hard to write! I don’t think we’re supposed to dislike him but his actions in the series seemed rather petty and harmful, if I’m being honest. After Queen For A Day and Rapunzel’s Return, I think things would be tense between Nigel and Varian, as both have wronged each other, so I tried to reflect that in this post epilogue encounter.


	37. Chess, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian watches a chess match.

Chess, Please

Varian’s morning had been busy. He’d gone to the meadow with his Dad to plant hay. He was four and fascinated by the seed drill, which planted the hay in nice, orderly rows and was more efficient than scattering the grain by hand. Varian liked how the drills opened the dirt furrows to a uniform depth before dropping the seed. He also liked watching how the metal discs behind the drills cut down the sides of the trench where the seeds where planted and covered them over.  
But now, Varian had something else to attract his attention. The men had all stopped work and headed to the village square to break for his lunch. This meant that Quirin could talk to his friends, and Varian could watch some of the adults do something interesting: play chess. He’d been following Burt and Lorrie, the two most frequent players for months, and he had a firm understanding of the game now.   
Burt was doing well, he still had his queen and both rooks but if Lorrie moved his knight to d6, he could take a rook. And the Queen on c8 would be threatened by the knight, but if she moved over to e6 she could be taken by Lorrie’s bishop on c4. The queen could try moving to b7, c7, or d7 instead, but then Lorrie’s rook on g7 would get her. Lorrie had a pawn on d4 and a c pawn that had captured on d5. And Burt’s other rook was already on b8 blocking that move, while Lorrie’s other knight sat on f2, promising a capture on h3.   
And without the Queen, the King would have little defense against the combined might of bishop, knight, and rook. Varian knew the true strategy of chess: don’t threaten the King too early. Always take out the Queen first, and then the King would falter.  
Lorrie hesitated, unsure of which piece to move. “Nxd6. Take his rook.” Varian suggested quietly.  
Lorrie blinked in surprise. “I guess I could do that.” he mused. “And then next turn, I go for the Queen?”  
“She’s trapped!” Varian said, feeling bolder now that his suggestion had been used. “The d6 knight can take her on c8, she has to move! If she goes for your bishop on c4, then Nxc4. Pawns can take on c5 and c6. Rxb7, Rxc7, Rxd7, no escape there! Bxa6, Bxe6, and Nxf5, cappers. Rxg4 also gets her. And Nxh3 cappers her too.”  
“Captures.” Burt corrected, looking with dismay at his pieces. “You’ve told him how to capture my Queen!”  
“Well thanks a lot, little guy. I’d been wondering how I’d get out of this one.” Lorrie laughed.  
Burt seemed to take this loss in stride, but his son David was furious. “You can’t tell someone how to play when you’re not in the game! That’s cheating.” David accused.  
“Varian’s just a little boy, he doesn’t know any better. No harm done.” Quirin interjected.  
“That’s right. And Lorrie could use the help, I was getting a little bored, winning all the time.” Burt said graciously.  
“He has mate in five now.” Varian proclaimed, happy that the adults seemed to be on his side for once.   
“How about that? Maybe you’d like to play the next game for me, keep my streak going.” Lorrie offered.  
“Can I, Daddy?” Varian asked.  
“Maybe tomorrow. It’s about time we got back to work. But if you really like chess, maybe Burt will make you your own set.” Quirin answered.  
“I’d be happy to. It’s an easy task, carving a chess set.” Burt replied.  
David scowled. First the little twerp had interrupted the adults’ game, and now he was getting rewarded? Only a stupid baby could get away with being a disruption. But David would show that little brat, he knew how to kick people when they walked past and make it look like an accident. He’d get him for sure, then.  
“Alright, time for work, everyone. Varian, come with me.” Quirin announced. But rather than have Varian trail behind him, Quirin picked his son up and carried him on his shoulders, unknowingly thwarting David’s plan.

The End

I love learning new stuff for Tangled (in this case the use of seed drills in 1700s.) I also learned algebraic notation (chess) for this! Uppercase indicates piece that moves (K is for king, N is knight), x notates capture of a piece, and lowercase letter (file) + number (rank) indicates the square the piece moved to. Pawns are not identified by uppercase, only by the file they move from. When they make a capture the file they are on is used. So cxd5 means a pawn on a c square captured the piece on d5.


	38. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian plays with the barn cats.

Kittens

It was a warm February day, so Vivienne had decided to talk her baby for a walk. Varian was so curious, always ready to learn new things. He said several words now and was getting better at standing up, though he couldn’t take more than a few steps without stumbling. She thought she’d take him to the barn, where he could crawl around in the hay, and play with the animals.  
They had chickens, cows, pigs, and donkeys, but what Varian currently liked best were the barn cats. There was a particular grey and white tom named Ol’ Smoke who had taken a shine to Varian. Ol’ Smoke didn’t normally approach humans unless milk was involved, but he would amble closer to Varian and let the baby pat him. Vivienne felt that Ol’ Smoke could tell Varian was very young and no threat, so he should be treated gently. It warmed her heart to see her baby had already made his first animal friend.  
Varian liked Ol’ Smoke because he was grey and soft, just like his stuffed raccoon toy. Ol’ Smoke was the biggest and eldest of the barn cats, and he always ate first when a saucer of milk was set down. When not drinking milk, he spent his time prowling around the barn and surrounding area, looking for mice. Vivienne hated to admit it, but she was a little frightened of the mice, even though they couldn’t hurt her. She was glad that the cats did their duty every day as mousers.  
Today she wanted to show Varian something special. Ginger, a young tabby had given birth to her first litter, two weeks ago. The kittens had their eyes open and were just starting to move about. Like Varian, they sometimes wobbled, but they generally got where they wanted to go.  
“See, Varian? Ginger’s a mommy too. She has three beautiful kittens.” Vivienne introduced them.  
“Ginny!” Varian squealed. He got down on his knees and scooted towards the family of cats.  
“Remember to let the kittens sniff you, so they get used to your scent. Then they’ll like having you around more.” Vivienne reminded him, not that she needed to worry.   
Varian and the kittens got along great. He petted each one in turn, chanting “ki kat, ki kat” as he stroked their fur. Vivienne was glad her child was gentle and didn’t pester animals. She wasn’t 100% sure but awhile ago she saw a boy in the distance, chasing the cats, and she thought it might have been Burt’s son, David. There was something about that boy she didn’t trust, like the way he played too roughly, always tagging the other kids harder than necessary. But mostly she didn’t like the way Varian cried around him, even though David always swore he didn’t do anything.  
“Ma ma.” Varian tugged at her skirt, interrupting her train of thought. “Where Smo?” he asked.  
“He’s probably outside hunting. He’ll come in soon. I have to give the kitties their milk.” Vivienne explained. She lined up four saucers and picked up one of the milk jugs they stored in the barn. It was heavier than she remembered (or else she was getting tired more often, but she preferred to think it was the first option.) Still, she was able to pour the milk.  
Like magic, Ol’ Smoke appeared, ready for his meal. But first, he walked over and let Varian pet him. Varian was a good baby and knew never to grab a kitty’s tail, even if it was the fluffiest part of their body. Tails were sensitive, Vivienne had told him, and it hurt a kitty to have their tail pulled.  
“Now that the kitties are being fed, I think it’s time we went home and had our own lunch. We can visit again another time.” she promised.  
“Nuth time.” Varian echoed. He reached out his hands and let his mommy pick him up. He would miss his friends, but Varian knew the animals would still be there in the barn, waiting for him to come back another day.

The End

Fun fact: One of my cats was actually sitting next to me as I typed this. She loves the computer, it’s warm and she likes the clacking sounds of keys. :D Ol’ Smoke is based on our previous cat Aslan who passed away last February. I think it’s a fitting tribute.


	39. Friendship Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel had made blankets for (almost) all of her friends.

Friendship Blankets

It had all started a month ago when Rapunzel threw a giant sleepover in the castle, inviting Lance, Kiera, Catalina, Varian, Ruddiger, and of course Eugene and Pascal. They'd eaten cupcakes, painted a mural, and braided hair (the girls had loved doing Rapunzel's hair. And despite his protests, they'd also made a tiny braid out of Varian's blue streak, which of course Rapunzel had painted in her journal.)  
Eugene had shown off his yo-yo tricks (Rapunzel still wished it was called a hey-hey) and Lance had everyone laughing with his impressions of Crowley, Feldspar, and Shorty. Rapunzel had noticed Varian tense up a little bit during the Feldspar impression, evidently some citizens hadn't forgiven Varian as quickly as others. But she loved having Varian back in the group, and hoped she was making him comfortable.  
When it was time for bed, everyone got out their blankets. Rapunzel had knit personalized blankets for her friends over the past year: flowers for Catalina and Kiera, shiny gemstones for Lance, mirrors for Eugene, even a small blanket with a painter's palette for Pascal. Varian looked comparatively out of place with his patched and frayed red blanket. It even had a few burn holes in it, probably from experiments gone wrong.  
“Nice blankets. Mine's kinda old.” Varian admitted. “But at least it's big enough for me and Ruddiger, right boy?”  
Ruddiger chittered happily, and moved closer so Varian could pet him before bedtime.  
'That's it. I have to make blankets for Varian and Ruddiger.' Rapunzel thought to herself as she wished everyone a good night.  
So that's what Rapunzel had been working on these past 4 weeks (in between having adventures and nervously waiting for news on Cassandra's whereabouts. In the castle, near her handmaiden outfit, Cassandra's blanket with a horse pattern lay, unused but not forgotten.) The smaller blanket had been finished first: green with red apples for Ruddiger. Varian's blanket, blue with beakers of colorful chemicals, had just been finished that morning. She folded both blankets carefully, put them in a gift box, and carried it to Varian's lab, where she was sure he would be.  
As she had predicted, Varian was hard at work in his lab, as a small puff of smoke from a minor explosion testified.  
“Oh, Vari~an, I have something for you!” Rapunzel called out happily.  
Varian answered the door, looking very tired and slightly flushed. “What is it?” he asked.  
“Open and see!” she teased.  
“Okay. Thanks.” Varian took the present. He undid the ribbon and stared in astonishment at its contents. “Blankets? For me and Ruddiger?” he said in disbelief.  
“Of course. I make them for all my friends!” Rapunzel answered cheerfully.  
“Yeah but we-- and last year I-- I don't really deserve...” Varian stammered.  
“Varian.” Rapunzel looked him straight in the eye. “We. Are. Friends. And I don't ever want to hear you say you don't deserve my friendship.”  
Varian sniffled. “T-thanks. This means so much, you don't know--” he gulped, and Rapunzel could see he was close to tears. She could also see that he looked exhausted.  
“Varian. Have you been sleeping regularly?” she asked.  
“I get by.” Varian answered warily.  
“Not good enough. Varian, you really need to sleep.” Rapunzel insisted.  
“Sometimes when I sneeze, my eyes close. And that's enough for me.” Varian maintained.  
“Absolutely not. You need to take this blanket and go to bed right now! You're gonna make yourself sick and then all your friends would worry about you.” she scolded.  
Varian knew she was sincere. She really would worry, and it warmed his heart to know that in spite of how badly he'd treated her in the past, she still cared about him.  
“Okay. I'll go to bed.” Varian relented.  
“Good. And Ruddiger, you make sure he stays there.” Rapunzel instructed.  
Ruddiger chirruped in reply, as if to say he considered it his solemn duty.

The End

This was totally inspired by one of the @thesunflowerchild-varian ideas of Rapunzel making blankets for friends. And also by an incorrect quote from @1that-is-not-correct1 on tumblr. Rapunzel's like a big sister, she's so sweet.


	40. Broken Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian breaks his arm while working in the orchard.

Broken Arm

9 yr old Varian had been picking apples when the collapsible ladder he designed, well, collapsed. He landed heavily on his right side, with a resounding crack on his arm. Quirin saw the accident unfold and was horrified that he hadn't been able to stop the fall. He could at least, assess the damage and reassure Varian that things would be okay.  
“Aaaahhh.” Varian cried out in pain, cradling his injured arm.  
“Okay, son. I need you to calm down and be still. I have to see how hurt your arm is, and if it's broken we'll need to immobilize it.” Quirin gently instructed.  
Varian winced, even the slightest movement was like getting cut with a hundred knives. “O-okay Dad.” he managed to croak.  
Quirin looked at the arm, bent at an unusual angle, and already bruised and swelling. As he feared, it was broken. Sometimes he cursed himself for ever letting Varian test out his inventions, but Varian was always so persuasive, insisting that this time everything would go smoothly.  
“It's broken, Varian. We'll have to splint this so it's protected and wait for the swelling to go down. Then I'll take you to the doctor, he might have to reset the bone, and put it in a cast.” Quirin explained somberly.  
“It hurts, Dad.” Varian whimpered.  
“I know, but we'll get this taken care of.” Quirin promised. He grabbed the sleeve of Varian's left arm and tore off a large piece. “We can patch that later. For now, I'm going to use this cloth as padding on the wound. Then I'm going to use a big stick and place it under your forearm. We're going to have to tie it down, below the wrist and above the elbow.” Quirin had never told Varian, but as a (retired) knight he'd had plenty of experience applying a splint.  
“Nnngg.” Varian nodded in understanding. It hurt so much he didn't want to talk, and he wished he could focus on anything other than the overwhelming pain in his right arm. At least there didn't seem to be blood, he wasn't totally sure, but he also hadn't been prepared to look too closely at the break. But he'd read how bits of broken bone could damage the skin and cause bleeding.  
Quirin took off his belt and used it to secure the splint. “There. You've been very brave, son.” Quirin told him. He refrained from saying anything about how the accident had been Varian's fault, he'd been careless while testing the ladder or the design had failed, either way Varian had no one to blame but himself. Quirin's eyes did hold a small hint of reproach and Varian flinched, ashamed.  
“I'm sorry.” he mumbled.  
Quirin's look softened. “It's alright, Varian. A broken bone is punishment enough and you'll be more careful in the future.” he said.  
Varian clung to that 'in the future' because it meant that at least his father hadn't ruled out the possibility of Varian testing a new, improved ladder. He started thinking about where the design had gone wrong, and what he could do to prevent future injury, a welcome break from thoughts of pain and hurt.  
“You can rest here for a little while. The harvest can wait. When you're up for it, we'll get on a horse and go to Corona. They have good doctors there.” Quirin spoke gently. Varian still looked pained so Quirin added “And after your arm is taken care of, we might swing by Monty's Sweet Shoppe. I understand they have those lollipops you like.”  
That brought a small smile to Varian's face. “Thanks, Dad.” he said.  
“Of course, Varian.” Quirin squeezed Varian's good hand in assurance.

The End

I've had bones broken before, and they hurt! But if you have to be hurt, it's good to have a loved one to help you feel better.


	41. Church Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is pressured into singing a church solo.

Church Solo

Since his arm had been broken, 9 yr old Varian had been excused from some of the farm chores. This left him with more time to wander the village, and sometimes even visit his friends. (Really they were Quirin’s friends but Varian was trying hard to connect with other people in Old Corona.) So far, Katie seemed to be the only child who didn’t despise him. While she was friendly, Varian didn’t share all her interests. He was mostly okay with hanging out with her, so long as she didn’t make him try on any of her outfits. (Katie dreamed of being a seamstress.) David had seen him in a dress once, and Varian’s face still burned at memories of the teasing that had followed.  
What they ended up doing most of the time was playing the piano, since Quirin had gotten rid of their piano shortly after his wife’s passing, and there weren’t too many other places Varian could go that had one. The pubs he knew had pianos, but those were strictly off-limits due to his age. Varian could only play the left hand part now while his other arm healed. Katie had been very sympathetic when she saw the cast, although he could have done without being called a ‘poor little kid.’ He was getting big, almost double digits. He wondered if at 15, Katie could go to pubs or was she still bound by little kid rules? It was a little unfair how much freedom adults had compared to children.  
After playing a few classical pieces by Vivaldi and Bach, they had switched to popular tunes. Katie and Varian had sung along to Over The Hills And Far Away, all about the failed love between Jocky and Jenny. Varian thought Katie might like the song because her mother was also named Jennifer, though she was of course, far more faithful.  
“You’ve got a really good voice, Varian. Maybe you should ask the church choir for a solo someday.” Katie suggested.  
Varian hesitated. The choir director and the priest had both given him funny looks, ever since he stated that he didn’t really see how the world could have been made in only 6 days. They’d had a lengthy talk with Quirin and since then, Varian had kept his doubts about the Bible hidden. But the damage had been done, the church clearly didn’t welcome him as they did everyone else.  
“Maybe...” Varian said.  
“Oh, don’t be shy! I’ll ask them for you next Sunday.” Katie decided. And when she decided on something, there was no changing her mind. Varian sighed. He’d never sung a solo before, and he was a little afraid of all those eyes, judging him. But he didn’t want to ruin what had been a pretty good day, so he said nothing and played with Katie until it was time to go home.  
Over dinner, he’d tentatively told Quirin about Katie’s idea and Quirin seemed to like it, perhaps thinking it might redeem Varian in the church’s eyes. It couldn’t hurt to try and improve his image, so Varian resigned himself to Sunday’s fate. The rest of the week passed quicker than he’d hoped, and Sunday saw Varian in his finest clothes, standing nervously in front of the congregation.  
“All creatures of our God and King / Lift up your voice and with us sing / Alleluia! Alleluia!…Praise, praise the Father, praise the Son / And praise the Spirit, Three in One!” Varian sang, not daring to look anyone in the eye. But no one had booed or made any disapproving statements, and he hadn’t fainted from nerves, so Varian considered his performance a small success.  
After church, a few people had even said good job and shook his hand. Katie had actually run up and hugged him, forgetting about his cast, as she squeezed too tightly. “See, I knew you’d be good!” she praised.  
“Not bad, kid.” Burt, David’s father had said, briefly placing a hand on his shoulder before moving on. David’s eyes blazed with jealousy as he strode over.  
“You know they only let you sing because your dad’s the ‘village leader’.” David used finger quotes. “Really, they don’t like you. You’re a little blasphemer and everyone knows it.”  
Varian hung his head, sure that his bad reputation still stalked him. Even when his father finished talking with his friends, Varian still felt unworthy and out of place in Old Corona as they walked home.  
The End

I think Varian is precious, even if the locals don’t quite know what to make of him. He’s certainly a good boy, and as he grows, he’ll make his father proud, sometimes without even realizing it.


	42. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tutors Kiera and Catalina in math.

Tutoring

Varian sat at a table in Lance’s house, looking at Kiera and Catalina. He had an excited smile on his face.  
“Okay, girls. You know why I’m here.” Varian began.  
“Oh yeah. And we are thrilled about it.” Kiera rolled her eyes.  
“Well you should be! Math is very important and you girls are way behind your age group.” he replied.  
“Our age group? You’re not even 18!” Catalina shot back.  
“Yeah, Prof. Know-it-All.” Kiera chimed in.  
“Fair point. But today we’re gonna learn about fractions and how to convert them into decimals and percents.” Varian said.  
The girls groaned. “No, that’s boring!” wailed Kiera. Varian ignored the complaint.  
“Let’s start simple. What percent is 1/5?” Varian asked them.  
“Uh, 50%?” Catalina guessed.  
“Well, let’s work it out. What’s 1 divided by 5?” Varian prodded.  
The girls thought hard. “You can’t do it.” Kiera said finally. “1 is too small.”  
“Good thinking. That’s why we add .0 to the end. The value stays the same but it’s easier to divide. So 5 into 1.0, what’s that?” Varian asked.  
“2.” Catalina said.  
“Don’t forget to drop down the decimal point.” Varian reminded her.  
“Okay then .2.” Catalina amended.  
“Excellent. Now percents are based on 1/100 so let’s add another 0 at the end of .2 and we get .20 or 20%.” Varian explained.  
“...That actually makes sense.” Kiera said, surprised that she was still following along at this point.  
“Let’s make it fun. How about we apply percentages into money?” Varian suggested.  
“Ooh, money.” both girls were interested now.  
“Give me an amount and we’ll increase it by 20%.” Varian told them.  
“20 gold.” they replied.  
Varian wondered why they’d chosen a precise amount so quickly, but shrugged it off. “Okay. Now if we just multiplied 20 by .20 we’d know how much the money is increasing. Since it’s less than 100% the answer would be smaller than 20. But we want to add the money you started with, and get a larger total. So to do that, we multiply by 1.20. because any number times 1 is the same number you started with and that 1 also represents 100%.” Varian said, drawing on paper to illustrate his point.  
The girls nodded along.  
“Okay so 20 x 1.20. Remember 0 is a special numer too. Any number times 0 is 0.” Varian said.  
“Really, any number? What about a bajillion?” Kiera asked.  
“Not an actual number, but yes. Even very large numbers like a billion times 0 are still 0.” Varian replied.  
“Wow.” Catalina whispered.  
“So when we multiply by 20, we start with the ones column, 0. It’s gonna be 0 for every number we multiply, so we can make this quicker by just writing 0 at the bottom. Then we multiply by the tens column, 2. So what is 2 times 0?” he asked.  
“0.” the girls said.  
“And 2 times 2?” Varian asked next.  
“4.” they chorused.  
“And 2 times 1?” Varian concluded.  
“2.” they finished.  
“So far our answer is 2400.” Varian said.  
“Yes! We’re rich!” Catalina squealed.  
“Bajillionaires!” Kiera added enthusiastically.  
“Not quite. You have to drop the decimal down.” Varian told them. “So your answer becomes 24.00 or to simplify, 24. Still bigger than 20, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s cool.” Catalina admitted.  
“Not as cool as being a bajillionaire but it’s a start.” Kiera allowed.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door as Lance came home.  
“Good morning, my wonderful daughters! Did you have a good lesson with Varian?” Lance asked.  
“We sure did!” said Catalina brightly. Kiera nodded.  
“Dad, can we have a 20% increase in our allowance?” Kiera asked.  
“Sure, Angry. Let’s see now 20 gold and um, a 20% increase is... hold on a sec.” Lance began counting on his fingers.  
Kiera and Catalina laughed, and even Varian couldn’t hide his smile.

The End

Varian is so in his element, he’s a total nerd. XD And I could definitely see the girls using their new knowledge to trick Lance, who could probably use some math tutoring himself.


	43. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people would not be willing to forgive Cass. Varian's not one of those people.

Forgiveness

Cassandra was in her room- well it wasn't really her room any more. She hadn't lived in the castle for over a year, and the months she had spent harnessing the Moonstone only further distanced her from her former position. Rapunzel had a new handmaiden, Faith, who had returned after her scolding from old Lady Crowley to discover Cassandra had stolen her identity, and once uncovered, turned on all of Corona. Faith, just one of many people Cassandra had wronged, people who would never forgive her.  
Cassandra was so deep in her rumination, she didn't hear Varian approach.  
“Hey, um Cassandra? Rapunzel told me you'd be here.” Varian said.  
“Why did you come? Are you angry at me too?” Cassandra snapped, more defensively than she'd meant.  
“No, well a little, but first I wanted to apologize for the amber gun. It- it fired on its own! I didn't mean to upset you, to lose all, all the trust you'd been rebuilding.” Varian stammered.  
“Oh.” Cassandra looked uncomfortable. “That was nothing.” she tried to brush it off.  
“No it wasn't! I hurt you that day! I didn't mean to, but I did!” Varian insisted.  
“Don't think anything of it. Listen kid, I've been hurt a lot worse.” Cassandra rubbed her hand self consciously. The Sundrop's power had healed it, but it still ached, and part of her was glad that she still had a reminder of the pain she'd felt all those months ago when the wound was fresh.  
“You're hurting now.” Varian said gently.  
“It'll pass. Varian, I know you. You're a good kid. But maybe, this isn't a good time to be around me.” Cassandra warned him.  
“Because they're calling for your exile? I've heard about it.” Varian stated bluntly. “B-but they haven't come to a formal decision! You could stay here.” he hastily backpedaled. Cassandra avoided looking into the blue eyes she knew were pleading for her not to go.  
“I'm not like you, Varian. You were strong enough to stay, even when the citizens hated you for it. But my time in Corona is up. I'm just here to gather a few things, say goodbye to Rapunzel and my Dad and go... somewhere else.” Cassandra was deliberately vague.  
“Do you know how long you'll be gone?” Varian wanted to know.  
Cassandra shook her head. “I'll go as far as the road takes me, for as long as I'm meant to travel. Rapunzel thinks maybe it's what I'm meant to do.” Cassandra replied.  
“Like it's your destiny?” Varian asked.  
Cassandra winced. “I've grown to hate that word.” she admitted. “I did terrible things because I wanted a destiny greater than Rapunzel's.”  
“I know it was bad what you did. Like, really bad. I'm not gonna lie. But your reasons for acting that way, they're still valid.” Varian pointed out. “It's not wrong to want to have a purpose, something only you can do.”  
“You've got a purpose here in Corona, don't you?” Cassandra asked.  
Varian blushed. “Yeah. Rapunzel really likes my inventions. She wants me to work directly for her! She's gonna come up with a royal title for me and everything!” Varian looked so excited for his new job, Cassandra couldn't help but feel happy for him.  
“I'm glad. I know you had a hard time, that when your Dad was trapped, you thought you'd lost everything and you lashed out. But even through all that, there was a spark of trust in Rapunzel that she wouldn't let die out.” Cassandra mused.  
“Hey, are we still talking about me here, or are we talking about you?” Varian joked.  
“Maybe both.” Cassandra laughed. “But it was good seeing you, Varian.”  
“Thanks. I guess, this is goodbye then? I'll um, leave you to gather your stuff.” Varian hesitated.  
“I was almost done.” Cassandra replied. She grabbed her handmaiden's bonnet and then paused, reaching for the Cassandrium necklace. Varian gave an almost imperceptible nod, and she took it.  
“Goodbye, Varian.” she said softly.  
“Goodbye, Cassie.” he replied.

The End

I feel like Varian and Cassandra must have talked before she left, because the Cassandrium necklace is a symbol of their friendship. She wouldn't wear it unless she felt secure that Varian still thought of her as a friend. This is purely a platonic story (the age difference is too great, and I'm pretty sure Cass is a lesbian.)


	44. Dressmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian is forced to wear a dress.

Dressmaking

Quirin was gone on a long trip to Vardaros, deemed far too great a journey for little Varian to accompany him. That meant going to a babysitter's for the weekend. Quirin had chosen Bill's family to watch Varian, a welcome relief for Varian, who feared he'd have to go to Burt's house and deal with David, his bully.  
Bill and Jennifer were always nice to Varian, and they didn't mind if he had two cookies and no asparagus at dinner. And they had a lovely piano Varian could practice on. They also had plenty of sheep and a dog named Missy who Varian could play with. Best of all they had a daughter Katie who was 6 yrs older than Varian and looked upon him as a sort of baby brother.  
Katie was never lacking in ideas for what they should do, even if Varian didn't quite share her enthusiasm for tea parties. Lately, Katie had decided she wanted to be a seamstress, and that meant Varian was her dressmaking dummy.  
“Here, Varian. Put this on.” she instructed.  
Katie handed Varian a satin chemise. Varian dutifully put on the undergarment. It was far too big on him of course but it was also breezy and felt good.  
“I'm gonna put a corset on top. Stay still.” Katie told him. She laced the corset carefully, creating X's with the string. “You look so pretty. Now try on my dress.” Katie spoke with assurance.  
Varian wasn't sure if boys were supposed to look pretty, but Katie was smiling, so she must have been sincere. The dress was only half-finished with the undersleeves showing and the bodice incomplete. It had very full petticoats that Varian struggled not to step on.  
“Hmm. The fit isn't quite right. I'll have to stick a few pins in.” Katie decided. The dress started to pucker in the back, so she gathered it into pleats, and stuck more pins in, accidentally pricking Varian a few times.  
“Ow.” Varian said.  
“Sorry about that. But see how pretty the dress fits now?” Katie was all smiles as Varian was practically swimming in the large dress, even after the pins.  
“Katie! Some other friends of yours are at the door.” Jennifer called.  
“Oh, okay. Be right there!” she promised. Katie ran off, leaving Varian to struggle to follow her.  
A trio of boys stood at the front door, Tom, Michael, and David.  
“Hey Katie are you gonna play tag with us or are you too busy playing with a baby?” David sneered.  
“I'll play tag later. Varian's with me and he's sooo precious.” Katie replied.  
The boys snickered. “Aww, precious. Rock a bye little baby.” David made a rocking motion with his hands, laughing.  
Varian arrived at the door, tripping over the petticoat. “Oof. Katie, how long do I have to wear this?” Varian asked, not noticed the boys until it was too late.  
“Ba ha ha! He's not just a stupid baby anymore, he's a stupid baby girl!” David laughed.  
Katie put her hands on her hips. “Varian is far too fashionable to be stupid.” she said airily.  
“I can't believe you let her do that! Don't you have any pride, you little dork?” David jeered.  
Varian blushed. He hadn't thought the outfit was too bad, but now he wished more than anything that he'd refused to model for Katie.  
“See you around Katie. Have fun with Princess over there.” David elbowed Varian roughly before turning to leave.  
“Heh. Princess. Good one David.” Tom laughed.  
“Don't listen to them. You look perfect in that outfit.” Katie tried to be reassuring but all Varian wanted was to disappear. His father couldn't come back fast enough.

The End  
Some people on Tumblr really wanted me to expand on the dress scene from Church Solo, so here it is. :) Varian looks good in anything, the boys are just jealous and mean.


	45. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some 'encouragement' from Eugene, Varian's childhood bully finally apologizes.

Apologies

Eugene had a mission. 3 days ago, he had learned that Varian had a bully in Old Corona. He and Lance had struck back with a very funny prank, but Rapunzel seemed to think that was the wrong way to deal with the problem. She wanted them to calmly 'talk it out' like mature adults.  
So Eugene knocked on David's door, figuring enough time had passed to negate the skunk smell. He was wrong.  
“What do you want?” David asked sulkily.  
“Hi. Eugene Fitzherbert, Captain of the Guards. You don't know me, but you do know a friend of mine named Varian.” Eugene began.  
“So? Is the little baby sending the guards to do his battles?” David smirked.  
“Varian doesn't know I'm doing this. I came here to ask you, as a gesture of goodwill, to apologize to Varian.” Eugene finished.  
David laughed. “You have got to be kidding me!” he said.  
“Okay. We're doing this the hard way. I'm commanding you to apologize to Varian or else I will throw you in jail for assault.” Eugene held up a pair of handcuffs.  
David went pale. “Y-you're really serious. You want me to apologize to that dork.” David seemed to realize he had limited options. He could do what Eugene wanted or he could be punished. Following the Captain's orders definitely seemed like the better choice.  
Eugene nodded. “We're going to his lab now. And since you're cooperating I won't use these cuffs... yet.” Eugene was firm. David scowled but he did walk in front of Eugene and he made no signs of running away or otherwise failing to deliver on his promise.  
They soon reached Varian's lab. “Hey Goggles, got a minute?” Eugene hollered.  
“For you, five minutes!” Varian called back. There was a sound of rustling papers, the whistle of something boiling, and then some chittering raccoon noises before Varian opened the door. “Hey Eugene. Good to see... oh no.” Varian took one look at David and started to close the door.  
“No no it's okay. I brought him here as a mission of peace.” Eugene explained.  
“Oh. I thought maybe he wanted something to neutralize skunk smell.” Varian said.  
“You can do that?” David asked, genuinely hopeful.  
“Sure. Mix 1 quart of 3% hydrogen peroxide, ¼ cup baking soda, and 1 teaspoon of this liquid soap I invented. I use it on Ruddiger all the time.” Varian replied. “I could make some up now, if you wanted.”  
David was about to say yes when Eugene cut him off. “First things first. David, apologize for everything you've ever done to Varian.” Eugene ordered.  
“...Fine. I'm sorry I punched you, and kicked you, and pushed you to the ground uh.. lots of times.” David mumbled.  
“Is that it? What's the worst thing you've ever done?” Eugene pressed.  
“I made fun of him for not having a mom. On Mother's Day.” David recalled.  
“And stole the flowers I was bringing to her grave!” Varian added indignantly.  
“Whoa. Now I kind of want to beat you up.” Eugene said to David. He did come close to punching him, but then he remembered what Rapunzel had asked of them. “We're adults. We're calm. We're talking it out.” Eugene muttered.  
David rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. “So.. um, yeah. Sorry for all that.” David said.  
“You know I can't accept that apology right away. I mean, you did pretty much make life a nightmare for 17 years.” Varian replied. “But since you are trying to make things right, and you promise not to harass me any more, I'm going to help you get rid of that skunk smell. Deal?”  
“Deal.” David agreed. He stuck out his hand and Varian shook it, noticing that for once, David hadn't clamped down like a vise the second Varian's fingers touched his. Varian took it as a good sign.  
The End

So this was a request from @letthemsayfuck. I'm sure it is a big relief to Varian that his childhood bully finally wanted to make amends.


	46. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian and Quirin go to the library.

The Library

Little Varian and Quirin were reading together. “And never again will I destroy all living creatures, as I have done.” Quirin recited.  
“Daddy? How did Noah keep the animals from eating each other? If I put Ol' Smoke on a boat with two mice, he would gobble them up!” Varian insisted.  
“I'm sure the Lord knew how to keep the animals separated.” Quirin answered.  
“And what if he got two boy animals by mistake? They couldn't have babies.” Varian pointed out.  
“I'm sure the Lord helped Noah collect one female and one male of every animal.” Quirin replied.  
“But what if--” Varian began.  
“Varian, I'm sure the Lord planned everything out. After all, we have cats and mice today and all the other animals Noah saved from the flood are alive and well.” Quirin said.  
“I guess...” Varian still looked doubtful. “Can we read the story again, Daddy?”  
“I think we've covered Noah enough for one day.” Quirin replied. “But if you want something more to read, we can go to the library and you can pick out a book or two.”  
“Yay!” Varian cheered. He got up from the sofa and stretched, eager to go to the library. Quirin put on his vest and opened the door.  
“Remember to get everything you need. It's a bit of a walk to the library and we won't be back for awhile.” Quirin gently reminded him.  
Varian grabbed his mother's goggles and an apple off the table. “I'm ready, Daddy.” he said.  
“Okay, let's go.” Quirin took Varian's hand and led hm through the streets of Old Corona.  
“I know what book I want! Katie has a copy. It's called 'the Tales of Flynnigan Rider'! He's a phil-an-dro-list.” Varian stumbled over the word. “That means he takes money from bad people and gives it to those who need it more.”  
“I see. And who are these bad people?” Quirin asked.  
“Kings mostly. And wicked knights! Flynn duels them and he always wins! Daddy, do you think you could ever duel a knight?” Varian wondered.  
A small, secretive smile appeared on Quirin's face. “Oh, I think I'd manage to hold my own.” he said.  
“I knew it! Cause good people always win duels!” Varian spoke with assurance. Quirin watched his son with pride. Varian was only 4, but he was already so smart and so inquisitive, and he had a strong moral fiber. If only his wife was still here... Vivienne would love Varian just as much as he did.  
“And what if that book's not there? What else would you like to read?” Quirin asked him.  
“Oh.” Varian thought for a moment. “Books on alchemy.” he decided.  
Quirin sighed. It had to be alchemy, that dangerous science, that captured his son's interest and imagination. “Well maybe we'll find something else you like. There are lots of books on farming.” Quirin suggested.  
Varian considered this. He did like working on the farm, especially planting seeds and watching the crops grow. He had a lot of ideas on how alchemy could improve the farming process, enriching the soil perhaps, helping irrigate the crops, or killing harmful insects. “Okay. We could get a farming book.” Varian said.  
“Good boy. Look, we're here!” Quirin pointed to the library. Varian loved it, it was one of the biggest building in town, and it held more books than he'd seen anywhere else. He'd heard there were even bigger libraries in bigger cities, but he liked the Old Corona library best anyway.  
Quirin and Varian spent over an hour searching for titles. Varian found a book on “Elemental Physiology” and Quirin didn't have the heart to forbid him from reading that giant tome. For his part, Quirin selected several farming books as well as a book on town planning. They were almost ready to leave when Quirin spied the Flynn Rider book, tucked away in the back.  
“Look, Varian.” Quirin said.  
Varian squealed with delight. “It's here! It's here! Can we get it, Dad? Can we?” Varian bounced up and down in excitement.  
“Of course.” Quirin replied. They took their books to the librarian and checked out. Varian could hardly see over the pile of books he had, but he wanted to help his dad and had insisted he could carry extra. Quirin discreetly took two books off the top of Varian's pile and added them to his own. They walked home together, ready for an evening of fun, reading their new books.

The End

Libraries are awesome! (And I don't just say that because I work in one.) Varian's book selection “Elemental Physiology” is based on really cute fan art I saw. The Tangled fandom is so creative! :)


	47. Chicken Pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin cares for Varian while he has the chicken pox. by request

Chicken Pox

Little Varian had been quiet and sleepy the day before, going to bed without any prompting from Quirin. This was unusual enough that Quirin was worried, for Varian was a curious and active 4 yr old. He tiptoed into his son's room, preparing to wake him up.  
Varian rolled over and whimpered in his sleep. Quirin put a hand on Varian's forehead and noticed he was very warm, definitely running a fever. And his face was blotched in red. That meant one thing: chicken pox. Quirin wasn't too surprised, there had been several cases in town this past week. He'd heard from his friends that Tom, Michael, and Katie had all been sick. Quirin gently nudged his son awake.  
“I don't wanna...” Varian mumbled.  
“Varian, it's your father. I'm sorry you're not feeling well. I need you to get up and have some water.” Quirin said.  
Varian yawned. “Daddy? Ow. Everything's itchy.” Varian whimpered.  
“That's the chicken pox. The rash will go away in about a week.” Quirin told him.  
Varian's face fell. “A week? That's so long!” he complained.  
“It won't be so bad. I'll be here, taking care of you. But you'll have to stay inside until you're better. Chicken pox is very contagious. Plenty of other children in Old Corona are sick right now.” Quirin replied.  
Varian felt bad for the other children sick in bed, and he wished he wasn't stuck in the same situation. But he knew his dad wouldn't budge: when you were sick, you had to stay in bed, that was the house rule. But usually that meant 2 or 3 days, not a whole week!  
Varian pulled the covers over his head, feeling grumpy and out of sorts.  
“Wait here, and I'll bring you some water and calomine lotion.” Quirin said.  
Varian whimpered again, but he lowered the covers slightly, not wanting to disobey his dad. Quirin came back with a cool glass of water. Varian gulped it greedily, but it didn't cool him down as much as he'd hoped.  
“Take off your shirt, and we'll get this lotion on your arms and chest.” Quirin instructed.  
“Daddy, I don't like chicken pox.” Varian murmured as Quirin rubbed the lotion on.  
“I'm not a fan of it, either. I remember when I was your age and had the chicken pox. I spent a lot of time in bed, playing cards with my parents.” Quirin recalled.  
“Did you use to win at cribbage?” Varian asked.  
“Not as often as you do.” Quirin laughed. Varian smiled. He was very good at cards, and any game that involved taking turns and coming up with a strategy.  
“We can play all the games you want, Varian. Backgammon, cribbage, chess. And we can read as much as you like. You'll have to stay here, but I can go to the library for you and get even more books. And you can draw, or do a puzzle, or play with your toys.” Quirin suggested.  
Varian squeezed his toy raccoon tightly. “This is my favorite toy.” he said.  
“I know. The week will pass sooner than you think, because we'll be together.” Quirin said.  
Varian was relieved. A week was a very long time, but at least it wasn't a week with daddy! Varian could hardly imagine being away from Quirin for a whole week. It would be the saddest week ever.  
“And I'll make you some hot broth and some tea with honey when you get hungry.” Quirin offered.  
“My throat hurts, I don't wanna eat.” Varian admitted.  
“Well you do have to eat something later, but it doesn't have to be right now.” Quirin allowed.   
“Okay, Daddy.” Varian agreed. “...Can we start by reading something?”  
“Of course.” Quirin replied. He picked up a book and began reading until Varian fell back asleep, then he ruffled his son's hair and straightened his blankets before leaving the room.

The End

This was a request for Megan Guess at ff.net I never say no to some Quirin/Varian fluff. They are one of the best father/son duos Disney has ever made.


	48. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene meet up with all their friends to share news.

Catching Up

Rapunzel had invited all her friends over to the castle. She hadn't seen them in awhile, and she had big news. But first she wanted to hear from her friends.  
Lance, Kiera, Catalina, Varian, and Ruddiger all mingled in the hallway, talking and laughing as they waited for Rapunzel, Pascal, and Eugene.  
“Announcing Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert.” Nigel said grandly.  
“Nigel, you don't have to be so formal about it.” Rapunzel gently chided.  
“Of course, Your Royal Highness.” he replied.  
Rapunzel sighed. Nigel was getting better at being relaxed, but he wasn't perfect at it. At least he had finally come to respect Varian as a colleague which was the best she could hope for.  
“Hi, everyone! Who's got news to share?” Rapunzel asked brightly.  
“Ooh, ooh, we'll go!” Lance raised his hand excitedly.  
“Yes, Lance?” said Rapunzel.  
“The girls and I just got back from a trip to Vardaros. It's so different without the Baron or Anthony the Weasel or anyone else causing trouble. Captain Quaid runs a very law abiding town full of prosperous people.” Lance replied.  
“That's terrific!” said Eugene.  
“Don't forget, we saw La-- Dad's old orphanage.” added Catalina.  
“Really? I'm surprised you didn't adopt any more kids while you were there.” Eugene joked.  
“I was tempted.” Lance admitted. “But then I might not have as much time to spend with my wonderful girls.” He drew Kiera and Catalina close and gave them a big, bear hug.  
“Oof. We saw everybody in Vardaros, including Captain Quaid's deputy. Her name is Vex and she's about the same age as you, Varian. And just so you know, she's single.” Kiera added with a smirk.  
“I-- I haven't even met her yet and already you're trying to hook me up?” Varian stammered in disbelief.  
“She's a good person, and so are you. It makes perfect sense.” Kiera insisted.  
Varian blushed. “Well I don't know about romance for me, but I do know my friend Katie in Old Corona is getting married, and she asked me to play the piano at her wedding.” Varian said, deftly shifting the topic away from his own love life.  
“A wedding! Yay!” Catalina cheered.  
“And I just heard from my Dad. They've done a lot to fix up the Dark Kingdom. They've even renamed it: Umbra. They have a new blacksmith, a barber shop, a florist, a tavern, and an inn all doing booming business and more and more people are building houses every month.” Eugene detailed. “They invited us to come visit soon. Hector specifically asked about you, Varian. He wants to know if that potion which transforms Ruddiger could work on other animals. I guess he wants more pets to work with.” Eugene added.  
“I haven't tested it on anyone outside of Ruddiger, but I wouldn't mind doing a few experiments with Hector. Maybe he'll even let me ride his rhino in return.” Varian's eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“And we heard from Cass!” Rapunzel smiled. “She visited Ingvarr recently and had a wonderful time. She might come back later, but for now she still wants to explore. She and Fidella and Owl are all doing fine.”  
“But that's not even the best news! Tell them, honey.” Eugene urged.  
Rapunzel patted her stomach. “Eugene and I are going to have a baby!” she announced.  
Everyone cheered. “Congratulations.” Lance smiled.  
“I bet it's a girl.” said Catalina.  
“Nuh-uh, I bet it's a boy.” argued Kiera.  
“Maybe you're both right. She could be having twins.” Varian mused. “I can build a crib and a mobile for you, if you like.”  
“Okay, but don't design anything pointy or dangerous. No exploding parts, either.” Eugene laid out some ground rules.  
“No explosions.” Varian mumbled, mentally taking note.  
“I am so proud of you two. Parenting is wonderful! You just let me know if you need a few tips, I'm the expert after all.” Lance stated proudly.  
“Hey, Mr. Parenting Expert? Your kids are rifling through my backpack again.” Varian pointed out sourly. “Get out of there!”  
“Why don't you ever carry candy in here?” Kiera wanted to know.  
“Because I have a lot of chemicals in there, and some are dangerous when ingested.” Varian answered. “I don't want food near them.”  
“Oh. Candy would be better.” Kiera mumbled, and Catalina nodded in agreement.  
“Girls, behave. And once again, congratulations to Rapunzel and Eugene!” Lance said.  
Everyone cheered again and ran over to hug Rapunzel. The girls felt the baby bump, hoping to feel the baby kick, and Lance and Varian both high fived Eugene. It was a wonderful day full of good news, and everyone agreed Rapunzel's baby announcement was the best news of all.

The End

Hope you enjoyed! I love having the whole gang together.


	49. Pet Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin say goodbye to a barn cat.

Pet Funeral

Quirin was working in the fields, while his 4 yr old son had gone to feed the barn animals. But Varian came back sooner than expected, looking very scared.  
“Daddy, something's wrong with Ol' Smoke!” Varian cried.  
Quirin immediately set down his pitchfork. He had a horrible feeling he knew exactly what was wrong with Ol' Smoke, but he let his son lead the way.  
“Hurry, Daddy!” Varian insisted, tugging on his father's arm. They got to the barn where the usual assortment of animals were going about their day. All the barn cats were drinking milk, except for one grizzled old tomcat: the grey and white cat known as Ol' Smoke. He was lying on his side, very still.  
“See? Ol' Smoke always eats first, but he's not doing anything! He won't even wake up!” Varian said, his lip trembling.  
“I'm afraid he's dead, son.” Quirin spoke gently.  
Varian burst into tears. “But then he'll never stop being dead! I want him to wake up and play and drink milk and daddy, I don't want him to be dead!” Varian wailed.  
Quirin hugged Varian. “I know, and it's alright to be sad. But Ol' Smoke was a very old cat, at least 15. He lived a good, happy life and now his body's down here but his soul's up in heaven.” Quirin explained.  
“C-can Mommy see Ol' Smoke?” Varian asked, sniffling.  
“I'm sure she can. She loved that old cat, too.” Quirin assured him. He put a gentle hand on Varian's shoulder. “I'll bury Ol' Smoke today and we can put up a little cross to mark his grave. Then you can say a few words about him if you like.” Quirin offered.  
“Like a funeral?” asked Varian.  
“Exactly like that. Why don't you go tell some of your friends about Ol' Smoke's funeral, while I dig a grave for him.” said Quirin.  
“Okay, Daddy.” Varian replied.  
Quirin went to work, digging a shallow grave. He felt bad for Varian, who he knew had a tender heart when it came to animals. Hopefully being with his friends and saying a formal goodbye to Ol' Smoke would help his son find closure.  
Varian returned a short while later with Katie and her parents. None of the other children Varian had asked had agreed to come. Some of them had even laughed at the idea of a funeral for a barn cat. David in particular had dismissed the idea as 'stupid'.  
“Are you ready to say goodbye?” Quirin asked Varian.  
Varian nodded glumly. “Ol' Smoke was the best cat. He purred and he let me pet him every day. I hope he is chasing mice in heaven. Amen.” Varian stated solemnly.  
“Amen.” said everybody present. Then Katie began to sing “Guide Me O Thou Great Redeemer” and everyone joined in, even Quirin who knew he didn't have the best voice. And even though Varian was crying, he knew that Ol' Smoke had gone on to a peaceful afterlife, as every good person (or animal) did.

The End

I admit I cried writing this. I knew I had to do a funeral story some time, and I couldn't do one for Ruddiger, that would just break me. So instead, we have a funeral for Varian's first pet. He was so sad afterwards that he didn't have another favorite animal until Ruddiger came along, 10 yrs later.


	50. Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian is born! 50th story

Giving Birth

Sometimes there were advantages to being a member of the Brotherhood. Even though the kingdom had officially disbanded, there were times Quirin still spoke to Adira (and Hector, when he left the tree, although he usually just sent his bearcats as emissaries.) When he told Adira that Vivienne was pregnant, Adira had volunteered to stay for a few days this March to assist with the birth and to help the new mother out afterwards.   
Quirin was very grateful-- he tried to put on a brave face because giving birth was something very natural, he'd helped birth farm animals, a human baby couldn't be that much more difficult-- but he was secretly terrified. This was their baby, a tiny little miracle and expression of their love.  
Vivienne was already having minor contractions and Quirin knew active labor was soon to follow. He and Adira were keeping Vivienne rested and hydrated and Adira was helping Vivienne time her contractions. Quirin was only moderately helpful at this point, but no one asked him to leave because they knew how eagerly he was looking forward to being a father.  
“The contractions are getting more frequent now. I'd say active labor is starting and the baby will be here in a few hours.” Adira announced.  
“Good to know. Are you doing alright Vivienne?” Quirin asked.  
“I'm **huff** fine.” Vivienne said, partly to reassure Quirin but also partly to calm herself. She knew getting agitated would only make the delivery harder.  
Quirin had already gotten clean towels, washcloths, and buckets of water ready. Vivienne was sitting in a comfortable chair, where it would be (hopefully) easier for her to push when the time came. For now, all they could do is wait.  
“Isn't it **huff** wonderful? Soon our baby will **huff** be here.” Vivienne said happily.  
“Just don't tire yourself out. Some women start to push too early and--” Quirin began.  
“Quirin, she'll be fine. I've been watching her all this time and she's doing good.” Adira insisted.  
Quirin understood. He said nothing more, just silently squeezed his wife's hand and listened to her breathe. Time passed more quickly than he realized when suddenly Vivienne screamed.  
“That's it. The baby's coming now. Push.” Adira instructed.  
Vivienne began to bear down with the contractions. Quirin timed them: the pushes were less than 10 seconds each, with a little break in between. He knew this was the hardest, most intense part of the birthing process.  
“Just keep pushing, hon. You're doing great.” Quirin encouraged.  
“The baby's crowning. If you come over here Quirin, you can see the baby's head.” Adira told him. Quirin moved to get a better view.  
“It's got a lot of hair, dark brown or black. And I think one streak is blue?” Quirin noticed.  
“The baby looks handsome.” Adira said, smiling. “One more push, and the head should be out.”  
Vivienne obeyed and pushed again. The baby's head came out and rolled to the side. Then more pushing and the shoulders emerged. Adira and Quirin both supported the baby and lifted it towards Vivienne's stomach. The rest of the baby slid out easily (he was definitely a boy Quirin noted) and the baby began to cry. Adira handed the newborn to his mother.  
“Varian. My beautiful Varian.” Vivienne cooed.  
“He's a handsome boy alright.” Quirin stated with pride. He took a washcloth and gently cleaned Varian's face and body, then wrapped him in a towel.  
“Welcome to Old Corona, Varian.” Vivienne said, kissing the baby's cheek.

The End

I think Adira would be an excellent midwife. I also think the Brotherhood informally kept tabs on each other. Hector probably sends a 'welcome basket' via bearcat in a few days. Also, this is my 50th story so thank you to everyone who reads, comments, reblogs, or enjoys in some way. You guys keep me motivated and you're all really cool! :D


	51. Occupational Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tries to do his chores while dealing with a bully.

Occupational Hazard

Varian was busy. His dad wasn't feeling well, which meant the daily farm chores fell to Varian. At 9 yrs old, he felt capable of doing a good job. First he had gone to see all the animals. He'd fed the cats, pigs, and donkeys. He'd milked the cows. He'd collected eggs from the chickens. Then he moved on to the crops. He harvested the peas, carrots, and even the hated asparagus all in the name of making his father proud. He was just mulching the potato plants when an unwelcome figure approached.  
“What are you doing, baby?” sneered David, his bully.  
“I-I'm doing my farm chores. Why aren't you working?” Varian asked.  
David flexed his muscles. “I already did my job. My dad and I finished a cabinet and built a chair, then he said I could go where I wanted for lunch break.” David boasted.  
“But why do you wanna go here?” Varian wondered aloud.  
“You don't own the town. I go where I want.” David spat.  
“I don't own it, but Dad is the village leader...” Varian began.  
“Where is your dad?” David asked, scanning the area for adults.  
“He's sick. So I'm just trying to be helpful.” Varian answered.  
David grinned wickedly. “So what you're saying is: you're alone.” he concluded.  
Varian's eyes widened in fear. “N-no, I didn't mean...” he stammered. But it was too late. David punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Varian clutched his wounded stomach with his left hand, making the mistake of resting his right hand on the ground. David stomped on it, with his new work boots. Varian whimpered.  
“Get up, baby. I didn't break your dumb hand. I mean, I could, if I wanted. But I didn't break it. So you have nothing to whine about to any grownup, got it?” David snarled.  
Varian nodded, hoping that if he played along and did whatever David said, the bully would go away.  
David looked down at Varian. “I can't believe you haven't ruined this dumb farm with your stupid inventions. What did you blow up this week?” David asked.  
“Nothing! ...The fire extinguisher is still in its prototype phase.” Varian admitted. “It's a cylindrical container filled with an extinguishing agent and a propellant and it's got a hose attached to a handle and release valve. Plus it's got a pressure gauge so it won't explode. It's actually gonna make there be fewer fires, and what fires I do start will be contained better.” Varian babbled, excited in spite of his fear.  
“Do you listen to yourself? You go on and on about crazy things that will never work! You're a little weirdo. I bet your Dad isn't even sick, he's just embarrassed to be seen with you.” David decided. He punched Varian again for good measure, then laughed as he walked away. “See you later, you little embarrassment.”  
Varian sniffled. He wasn't going to cry! But it hurt more than the punches to hear David voice a common doubt: that Quirin really didn't understand or even like any of his ideas, and by extension, didn't like Varian himself.  
'David's wrong. I'm gonna go home for lunch, and Dad will like all the vegetables I collected. I'll make him some honey tea too. That'll probably make him feel better! And he won't be embarrassed by me at all! ...I hope.' Varian thought desperately, blinking back tears.

The End

I think we can all agree that David is the worst. And Varian, despite his misgivings, is a really good son with wonderful ideas that are years ahead of their time.


	52. Festival Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian celebrates the Fall Festival.

Festival Wish

Little Varian liked holidays. There was always more to see and do when it was a special day! Today was the Fall Festival, where they celebrated a good year of crops with food, games, face painting, and a bonfire to end with. Most people considered the bonfire the highlight because all the children wrote wishes on scraps of paper and then tossed them into the fire in hopes they would come true. Varian wasn't sure he believed in magic when science could usually explain things, but he was going to make a wish anyway, on the off chance it would work.  
He was very happy to be walking around the Festival with his Dad. Quirin had been persuaded to play the strength tester game earlier. He'd swung the hammer and made the bell ring with ease. Varian had clapped and cheered. He was pretty sure his Dad was the strongest person in Old Corona! The only game Varian was good at was bobbing for apples, and David had managed to take the fun out of it when he whispered that Varian only won because of his giant buck teeth. Varian was a little sensitive about his teeth, which even the dentist said were big, and blamed on him chewing on teething rings and toys too much as a baby.  
After the games, they'd gone to the face painting booth. Varian was absolutely delighted that Katie's mom Jennifer had painted his face to look like a raccoon. Quirin had then said that Varian could pick out a treat to snack on, and Katie had dragged him over to funnel cake salesman, insisting that it was the most sugary and therefore best treat at the Festival. It was crispy and sweet indeed, and Varian's face was sticky afterwards with sugar. Quirin had sighed. Varian would probably be up late tonight, on too much of a sugar high to settle down easily, but it was a special occasion so he allowed it.  
Finally it was time for the wishes. Varian went to the booth with the rest of the children and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill pen to carefully write down his wish.  
Katie pinched his cheeks. “Aww, you're really growing up if you can write by yourself.” she said with a smile.  
Varian grinned back, and rubbed his cheek. “Katie, do you think wishes really work?” he asked.  
“Of course!” Katie replied instantly. “Wishes are some of the oldest and best magic! That's why birthdays and holidays are so special.”  
“Oh.” Varian wished he shared her certainty. His wish was really important, but he still had his doubts about the whole process.  
“I know we're not supposed to tell, but my wish is to knit the prettiest Christmas sweaters for my family. I'm getting really good at knitting.” Katie whispered to Varian.  
Varian hesitated. Part of him wanted to share his wish, but the other part was afraid that he'd be breaking the rules: tell a wish and it won't come true, he'd heard often enough. But maybe this wish was strong enough to come true anyway. “My wish is to make Daddy happy.” Varian said softly.  
Katie squeezed his hand. “It's a good wish.” she assured him.  
The children folded their wishes, and got into a line where they would walk to a bonfire, drop the wishes inside, and watch the embers rise, taking their wishes up into the sky to magically be fulfilled. Varian knew this was the most important part of the Festival. He watched his paper crinkle as it burned and hoped with all his heart that his little wish would come true.

The End

Varian is the cutest little skeptic. It's hard for him to have faith in anything non scientific, even though he tries his best to fit in. He's adorable really. :)


	53. Ruddiger's Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger needs to lose weight.

Ruddiger's Diet

Life had been pretty good for Ruddiger. He'd been living with Varian for just over two years, and while one of those years had been spent in a prison, the rest of the time had been wonderful. He had all the apples he wanted, and maybe that was the problem.  
Ruddiger had been perched on Varian's shoulder as the boy worked on his latest invention (a mercury thermometer to better determine the temperature of things. Since Varian spent a lot of time boiling substances for various lengths of time, this was a useful idea to pursue.) When Quirin came into the lab, Ruddiger moved to his shoulder (sometimes he liked being higher up and he appreciated the view Quirin's tall build afforded him.)  
“Oof! You're getting kind of heavy there, Ruddiger. How much have you been eating?” Quirin joked.  
“Just the usual. Apples, sandwiches, eggs. He gets a good variety, right buddy?” Varian replied somewhat distractedly.  
“It's not the variety I'm concerned about, it's the amount. His stomach gets bigger every month he lives here.” Quirin pointed out.  
Varian thought about it. He hadn't noticed the gradual change in Ruddiger's girth but now that his Dad pointed it out, it was unmistakable. Ruddiger, like Varian, had lost weight during the prison months (a time period neither Varian nor Quirin liked to dwell on) but now that life had improved for everyone, Ruddiger had been free to indulge his appetites.  
“I'll get started on making a diet food for him. Seed pellets made from alfalfa and hay, that'll be nice and nutritious for him. And I'll monitor his feeding throughout the day. No snacking.” Varian decided.  
Ruddiger jumped onto the table, worming his way around the various beakers and vials, then started munching on a ham sandwich Varian had forgotten to eat for lunch.  
“Ruddiger, no!” Varian scolded. “That's not part of your diet!”  
Ruddiger gave Varian a curious look, but continued to eat the sandwich.  
“Enjoy it while you can, because your diet starts tomorrow.” Varian vowed.  
The next day dawned, warm and sunny, and full of promise. Ruddiger eagerly began sniffing for apples, but was dismayed when he could find none in Varian's clothing. Usually the apron pocket was a reliable source of apples.  
“I said no snacking, remember buddy?” Varian reminded him.  
Ruddiger hissed. “C'mon Ruddiger. Don't be like that. This is for your own good. Obesity can lead to gout and a shorter lifespan. And I want you here and healthy for a long time.” Varian tried reasoning with his pet, but Ruddiger merely looked at him and sulked.  
Varian sighed and went into the kitchen to have breakfast with his Dad. “Hey, Dad. Ruddiger's mad at me. I think he hates the new diet.” Varian said, looking and feeling defeated.  
“He'll get used to it. You're doing the right thing, looking out for his health. I'm proud of you, son.” Quirin assured him.  
“Thanks, Dad.” Varian replied, poking at his eggs without much interest. Usually he'd flick a few morsels onto the ground for Ruddiger to enjoy, but today he wasn't going to break his friend's diet. Ruddiger entered the room, tail in the air, pointedly ignoring Varian. He rubbed up against Quirin's legs and chittered.  
“Oh no. I'm on Varian's side with this.” Quirin told the raccoon. “You'll get no food out of me. This bacon is for humans only.”  
Ruddiger glared at him as if to say 'traitor!' He was not enjoying his diet one bit.  
Varian felt awful denying Ruddiger. “Maybe he can have one apple a day, if he's good. Just pellets is probably boring for him.” Varian mused.  
“Varian, be careful. If you make too many concessions, Ruddiger will stay fat.” Quirin pointed out.  
“I know... but just one treat a day? I'll still watch him regularly. And I'll make some toys for him so he gets more exercise.” Varian reasoned.  
“...Exercise would be good.” Quirin allowed. “Alright. His diet can include one apple, as a treat.”  
Ruddiger chittered in agreement. He seemed to realize that this was the best deal he was going to get for now. He walked (waddled really) over to Varian and allowed the boy to pet him.  
“See! He's much happier now! Okay boy, here's your morning apple.” Varian handed Ruddiger the fruit. Ruddiger took it and ate greedily. Now that Varian's guard was down, Ruddiger was already planning on how he could 'cheat' on his diet throughout the day.

The End

I think Ruddiger will always be pudgy, in spite of Varian's best efforts. The little guy just loves food too much. XD


	54. Dance Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin learns to dance.

Dance Partners

The 1st time they danced had been unexpected. Quirin had been helping assembly the frames of new buildings in the expanded settlement of Old Corona. It was good, honest work, different from being a knight, but Quirin liked it in Old Corona and thought he might call it home.   
There were things he'd seen in Old Corona that were unlikely to be rivaled elsewhere. Things like a beautiful woman with auburn hair and dazzling blue eyes. She'd approached him as he was toweling off after work.  
“Hey.” she said.  
“Oh, um, hey.” Quirin was nothing if not smooth.  
“They're starting a dance. Would you care to join me?” she asked. “I'm Vivienne.”  
“I'm impressed. I mean, I'm Quirin. It's a n-name, like yours only um, for a boy.” Quirin stammered.  
“Well Quirin, for a boy, you're pretty cute.” Vivienne said, smiling.  
Quirin blushed. He looked around for help, missing his Brotherhood companions. He really liked this Vivienne but his mouth seemed incapable of forming any intelligent words right now.  
“So would you like to dance?” Vivienne repeated. And Quirin, almost without realizing it, had taken her hands and begun leading her in an allemande.  
They'd danced many times since then. Always, Vivienne asked Quirin first and then they would move in rhythm. Quirin had no talent for singing, but he could keep a beat and memorize steps with only an occasional error. Vivienne was lithe and graceful, her surefooted movements mixing well with Quirin's more hesitant paces.   
Quirin had gotten used to their little dance routine, when something changed. It started small, the gradual rounding of Vivienne's belly as she ended the second trimester of pregnancy. They didn't dance any more, because Quirin feared the movements would upset the baby. Vivienne didn't think there was any danger in dancing, but she obeyed Quirin anyway. It wasn't until after Varian's birth that Vivienne started dancing again, only this time she had a new partner.  
“Shh-hh. Shh-hh. Don't cry, Varian. Mommy's here.” Vivienne whispered, rocking her hips back and forth as she cradled the baby. Quirin wasn't jealous, he really wasn't, but sometimes he missed the days when she would move for him like that.  
“There. Now you're all settled for a nap.” Vivienne said, placing little Varian in his crib and kissing his forehead. She turned and favored Quirin with a grin. “After all, it's time I switched dancing partners. Your turn, handsome.”  
And Quirin took her hands, and they danced the allemande again, as baby Varian slept soundly.

The End

I just like the idea of Vivienne making the first move. Quirin is completely bowled over by this vibrant, intelligent lady who looks at him as if he's someone handsome and wonderful. (He is.)


	55. Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel likes Varian's newest invention a little too much.

Sparkles

Varian was showing off for Rapunzel. “So this is my new invention. I've filled this ball with powdered hematite, finely ground green malachite, and mica flakes. Ruddiger, pass me the ball.” Varian instructed.  
Ruddiger batted the ball, and Varian bobbled the catch. The ball exploded in his face, covering him with tiny, glittering pieces. Varian coughed. “So um, yeah. It's called glitter, and I thought maybe you could use it on your paintings.” Varian concluded.  
“I love it!” Rapunzel cheered. “I can't wait to add glitter to my journal.”  
“Just be careful. It kinda sticks everywhere.” Varian cautioned. He coughed again, dislodging more glitter flakes.  
But Rapunzel wasn't listening as she grabbed several glitter balls. She was full of plans for how to use Varian's new invention. First she would start with her journal, then maybe she'd put glitter on the walls, glitter on portraits hanging in the hallways, glitter on mugs and bowls and boxes and trinkets... oh, she was going to have a great time.  
Not everyone shared Rapunzel's enthusiasm. As Varian had warned, the glitter was quite sticky and hard to remove from fingers after they'd touched one of Rapunzel's new sparkling art projects. Eugene ended up leaving green handprints everywhere after Rapunzel presented him with a shiny birthday card. And the glitter she used on the hanging portraits had a tendency to flake off after awhile and fall to the floor, making more work for Faith and the other handmaidens to clean up.  
“Varian, you have to do something about this.” Eugene told him, arms folded and scowling so hard he resembled Old Lady Crowley.  
“Do something about what?” Varian feigned innocence.  
“The glitter explosion.” Eugene clarified. “I tried to eat a cupcake yesterday, and there was glitter stuck to the frosting! It's all over the castle!”  
“She just... really likes my idea. I'm sure she'll ease off on the glitter... in time.” Varian tried to sound hopeful.  
“Well we need some ideas now on how to get rid of it.” Eugene insisted.  
“You can try using cotton balls to clump the glitter into a pile, then sweep it out the door. And you can wipe surfaces with a wet sponge. That seems to work on my lab.” Varian replied.  
“And what about glitter on your body, hmm?” Eugene shook his head, and flakes of glitter fell from his hair.  
“I've been working on a shampoo for that. Should be ready for field testing tomorrow.” Varian said.  
Eugene relaxed a little. “Okay. So you are at least trying to deal with this, that's good. But please, the next time you invent something for Sunshine, try not to make a mess.” Eugene told him.  
“I'll try.” Varian promised. He didn't mention how he had thought of a way to tie dye fabric, better to let Rapunzel show it to Eugene first.

The End

Rapunzel's a great artist, and she's not terribly concerned about messes. She and Varian both get really wrapped up in their projects, and worry about cleaning up later, if at all. This was a request from BlackKittens on a03.


	56. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian doesn't want to be alone.

Alone

4 yr old Varian walked nervously through the rooms of his house. No matter where he looked, his Dad was nowhere to be found.  
“Daddy?” he called out anxiously. But his father wasn't in the kitchen, living room, or bedrooms. There was no sign of his work boots at the door, and he wasn't out in the fields either. Feeling panicky, Varian ran to town, looking for somebody, anybody, he could ask about his Dad's whereabouts. Unfortunately the first people he met were David's family, but he felt he ought to be brave and ask anyway.  
“Have you seen my Daddy?” he asked.  
“He's gone. He got tired of being around you and left. I'm surprised he didn't leave you ages ago.” Burt stated bluntly.  
“Yeah, you're terrible.” David added.  
“I certainly wouldn't want you for a son.” Amanda declared.  
“B-but he's my Daddy. He can't leave.” Varian desperately insisted.  
“I'm tired of listening to the baby whine. Let's go home, my loving family.” David said, placing special emphasis on the word 'my'.  
And Varian was left alone, crying in the middle of the street.  
“Daddy!” Varian sobbed. And then he woke up. He was still alone in the dark of his room and feeling very scared. His stuffed raccoon had fallen to the floor, which partially explained his nightmare. Varian always slept better when he had his favorite toy in hand.  
He got out of bed and grabbed the toy off the floor. Then he slowly tiptoed towards his Dad's room. Varian heard his Dad's snores before he opened the door, a welcome sound. Even better was the sight of his Dad slumbering in the big bed.  
“Daddy?” Varian cautiously approached.  
Quirin woke up. He peered groggily at his small son. “Varian? What are you doing out of bed? Did you have a bad dream?” asked Quirin.  
Varian nodded tearfully. “I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?” he begged.  
It was late, and Varian needed sleep. Plus, it was hard to ignore those pleading eyes. Seldom had Quirin seen his son look so frightened.  
“Alright. But just for tonight.” Quirin allowed.  
Varian climbed into the big bed, curling up next to his father. He was still trembling with fear, but he relaxed when he felt his father's big hands wrap around him. No longer afraid, Varian closed his eyes and fell asleep, snuggled up with his Dad.

The End

Poor little guy. It's sad when little kids have nightmares, but at least good parents like Quirin are willing to sleep with them until they feel braver. This was a request from @cloudthehusky on tumblr.


	57. Loose Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian has a loose tooth.

Loose Tooth

4 yr old Varian was following his father to work. He was a little distracted by a wiggly tooth in his mouth, which Quirin assured him was normal. Little Varian had always obeyed his father when it came to tooth care. Every day he rubbed his teeth with strengthening paste put on a cloth, as Quirin had recommended. Varian wondered about the different recipes for pastes and powders. Perhaps one day, when he was bigger, he would be allowed to create his own 'toothpaste'.  
Quirin's friend Burt waved at them from the fields. Next to Burt was his son David, scowling at Varian as usual. Varian didn't know why David hated him, but he had learned that the safest way to deal with David was to spend as little time with him as possible, and to stick close to Quirin.  
“What are you making those faces for?” David demanded.  
“Oh, he's got a loose tooth. Varian, there's no need to force it. It will fall out when it's ready.” Quirin assured him.  
“And if it doesn't, you can always go to the dentist. He's got a big metal extractor and he'll use it to yank out all your teeth, starting with those big front ones.” David added, grinning wickedly.  
Varian whimpered and clung to his father's pants leg. Burt laughed. “He's just fooling with you, Varian. You need to learn how to take a joke.” Burt said.  
Varian looked at his Dad, hoping Quirin would say something in his defense, but Quirin was already focused on work, picking up apples and putting them in the wheelbarrow. “Thanks for your help with the harvest, Burt. You take all the apples you need.” Quirin offered.  
“Not a problem. We'll have plenty of cider now.” Burt envisioned.  
“I'm big enough to have real cider, right? I'm not a baby, like some people.” David sneered.  
“Daddy?” Varian asked nervously.  
“I'm a little busy, Varian. Did you want to help?” Quirin replied.  
Varian nodded. Anything was better than thinking about the dentist pulling teeth.  
“Okay, here we go.” Quirin picked Varian up and set him on the shoulders. “Grab as many apples as you can, and be gentle so they don't bruise.” Quirin instructed.  
Varian obeyed. He liked working with Dad anyway, and picking apples was more fun than most chores because they got to eat apples together afterwards. Varian was determined to help his Dad fill the entire wheelbarrow.  
“We're gonna get our apples faster.” David vowed.  
“Oh, a friendly competition! I like that!” Burt rolled up his sleeves. “Let's get going, son.”  
Varian tried to keep pace, but with Quirin holding him up, his father wasn't able to help pick apples and one small boy couldn't match the output of a grownup and a larger child.  
“Ha! We got two buckets full already!” David cheered as Varian lagged behind.  
“It's alright that we're not the fastest, Varian. We've got enough apples anyway, and now that the wheelbarrow is almost full, we can go to the cider press.” Quirin told him.  
Varian loved the cider press. He liked any machine, to be honest. He liked putting the mesh lining into the bucket, so the apple pulp wouldn't get into the cider. Then they would put a catch pot underneath and grind the apples. If he was good, his father would help him turn the hand crank on the grinder. Then they would press the apple pomace to drain the rest of the juice. Finally, they would empty the apple pomace into the compost, then start the process up again until they had enough cider to fill every bottle. At home, the women would then add spices and whiskey to the cider and heat it up, but you could also drink it fresh from the machine, it just didn't have any alcohol in it.  
“I don't see the point of cider without alcohol.” David opined.  
“It gives the little ones something to drink.” Burt replied.  
“Yeah, I guess we do have to think about what the babies need.” David said, looking directly at Varian.  
Varian wasn't thirsty, but he wouldn't mind eating one of the apples. He took a bite, then cried out in pain.  
“What is it, Varian? Oh, your tooth must have come out.” Quirin realized.  
Varian put a hand up to his mouth. He was bleeding slightly from the lost tooth, and felt very dizzy, almost as if he were going to pass out.  
“Varian!” Quirin shouted. Varian blinked. He had fainted briefly, as he often did when he saw blood.  
David was smirking. He couldn't believe the little baby had passed out from only a few drops of blood! He was definitely going to file that information away for later...  
“Varian! Thank goodness you're alright!” Quirin was hugging him now.  
“I guess you don't have to worry about that loose tooth anymore, eh?” Burt elbowed Varian jokingly. “Consider it a sign of growing up.”  
Varian wasn't sure he wanted to grow up, if it was always going to be painful and have blood involved. But at least he would always have his Dad around to comfort and guide him.

The End

Varian is a precious bean, and David is a little monster. But we knew that already. ;)


	58. Icebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian isn't allowed to do field studies for awhile.

Icebreaker

It was the day before Varian's 10th birthday, although he wasn't enjoying it much. He'd been confined to his bed after his latest experiment on “How long will the ice last” had lead to him falling through (twice) and getting soaked to the bone.   
Quirin didn't understand that there were always calculated risks in field study, and it wasn't something to be overly concerned about. The doctor didn't seem to understand it either, dismissing Varian as a 'reckless, impulsive child with no regard for safety and lacking in all common sense'. Varian wouldn't have minded the criticism if his father hadn't agreed. That really stung. At least, Varian mused, the humidifier he'd invented when his Dad was last sick seemed to be working well.  
His father came into the room, carrying a large book. “I have a present for you, Varian. I'm not sure you really deserve it, after that stunt you pulled! But since it's almost your birthday, and you seem to be learning your lesson, I'll allow it.” Quirin said.  
“Ooh, what's it about?” Varian rasped. The only book he'd had to read for 2 days was the Bible, which Quirin had thoughtfully marked to the Parable of the Lost Sheep. Varian supposed he was meant to be the sheep that had gone astray, and Quirin the kind shepherd who had gone looking for it anyway even though all the rest of his flock was safe. As far as reminders went, it was pretty gentle, and probably a kinder rebuke than Varian deserved. Still, it was boring to read the same story over and over.  
This was a scientific book on the study of Epistemology. The note attached to it read: “I didn't understand any of this book, so I thought you would! Happy Birthday and Feel Better! Love, Katie.”  
Varian smiled. At least there were some people in town who had faith in his abilities.  
“What kind of book did your friend get you?” Quirin asked.  
“It's a book on knowledge and how it differs from opinion and belief.” Varian explained.  
“Oh, like how you believed you had a good idea and were under the opinion the ice would hold, but knowledge has taught you that you were very wrong and very lucky not to be hurt worse in your pursuit?” Quirin said pointedly.  
Varian blushed. “Something like that...” he mumbled, coughing sharply.  
Quirin's face softened and he rubbed Varian's back until the coughing fit passed. “You'll be alright. You're too stubborn not to be.” Quirin sighed. It wasn't always easy raising an inquisitive boy like Varian, but he loved him anyway.  
Varian sneezed. “Did you get me anything, Dad? Maybe for my lab?” Varian asked hopefully.  
“You'll have to wait until tomorrow.” Quirin answered. He had in fact purchased a brass alcohol lamp and some denatured alcohol dyed a bright pink. The salesman had warned him that it could be poisonous if mixed with pyridine or methanol. Quirin wasn't sure what those substances were, but he reasoned that even if Varian could get his hands on them, he had sense enough not to drink from any flasks. It was a generous gift, especially since Quirin didn't fully approve of alchemy, but as this past week had proved, Varian could get in trouble even without chemicals. At least if Varian was tinkering in a lab, Quirin would know where his son was.  
Varian was absorbed in his new book, sniffling occasionally as he read. “Don't read that book all in one day! If you get tired, rest.” Quirin said.  
“That's all I've been doing!” Varian complained.  
“Good. Maybe next time, you'll think of the consequences first, and not do something so foolish.” Quirin chided. He loved his boy, but evidently he wasn't through scolding him yet.  
Varian sighed. He should've known he wouldn't get off easy, even when it was practically his birthday. Still, he was grateful to have his Dad around, even if Dad was a little angry with him.  
Varian set his book down. “Can we play a game of chess?” he asked, hoping to have a little fun.   
Quirin smiled. “I think we can do that.” he said, ruffling Varian's hair.

The End  
There's a reason Quirin has all those wrinkles and that reason is raising Varian! It must be hard to be the single parent of someone so smart yet so careless.


	59. Puppet Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes the kids to a puppet show.

Puppet Show

Lance was very excited as he led the trio to their surprise. “Okay kids, are you ready for an awesome day?!” He asked happily.  
“I'm not a kid, but sure.” Varian answered.  
“You are totally a kid.” Catalina insisted.  
“Name one way I'm like a kid.” Varian challenged.  
“You sleep with your mouth open because you used to chew on your stuffed toy.” she replied.  
“Ruddiger! That was a secret!” Varian scolded his pet. Kiera and Catalina laughed.  
Lance grinned, ready for his dramatic reveal. “Supriiise! Puppet show!” he announced.  
The kids all stared blankly at Fang setting up his puppet theatre.  
“Absolutely not.” Varian said deadpan.  
“No way.” Catalina looked furious.  
“Do we look like we're five?” Kiera snarled.  
“B-but puppetry can be enjoyed by any age!” Lance argued.  
“The only other person here is Shorty. And he's asleep.” Catalina pointed out. From the bench, Shorty snored.  
Lance was hurt. “I-I thought you'd like it! I spent a lot of time with Fang getting this ready.” Lance looked as if he might cry, and this was the trio's weakness.  
“No no, it's cool. We were just... so surprised we couldn't express our excitement properly.” Varian was making up an excuse as he went.  
“Yeah... it's definitely not what we expected.” Catalina added.  
“Because we don't expect to be treated like babies.” Kiera mumbled. Catalina elbowed her. “I mean, good surprise Dad. I would never, ever have guessed it! Ever!”  
Lance smiled again. “I'm so glad. You know, I never got to see puppet shows when I was a kid, because there was always a fee, but Fang was willing to do this pro bono.” said Lance.  
Fang scowled and Varian had to wonder just how willing he really was. But the group wanted to make Lance happy, so they sat down and prepared to be bored out of their skulls and fake clap at the end.  
But the play was actually interesting! There was an ogre, a talking donkey, a rebellious princess, and a dragon all on a journey together. They had adventure, roguish thieves, an evil Lord, mystery, misunderstandings, heartfelt confessions, and true companionship. And when it was over the kids' genuinely applauded.  
“Whoa so cool! I liked when the dragon ate the bad guy!” Kiera gnashed her teeth together, mimicking the dragon.  
“I liked when the Princess realized the curse was something she could live with.” Catalina gushed.  
“I question how the donkey and dragon were able to have children.” Varian admitted. “...I did like how the donkey and ogre became friends over time, though.”  
“See? I knew you'd love it!” Lance was triumphant. “...Now we kinda have to disassemble the stage, untangle all the puppet strings, and put all the supplies in a travel wagon. I may have promised Fang we'd do all that in lieu of a payment.” he added sheepishly.  
The others glared at Lance, but because they'd had fun after all, they were willing to put in the work.

The End

I'm not very good at crossovers, but I wanted to try and work the Shrek universe into the Tangled one somehow, as Chaotic Cate requested on a03. So a puppet show is what I came up with!


	60. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin realizes his son has been bullied. He's not happy.

Realization

Quirin watched as his son carried pumpkins to the wheelbarrow. Varian had gotten stronger over the years, although he still struggled to carry more than one at once. David walked past, carrying his pumpkins two at a time to the wheelbarrow. “You doing alright there, kid?” he asked Varian.  
“Yeah, I'm good.” Varian replied.  
“That's what I like to hear!” David clapped Varian on the back. “...That wasn't too hard, was it?”  
Varian winced slightly. “No, it's okay.” he answered.  
Quirin frowned. There was something a little different going on, although he wasn't sure what exactly had changed between the two boys. “Varian! Come here a minute!” Quirin called.  
“Sure, Dad.” Varian jogged over. “What's up?”  
“Did you notice anything... strange about David?” he asked in a whisper.  
“Oh that. He just agreed to stop bullying me, that's all. No big.” Varian replied nonchalantly.  
“What?! When did he ever bully you?!” Quirin couldn't help making his voice rise.  
David ducked his head. “No, don't you hide!” Quirin thundered. “I want us both to hear from Varian.”  
“It's just... he used to be a bully and now he's not. Eugene took care of it.” Varian explained. David nodded along, smiling nervously.  
Eugene. It was Eugene who had been there when Varian defied the Saporians. It was Eugene who had rescued him from Cassandra. It was Eugene who had supported Varian when Quirin was under the mindtrap. Quirin had always liked Eugene. It was good for Varian to have a friend who acted as a mentor, but he shouldn't always have to rely on friends. He should be able to rely on his father.  
“Varian, I'm sorry. If I had known... I should have known! I should have put a stop to it.” Quirin said, scowling at David.  
“Really? David always said not to tell, and anyway I- I thought maybe you wouldn't believe me or something.” Varian mumbled.  
“Of course I'd believe you. You're a very honest kid.” Quirin told him. “But if there's something going on that hurts you, or you need help, you should come to me.”  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian said, visibly relaxing.  
“And you!” Quirin rounded on David. “What would your father say if he knew you'd been bullying someone? I should go to this shop right now and talk with him!”  
“No please don't.” David protested.  
Varian just stared at them in amazement. A week ago he would have never thought he'd see Quirin tearing into David for a lifetime of bullying. It was almost worth it, just for this moment.  
“I want you to come with me, David. You're going to see the look in your father's eye the instant he learns the truth about you. And you're going to remember it.” Quirin threatened.  
David was white as a sheet. “Varian, say something!” he hissed.  
“17 years. You should mention it went on for 17 years.” Varian stated.  
Quirin grabbed a hold of David's sleeve and was now dragging him to Burt's carpentry shop.  
David's face crumpled. “You just made everything worse!” he complained.  
“Did I?” Varian said with a smile. “Or maybe it was something you did to yourself.”  
David stared at Varian, uncertain how the power between them had shifted, but knowing that it had. And Varian grinned back. It was worth it.

The End

This was a request from @cloudthehusky. We've seen how Eugene handles bullies, and now we know how Quirin does. You don't mess with his son.


	61. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian and his mom look at flowers.

Daffodils

Spring had officially come to Old Corona, and Vivienne took her baby out for a walk. There was green grass everywhere and only a few tiny patches of snow, but already plants were starting to poke through. Varian was having a great time walking (and occasionally falling) in the grass.  
Vivienne moved slower than she had last year, a side effect of the cancer sapping her energy, she supposed. But it was great fun watching her baby boy take in the sights and smells of spring.  
“Look, Varian. This is the first of the daffodil blooms. They'll last for a few weeks. Some of the bulbs we planted later will also flower later. I stagger the planting out so we'll get two blooms.” Vivienne explained.  
“Bloom.” Varian repeated.  
“That's right, sweetie. They've always been my favorite flower, but thanks to you, I have another reason to love them. Do you know what that is?” she asked.  
“No.” said Varian shaking his head.  
“Daffodils are the birthday flower for March, just like your birthday! Are you excited for the party we're going to have?” she replied.  
“Yes!” Varian cheered. He loved parties. They'd had birthday parties for both his parents, and a big party for Christmas, but they'd never had a party just for Varian yet. His birthday was 3 days away, and his mother and father were helping him count down each day. Varian loved counting, too.  
“We're going to invite all your little friends, and we'll have a big cake and presents. And we'll be outside where you can see all the daffodils.” she envisioned.  
Varian toddled over to where some of the flowers bloomed. He pulled hard and managed to pick one. “Ma ma!” he said happily.  
“Oh sweetie, you're not supposed to pick them so early. They're not done growing.” Vivienne explained.  
Varian's face crumbled. “Sowwy, ma ma.” he replied, looking very chagrined.  
“No no, it's okay. Just one daffodil won't hurt. And I love it! You can pick more in May, and give them to me for Mother's Day, how about that?” Vivienne suggested.  
Varian nodded. He would remember now to pick the flowers later in spring.  
Vivienne smiled at her son. Varian was a good boy, always wanting to make his parents happy. But he was also a very active child, and sometimes it was exhausting keeping up with him. “Mommy's feeling a little tired, so why don't we head home early? We'll walk past the barn and you can say hi to your friend Ol' Smoke, won't that be nice?” she offered as an incentive for ending their walk sooner than usual.  
“Smo!” Varian cheered. He was very fond of that old cat. Vivienne thought it was nice how Ol' Smoke would let Varian pet him even though he was normally wary of humans. And spending time with the cats helped Varian practice being gentle with animals, a useful trait to have in a farmer.  
“Let's go, sweetie.” Vivienne took Varian by the hand and let him through the fields. In her other hand, she held the precious daffodil he'd given her.

The End

It's actually bad luck to give a person a single daffodil, but Varian doesn't know that. He will remember that they're his mommy's favorite flower, even after she passes away.


	62. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian gets a haircut.

Haircut

4 yr old Varian was walking into town with his father. Quirin had decided that Varian's bangs had grown long enough that he needed a trim, so they were going to the barber. Varian wasn't overly fond of Jack the barber, he made you sit in a stiff chair and be very still, even if the falling hair tickled your nose. And Jack had a daughter, Pamela. She didn't push or trip Varian like David sometimes did, but she made it clear she had a low opinion of Varian. Actually, Pamela had a low opinion of Old Corona in general, she would go to local events but she read travel books and often remarked on how she wanted to go to a bigger town.  
Varian had been to only one big city- Corona. He liked it because he got to travel with his Dad, usually riding one of Lorrie's horses because they were faster than the farm donkeys. Corona had more specialty stores, like Monty's Sweet Shoppe where they offered Varian's favorite candy (lollipops.) He wished the barber offered candy, but Jack was all business and mostly just talked about whether you washed your hair often and brushed it regularly.  
A bell chimed as Quirin and Varian walked into the store. “Hello, Jack. I've brought Varian in for a trim.” Quirin explained.  
“It's been awhile, hasn't it? Varian's really grown.” Jack observed.  
Pamela looked up from where she was sweeping. “Are you kidding me? He's like, the shortest person in town.” she stated bluntly.  
“Varian's growing up fast. He lost a tooth last week.” Quirin said with pride.  
“Was it one of the front ones?” Pamela asked.  
“No, it's on the bottom row.” Quirin replied.  
“Too bad. He might've looked normal, for a change.” Pamela muttered quietly.  
Varian clapped a hand over his mouth. He knew his teeth were big, and he hated being reminded of it, but none of the adults had heard anything, so they just assumed he was being shy.  
“Get in the chair, Varian and I'll give you a trim.” said Jack.  
Varian obediently climbed into the chair. It was just as stiff and uncomfortable as it was last time.  
“I've always wondered about that blue streak. It's very unusual. Do you think I should trim it way back?” Jack mused.  
“I think it gives him character. I'd leave it long.” Quirin replied.  
Jack shrugged. “You're the boss.” he said, and began cutting hair. Varian really struggled to stay still. He didn't like the feeling of hair falling in his face, and wrinkled his nose.  
“Be still.” Jack ordered, clippers moving faster now as he finished up. “Okay, you're good. Your hair is nice and healthy. You must brush it daily.” Jack noted.  
“Imagine: taking basic care of yourself.” Pamela mumbled.  
“You look good, Varian. I can see your eyes again.” Quirin said, smiling.  
Varian was glad his father liked the haircut. Seeing his Dad smile made the trip worthwhile.  
“Come back in another 4-6 months, and I'll trim it again for another 30 gold.” Jack told Quirin.  
Quirin paid for the haircut. Varian had noticed that a child's haircut cost less than an adult's and wondered why. But he didn't ask, for fear he'd be thought of as rude.  
Pamela gave Varian an appraising look. “Well, he looks less like a sheepdog now.” she judged, which was the closest she would come to a compliment. Varian smiled shyly, but she had already gone back to sweeping.  
“You did a nice job trimming his hair. We'll be sure to come back.” Quirin thanked Jack.  
“My pleasure.” Jack shook Quirin's hand. Then Quirin and Varian were out the door, heading back to the farm to do afternoon chores.

The End  
Pamela's not actively malicious, like David. (I don't think anyone could be as terrible as David.) She's just blunt and a bit snobbish. She does date David when she gets older, so maybe her taste isn't as sophisticated as she thinks.


	63. Hay Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian goes on a hay ride.

Hay Ride

Little Varian liked fall. He liked the colorful leaves and he wondered about what made them change color. He'd asked Quirin, but Quirin had shrugged and said that was what happened every year and it must just be something plants did. Quirin was the best dad and his birthday was in fall, which meant Varian would draw pictures for him and then they'd eat cake. There were lots of fun things to eat in fall, funnel cakes at the Fall Festival and candy apples and pumpkin pie.  
Today Lorrie had hitched one of his horses to a wagon and was going to pull all the children around town on a hay ride. Varian clambered into the wagon and sat down in the soft hay. Katie beckoned for him to sit next to her, so he scooted over. 'This was going to be so much fun!' he thought. And then David and his cronies climbed in.  
“A hay ride. Could we get any more rural?” Pamela said, sighing.  
“I like it because you can throw hay at the babies.” David declared, picking up a handful of hay and throwing it at Varian.  
“David, stop. He's just a little boy.” Katie defended Varian.  
“Why do you even care what happens to him? He's not your brother.” David pointed out.  
Katie hugged Varian. “He might as well be. I've known him all his life.” she boasted.  
“Then you should know he's a stupid baby.” David said.  
“He's not stupid! He knows his times tables better than anyone I know, including you.” Katie argued.  
“6 x 23 is 138.” Varian piped up.  
“See? He doesn't even need paper to figure it out.” Katie said, smiling proudly.  
“Maybe he can figure out what hurts more, a kick or a punch.” David threatened. He looked like he was going to take a swing at Varian, but Katie sat firmly in front of Varian, and ultimately he backed down. “Stupid baby.” he muttered.  
“You should come over to my house after the hay ride, Varian. We're having pumpkin pie! I can't wait!” Katie chattered.  
“Maybe you should wait.” David jeered, puffing out his cheeks and patting his belly. His friends laughed.  
Varian frowned. It wasn't nice to pick on someone's weight. “St-stop being mean!” he stammered.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” David asked.  
“I- I can go get my Daddy.” Varian said, trying to sound braver than he felt.  
“Yeah, Quirin won't like it if he hears you were being a jerk.” Katie added.  
“Alright, fine. I won't pick on Katie.” David mumbled. Varian noticed that David said nothing about not picking on him, which was unfortunate, but at least he was going to leave Katie alone.  
“Thank you, Varian.” Katie said. The ride came to a stop, and the children saw their parents waiting for them. “Come to my house, Varian. Bring your Dad.” Katie offered as they climbed out of the wagon.  
“Can we, Daddy?” Varian asked.  
Quirin looked at Katie's parents who nodded. “Of course. We'd be delighted.” Quirin said, accepting the invitation. Varian smiled. It was going to be a nice evening with friends, and nobody, not even David could ruin that.

The End

Fall is really fun, but I think every season can be nice if you make time for friends.


	64. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian goes to his Dad for advice.

Girl Talk

Varian and Quirin were having dinner together. Quirin could tell there was something on his son's mind because Varian had eaten the asparagus first, as if he wanted to get it out of the way.  
Varian took a deep breath. “Dad... how do you make a girl like you?” he asked.  
Quirin paused mid bite. This wasn't one of Varian's usual questions (which mostly revolved around his lab and what would be permissible in an experiment), but he had been preparing for something like this for awhile. Varian was really growing up.  
“You can't force someone to like you. I was fortunate-- your mother and I were both attracted to each other from the start.” Quirin answered.  
“Oh.” Varian was disappointed. He was glad his parents had been lucky, but he'd been hoping for advice he could use. Varian thought Cassandra was the most beautiful woman in the world-- after his mother of course-- but she was definitely captivating with her short hair and hazel eyes.  
“...You can however do things with the girl that she likes. For your mother and me, our favorite activity was dancing.” Quirin continued.  
Varian had a hard time picturing Cassandra dancing. It wasn't that she lacked grace, but she had a tough demeanor that didn't suit an activity like dance.  
“What else did you do?” Varian asked.  
“We went on long walks together.” Quirin recalled.  
Cassandra would probably prefer horseback riding to walking, and anyway Varian didn't think the farm donkeys could keep up with a prized mare like Fidella.  
“And we'd have pleasant meals together where we just talked.” Quirin added.  
Varian wasn't sure that would work for him, either. Cassandra lived in the palace. She was probably used to rich foods, not vegetables and fruit fresh from the farm. Varian liked the meals he had with his Dad, but there was nothing fancy about them and it probably wouldn't appeal to Cassandra.  
“Anything else?” Varian pried, hoping for a response that would have Cassandra returning his affections.  
“Sometimes it's nice to get a girl a present. I bought your mother a new dress the Christmas before we had you. And I used to bring her daffodils when we were dating.” Quirin answered.  
A present! Now that was something he could work with! Varian was always inventing new things and those new creations sometimes needed new names. Flynnoleum had been a big hit with Eugene (at least before the explosions), so perhaps something similar to that would catch Cassandra's eye. He'd already begun work on his project for the Science Expo (an event he'd be attending by himself because Quirin had to work that day.) Maybe his project could include a gift for Cassandra, something special that he'd created. And maybe then she'd look at him as more than just a scrawny kid who nearly blew up his town.  
“Thanks, Dad. Can I be excused?” Varian asked.  
“Have a few more bites of chicken before you leave. You can't go around inventing things on an empty stomach.” Quirin told him.  
Varian blushed. So Dad had already guessed his reason for leaving the table early. But he hadn't said anything discouraging, and he'd answered Varian's questions as helpfully as he could. Varian took that as a sign of approval. Quirin might not know the name of Varian's crush, but at least he was open to the idea of Varian dating, and that gave Varian the courage needed to work on his experiment with new purpose.  
“Okay, Dad. I promise I won't work past bedtime, even if I'm making real progress.” Varian said.  
“That's good. It's not healthy to stay by yourself in a lab for hours on end.” Quirin replied.  
Varian smiled. If his plan went well, maybe Cassandra would be joining him in the lab soon enough.  
The End

Poor Varian. He tried so hard to get Cassandra to like him, but she's just not interested in him as anything more than a friend and even that's a little iffy. (I don't think she's interested in boys, period.)


	65. Carving Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and the gang carve pumpkins.

Carving Pumpkins

It was a bit chilly for fall, so Rapunzel had invited everyone into the castle to get warm and to have fun. Varian had brought with him a number of pumpkins from his Dad’s farm which gave Rapunzel an idea for one of their activities. They were all going to carve pumpkins.  
The girls went to work faster than anyone else. Kiera and Catalina absolutely loved getting their fingers sticky with pumpkin pulp, and Lance had to stop them from actually throwing it at anybody, even if it was meant to be fun, they were guests in the castle and shouldn’t make more of a mess than necessary.  
“Behave, girls.” Lance told them. “You can still have fun without getting someone else dirty.”  
“...Fine. I wasn’t gonna throw it anyway.” Kiera lied.  
“Yeah, I was gonna stick my pulp in Varian’s boot.” Catalina admitted.  
“Um, you do realize that I supplied the pumpkins, and it might not be a good idea to make me mad, because I might not ever offer my Dad’s produce again.” Varian pointed out.  
“Oh no! We might never get asparagus fresh from the farm ever again! What will we do?” Kiera pretended to moan.  
“First of all, asparagus is nasty and even if I was mad at you, I’d still donate it just to get rid of the stuff. Second of all, the farm also provides apples and cider and various pies. You might want to reconsider the pulp plan, that’s all I’m saying.” Varian explained.  
“Okay, fair point.” the girls conceded.  
“I think it’s a fun activity. Thank you for bringing the pumpkins.” Rapunzel said.  
“No problem.” Varian replied, scraping at the inside of his pumpkin.  
“How’s your design coming, Blondie?” Eugene asked.  
“Perfect!” She replied. She’d used a small paring knife to carve the finer details on the body of a chameleon. “Look, this little one is Pascal! I’m gonna carve another one too, so he has a friend.” she decided.   
Pascal nodded his head and gave a thumbs up to signal his approval.  
Varian grabbed a serrated knife and created a second hole in his pumpkin for the eyes. Tongue out in concentration, he added details to the face and the outline of a body and tail. He cut little stripes into the tail and carved out tiny paws. “Finished! See, it’s Ruddiger.” he announced.  
Ruddiger sniffed at Varian’s pumpkins, then opened his mouth.  
“Hey, it’s not for eating! Here’s an apple for you instead, buddy.” Varian said, reaching into his apron pocket. Ruddiger took the apple and ate it quickly, then returned to Varian’s side to be petted.  
“Mine’s done! I made a wolf!” Catalina stated proudly. It wasn’t as refined as Rapunzel’s or Varian’s but it was very recognizably a wolf.  
“Cool! Mine’s a bat!” Kiera added excitedly. Her pumpkin was almost as good as Catalina’s.  
“Very nice, Catalina and Angry.” Lance praised his daughters.  
Rapunzel put the finishing touches on her second pumpkin. “This is great! Look it’s Eugene.” Rapunzel proudly presented her second pumpkin, which featured her husband and his patented smolder.  
“It’s terrific and you even got my nose right!” Eugene praised.  
“What did you make, Eugene?” she asked.  
Eugene blushed. “I had a hard time deciding on the hair. But I think the short haircut suits it. See, it’s Rapunzel.” he showed off a very serviceable pumpkin carving of Rapunzel.  
“Oh, Eugene. I love it!” Rapunzel squealed.  
“What about you, Dad?” Kiera asked.  
“I made the creepiest pumpkin possible! It’s a spider.” Lance explained.  
“...Why does it only have 5 legs?” Catalina questioned.  
“Because the scrapers are harder to use than they look.” Lance admitted.  
“Do you want me to help you carve the next pumpkin?” Varian offered.  
Lance laughed. “I guess I could use the help, Varian.” he allowed.  
“We’ll help too!” said Kiera and Catalina.  
“Ooh, a group project! Let’s use the biggest pumpkin and make something wonderful together!” Rapunzel declared enthusiastically.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Eugene carried the biggest pumpkin to the center of the table and they all worked on creating the Corona sun emblem, a symbol of the kingdom they had all grown to love.

The End

I love it when the whole gang works together, and an art project is a great way to be creative and have fun.


	66. Quirin's Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin's dream is interrupted by his son.

Quirin's Fever Dream

This is a sequel to Occupational Hazard, but can be read as a standalone.

Quirin was riding a horse, striding into battle.  
“Come brother, we need your assistance!” cried Hector.  
“The dragon is a mighty beast, but together we can slay it!” added Adira.  
“Go Dad, go!” cheered Varian, who had never seen the Brotherhood in action before, but seemed to take their appearance in stride. Quirin couldn't remember ever introducing them to little Varian, but with the dragon laying siege to the land around him, he had bigger things to worry about.  
Quirin rode to meet the beast head on. Dragons were formidable creatures, but luckily this one had a weak spot on his belly, so Quirin was able to plunge the sword straight into the dragon's heart.  
“That was amazing, Daddy!” Varian's eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“Thank you Quirin, for saving the day.” said Hector.  
“It was my honor. But tell me, when did you meet Varian?| Quirin asked.  
“I've always known Varian. He's a good kid, causes explosions sometimes, but generally means well.” Hector assessed.  
“Yes, the explosions are unfortunate.” Quirin agreed. “I just didn't think Varian was old enough to know about the Brotherhood.”  
“But you do things with the Brotherhood every day.” Adira pointed out.  
“Do I? I- I thought the Brotherhood disbanded after King Edmund orders were given.” Quirin was definitely puzzled now.  
“But King Edmund and his son Horace rule us every day. The kingdom has never fallen, and the cursed moonstone had been destroyed once and for all.” Adira replied.  
“Wow, that's amazing news! I don't see how things could get better!” remarked Quirin.  
Just then his wife came into view. “Hi, honey. I made you chocolate cake.” said the somehow still alive Vivienne.  
“Let's all eat cake, even the rhino!” Hector suggested.  
“I wanna ride the rhino, Dad.” Varian said, tugging on Quirin's cape.  
“Varian, I don't think a rhino is safe.” Quirin replied.  
“Okay Dad. But at least drink some of this tea.” Varian stated, looking slightly concerned.  
Quirin blinked and Hector, Adira, and unfortunately even Vivienne disappeared. He was left in his bedroom, sitting up and staring at Varian.  
“Hi Dad. I made you honey tea.” Varian said, setting a tray down. “And um, I'm keeping clear of rhinos? So, like I'm pretty safe.” He smiled nervously.  
Rhinos? Oh god, Quirin must have really and truly been out of it.  
“Thank you, son.” Quirin said, his voice scratchy. Tea really would be good right around now.  
“I did my morning chores and made vegetable soup for lunch. I can bring you some, if you're hungry.” Varian offered.  
“Not right now. I'm good with just tea.” Quirin replied.  
“And I- I was thinking of building a humidifier. Dry air can worsen a cough, and adding moisture to the air can be very soothing.” Varian hastily explained.  
“If you say so...” Quirin was still waking up, and couldn't really follow plans for Varian's inventions at the best of times. The things that boy imagined! Quirin had never known anyone so curious and imaginative. Even his wife would have been stymied by some of Varian's more outlandish ideas. This humidifier seemed like a good one, though and Varian had certainly earned time off for his lab work.  
Quirin was about to give his son permission to go to the lab when he noticed a bandage on Varian's right hand. “What happened?” Quirin asked.  
“I... got hurt doing chores.” Varian answered, not quite meeting Quirin's gaze.  
“You need to be careful. If a chore is too difficult for you, it can wait til I'm better.” Quirin told him.  
“Yes, Dad.” Varian nodded in agreement.  
“You've done a lot today, son. Thank you.” said Quirin.  
“It was nothing.” Varian replied, although he was smiling now, clearly enjoying the praise.  
Quirin cleared his throat. “You can go to the lab now and work on your, what did you call it?” Quirin struggled to remember.  
“Humidifier.” Varian supplied.  
“Yes, that. Go work on your humidifier. I'll just rest a little longer.” Quirin decided.  
“I'll come back by dinner time, I promise.” Varian said, knowing his Dad worried when he worked late in the evening.  
“Good boy.” Quirin squeezed his son's hand.  
“Bye, Dad! I love you.” Varian leaned in for a quick hug.  
“I love you too, son.” Quirin said, hugging him tight. He had a good son, and that was no dream.

The End

I kinda like the contrast of Quirin's dreams being ridiculously happy ones, while Varian is prone to dreaming awful scenarios where everything is his fault. I love both of them, they’re a good family.


	67. Soda Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's first invention is a success!

Soda Water

Little Varian gathered his materials: baking soda and vinegar from the kitchen, 2 clean bottles, lots of tubing he’d scrounged around for, scissors, a funnel, cloth, and plenty of water. He cut the tubes at an angle and threaded one end until it was an inch inside the bottle. The tubing looped around and entered the 2nd bottle, where it reached the bottom. Then he poured the water into the bottle with the tube going to the bottom. In the other bottle, he poured vinegar using a funnel. So far, it was looking very good.  
He grabbed the cloth, put baking soda on it, and folded it carefully. He dropped the baking soda roll into the vinegar, then screwed the cap back on and shook the bottle. He noticed bubbles coming out of the tube and could tell the carbonation process was working. He shook it until the bubbles stopped coming out of the tube and then let it sit.  
Quirin came over, entering the kitchen before Varian finished his experiment.  
“Varian, what are you doing?” he asked.  
Varian grinned. “I’m doing a ‘speriment.” he said importantly. Quirin followed as Varian carried the bottles to the sink, and pinched the tube on the bottle with vinegar and baking soda. Then he slowly opened the bottle with the drink. Next he released the tube on the other bottle. Carbon dioxide, baking soda, and vinegar all spurted out, staining the front of his shirt but Varian didn’t seem to care.  
“It works!” he announced happily.  
“Well whatever happened, it’s gotten you messy.” Quirin observed.  
“It’s carba-nated water.” Varian said, stumbling over the long word. He didn’t have to pronounce it correctly to know it had been a success.  
“What?” said Quirin.  
“You can add minerals to it like sodium bicarba-nate or po-tass’um sulfate and it’ll change the flavor. But see how the water has bubbles now from carba-nation? You can add sweeteners to it too, and I bet it tastes even better!” Varian predicted.  
“Wait, you’re going to drink it? I don’t know if that’s safe.” Quirin objected.  
“It’s just water with baking soda and vinegar. There’s nothing bad in it. Please let me try it, Daddy.” Varian begged.  
“Alright, I guess there is nothing dangerous in the ingredients. But you really shouldn’t be poking around in the kitchen without permission.” Quirin said sternly.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Varian nodded. He grabbed the bottle of carbonated water and drank it. It tasted really good! “You should have some, too.” Varian offered.  
Quirin eyed the bottle suspiciously. It was bubbling, but that seemed to be the only difference between it and regular water. Taking a quick breath, Quirin took the bottle and drank from it. He was surprised by how much the bubbles had improved the taste of the water!  
“Varian this is pretty good. How did you come up with the idea?” Quirin asked.  
“I read about chemical reactions in Mommy’s old books and thought I could try mixing it in water. I think I’m gonna call it soda water, for the way baking soda reacts.” Varian decided.  
Quirin didn’t even know Varian had read any of Vivienne’s old things. He thought he’d put them in a pretty good hiding spot, but apparently Varian had discovered the stash. Only 4 yrs old and already so curious and determined that he was trying to invent things. Varian really was his mother’s son.  
“You did good with your first invention. Let’s clean up the sink a little where the mixture spilled.” Quirin said.  
“Okay. Can I invent more stuff, Daddy? It’s fun!” Varian was grinning from ear to ear.  
“We’ll see. If you really want to invent things, you should be wearing goggles and gloves. Safety is important.” Quirin reminded him.  
“I’ll be safe.” Varian promised.  
“My son, the inventor. You’re really growing up fast.” Quirin sighed. He would have to keep a closer eye on Varian, to make sure future experiments didn’t get out of hand. Still, he was proud of his boy for having imagination and initiative. Varian was sometimes a challenge to raise, but it was very rewarding when he smiled as brightly as he did when the soda water experiment worked.

The End

Thanks to @whitecatindisguise on tumblr for the story idea! Varian is really smart, he could read by himself at age 3 (though he still likes when Quirin reads to him), and he understands more than most people realize. He gets his goggles and gloves right after this.


	68. Overpowered (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Queen Arianna escapes from Varian's clutches in Secret of the Sundrop.

Overpowered (AU)

“And after you’ve freed your father?” Arianna questioned.  
“After? Oh, well I’m afraid Corona will pay for turning their backs on me. And that’s when you should worry, Your Majesty.” Varian replied, dramatically revealing the tarp uncovering his imprisoned father.  
Arianna gasped. She knew Varian was upset, but she would never have guessed the reason why. Seeing his father trapped broke her heart. She knew Varian was dangerous, a stable person would never have kidnapped her after all, but she had to find a way to get through to him. And she couldn’t do that while she was bound. So working quietly, Arianna begin struggling, trying to find a way to wriggle herself free of the trap. Varian saw her movements, and responded by chaining her foot to the wall.  
“Any moment now, Your Highness.” Varian said. He worked on his automatons and filled vials with sinister liquids, all while Arianna watched.  
“Varian!” she called out.  
“Quiet!” Varian roared.  
“Please listen.” she begged.  
But Varian was readying for a battle with the whole kingdom, and in no mood to listen. At least now he was distracted by his work. Arianna grabbed the nearest weapon, a sword replica Varian had crafted from the Flynn Rider adventure series. Such a bright boy, but so misguided and full of misplaced rage!  
“What a happy family reunion this will be, for both of us.” Varian stated. He hadn’t noticed Arianna’s recent attempts at escaping though. With a satisfying snick the chain was severed and she was free.  
“Aaah!” Varian cried out as Arianna put a hand over his mouth and began wrestling with him. “What are you-- you’re not supposed to be free- you’re ruining the plan!” Varian argued, unable to escape from her grip.  
“Maybe you need a new plan, then.” Arianna replied. “I’m a grown woman who’s done a lot of adventuring in her youth. I’m strong enough to take down you, a child of mere 14 years. You must only weigh like 80 pounds.” she reasoned.  
“M-most of it’s muscle.” Varian feebly protested.  
Arianna pinned his arms behind his back, and bound them with rope. “Now for your foot.” she decided, using another chain to fix Varian to a chair.  
“Why did I bring more than one chain?!” Varian moaned.  
“Now we’re going to sit here and wait for the others to ‘rescue’ me. I’m sure Rapunzel and Frederic will be here soon and you can explain to them why you’re angry. I’m sorry my family wasn’t able to help you before, but we will now. Perhaps my husband will be persuaded to go easy on you, but I can’t guarantee it. It is very difficult to change his mind, after all.” Arianna said.  
“Wait, you w-wanna help me? Even after all this?” Varian couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Varian, you’re hurting. And you have every right to be upset. But this isn’t the way to get what you want. I can’t promise that Frederic won’t throw you in jail, kidnapping me is a serious offense, but I can promise that afterwards, my entire family and the Kingdom of Corona will try to help you free your father.” Arianna explained.  
Varian sniffled. “That’s all I ever wanted. I miss him so much.” Varian sobbed. Ruddiger came over and rubbed up against Varian’s leg, showing his affection for the trapped alchemist.  
“Why don’t we have some tea why we wait? It’ll calm you down.” Arianna decided. She looked through Varian’s lab, hoping to find a pot.  
“It’s on your left.” Varian told her. He seemed to have reluctantly accepted his fate, and was now waiting for the promised tea.  
And that was how Rapunzel found them, when she and Frederic burst into his lab.  
“Hello, dears. We’re all having tea, and then we’re going to have a civilized conversation about Quirin and the black rocks.” Arianna said in greeting.  
“Mother!” Rapunzel ran to her. She didn’t know how Arianna had freed herself or gotten the upper hand on Varian, but she was so grateful her mother was safe and sound. And she knew Arianna was right, they would have to talk about Varian’s problems, and this time Frederic wouldn’t dare ignore them.

The End

So this is my first time doing an AU! This was inspired by Secret of the Sundrop and a conversation on tumblr by @zhantiri and wonderful art by @aj-illustrated.


	69. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin's family celebrates their first Father's Day.

Father's Day

Vivienne was busy baking in the kitchen. She was preparing a chocolate cake because she knew it was Quirin's favorite and today was very special. It was Father's Day, the first Father's Day they'd ever celebrate as a family.  
Baby Varian was busy too. Vivienne had given him some paper and dipped his hands in paint so he could make a picture for Quirin. Varian was also getting paint on the table and on himself, but Vivienne didn't mind. She'd give him a bath while the cake cooled, and then everything would be set for a little party.  
“Let's see your painting, sweetie.” Vivienne said, dusting off some flour onto her apron.  
“Ga goo!” Varian announced, waving his hands happily. There were blue streaks and swooshes everywhere on the paper (some of them looked a little like Varian's hairstripe.) Her son was quite the artist!  
“Quirin will love this.” Vivienne predicted. “Now how about we have a bath, Varian?”  
Varian didn't love that. He always fussed and squirmed when Vivienne gently poured the cool water on his head. It would be nice if hot water could come from the taps, but of course that was impossible. So Vivienne did her best to soothe the baby, humming little lullabies which usually worked to calm him down.  
“Guh ba.” Varian relaxed and let his mother scrub the blue paint off his body. His clothes would need to be washed too, but Vivienne had a fresh tunic ready for him after the bath.  
She carefully lifted him out of the tub (an apple barrel worked just fine for a baby Varian's size) and toweled him dry and dressed him. “Now you're fresh for the party! I'll wash your old clothes now, and then the cake should be ready and we can set the table for your father's return.” she explained. Vivienne had very cleverly asked Quirin to do a few extra chores that morning such as going to the tailor (where he'd unknowingly pick up his present), so she would have time to plan his Father's Day surprises.  
She hummed some more as she washed clothes. Varian always looked straight at her whenever she made music, as if he were trying to figure out how he might make those sounds, too. Of course he was only 3 months old, so talking and singing were a long ways off. But he could roll over by himself and laugh when she tickled his belly, all good signs he was developing rapidly into one very smart little boy. Vivienne had talked to Amanda and Jennifer, two of the nearest mothers, and even they had to admit their babies hadn't turned their heads towards sounds as quickly as Varian had, or strung together so many different sounds by 3 months.  
“Ah ba!” Varian reached out his hands towards Vivienne, wanting to be picked up.   
“Just a second, sweetheart.” Vivienne replied. She wrung the tunic out, then carried it and pinned it to the line where it would dry in the summer sun.  
“Okay Varian, Mommy's back.” she said, coming in and scooping him up. Varian laughed happily, thrilled to be in his mother's arms.  
“The cake should be ready now. All we have to do is frost it and you can help with that.” Vivienne promised. She set him down in the high chair and removed the cake from the stove. Then she showed Varian the frosting in the mixing bowl and the spatula used to spread it. Very carefully, she put the spatula in Varian's hand and 'guided' him towards putting it in on the cake.  
“Goo ba.” Varian said, face scrunched in concentration.  
“That's my boy. You're such a good little helper.” Vivienne praised him. At last the cake was ready. She set it down on the table and added candles and flowers. “Daddy should be here any minute.” Vivienne told her son.  
Right on time, Quirin arrived looking very handsome and very pleased in his new vest. “Vivienne! And Varian! I'm home!” he announced.  
“Welcome home, Quirin! Happy Father's Day!” Vivienne cheered.  
“Ga goo!” added Varian.  
“What's all this? I thought a vest was surprise enough!” Quirin exclaimed, looking at the delicious cake and beautifully set table.  
“It's your first Father's Day, it had to be special.” Vivienne explained. “Look, Varian made you a picture.”  
“It's wonderful. Looks just like him.” Quirin said, pointing at a blue stripe, just like Varian's hair.  
“We're just so glad we could make you something. You deserve it.” Vivienne insisted, hugging Quirin. It was a tight squeeze with Varian still in her arms, but Quirin knew he wouldn't like to be left out of the hug.  
“I'm glad to be here. You're the best family. I really look forward to coming home from work.” Quirin replied, kissing Vivienne and then Varian.  
“We love you.” Vivienne said. Varian nodded his head. And even though Varian couldn't say it, Quirin knew he meant it too.

The End

They are a great family! I wish they had more days like this, but that's part of what makes them so special! Happy Father's Day everyone!


	70. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 yr old Varian goes for a swim.

Swimming

Summer was here and that meant roasted marshmallows over a campfire, fireflies flitting through the air, and trips to the pond after chores were done. 9 yr old Varian still wasn't confident in his swimming abilities, but he had faith in the flotation devices he had made. Varian had feed all the animals and led the chickens and pigs and donkeys back to the barn and he had helped his Dad water the crops. Now he was ready for a break.  
“Can I go swimming, Dad?” he asked.  
“Alright, you can go.” Quirin gave permission.  
So Varian ran to the house and got the floats and the sunscreen he had made. Varian hadn't been able to convince anyone else to try his sunscreen yet, but he certainly burned less since he had started testing it. He hoped that the pond wasn't too crowded, mainly because most of the children in Old Corona didn't like him. Most thought of him as weird, and winning the Spelling Bee had only bred resentment in some of them (mainly David and his gang.) But Katie liked him, and Pamela treated him with the same disdain she had for everyone, which was an improvement over the unprovoked hatred David had for him.  
When Varian got to the pond, he saw that the other children had the same idea. Adam and Terry were splashing each other, Katie was treading water nearby, Pamela was sprawled out on a towel looking bored, and David was with his crew, taking turns diving into the water.  
“Hi, Varian! What are you wearing?” asked Katie. All the kids swiveled and focused their attention on Varian. Suddenly his invention didn't seem so great.  
“It's uh, s-something to help me float.” Varian stammered.  
“It's the stupidest looking thing I've ever seen.” David jeered.  
“David! It's a fine invention.” Katie scolded.  
“I wasn't talking about the invention.” David said snidely.  
“Ignore him. You can't get better at swimming unless you practice, so come on in.” Katie waved at Varian.  
Hesitantly Varian dipped his toes in the water. It was nice and cool, a welcome relief from the warmth of the sun. He waded until he was up to his knees then paused.  
“Go a little deeper.” urged Katie. Plucking up his nerve, Varian began to paddle with his arms and kick with his legs. He was headed towards Katie, when David swam in front of him.  
“David, you're blocking my way.” Varian complained.  
“Well your dumb floats are in my face! What would happen if I undid them?” David reached over and untied the floats. Immediately, Varian's head dipped underwater. He kicked furiously, urging his body to swim upward and managed to get his head above water again.  
“David, cut it out or I'm telling my parents on you!” Katie roared.  
“Aw, I was just messing around. He knows I didn't mean anything by it, did I?” David glared at Varian, knowing the smaller boy wouldn't dare to disagree.  
Varian didn't trust himself to nod without bobbing under again, so he settled for a nervous smile.  
“You play too rough. You're gonna get him hurt.” Katie chided.  
“Katie, he's not a baby. If it really bothered Varian, I'm sure he'd say something.” Pamela drawled. She then turned her attention back to a novel she had resting on the towel.  
Varian knew he didn't have the courage to speak out against David, and the tense atmosphere at the pond made him wary. All he wanted was to cool off and have a little fun! He swam to where the floats had drifted and clumsily tried to tie them back on. Katie saw him struggle and moved to help him. Together, they managed to fit them back on Varian's arms.  
“There! Now you can have fun again.” Katie said happily, the trouble with David seemingly forgotten.  
“I guess so.” Varian mumbled, not sharing Katie's certainty. But either he was lucky, or David's was on guard because of Katie's threats to tattle, because the rest of the time was spent without incident. When the sun set, the kids all scrambled out of the pond, and Pamela offered the use of her towel to help them dry off.  
“I think your invention worked really well, and if you keep practicing, you probably won't need floats next year.” Katie praised him.  
“I hope so.” Varian replied.  
“Baby.” David whispered, shoving his way past Varian. “Hey Pamela, did you see me diving? Pretty cool, right?” David boasted.  
“It was decent.” Pamela said.  
David grinned. “Yeah, I knew you'd like it.” He linked arms with Pamela and she didn't recoil from the touch. “Let's go, gang!” he called over his shoulder and the other boys started walking behind him.  
“I'm glad you went swimming today. Let me know if you want to do it again tomorrow.” Katie said, squeezing Varian's hand.  
If he could guarantee that David wouldn't be there, then sure. But as long as David was out there, Varian thought it safer to just avoid the pond. He'd already proven his invention worked, and that was good enough for one day.

The End

I swear, David is the most loathsome character I've ever created! Ugh!


	71. Duty To The Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood has a new mission, and Quirin has a choice to make.

Duty to the Brotherhood

The battle was over, Zhan Tiri defeated, and Cassandra revived and firmly on the ‘good guys’ side again. There would probably be repercussions for her later, but for now everyone was glad to just take a moment to breathe. This was especially true for the Brotherhood who until very recently had been under the influence of the mindtrap. Hector still didn’t fully understand what had gone on during the day, but he was never one to back down from a challenge so he had joined in the march, yelling “For Corona! For Rapunzel!”  
Hector didn’t even know Corona that well (he had spent most of his time either in the Dark Kingdom or in the tree) and the only time he’d encountered Rapunzel before, things hadn’t gone well for him. But Adira and Quirin seemed to know and trust Rapunzel, and their endorsement was good enough for him.  
Even more impressive than the way Rapunzel and Cassandra had outsmarted Zhan Tiri was the way Rapunzel had used the Healing Incantation on her fallen comrades, Hector included. She truly was the most selfless person he’d ever met and a much more fitting vessel for the Sundrop than anyone else could ever be.  
But the Sundrop was gone now, and so was the Moonstone, and without it the Brotherhood’s duty had officially ended. Hector wasn’t sure how he should take that when he heard King Edmund speak up.  
“You know, there’s no reason why we can’t rebuild the Dark Kingdom. Eugene and Rapunzel have repaired the Corona castle time and again. And now that the Moonstone’s power is gone, there is nothing standing in our way.” Edmund said.  
Hector grinned. “I would be honored to serve you.” he replied. “And what of my brother and sister in arms?”  
“I’m up for it.” Adira declared.  
Quirin hesitated. “It was always my pleasure to serve. But my place is here now, with my son.” Quirin decided.  
Varian shyly raised his hand. “That’s me. I- I’m his son, Varian.” he stammered.  
“This scrawny little guy? He must take after his mother.” Hector determined.  
“He does. I was there, I helped deliver him.” Adira bragged.  
“Really? You knew Mom and Dad back then?” Varian asked.  
“Well I wouldn’t say I knew her very well. But I knew enough to see that she was bright and capable, just like you.” Adira replied.  
Varian blushed. “I was just helping out. Really, I couldn’t have done much without Dad resetting the portal, or Ruddiger carrying me into batle.” Varian insisted.  
“Hard to believe that little raccoon was the same beast you rode. You must know tremendous magic!” Hector declared.  
“Technically, it’s not magic, it’s alchemy. But yeah, don’t sweat it.” Varian replied.  
“Varian could talk your ear off about alchemy. He’s very knowledgeable.” Quirin stated proudly.  
“I’d like to hear about it. Come visit us in the Dark Kingdom some time. And bring your raccoon.” Hector offered.  
“Yes, you will always have a place with us. All you need do is ask.” said Edmund.  
“Can I- can I pet the rhino before you go? Just once?” Varian begged.  
Hector smirked. “I don’t see why not.” he allowed.  
“Remember Varian, you already have a pet and he’s enough of a handful as it is.” Quirin reminded him.  
“Oh, Ruddiger never causes trouble.” Varian maintained. Ruddiger meanwhile was rooting through the trash, hoping to find an apple core.  
“Well, I guess we’ll be seeing you. I have to speak with Horace-- I mean Eugene-- but then we’ll be heading out.” Edmund told them.  
Quirin bowed. “I wish you the best, my King.” he said.  
Varian also bowed. “Me too.” he echoed.  
“So long, brother Quirin.” Adira said, as the trio turned to leave.

The End

Just a short Brotherhood scene, because they’re amazing. Also, I would totally pet a rhino if I got a chance, Varian has the right idea.


	72. Pool Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian turns out to have a talent for pool.

Pool Shark

“They've got a new game at the Snuggly Duckling I think you'll really like, Hairstripe. I've played it before, and not to brag, but I'm really good.” Eugene boasted.  
“He beat me one time and now he thinks he's the king of billiards.” Lance whispered to Varian.  
“I can't wait! You don't know how many years I begged Dad to let me come to this place!” Varian bounced up and down in excitement.  
“That's what guy's time is for. Three amigos, hanging out.” Lance said with a smile. Ruddiger chittered angrily at him and on Eugene's shoulder, Pascal stuck out his tongue. “Sorry, five amigos.” he amended.  
“This game is really popular with royalty. They've got a billiards table at the castle you can practice on later. Don't expect to do well your first time.” Eugene cautioned.  
“I'm ready.” Varian insisted, fists pumped.  
“Okay, since you've never played before, the name of the game is billiards or pool. They've got 15 balls, 7 solid and 7 striped, plus the black 8-ball.” Eugene explained as they entered the pub.  
“What about that white ball?” Varian asked, pointing to a table.  
“That's the ball you hit with a stick. You choose to be stripes or solids, and the object is to be the first to get all the balls of that type in the pockets, without the white ball falling in.” Eugene continued.  
“I wanna be stripes!” Varian announced.  
Lance grinned. “Somehow, I'm not surprised.” he said.  
“Once you hit all the colored balls in, you have to knock the 8-ball in, Varian. You call which pocket you think the 8-ball will fall into, and if you're right, you win. If you hit it into a different pocket, knock the white ball in while you're aiming for the 8-ball, or hit the 8-ball in before all the colored balls are in, you lose. You follow me, Goggles?” Eugene summed up the game.  
“Got it.” Varian stuck his tongue out in concentration as he surveyed the table.  
“Now all we do is find you an opponent.” Eugene looked around the pub. “How 'bout Big Nose?”  
“Sure, I'll play the little guy. Have you heard about my girlfriend?” Big Nose asked eagerly.  
“Oh, um, I bet she's really nice.” Varian responded charitably.  
“Nice? She's sweeter than sugar, prettier than flowers, and brighter than the sun itself! Nice doesn't begin to cover it!” Big Nose insisted.  
“Okay, Romeo we all know you're a lady-killer. Just play a round of pool with the kid, and later you tell us all about your... date.” Eugene suppressed a shudder.  
Big Nose racked up the balls, then hit the cue ball dead center. Some of the balls came close to falling in, but none did.  
“That's called 'breaking'. Since he didn't get any in, it's your turn.” Lance explained.  
“Okay. I'm stripes, right?” Varian picked up a stick. He lined up a shot carefully, tapped the cue ball and knocked the yellow striped number 9-ball in. “Got it!” he announced triumphantly.  
Lance and Eugene were a little surprised, but supportive. “Good, you get to shoot again. Your turn keeps going til you miss, knock a solid ball in by mistake or knock the white ball in.” Eugene said.  
Varian lined up another shot, this time ricocheting the ball off a solid 7-ball and knocking the green striped number 14 in. “This is fun! It's just a matter of physics, really.” Varian grinned.  
“H-hey, am I ever gonna get a turn?” Big Nose wondered nervously as Varian proceeded to run the table.  
“13-ball, right corner! 15 and 12, side pocket!” Varian was calling his shots now, thoroughly immersed in the game.  
“You said he's never played! Are you trying to hustle me?” Big Nose complained.  
“It's his first time, really.” Eugene insisted. Varian meanwhile, was knocking striped balls in left and right and having a blast.  
“10-ball, side pocket. 11 left corner. And now for the 8-ball...” Varian stretched, and set the stick behind his back. “I'm thinking, right corner!” He tapped the white ball, deftly knocking the 8-ball into the right corner pocket. “And that's game!” Varian grinned. Ruddiger chittered happily.  
“Woah, you're really good for a kid.” Big Nose noticed. “What was your name again?”  
“It's Varian.” he said.  
“Well Varian, you're welcome to come play pool with me any day, but next time let me get a few shots in, okay?” Big Nose stuck out his hand and Varian shook it.  
“It's a deal.” Varian agreed.  
“Now, let me tell you all about my girl...” Big Nose began.  
Eugene and Lance smiled. It was good that Varian was having fun and making friends. Listening to Big Nose blab about his girlfriend was a small price to pay for an enjoyable afternoon of guy's time.

The End

I feel like Big Nose is the least violent of the Pub Thugs, so it makes sense Eugene and Lance would want to introduce Varian to him first. I just love the idea of the boys spending time together after Varian's reformation, with the Snuggly Duckling being a frequent hangout.


	73. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian loses the trust of the villagers.

Trust Issues

Varian had built 5 highly pressurized and unfortunately unstable machines in the tunnels under Old Corona, hoping they would allow him to heat water. Varian had tried to shut off all the pumps, but he'd been stopped by a tough yet beautiful girl named Cassandra. And while he appreciated her pulling him to safety, it really would have been better for everyone involved if he'd just made it to the pumps on time. His father had come looking for him, and the first thing he'd wanted to know was if Varian was okay. The second thing was what had happened.  
“Dad, I'm sorry.” Varian had said.  
“Not again, Varian.” Quirin had responded.  
“But, Dad...” Varian tried to say.  
“Is everybody okay?” Quirin then asked.  
“Quirin, what'll we do? It was terrible.” Jack said.  
“It's fine now. The danger has passed.” Quirin told them.  
More and more people were coming out of hiding. Some looked scared, but most looked angry. Varian scanned the crowd for a friendly face, but even Katie just shook her head sadly.   
“It was your boy, wasn't it? He did this to us.” Lorrie accused.  
“Varian will be punished.” Quirin assured the crowd.  
“Make him stop building those crazy things!” Burt shouted.  
“They're not crazy. The engineering is sound, it's the flynnolium that needs tweaking. I need a more stable compound.” Varian insisted.  
“Do you listen to the words you say? Because from where I'm standing, they sound crazy.” Burt replied.  
“He's always doing stunts like this. He's a weird little kid.” David sneered.  
“I've always thought there was something wrong with him.” Jack murmured.  
“Dad I-- I had a good idea.” Varian maintained.  
“Your ideas are always stupid.” David snapped.  
“Not all of them! The collapsible ladder's not stupid for one.” Varian asserted.  
“Didn't you break your arm falling off that thing?” Burt recalled.  
“That was during the initial testing phase. After the design was revised, it worked much better. Tell them, Dad!” Varian couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.  
“Varian... I think your inventions are ….sometimes admirable. But you need to learn when to safely apply them.” Quirin said.  
“How bout never? We'd all be safe then!” snarled Lorrie.  
“Please, Dad. Let me try again.” Varian begged.  
“Varian, this... whatever this was you were building today, you're not to work on it ever again.” Quirin decided.  
“But Dad!” Varian protested.  
“No buts. This is for the good of all of Old Corona. We can't have explosions rocking the town.” Quirin said.  
“And tell him not to invent any other stuff! I don't trust the things he makes.” Lorrie added.  
Varian flinched. “Dad, please...” he whispered.  
“Varian can still invent things, but from now on, they can only affect him and me. The rest of the town will be spared from any mishaps.” Quirin replied.  
“Dad, that severely limits what I can do.” Varian pointed out.  
“Good.” muttered Lorrie.  
“And now that everything's settled, we can all go back to work.” Quirin said.  
“Assuming Varian doesn't blow us up again.” Burt joked.  
Quirin looked at his son. “Varian. You're to go to the fields today and work. You're not going back to your lab for at least a week, maybe more. I have to know that I can trust you to be safe.” Quirin told him.  
Varian lowered his head, face red with shame. “Yes, Dad.” he said. And then Quirin walked away. Varian didn't even realize the beautiful girl had heard all that until she spoke to him.  
“Hey, kid.” Cassandra called.  
“Y-yes?” Varian stammered.  
“I'm sorry that happened. I know you were only trying to help.” Cassandra told him.  
Varian beamed. At last, someone understood!  
“Listen, I've got to go back with the Princess and her obnoxious boyfriend, Eugene. You take care, okay kid?” Cassandra said, waving goodbye.  
And Varian had just stood there, still mesmerized by her beauty and her compassion. She cared about him! She wanted him to be okay! She was wonderful! And someday, he would let her know just how much those words had meant to him, just then.

The End

This was suggested by HiroLemonFan on ao3 to do a story about the aftermath of the boilers and the lack of trust from the villagers.


	74. Return To Old Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian goes home after his kidnapping.

Return to Old Corona

To say that yesterday had been a long, hard day was an understatement. Varian had been so proud of himself, translating the scroll ahead of schedule and holding the first annual 'best metal' competition (which regrettably, was inconclusive). He had no idea that the translation would make him a target, as Cassandra wanted the incantations for her own nebulous purposes.  
He'd been excited to see her at first, even though he'd been warned of how she'd stolen the Moonstone and was now a threat to everyone, Varian had to see it for himself before he would condemn Cassandra. And unfortunately he'd seen it, and what he'd seen wasn't pretty.  
Cassandra had kidnapped him, drugged him, yelled at him, made him march to the tower, attacked him with black rocks (he still had bruises on his ribs, although given how he'd once attacked her with his automaton, Varian felt he deserved it), locked in a cage, and finally thrown off the tower, saved only by the timely intervention of Lance. Cass had changed. She said she didn't want to hurt him, but her actions showed otherwise. She definitely wanted to hurt Rapunzel, a girl who had done nothing but be nice to Cassandra the entire time she'd known her.   
He didn't really understand what Cass was so angry about: she'd had secrets kept about her but so had Varian, and Eugene, and Rapunzel and most of them hadn't turned to villainy. He knew the memories she had of Mother Gothel must be painful, Rapunzel had told him very little about Mother Gothel, but it was enough to terrify him. She was abusive and cruel. Far better to grow up without a mother's presence than to have someone like Gothel in your life.  
Varian sighed. If only he'd been able to reach Cassandra! He thought- hoped really- that some of his words had gotten through to Cassandra, that maybe she would rethink her 'destiny' if it meant hurting people who still loved her and wanted her back by their side. It was hard to think clearly when one was angry, you tended to deflect all criticism and hyper focus on perceived wrongs, but maybe, just maybe Cassandra's anger had dimmed a little. She must have seen that Rapunzel was only fighting her to protect those she cared about. (And amazingly, Varian was one of those things the Princess cared about.) Maybe Cassandra would realize this and have a change of heart, but until she did, they'd have to prepare for future encounters with her.  
Varian's mind was whirring with possibilities- an alarm system to alert the entire kingdom of her presence, perhaps weaponizing the amber since it seemed to be the only thing that immobilized the black rocks. He'd be working on those new projects in his old lab, in the relative safety of Old Corona. There was no doubt his Dad would be watching him closely. Quirin had been very concerned during the kidnapping, and afterwards they'd had a long talk about safety measures, before Quirin had let Varian go to Eugene's birthday party.  
Varian was very grateful to have his Dad around, and he even had Quirin's blessing to work on alchemy projects, provided he checked in with his Dad, or Rapunzel, or anyone every few hours. No more holing up for weeks on end, like when he'd studied the scroll. It was a small concession to make.  
“Varian, breakfast!” Quirin called.  
“Coming, Dad!” Varian replied. He got dressed, wincing slightly as his shirt rubbed against the bruised ribs. Quirin would probably be even more protective if he saw what Varian's chest looked like today. But Varian wasn't going to dwell on his injuries, or the despair he'd felt when he failed to dissuade Cassandra. He was going to focus on how best to protect himself and the kingdom going forward.

The End

Varian definitely struggled with how to view Cassandra between the kidnapping and the development of Project Obsidian. He wants her to still be their friend, but he seems to recognize that may not happen, while Rapunzel is steadfast in her belief that Cassandra can be redeemed.


	75. Wedding Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian plays piano at his friend Katie's wedding.

Wedding Music

It was a special day in Old Corona. Varian's childhood friend Katie was getting married. Varian knew the groom too, Adam. (And even though Adam used to think Varian was weird, Varian didn't hold it against him.) The wedding party was getting ready, with Pamela as maid of honor and Adam's brother Terry serving as best man. Varian was sitting at a piano, ready to provide the music. And the priest was ready for the ceremony as well.  
Seated in the pews was Varian's father Quirin. Many families were there-- Katie's mom, Pamela's parents, Adam's parents. Just arriving was Burt and Amanda and their son David.  
Burt walked up to Varian. “Let me know if my son bothers you.” he said, giving David a stormy look.  
“I'm sure I'll be fine.” Varian replied. He still wasn't used to the town knowing and recognizing the extent of David's bullying in the past, but it was nice to know they were looking out for him.  
“Good boy.” Burt clapped Varian on the back. Burt was a very rough-and-tumble sort of guy, but he had a good heart and ever since the red rocks incident, he'd been almost protective of Varian, viewing him as an asset to the community and not a threat.   
Quirin approached Varian next. “I'm proud of you. You're really going to help make Katie's wedding a special day.” Quirin told him.  
Varian nodded. “We're going to start with Pachelbel's Canon, then Mozart's Ave Verum Corpus, then finish with Jesu, Joy of Man Desiring by Bach.” he explained.  
Quirin didn't know those songs by name, although he was sure he'd recognize the melodies once they started. He gave Varian a hug, then returned to his seat.  
At last Katie came into view, and the entire wedding procession let out a collective 'wow.' She looked beautiful in her dress with fitted bodice, and full bell shaped skirt. She had a jewel neckline, puff sleeves, and a basque waist to compliment the skirt. Katie looked prettier than Varian had ever seen her, and her father Bill was smiling with pride as he walked her down the aisle, accompanied by Varian's music.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this young couple in the holy union of matrimony.” the priest intoned.  
Everyone listened as the priest read the vows Katie and Adam had prepared. There were a few tears shed as the wedding rings were exchanged.  
“I give this ring as a sign of my love.” said Adam.  
“And I give this ring as a sign of my love.” Katie replied.  
“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” the priest declared and everyone clapped.  
Varian transitioned to Jesu, Joy of Man Desiring as Katie and Adam kissed. Then the happy couple waved to everyone.  
“We've got wedding refreshments at my house. You're all invited.” Adam told the crowd. There was more clapping at this announcement. Varian slid off the piano bench and walked towards the couple.  
“Varian!” Katie squeezed him in a big bear hug. “Thank you so much for playing piano today! It wouldn't be a proper wedding without music!” she exclaimed.  
“Yeah, thanks for helping out, kid.” Adam offered his hand, and Varian shook it.  
“I hope you and Quirin enjoy the refreshments.” Katie said.  
“If there's cake involved, I know Dad will like it.” Varian laughed.  
“Then he can have a big piece. C'mon.” Katie grabbed Varian's hand and led him to the house where the reception food was waiting.

The End  
Katie's a good friend and she absolutely deserves a special day! This was requested by J.B at ff.net


	76. Victory Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King declares a holiday to celebrate Zhan Tiri's defeat.

Victory Party  
(This fic is actually dedicated to honeyxmonkey because they need positivity today!)

“People of Corona, I have an announcement.” said King Frederick, standing in the courtyard addressing all his subjects, with his wife and daughter by his side. “I know a lot has happened this past week, and I am proud of how valiantly all of you fought against the dreaded demon Zhan Tiri.”  
There was a murmur of applause from the crowd.  
“That is why I am proclaiming today a celebratory day and starting today we will have a victory party every year to commemorate the defeat of Zhan Tiri.” Frederick concluded.  
The crowd erupted in cheers, but Eugene and his friends stayed silent. They were looking at Rapunzel, who they knew was wrestling with many emotions now that Cassandra had left. Frederick's announcement was probably at least partly meant as a distraction for her, but they could tell it wasn't completely working.  
“You okay, Sunshine? I know you still miss Cass, but this party could be just what we need to lift our spirits.” said Eugene.  
“I know.” replied Rapunzel. She tried to smile, but didn't quite pull it off.  
“Yeah, I can make a fireworks display. Thanks to Lance, we know flynnolium has excellent pyrotechnic potential.” Varian put forth.  
“See? I knew what I was doing.” Lance said smugly.  
“Really?” Varian arched an eyebrow.  
“Well, I mostly knew.” Lance amended.  
“And just think of all the treats we'll have! Cupcakes, pies, candy...” Eugene rattled off a list.  
“Dibs on the candy!” yelled Kiera.  
“No fair, I wanted to call dibs!” Catalina pouted.  
“I guess I could make an outdoor mural with chalk.” Rapunzel mused. “And we can all be on it, even Cassandra!”  
“Tell you what, Sunshine. We can set out a lantern-- just one-- in honor of Cassandra and wherever she is, she'll be able to see it.” Eugene said.  
“Oh, can we?” Rapunzel clasped Eugene's hand, looking genuinely happy for the first time that day.  
“Of course. I loved Cass like a sister, but you I love more than anything.” Eugene told her.  
“I love you too, Eugene. And just knowing how much you care about me, really helps right now. I think I might be able to enjoy the party after all.” she said.  
“I knew you would.” Eugene replied, kissing her cheek. Rapunzel blushed and then she kissed him back. She was feeling much more like her usual, chipper self.  
“Okay, gang. Let's go out there and help everyone make this a party to remember!” Rapunzel proclaimed.  
“Yeah!” they all cheered. Kiera and Catalina went to help (mostly bother) Monty and Attila as they made the snacks. Lance tried to follow Varian over to where the teen planned to set up the fireworks but was told in no uncertain terms that he wasn't welcome around flynnolium. Varian did relent and say he could play with the lancide, a new compound which fizzled a lot and mostly made a mess of things. And Eugene and Rapunzel walked slowly arm in arm, watching their friends make preparations.  
“It really is going to be a good day.” Rapunzel said, more to herself than anything.  
“I know it is. Here's the chalk, Rapunzel. Go do your thing.” Eugene urged. And Rapunzel got down on her knees and began drawing an elaborate picture of her, Eugene, Pascal, Maximus, Lance, Kiera, Catalina, Varian, Ruddiger, Quirin, Frederick, Arianna, Cassandra, Fidella, Owl, and Cap. She even added Stan, Pete, Nigel, all the castle staff and some prominent citizens of Corona. It was a big picture, but Rapunzel had a big heart and room enough for all her friends.

The End

I hope I didn't forget anyone! I love what close friends the gang are. They may not be family by blood, but they are family by choice and that's just as good.


	77. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian builds a camera. Ruddiger is his first photography subject.

Camera

Varian was busy with his latest invention. An emulsion of silver bromide had been coated on a glass plate, making it a photographic plate. The plate camera he'd designed to use it was actually less complex than it looked. It had a lens mounted on a lens board, separated from the plate by an extendable bellows. The lens focused the light entering the camera, and a shutter determined the length of time the photographic plate was exposed to light. Varian could also raise or lower the lens, or tilt it forwards or backwards to control the perspective, as he had patiently explained to Ruddiger, his first photographic subject.  
Because the aperture lens was small, the image on the ground glass screen was faint. Varian had a dark cloth that covered his head while focusing the camera. When he was satisfied with the composition, Varian removed the glass screen and put the photographic plate in its place, protected by a plate holder (which he was calling a dark slide.) To expose the image, he slid the dark slide out and opened and closed the shutter as the dark slide was replaced.  
Varian had turned his lab into a darkroom to process the images. Admittedly, Quirin hadn't been too pleased when he learned his son intended to make his lab even darker-- he was going to ruin his eyes cooped up in a dark lab at all hours-- but Varian had insisted that this project would be worth it, and Quirin had come to trust his judgment. And now at last, the results of his photography could be shown!  
Varian had taken 4 pictures that day-- Ruddiger about to eat an apple, Ruddiger with his cheeks stuffed, Ruddiger holding the apple core, and Ruddiger sleeping after a good meal. The pictures were only black and white, but Varian was confident he could find a way to take color pictures soon. At any rate, he could see the applications of his invention already. The camera was faster than most portrait painters and completely accurate. Instead of being posed the way portraits were, you could take 'candid' photos like Varian had of Ruddiger just doing ordinary things. (This would be good for subjects who didn't take direction well, and preferred to do their own thing.) It might not appeal to the Princess who loved painting, but photography wasn't meant to replace painting, it was just another tool to capture images.  
“What do you think, boy? Did the camera do a good job?” Varian showed off the photographs. Ruddiger chittered in approval, or possibly hunger, it had been awhile since he chowed down on that apple. Varian reached into his apron pocket, and gave Ruddiger another treat. “Don't tell Dad I fed you again. He still thinks a diet is the way to go.” Varian whispered. Ruddiger stuck his tongue out, then proceeded to eat the apple anyway.  
“I'm gonna show these to Dad. Maybe he'd like to be my next subject! And then I can show the camera to Eugene and Rapunzel and everybody!” Varian chatted excitedly. Ruddiger nodded. It was good to see Varian happy, and nothing cheered the boy more than a successful invention.  
Varian ran into the house carrying his newly developed photographs, Ruddiger trailing behind him. “Hey Dad! Look what I made!” Varian called out.  
“Oh? What have you got this time?” Quirin asked.  
And Varian began babbling all about his camera, and photographic plates, and darkrooms, and apertures, and a number of other things Quirin didn't understand but he could see that his son was excited. And the photos of Ruddiger were very good, Varian had definitely captured the raccoon's personality (and his appetite.)  
“So, you wanna be photographed too?” Varian concluded breathlessly.  
Quirin smiled. “I'd like that.” he said.

The End

I love Varian. He's always inventing things that are very advanced for the time period (and I get to learn about all sorts of technology that we take for granted today.)


	78. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian makes a friend while his Mom teaches piano.

Play Date

Vivienne loved making music and she was thrilled to begin teaching piano again, now that Varian was 3 months old and starting to settle in to a more routine sleep schedule. Katie came bounding over to the house, eager not just to play piano but to spend time with the new baby.  
“He's just the cutest thing ever!” she squealed.  
“Ah ba.” Varian babbled and stretched his legs.  
“Is he gonna roll over?” Katie asked excitedly.  
“Maybe not for another month or so.” Vivienne determined. “But he's getting stronger every day! He can hold his head up, and move his hands and feet deliberately. Be careful he doesn't kick you by mistake.”  
“Oh, Varian would never do that.” Katie insisted.  
“Let's hope not. Are you ready to start the lesson? Do you remember your chords?” Vivienne asked.   
Katie nodded. “Yup. A major is A-C#-E. A minor is A-C-E. C major is C-E-G. C minor is C-Eb- G. And D major is um...” Katie struggled to remember.  
“D major is D-F#-A, and D minor is D-F-A. Can you remember the rest?” Vivienne supplied.  
“E major is E-G#-B. E minor is E-G-B. F major is F-A-C. F minor is F-Ab-C. G major is G-B-D and G minor is G-Bb-D.” said Katie.  
“Very good. I think we should begin.” said Vivienne  
“Okay.” Katie slid into place on the piano bench and began alternating through the chords.  
“Excellent! Let's try some scales now and then we can work on A Little Night Music.” Vivienne told her.  
“Oh, I love Mozart! Do you like him, Varian?” Katie said happily.  
“Ga goo.” Varian replied.  
Katie progressed easily through the lesson. She'd obviously been practicing at home, as Vivienne noticed an increased smoothness in her movements, as scales were becoming ingrained in her memory. By the time they'd finished A Little Night Music, Varian was getting hungry and Vivienne excused herself to feed him.  
When she came back, Katie was eager to play with the baby.  
“Hey, Varian. Do you know peekaboo?” Katie covered and uncovered her face. “Peekaboo!”  
“Guh ba!” Varian was delighted by the game. He didn't know how Katie made herself appear and disappear, but it was very fascinating!  
“I wish I had a baby brother. I asked my parents, but they said no. So I'll just have to play with Varian.” Katie reasoned.  
“He likes it if you hand him toys he can play with. See what he does with the stuffed raccoon.” Vivienne suggested.  
Katie picked up the toy and handed it to Varian, who immediately stuffed it in his mouth. “Varian, that's not food!” Katie laughed.  
“All babies like to chew on things, though I think Varian enjoys it more than most.” Vivienne smiled. “He's probably going to start teething soon.”  
“You'll like having teeth Varian. Then you can eat apples and funnel cake and all sorts of yummy things.” Katie told him. Varian continued to chew on the raccoon, but Katie could see he was interested. He moved his head to look directly at her.  
“He knows I'm talking to him. Varian, you are so smart! I bet you're gonna grow up to be like, a teacher or something.” Katie predicted.  
“Quirin wants him to be a farmer. I'll be happy as long as Varian is happy.” Vivienne said.  
“I'm gonna be a seamstress! Mommy's already teaching me to sew. And I'm gonna play music too.” Katie detailed.  
“Sounds like you're going to be a very well rounded and accomplished young lady.” Vivienne stated proudly.  
“Yup! I can't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy all I learned today!” Katie beamed.  
“Well, it was my pleasure teaching you. I look forward to seeing you again next week, and I'm sure Varian does too.” Vivienne said. Varian responded by opening and closing his hands, almost as if he were trying to wave.

The End

Varian is a very intelligent little baby, Katie knows what's up. I'm just glad he has at least one friend in Old Corona.


	79. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel grows flowers for her friends.

Gardening

Rapunzel loved finding new hobbies. Recently, she had begun working in the palace gardens. It was a relaxing and beautiful environment, and she had learned that Faith the handmaiden really enjoyed gardening. While Rapunzel knew she could never be as close to Faith as she had been with Cassandra, it was a nice activity that helped strengthen the bond they were starting to form.  
“Miss Rapunzel, the tulips are looking vibrant this year. Are you going to give them to your parents?” Faith asked shyly.  
Rapunzel smiled. “Absolutely! They're one of the most beautiful flowers out there, and are sure to remind my parents of the love they share.” Rapunzel agreed.  
“And what of these sunflowers?” Faith asked next.  
“They're for Eugene, since he always calls me 'Sunshine.'” Rapunzel said brightly.  
“I like that name. It's very pretty.” Faith told her.  
“And these hyacinths will be great for Catalina. I think Kiera will like these peonies I got her.” Rapunzel detailed.  
“Sounds good.” replied Faith.  
“Next is yellow freesia for Lance. I didn't think pink flowers suited him.” said Rapunzel.  
Faith giggled. “Probably not.” she decided.  
“And Varian is getting the daffodils. They were his mother's favorite.” Rapunzel concluded.  
“That's a lot of flowers to deliver in one day.” Faith realized.  
“Yes, but I'll have Max take me to my friends' houses and it'll hardly take any time at all. Varian lives the farthest away, so he'll get his flowers last.” Rapunzel stated. “Do you want to come with me?”  
Faith shook her head. “Max is a little intimidating, but he'll make sure you're safe on your journey.” she decided.  
“I'm only going as far as Old Corona.” Rapunzel laughed.  
“Still, there are dangers out there, Miss Rapunzel.” Faith insisted.  
“I'll be safe.” Rapunzel promised. She knew Faith was making an effort to be less fearful, and she did have a point that danger could be found anywhere, even close to home.  
Rapunzel gathered up bouquets of all the flowers and headed to the throne room to give her parents their gift first.  
“Rapunzel! Have you been gardening?” Arianna asked. “I could smell those lovely flowers from a mile away!”  
“I have. I brought tulips for you and Dad.” Rapunzel said.  
“Thank you. You're so thoughtful.” Arianna kissed her cheek.  
“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?” Frederick wondered as he gave Rapunzel a hug.  
“I love you guys.” Rapunzel smiled and enjoyed the hug. Next she went to where the Captain of the Guards and his men (and horses) were lining up for inspection.  
“Eugene! I have a present for you!” Rapunzel called.  
“Just a sec. Stand down, men.” Eugene walked over to Rapunzel and she handed him the sunflowers.  
“They're so bright and sunny, just like you! I love them, Sunshine.” Eugene said, kissing Rapunzel on the lips.  
“I'm glad you like them. Eugene, is it alright if I borrow Max? I need to give flowers to Lance and the girls, and Varian.” she explained.  
“Of course. Have a wonderful trip.” Eugene wished her well.  
“I will!” Rapunzel replied, climbing onto Max. She rode a little ways and soon reached Lance's house where the girls and Lance were jumping rope.   
“Hi guys. I hope I'm not interrupting anything...?” Rapunzel said.  
“Oh, Rapunzel! You came to visit!” Catalina ran up and hugged her.  
“And you brought presents!” Kiera squealed with delight.  
“Yup. Hyacinth for Catalina, peony for you, and freesia for your Dad.” Rapunzel began passing out flowers.  
“These are great! Thanks!” said the girls.  
“Thank you, Rapunzel. I think it's only fair you get a gift too. So how about some of this fudge the girls and I couldn't finish? We gave up after four plates each.” Lance admitted.  
“It was worth it.” Kiera maintained, wiping a bit of chocolate from her face.  
“Thanks! I could use a snack.” Rapunzel ate some of the fudge, then she waved goodbye to Lance's family.  
Finally, Rapunzel made it to Varian's lab.  
“Varian, it's Rapunzel. I brought you a gift.” said Rapunzel.  
“Really? I should be the one making you gifts. It is my job as Royal Engineer.” Varian stated.  
“Oh, you do plenty already. Here, I got you some daffodils.” Rapunzel said.  
“Thanks so much. You know, my Mom really loved these flowers...” he wiped away a tear.  
“Eugene told me. Did you want to take them to her grave now?” Rapunzel offered. Varian nodded, and Rapunzel tied up Max so she could walk with Varian to the cemetery. She knew spring could be a wistful time of year for people who had lost loved ones, but she would always do her best to help cheer up her friends.

The End

Another request for J.B. Rapunzel is like the sweetest friend ever. :3


	80. Red Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is hailed as a hero for stopping the red rocks.

Red Rocks  
(I don't know how far the red rocks extended, but I think they reached Old Corona at least.)

Varian had done it. He'd faced his fears (with the help of Rapunzel) and stopped the red rocks. Everyone was viewing him as a hero, something he'd never expected, and quite the change from their usual attitude. Even in his hometown of Old Corona, people were still coming up to him, sharing their stories of encounters with the red rocks.  
Burt came up to Varian, a haunted look in his eyes. “I saw the graves of my wife and son, in the cemetery right next to your mother's. I- I couldn't bear it if that vision were true! Thank you, Varian.” Burt said.  
David sulked, clearly not liking Varian being the recipient of positive attention. “Well, I didn't see anything in those crummy rocks. Guess I'm fearless.” he boasted.  
“I saw snakes. Lots of horrible snakes slithering everywhere.” Katie admitted with a shudder.  
“How can you be scared of snakes? They don't even have legs!” David pointed out.  
“That's what makes them so scary! You can't tell where they're going to go.” Katie insisted.  
“My barn was on fire. All the horses were in danger, and nobody could reach them.” Lorrie said.  
“Bandits had cut off my daughter's hair. They were holding her ransom.” Jack detailed.  
Varian listened politely to his neighbor's pouring out their emotions about their deepest fears. It didn't seem right that Varian not mention his.  
“I saw my Dad encased in amber again. It was... really hard to move past that. Still not sure how I did it.” Varian confessed.  
“Oh, Varian. You're the bravest boy I know.” Katie hugged him.  
“At least I never endangered my father.” David spat.  
“You're a good boy, David. Obviously, you've been a good influence on Varian.” Burt incorrectly assumed. Both David and Varian managed to look offended by the statement.  
“I still think Rapunzel deserves most of the credit. I needed her hair to use as a swing and reach the rocks. And it was only because of her encouragement I was able to use the amber in a positive way.” Varian explained.  
“See? The Princess of Corona herself believes in you! That proves you're a very special person.” Katie said.  
“Rapunzel's just really friendly. She's like that around everybody.” Varian insisted.  
“Says the boy whose on first name basis with the Princess.” Katie teased.  
“I could introduce you some time. Rapunzel could come to town for Founder's Day, maybe.” Varian offered.  
“Do you really think she would?” Katie asked.  
“I think it would take more than Varian asking for her to show up. She's a Princess, and she can't be expected to drop everything just because Varian says so.” David said pointedly.  
“David's probably right. Best not to ask.” Varian mumbled, wanting to avoid a fight.  
“Well I think you and the Princess were both really, really brave.” Katie said encouragingly.  
“We definitely owe a debt of gratitude to you, boy.” Burt judged.  
“Hooray for Varian!” cheered Lorrie.  
“Hooray for Varian!” the townspeople echoed, and David gave a sarcastic slow clap. It pained him to see Varian hailed as a hero, and he could only hope Varian would mess something up again so he could get under the boy's skin.

The End

David seriously needs to grow up. Or move to a new town. Let Varian have his moment.


	81. Riding a Donkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian gets a riding lesson.

Riding A Donkey

Quirin awoke to the sight of his small son peering at him with wide, blue eyes.  
“Are we gonna do it today? You promised!” Varian insisted.  
Quirin took a moment to remember what exactly it was he had promised. Then it came to him- Varian wanted to ride one of the farm donkeys.  
“Alright, you can ride. But breakfast first.” Quirin told Varian.  
“Yay!” Varian cheered as Quirin climbed out of bed. Sometimes Quirin wondered if he was going old, or if Varian just had more energy than the usual child. It seemed Varian was always finding something new that interested him: a book, or an animal, or even a rock which Varian would happily classify as metamorphic, or sedimentary, or igneous. Today he was definitely all about the donkeys.  
“Can I ride Po-metheus?” Varian asked. (His mother had named the donkey Prometheus. It had been her favorite.)  
“Yes, you can ride him. He's gentle and sturdy.” Quirin judged. “Now please, sit still while I make us some oatmeal.”  
Varian sat, his little legs kicking furiously in anticipation of his riding lesson. “Can I feed him some carrots?” Varian continued to pepper Quirin with questions.  
“Yes, it's always a good idea to bring a donkey some food if you're going to ride him.” Quirin replied.  
“Can I take him into town?” Varian asked.  
“No. You're just going to ride him in the fields.” Quirin responded.  
“Oh.” Varian looked mildly disappointed. “Are you going to ride too?”  
“Most of our donkeys are too small for an adult to ride.” Quirin told him.  
Varian suddenly seemed nervous. “But you are going to be right there when I ride, aren't you?” he asked.  
“I'll be with you every step of the way.” Quirin assured him. “Now have some breakfast and try not to get too worked up. Donkeys can sense your moods, and they'll be more nervous if you're nervous.”  
“Okay, Daddy.” Varian said. He poked at the oatmeal, but he seemed more interested in looking outside than in finishing his meal.  
“Varian, eat. You can't get much done without a good breakfast.” Quirin reminded him. Varian nodded, and they ate their meal together. Then Varian went right back to talking about donkeys.  
“Can I put the saddle on?” Varian asked.  
“It's best to let me do it. But you can watch so you can learn how to do it yourself when you're older.” Quirin replied.  
“How much older?” asked Varian.  
Quirin just looked at him. “Quite a bit older.” he decided. Varian's face fell, and Quirin ruffled his hair. “Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, or you'll miss out on what today has to offer. Now, are you ready for a riding lesson?”  
“Yes!” Varian jumped up and down in excitement.  
“Don't jump up and down when you're riding, for one thing. You'll spook Prometheus.” Quirin told him. “You use verbal and nonverbal commands, like touching him, so he knows which way to go.”  
“Yes, daddy.” Varian nodded solemnly.  
“Now watch as I put the saddle on. Put your feet in the stirrups and sit up straight.” Quirin instructed. “Squeeze with your legs to get him to move forward.”  
Varian obeyed and to his amazement, Prometheus sauntered forward. “He's doing it, Daddy!” Varian squealed with excitement.  
“Very good. We'll take it nice and slow and walk him in a straight line.” Quirin said. Varian nodded, tongue out in concentration as he rode Prometheus.  
“Now we're going to turn left. Close your left hand and give with your right. Pivot your shoulders left and squeeze with your left leg.” Quirin said.  
This was a bit harder for Varian to do, but he managed and Prometheus turned.  
“Now to turn right, we do the opposite. Close your right hand and give with your left. Pivot your shoulders right and squeeze with your right leg.” Quirin continued.  
Varian followed his father's commands and Prometheus turned again.  
“You're doing very good. We'll walk him back to the barn now, and then you can feed him.” Quirin said.  
“Oh, are we done already?” Varian whined.  
“We don't want to do too much on your first time. With practice, you can take him out for longer trips, but this is good enough for now.” Quirin declared.  
Varian rubbed Prometheus' neck as the donkey marched back to the barn. “He's a good donkey. He knows what the signals mean and everything!” Varian was in awe.  
“Yes, he's a very good animal. Okay Varian, here are some carrots you can give him.” Quirin handed his son the carrots.  
“Here Po-metheus!” Varian offered the carrots and the donkey ate them, his tongue tickling Varian slightly as he took the food. Varian laughed. “I love Po-metheus and I wanna ride him again.” he decided.  
“You can ride him again, tomorrow. But now it's time we did our chores. You can feed the other barn animals now.” said Quirin.  
“Okay, Daddy.” Varian replied, immediately getting to work feeding Ol' Smoke and the barn cats. The day was just starting, but Varian could already tell it was going to be a good one.

The End

Riding has got to be the best perk of living on a farm. I think donkeys are actually better for kids to ride, because they are generally less skittish and slower moving.


	82. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin falls under the spell of the Mind Trap.

Under Control

It had started in the fields where Quirin and Varian had been harvesting pumpkins- a strange sensation Quirin couldn't explain.  
He'd told Varian something felt off, and his son had responded by brewing honey tea and offering to do Quirin's chores for the day. Quirin appreciated the gesture, but this wasn't like any cold he'd ever had. It was almost as if a voice were whispering to him to “wait” although who the voice was or what he was waiting for, Quirin didn't know.  
But Quirin had forgotten about the little voice as the days passed and Varian was absorbed in his new project, an amber gun to pacify Cassandra should she attack the town. Quirin thought this was very proactive of Varian, who had seen firsthand what lengths Cassandra was willing to go to in the name of her “destiny”. But he knew Varian must have conflicting emotions, since he'd had a crush on Cassandra and had once been her friend.  
And the amber gun turned out to be a useful weapon, nearly incapacitating Cassandra. Varian swore he never fired at her, but Quirin wouldn't blame him if he had. Cassandra had used magic to disguise herself and waltz right into Corona and though she'd claimed she hadn't wanted to be the bad guy before, she was ready to be one now.  
Well, Quirin was ready too. Cassandra had his old brother and sister in arms on her side through the Mind Trap talisman and he would fight to help free them from her control. He knew it had been a difficult decision for Eugene to order everyone to fall back, but Quirin also knew when he was on the losing side of a battle. They would fall back and regroup and be stronger than ever, just like Rapunzel said. Quirin had his pitchfork and his armor and he would fight to protect his home and his son.  
Varian had gone off with Eugene and Rapunzel and friends and recovered Demanitus' old plans from the mountains. Quirin knew that given time Varian could build the portal needed to banish Zhan Tiri. He was very proud of his son and it showed on his face when Varian came running up to him.  
“Hey Dad. Here, I found this with your old stuff. I gave it a little polish.” Varian explained, handing Quirin his helmet.  
“I never thought I'd have to wear this again. But now that I must, I am proud to have my son fighting alongside me.” Quirin replied. Varian smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Perhaps he was still thinking about Cassandra and wishing it hadn't come to this.  
Eugene and Rapunzel went over their plan again to send Zhan Tiri back to the netherworld, and Quirin and Varian (now riding the transformed Ruddiger) made their way with the other citizens to the castle where Varian would build the machine. As usual, Varian worked quickly and using Demanitus' plans built it in record time.  
“And there.” said Varian, tightening a bolt on his new machine. “Okay, just pull that lever and we've got ourselves a trans-dimensional portal. Heh.” Varian laughed nervously.  
“Oh, you weren't kidding! That was fast.” Eugene noted with pride.  
“Okay we just gotta make sure everyone is clear of the portal or else, y'know they'll end up in limbro right along with Zhan Tiri.” Varian cautioned.  
And that was when the Mind Trap took hold of Quirin. He didn't know how to describe it, how painful and sudden it was as his eyes flashed blue while a strange voice compelled him to pull the lever.  
“Although I gotta admit, this all feels a little too...” Eugene begun as Quirin lunged forward.  
“For Cassandra!” Quirin found himself yelling, even though he never wanted to do anything that helped the blue-haired witch. Varian might have forgiven her for his kidnapping, but Quirin never would. Then there was even worse pain, and Quirin found it impossibly to do anything, even obey the voice's commands. He twitched wildly, then fell onto the floor.  
“Dad! Dad! Don't worry! You'll be okay, I promise.” dimly Quirin heard his son say such reassuring words. If only he could respond to him! Let Varian know that he understood. Faintly, Quirin could hear Varian and Eugene conversing some more in the background about stun mechanisms and Team Awesome, and then Quirin was moved to a more comfortable place, still unable to react to anything going on around him.  
And he would have stayed there, trapped halfway between his own thoughts of despair for endangering Varian and the voice in his head that was still commanding him to get up and fight. Then the bearcats ripped off the helmet and Quirin was no longer stunned. Joining Hector, Quirin began dueling King Edmund, his former Majesty and his oldest friend. 'This isn't what I want! I don't want to hurt them!' Quirin thought desperately, but the voice had other plans and he continued to attack Edmund. He slammed into Edmund and then threw him to the ground.  
A lesser man would have given up the fight, but Edmund and Eugene instead discussed where they might find the Mind Trap to free the Brotherhood from its control. Hector and the animals chased after them, but Quirin's orders were to stay and guard the castle. Quirin wanted to warn Eugene that Edmund had been a part of the Brotherhood too and likely a sleeper agent as he was, but the voice wouldn't let him share that information. Quirin could only hope Eugene would find a way to triumph and free them all.  
It must have taken all Eugene's cunning and strength, but he and Edmund had somehow destroyed the Mind Trap. Without its hold, Quirin was free to pull the lever to open the portal and bring Varian and friends back to their world. With a flash, Varian and companions returned and Quirin was treated to the sight of Varian's joyful smile.  
“Dad, you're back!” Varian cried out, running to his Dad for a hug. Quirin smiled. They may not have defeated Zhan Tiri yet, but the Brotherhood had faced its own inner battle and thanks to Eugene and Edmund's efforts, they had won. Quirin was a free man again and he could do what any father would do: hug his brave, brilliant son.

The End

Plus Est En Vous really was awesome! I liked how so many storylines came together, but my favorite was seeing the Brotherhood in action. :)


	83. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene convinces Varian to get a spa treatment. request

Spa Day

Varian was nervous as he walked through the streets of Corona. He hadn't been out of jail very long, and he knew the citizens resented him for the automatons and for the forced labor under the Separatists of Saporia's rule. But Eugene had told him to meet him there so after a few brief (failed) experiments in the lab, he had come over.  
“There you-- oh kid, what have you been doing?!” Eugene scolded.  
“J-just a few experiments with Flynnolium. If it doesn't work as a power supply for the boilers, it must have another practical purpose.” Varian explained.  
“Well, I don't know about that. But I do know your face is covered in ash and your hair is disheveled. So I know exactly what Team Awesome is gonna do today, we're going to the spa to get you spruced up.” Eugene decided.  
“Why, is my shirt on fire?” Varian questioned.  
“No of course not. Why would it be?” wondered Eugene.  
Varian shrugged. “It happens sometimes.” he said simply.  
“Okay, you have a disturbingly casual attitude towards fire. We'll work on that later. But first, to the spa!” Eugene commanded.  
“I don't really wanna go.” Varian mumbled.  
“Why not? I've convinced Stan and Pete to try it, I can certainly convince you.” Eugene mused.  
“But Stan and Pete don't like me much. They probably wish I was still in jail.” Varian said morosely.  
“Hey, don't think like that! Sure you did bad things, but you're sorry and you're trying to make amends. That's what matters.” Eugene assured him.  
“Thanks, Eugene.” Varian smiled.  
“Okay, now let's go to the spa before someone draws you on a Wanted poster looking like that.” joked Eugene.  
“...they don't still make Wanted posters of me, do they?” Varian fretted.  
“I'm sure they've stopped.” Eugene replied, hastily moving to block Varian's view of one of the old posters.  
Eugene led the way to the castle spa, greeting several of the masseuses in turn.  
“Greg! Evelyn! Good to see you! I hope you've got that new exfoliating cream, Whitney. James, I'll be needing a deep-tissue massage today, and so will my friend Varian.” Eugene said happily.  
“Of course, Eugene. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours!” James replied warmly.  
Evelyn frowned. “Isn't he that dangerous criminal?” she worried.  
“This is part of his rehabilitation.” Eugene insisted. “He's a new man now, and he needs to look it.”  
“We do have a few open slots today. I guess we can work on both of you.” Greg decided.  
“Great! Go with Whitney, she'll give you a great facial. And I'll go with Evelyn.” Eugene said.  
Evelyn looked relieved to not be working with Varian. And Varian still looked nervous, despite Whitney's smile.  
“Facial treatments weren't really popular with boys until Eugene started coming here.” Whitney explained.  
“Yeah, he's a real trendsetter.” Varian said dryly.  
“First, we're going to scrub all that ash off your face. Then we'll apply a serum to remove the puffiness from your eyes.” Whitney told him.  
Varian perked up. “A serum? Can I see it?” he asked.  
Whitney handed it over, and Varian immediately recognized the ingredients. “Sodium hyaluronate, that must be the moisturizer. And silicium to reduce fine lines. And chamazulene to soothe the eye area.” he analyzed.  
Whitney was impressed. “If you knew all that, why haven't you used this treatment yourself?” she wondered.  
Varian blushed. “Well I have dabbled in self care projects, like my bath bombs. But I guess I've been busy lately, and I haven't really focused much on applying treatments to myself.” Varian replied. He left out that he'd been in jail for a year, and didn't have access to any of his alchemical supplies.  
“You absolutely should! If you don't take care of yourself, who will?” Whitney asked.  
Varian thought about it. His dad certainly would care. And Ruddiger. And Eugene. And Rapunzel. Quite a few more people than had cared the year before, but he didn't want to dwell on that unhappiness. Still, Whitney had a point. If Varian took better care of himself, his friends and family would have less to worry about. Maybe he would try doing spa treatments at home. Whitney seemed nice enough, but Evelyn appeared scared of him, and Varian was willing to bet she wasn't the only one who felt that way. He sighed, as Whitney applied the facial treatment.  
“That takes care of your facial. Now you really should see our masseuse, get rid of that tension you're carrying.” Whitney declared.  
Varian nodded and went to the next room, where Eugene was getting a massage from James, and Greg was waiting to work on Varian.  
“Relax, kid. It doesn't hurt. In fact, you'll feel a lot better afterwards.” Greg promised.  
Varian gulped, but he lay down where Greg indicated. Greg began working with his hands parallel to each other, then slide them down each side of Varian's spine, massaging all the way down the lower back. Then he slid his hands up all the way to the neck, over the shoulders, and down the arms to the fingertips. He repeated this motion six times to finish the massage.  
“All done! You can stand up now, kid.” Greg told him.  
“That.. feels pretty good actually. Thanks, Greg.” Varian said, stretching his shoulders out a bit.  
“I knew you'd like it.” Eugene said, getting up from his massage. “Thank you James. You are a miracle worker.”  
“I try.” James replied, laughing.  
“So what do you want to do next, Hairstripe? We could get you fitted for a new outfit, or we could get you something to eat. It doesn't look like they fed you well in pri-- I mean, you look hungry.” Eugene scrambled to find a less traumatic way to finish his sentence.  
Varian's stomach rumbled. “Maybe we should get food first. I kinda forgot to have breakfast or lunch today.” he admitted.  
“Well, the palace chefs will soon take care of that! C'mon, kid. Team Awesome buffet lunch, here we come!” Eugene promised. And Varian followed him, looking and feeling better than he had in weeks.

The End

I love that Eugene is the type of guy who's confident in his looks and isn't shy about admitting he gets facials and other beauty treatments. Guys should know it's okay to take pride in your grooming.


	84. Walking To Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian learns to walk.

Walking To Dad

Baby Varian was growing fast. He could say a few simple words, and he could stand up even without using a table leg for support. He could climb and he could crawl and loved exploring his house, and the barn, and the fields. Recently he'd begun trying to walk with lots of encouragement from his parents.  
“Come on, Varian. You can do it. Come to Mommy.” Vivienne urged. Varian obligingly crawled to her. “No no, sweetie. Stand up and walk.” she said. With tremendous effort, Varian pulled himself into a standing position.  
“Ma ma.” he cooed.  
“That's good, Varian. Now try walking.” Vivienne encouraged. Varian wobbled, and she grabbed onto his tiny arms, helping to steady him. Varian took two steps and then would have fallen over, if his mother hadn't helped him up.  
“That was a nice try. You're getting better. Do you want to try again?” Vivienne asked.  
“Firsty.” Varian replied. It was hard work learning to walk and he could use something to drink.  
“Let me get you some apple juice. You keep practicing.” Vivienne told him.  
Varian sat down. It was much easier crawling places, but he'd watched the adults walk his entire life, and it looked like fun! If only it wasn't so hard...  
Vivienne came back, holding both a bottle of juice and Varian's beloved toy raccoon. Varian squealed with delight and immediately put first the toy in his mouth and chewed a bit, then moved on to the juice.  
Vivienne sat down across from him. It shouldn't be this tiring just fetching objects and watching Varian, but the cancer was developing fast now and depleting her strength. Sometimes she feared that Varian wouldn't truly master walking until after she'd passed away, but she kept that fear to herself even though Quirin would probably admit that he had similar doubts.  
Varian smacked his lips happily, drinking some more juice. Then he decided to stand up again. “Ma ma.” Varian cried, trying to toddle over, but nearly falling on his face. Vivienne caught him just in time.  
“Careful, sweetie. You don't want to go so fast, you could fall and hurt yourself.” she warned. Varian nodded, he'd gotten more than a few ouchies that week as he tried walking. He didn't mean to go so fast, it was just that as he tried moving his legs independently it was difficult to control speed and direction at the same time. His parents seemed to understand, and they had taken turns patiently watching him go.  
There was a knock on the door, and both Varian and Vivienne perked up instantly, knowing that Quirin was there. “Daddy's home!” Vivienne announced brightly.  
“Da da!” Varian cried.  
“I'm home. How's my best girl and my little man?” Quirin asked happily.  
“We're good. Varian's been trying to walk but he's not really getting--” Vivienne began, and then stopped as she watched Varian take five steps without falling, a new record.  
“Da da!” Varian squealed. Quirin crouched down and held out his arms wide, enticing Varian to come closer and get hugged. Varian lifted his legs again and hobbled over. He almost fell again, but this time Dad was there to steady him.  
“Varian! You did amazing! Look how far you walked to come to me!” Quirin exclaimed.  
“Love da da. Love ma ma.” Varian said proudly.  
“And we love you very much, our little toddler.” Vivienne cooed. Quirin gave his son a big hug, then placed him on Vivienne's lap. He kissed both of them gently, happy to have come home and seen firsthand how quickly Varian was growing up.

The End  
I love Varian's family. They're very supportive and Varian is just such a bright, inquisitive, darling baby.


	85. Cloud Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian and Quirin look at clouds.

Cloud Gazing

Varian and Quirin had been busy all day, shopping in town, visiting friends, feeding animals, and working in the fields. Varian had been very good and so had been allowed to ride Prometheus the donkey. He had been astride Prometheus when they came across Bill the shepherd. Bill had been impressed with Varian's skill at riding. Varian had bashfully insisted that it was all thanks to Quirin's instructions, which touched Quirin. He was working hard raising Varian, and wanted him to be humble, and industrious, and kind, all traits Varian seemed to possess in spades.  
After they said goodbye to their friend and Prometheus returned to the barn, Quirin and Varian had headed home. Varian paused to look up at the sky and smile.  
“I like it when it's cloudy. It's almost as if Mommy is sending pictures in the sky.” he proclaimed.  
“That's a nice way to put it. What do you see in the clouds?” Quirin asked with a smile.  
“That one over there looks like a windmill, and next to it is a grandfather clock, and there's a cider press.” Varian pointed at the sky.  
“Hmm.” Quirin squinted. He'd never been as imaginative as his son. Leave it to Varian to see machines in the sky, that boy was always wanting to tinker with things and see how they worked, sometimes with unexpected results. “I guess that one has some sort of wings? Maybe it's a chicken.” Quirin finally said.  
Varian nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. There's a telescope, and sheep shears, and a micrometer!” Varian babbled excitedly. He lay on the grass to get a broader view of the sky and Quirin joined him.  
Quirin supposed the cloud on his left looked pointy enough to be sheep shears, if you looked at it hard enough. There was a nice round cloud in the middle. “That's a pumpkin.” Quirin decided.  
“A really big one! There's a submarine, and a vice, and a seed drill too!” Of those inventions Varian had never seen a submarine in action, but he was confident someday he would. Maybe he'd even build one and explore the depths of the pond! Or he could travel all the way to the ocean, and use the submarine there!  
“That's very interesting. But don't you think we'd better head home?” Quirin asked.  
Varian shook his head. “There's still more clouds out there. Look, this one is a fire engine just like the one that came to our house!” Varian was very excited.  
“I remember. You're not to handle phosphorus matches again until you're much older.” Quirin declared.  
“Did you know fires need oxygen to burn? If we could make a machine to suck all the oxygen out of a room, we wouldn't be able to have a fire there, and then I could just play with the matches, not burning anything.” Varian mused.  
“Well until you find a way to do that, if it's even possible, you're not to use matches.” Quirin said firmly.  
“Oh.” Varian was a little disappointed, but undeterred in his quest for scientific knowledge. “...I can still find other stuff to 'speriment with, right?” he asked.  
“Only safe things. Nothing dangerous.” Quirin replied.  
“Metal is safe. I could find lots of uses for iron. Or steel. Whichever one is the best metal, it's hard to choose...” Varian yawned.  
“Varian, if you're tired we can go home and you can have a nap.” Quirin offered.  
“I'd rather sleep here, where I can feel the wind on my face, and see Mommy's cloud pictures.” Varian replied.  
That did sound very appealing. It was warm and dry, and filled with pleasant spring smells like grass and flowers. Quirin lay stretched out with little Varian climbing onto his chest and snuggling up for a nap. Quirin decided to close his eyes too.  
'Vivienne, if you're watching, I hope you know how smart our Varian is.' Quirin thought before falling asleep in the grass, alongside his son.

The End

This was inspired by lovely art of Quirin and little Varian by @drawbauchery on tumblr. They look so peaceful while they sleep.


	86. Blue Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tells his Dad about the science expo.

Blue Ribbon

Quirin set the table in anticipation of his son's return from the Exposition of Sciences. Part of him felt guilty for not being there to support Varian, but the boy knew Quirin's duties as villager leader came first. Varian had told him that his new invention needed two people to operate, and Quirin hoped Varian had found a willing partner to help him. He definitely wouldn't find one in Old Corona, where citizens who had always been somewhat leery of Varian's inventions, were still traumatized over the boiler incident. Quirin had kept the peace by forbidding Varian to work on the boilers any more, but he consented to allow Varian to work on other projects in his lab.   
It was sometimes difficult to placate both the villagers and his son, but Quirin was confident that he had succeeded this time. And Ruddiger seemed to agree, the little raccoon having wandered into the house, enticed by the smell of dinner.  
“I think I hear Varian coming now.” Quirin said.  
Varian was walking along, singing. “I once knew a very fine lassie, who went by the name of Cassie, she was brave and tough, didn't take no guff, for she was really classy.” Varian sang.  
“Well that's... probably a sign the expo went well.” Quirin decided. Ruddiger nodded.  
“Hey, Dad! You'll never believe what amazing thing happened to me at the exposition!” Varian said in greeting.  
“You won first prize?” Quirin guessed.  
Varian snorted. “Not hardly! I got disqualified. The prize went to this girl, Fernanda Pizazzo who threw candy at the audience and didn't really offer any innovative development in science. Plus I think she had a thing for the judge, Dr. St Croix. Imagine, getting into science just to impress some boy!” Varian shook his head in dismissal.  
“I'm very sorry, son. I know the expo meant a lot to you, you were getting ready for it for weeks. But if the judge isn't going to be fair, it's not worth your effort.” Quirin said.  
“Yeah, I probably won't bother with it next year. I can just go over the castle like it's any other day, because Cassie and me, we're friends now! She even said she was impressed with me, after I finished her chores.” Varian gushed.  
“You were doing her chores? Varian, you shouldn't have to act like a servant to gain someone's attention or approval.” Quirin cautioned.  
“Oh I know. And she wasn't willing to help me with my elemental remogrifier, even though she said she would. But it's okay! She had a good reason for changing her mind! And even though my replacement assistant Shorty got me disqualified, Cassandra had no way of knowing that would happen without her help. She even apologized to me, and said nice things, and she saved me when Dr. St. Croix caused my machine to malfunction.” Varian babbled.  
“You were in danger?!” Quirin exclaimed.  
“Just for a little bit. Like I said, Cassie was there and she pushed me to safety! And when the machine created a vortex, she held onto me so I wouldn't get sucked in as we countered the wind generated and I was able to pull the hand brake and stop it.” Varian answered.  
“It's good you were able to prevent a disaster, but maybe your next invention could be a little safer...?” Quirin said.  
“Oh, it will be. And anyway, I didn't tell you the best part. Cassie found the ribbon on the ground, and she said it was meant for me and pinned it to my shirt! I- I've never felt so special in all my life. I'm gonna keep it forever.” Varian decided.  
“That's very good, Varian. I'm glad you had a nice day after all and that you made a friend.” Quirin told him. “Now sit down and have some of this roast chicken and apple pie I made.”  
“Yeah, okay. You always make great dinners, Dad. I'm glad that we get to eat together at the end of the day.” Varian said. “And Ruddiger, you can have some of the pie, buddy.”  
Ruddiger licked his lips in anticipation and Quirin smiled. It was nice to be able to have a family meal with his intelligent and inventive son. Cassandra wasn't the only one who thought Varian was special.

The End

I wonder how many times Varian and Quirin have dinner together while Varian casually tells him how he almost died during the day! He's a little reckless, he is.


	87. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian is convinced he's too big to call Quirin 'Daddy'.

Names

Varian and Quirin had walked into town to do some errands. “I have to speak to Nate the miller, see what price he wants for flour. Perhaps I can trade him some fruit or vegetables for it. But you can play with some of the bigger boys outside, if you like.” Quirin said.  
“Okay, Daddy.” Varian replied, even though he was a little scared of David and his friends.  
“'Okay, Daddy.'” David mimicked once Quirin was out of view. The other boys chuckled. “Boy, you are so stupid!” he added.  
“Wh-what did I do this time?” Varian asked, fearful of the answer.  
“You still call your father Daddy? Only babies do that. Next thing you know, you'll go crying to your mom. Oh wait, she's dead.” David sneered.  
“Heh. Good one, David.” his friend Tom laughed.  
Varian's lip trembled. He knew that she had died. Quirin said she was in heaven now along with Ol' Smoke the barn cat, and they looked down from the clouds to watch over him every day. Varian wondered if they were watching now, and if his mom could think of a way to help him from the sky.  
“I'm not a baby.” Varian mumbled.  
“Oh yeah? Then stop calling Quirin 'Daddy'.” David challenged.  
“I will.” Varian vowed. It should be easy, and maybe if he followed through on that challenge, David would make fun of him less. He didn't dare hope that David would stop pushing or tripping him if he acted older. But a small improvement like fewer insults, that was something he could hope for.  
“I got us a 10 lbs bag of flour. Nate will be by later to pick up some asparagus and spring radishes.” Quirin told Varian. “Did you have a good time with the other children?”  
“Oh yes, Quirin. We had lots of fun with Varian, didn't we?” David elbowed Varian.  
“Yes, Dad.” Varian replied, rubbing his arm and only just remembering not to say Daddy.  
“We've got more work to do at home. Ready to go, son?” Quirin held out his hand. Varian wanted to take it, but he looked at the bigger boys who all shook their head 'no.'  
“I'm ready, Dad.” Varian said, walking next to Quirin but resisting the hand hold.  
Quirin shrugged. Perhaps Varian just felt like asserting his independence that day? So they marched home together, Varian doing his best to keep up with Quirin's strides.  
They got home and picked apples from the trees, Varian making sure to only call Quirin Dad. They let the donkeys out for exercise, and Varian rode Prometheus. Again, he referred to Quirin as Dad, even when Prometheus moved quicker than usual, and Varian nearly slid off. He was getting better at riding, and was big enough not to cry out in fright, even if he wanted to.  
And when it was time to move the animals back to the barn, Varian still remembered to only say Dad. He kept it up for a good solid week. He said Dad when they went to town, when they helped Bill with the lambing, when they picked vegetables, when they had dinner and he had to eat the asparagus, when it was time for a bath, when it was bedtime, whenever he needed to talk to Quirin.  
It was only when they went to the library that Varian slipped up.  
“Did you find something good to read?” Quirin asked.  
Varian had picked out several scientific tomes on astrology, aspidomancy, and philosophy. He'd also gotten a story book that he was hoping Quirin would read to him, titled the Arabian Nights' Entertainment. “Yes, Daddy.” Varian replied reflexively, then clapped a hand to his mouth.  
“Varian, what's wrong?” Quirin sounded concerned.  
Varian sniffled. “I”m sorry, Dad. I'm trying not to be a baby but I called you Daddy by mistake.” Varian answered.  
“Is that what's been going on with you this past week? Varian, you're my son and you'll always be my son. But you're only 4 yrs old, and 4 is definitely an acceptable age to call me Daddy.” Quirin told him.  
Varian sighed with relief. He wasn't a baby, after all. “Can we go home and read, Daddy?” Varian asked, rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
“Of course!” Quirin said. He held out his hand again, and this time Varian grabbed it.

The End

Even Varian's attempts to be grown up are cute! Let's face it, he's gonna be adorable at any age.


	88. Kite Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 yr old Varian flies a kite, and gets a lesson in persistence.

Kite Flying

9 yr old Varian had built a large kite using wooden dowels, string, cloth, and carpenter's glue. He had been waiting for a windy day like today to go fly it during lunch, having finished his morning's chores. Varian selected a good spot in the fields, away from the apple trees. He held the kite up by the bridle point and let the line out. The kite quickly gained altitude, Varian pulling on the line every so often to make it rise higher. It was working great, and Varian would have flown it all afternoon, if only he'd had the field to himself. Unfortunately, David came sauntering over, scowling at Varian as he usually did.  
“What are you doing, baby?” David demanded.  
“I'm flying a box kite I built myself.” Varian answered.  
“You made it? That must be why it's so ugly.” David reasoned.  
Varian thought his kite was very good looking, actually. He'd painted beakers and test tubes and conical flasks on it, to reflect his love of alchemy. Varian even thought he might be able to use the kite for research to see if electricity from lightning might travel down the string.  
“I think it's a nice kite.” Varian mumbled.  
“That's because you're stupid.” David told him. Varian didn't really see how liking a kite made him stupid, but just about anything he did was stupid in David's eyes, so this was really business as usual.  
“I know what will make the kite better. It 'll fly higher if it doesn't have this stupid string tying it down.” David decided. He produced a knife, and quickly severed the string, leading Varian's kite to fly away out of reach.  
Varian frowned. “Now I don't have any kite at all! Why do you carry a knife everywhere any way?” Varian moaned.  
“So I can practice my whittling. And so I can scare babies like you.” David made a slicing movement and Varian flinched involuntarily. The knife was every bit as intimidating as David thought it was.  
“I know how to use a knife better than you do. I don't waste it on stupid projects like a kite that's just gonna fly away.” David said.  
Varian wanted to point out that the kite wouldn't have flown off without David's interference, but he knew that pointing out David's logical fallacies would only earn him a punch in the stomach.  
“So what other dumb projects are you working on?” David asked.  
Part of Varian knew this was a trap, but he couldn't resist talking about alchemy, his favorite subject. “I've been experimenting by dropping alkali metals in water and seeing what color it turns when heated. Sodium burns yellow, and potassium burns violet, and lithium burns red.” Varian answered.  
“Does your Dad know you're trying to set fire to metals? I bet you blow up your house someday.” David predicted.  
“They're really safe experiments.” Varian insisted. He didn't mention how cesium, the other metal he tested, had exploded during the process.  
“Whatever. I got better things to do than talk about your dumb lab.” David decided. He shoved Varian to the ground and laughed. “At least I can get a bit of a workout, pounding on you.” David kicked Varian twice, then punched him in the face, giving him a black eye. Varian could feel his eye swelling up, but he did his best not to cry. David looked on crying as the ultimate sign of weakness.  
“See ya later, baby. If you make another kite, or any other dumb invention, I'm just gonna break it in front of you.” David threatened.  
Varian knew David would try to make good on that threat, but it wasn't enough to make him stop inventing. He had lots of idea for things he could make, some for fun, and some to improve life on the farm, and he wasn't going to stop, no matter how many poundings he took. Alchemy and inventing were his passions, just as they had been for his mother, and he never felt closer to her than when he worked in the lab, dedicating his projects to her memory.

The End

I love how persistent Varian is, even when faced with opposition. He doesn't give up and that's something to be admired.


	89. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian plays in the mud.

Mud

It had been raining steadily all day. Varian had gone with his father to lead the donkeys, chickens, and pigs back to the barn. All the barn cats had stayed inside too, and Varian had made sure to pet Ginger, and give all the kitties milk. It wasn't the same without Ol' Smoke, but Varian loved all animals and wanted to help his Daddy take care of them.  
But now that the chores were finished, Varian was free to do as he pleased. Quirin was busy in the kitchen, so Varian tiptoed outside. Technically, he had only been told to play quietly, but Quirin had never specified whether he had to be quiet inside or outside.  
There was a lot of mud in the front yard, and Varian tentatively dipped his toes into one puddle, relishing the feel of mud squishing around his feet. He bent down and scooped some of the mud into his hands, forming a circular patty. It almost looked like an apple pie, one of Varian's favorite desserts. Varian decided his mud pie could use some extra flourishes, so he grabbed some nearby pebbles and created a pebbly border around the edges of his pie. Then he added two sticks crosswise in the center. It was looking pretty good now, but Varian wasn't quite finished. He added some leaves as a final touch and smiled proudly.  
“Varian, where are you?” he heard his father's voice call out.  
“I'm in the yard, Daddy.” Varian replied.  
“You shouldn't be there. It's already raining, and the storm's only going to get worse.” Quirin scolded as he rushed outside.  
“But look what I made, Daddy!” Varian showed off his mud pie proudly.  
“You've made a mess, that's what you've made. I'll have to give you a bath to wash that sticky mud off, and I'll need to wash your clothes too.” Quirin said.  
“But what about the mud pie? Isn't it neat?” Varian pressed.  
The sticks, stones, and leaves had all been arranged carefully and neatly, Quirin had to admit. “Yes, it's very nice, Varian. But wouldn't you rather come inside and get cleaned up, and then have a real pie?” Quirin offered.  
“Yes!” Varian cheered, dropping the mud pie and giving his Daddy a sloppy, muddy hug. “Oops.” Varian realized belatedly.  
Quirin sighed. “I guess I'll have to wash my pants, too. Please be more careful in the future, son. Now hurry on inside before you get sick.” Quirin told him.  
“Okay, Daddy.” Varian complied. He didn't really like baths much, the water was always too cold, but he liked the promise of apple pie with his dinner. The wind was beginning to howl, and Quirin saw a flash of lightning in the distance, so he was glad Varian was so willing to come indoors.  
“See, I told you the storm was going to get bad. I hope none of the trees get hit by that lightning. Now let's get you cleaned up quickly.” Quirin said.  
Varian climbed into the large barrel used for bathing. His father brought buckets of water and gently poured them on Varian's head. “It's cold.” Varian complained.  
“Well if you hadn't snuck outside and gotten dirty, you wouldn't have to worry about cold water.” Quirin scolded. Varian supposed that was fair, so he endured the bath. He changed into a clean nightshirt afterwards. Quirin also changed clothes, and told Varian to play quietly- inside this time- as he prepared the wash. Varian busied himself by building a paper boat. If it was still raining tomorrow he could go sail it. That way he could have fun and he wouldn't get dirty, so there was no way his father would object.  
“Okay, Varian. I've finished the laundry, so now we can enjoy a late dinner. And remember, if it's storming, you're to play inside.” Quirin instructed.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Varian replied. He was feeling a little sleepy, but he wasn't about to miss dinner and the apple pie that awaited him.

The End

I think just about everybody has played in mud at some point in their childhood. It's fun while it lasts, but it's definitely something people grow out of quickly.


	90. Rapunzel's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is invited to Old Corona for a celebration. request

Rapunzel's Visit

One of the things Varian liked best about his new position as Royal Engineer was the added time he got to spend with Princess Rapunzel. They'd had their difficulties in the past, but they'd managed to talk through their issues, and their bond was now stronger than ever. That was why he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask her to attend Founder's Day with him and Quirin in Old Corona.  
“Oh, Varian! I'd love to!” Rapunzel had said, clapping her hands in delight. It was a little harder for her to clap, now that she was pregnant with the royal baby and her stomach was starting to show.  
“It's not really that big of a celebration, compared to the Lantern Festival. Sorry about ruining that a few years ago.” Varian hastily explained.  
“You don't have to be sorry any more, Varian. I know you were upset because it seemed like me and my family didn't care about your father's accident, and if I had it all to do over again, I would have acted differently. I know you'd make different choices too.” she said gently. “But that's over now, and I'm happy to go to Founder's Day with you.”  
Varian smiled, full of relief. He and Rapunzel and Pascal went to the stables to hitch up Max to the carriage and ride to Old Corona.  
“We might not make it in time for all of the festivities, but we should see most of them. There's always a big fireworks display after the parade, and thanks to my Flynnolium I'm in charge of the pyrotechnics now. ...Just don't tell Lance he missed a chance to see Flynnolium in action.” Varian told her.  
Rapunzel laughed. “I won't tell if you won't.” she promised and they had a smooth ride to town.  
“Okay, here we are in Old Corona!” Varian gestured at the streets which were lined with banners, and vendors, and balloons. Quirin waved to them before swinging a hammer at the strength tester and ringing the bell.  
“That's my Dad, strongest guy in town.” Varian boasted.  
“Are you going to swing the hammer too, Varian?” Rapunzel asked innocently.  
“Fortunately, I've got other strengths.” Varian replied.  
“What he means is, Varian's not much on muscles, but he's got the sharpest mind since Demanitus, and I don't say that lightly. Name's Burt by the way, local carpenter.” Burt introduced himself. “And this is my lovely wife, Amanda.”  
“Hello, Princess.” said Amanda, curtsying. Next to her stood their son David, face reddening as he realized just who was in town.  
“Your Highness! W-welcome to Old Corona, I'm David--” he began.  
Rapunzel cut him off. “I know exactly who you are. You're that horrible boy who bullies Varian.” she said coldly. On her shoulder, Pascal stuck out his tongue.  
“Not anymore!” David protested.  
“Only because you got called out by my husband and everyone in town got wind of your cruelty.” she replied. “I have nothing more to say to you.”  
David's face fell. “Yes, your Highness.” he mumbled.  
“David will have to work long and hard to win back our trust.” Burt stated definitely. David slunk away, headed back to the carpentry shop where he channeled his frustration into woodworking.  
“This is my friend Katie. She sews dresses for special occasions.” Varian said.  
“Ooh, I would love some new maternity clothes!” Rapunzel gushed.  
“R-really? I'd be honored to make some, your Highness.” Katie blushed.  
“Please, call me Rapunzel. And that goes for everyone here.” Rapunzel announced. There was some murmurs in the crowd. Most of them had never seen royalty before, and they were a little taken back at how informal Rapunzel was, but they also felt honored that she treated them like equals.  
“Are you getting hungry? They sell funnel cakes and caramel apples here. I bet Ruddiger will come over if I buy one of those.” Varian predicted. They went to the vendor and bought some apples. As he had guessed, Ruddiger came sniffing over, begging for food. Varian obligingly handed him a caramel apple.  
“What else do you do for Founder's Day?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Well there's the Youth Spelling Bee, but that's over by now. I won it 3 years in a row! ...then they banned me.” Varian confessed.  
“Nothing personal, kid. Just had to give the other contestants a chance.” Burt said jovially.  
“And there are games, like the strength tester and Pin the Tail on the Donkey for kids. And there's the parade which will be starting soon, led by Bill and Lorrie on drums. And then of course, my fireworks.” Varian stated proudly.  
“I'm looking forward to those most of all.” Rapunzel assured him.  
“Here comes the parade now!” said Amanda. Rapunzel, Pascal, Varian, and the villagers all walked in excitement as their neighbors marched along. There were drums, and trumpets, and batons twirling as they marched in unison. Rapunzel was very impressed by them and cheered. Afterwards, Varian gestured for her to follow him to the fields, where he had set up a booth for the Flynnolium.  
“I've built 10 aerial shells. Those are cartridges filled with Flynnolium, a burst charge, and an internal time fuse, that is propelled into the air from a mortar. I'm going to launch them all in a row and make patterns. ...It's probably best if you and Pascal stand back a little bit.” he cautioned.  
Rapunzel moved back and stood next to Quirin. Varian counted down to 10 then set off his charges. The Flynnolium rocketed through the air and exploded in a colorful display. Besides the standard starburst formations, Varian set off flower and heart shaped patterns, which really appealed to Rapunzel. She clapped afterwards and told Varian what a good job he'd done.  
Varian smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, Rapunzel. I'm glad you enjoyed Founder's Day.” he said.  
“It was wonderful! And I'm sure that next year, my baby will think it's wonderful too.” Rapunzel replied.  
“I'll make sure to do something extra special then.” Varian promised.  
“I know you will. Thank you, Varian, for inviting me.” Rapunzel said, giving him a big hug. She was proud to call Varian a friend, and she knew he felt the same.

The End

I think Rapunzel is going to be an excellent ruler (certainly better than Frederick) because she truly cares about all her subjects and she's far more approachable and lenient than Frederick ever was.


	91. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian, Lance, and Eugene go fishing.

Fishing

It was guy's time and Lance and Eugene had invited Varian to go fishing. Privately, Varian had his qualms about the endeavor: pulling fish from a pond where they were perfectly happy, and then gutting and cooking them seemed almost cruel. But Varian knew he shouldn't really judge an activity he'd never participated in before. Still, it was with a nervous heart that he climbed into the boat with his friends.  
“Don't look so down, Varian. Today is all about fun.” Eugene insisted.  
“Yeah, fun.” Varian repeated, smiling awkwardly.  
“Personally, I'm glad to have some free time with you two. The girls have been driving me up the wall lately.” Lance admitted.  
“What happened?” Varian asked, glad of the diversion.  
“Catalina got gum in her hair. Angry swore up and down she didn't do it, but Catalina got mad anyway and used her wolf claws to slice off some of Angry's bangs. That's why they're going to the barber with Rapunzel today. No matter what they look like when they get back, pretend it's wonderful.” Lance answered.  
“Good advice. Girls love being told how pretty they are.” Eugene agreed.  
Varian couldn't remember ever telling a girl she was pretty in his life. Certainly, he'd thought Cassandra was good looking but had been too shy to say so. And now Cassandra was gone, and Varian had yet to find another girl who stirred the same feelings she had. Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him, to not have a girlfriend at his age. David had bluntly told him last week that he was stupid and unlovable, and while Varian had plenty of evidence disproving the first half of that statement, the fact remained that David had far more dating experience than Varian.  
“You're awfully quiet, Hairstripe. Something wrong?” Eugene asked.  
Varian shook his head. He hadn't told Eugene or anyone else about his bully yet. They would probably think he was a wimp to not be able to handle it on his own. “I'm okay. Just... thinking about the fish.” Varian replied.  
“Ahh, that's gonna be some good eating!” Lance declared. “Steer us out to the middle of the pond, Eugene, that's where all the best fish are.”  
“You know it!” Eugene said. Varian felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the fish, innocently swimming and unaware of the fate that awaited them. The boat moved smoothly as Eugene paddled. “I've always liked being on the water. The view is spectacular! And I'll never forget the first time I was in a boat with Rapunzel, watching the floating lanterns. That was when I knew I loved her.” Eugene professed.  
“And I knew Adira was the one for me from the moment I met her! We're just... taking a break before we make it official.” Lance insisted.  
“Riiight.” Eugene and Varian exchanged glances. “Tell me, Goggles, is there anyone special in your life?” Eugene pried.  
Varian blushed. “N-not really.” he admitted.  
“Well, you're young still. Plenty of time to find 'the one.'” Eugene judged.  
Varian wasn't sure when or where he'd find 'the one' and what he would do when he found them. He probably couldn't mess up any future relationship as badly as he'd blown his chances with Cassandra. Generally speaking, nearly squeezing the life out of someone with an automaton put the kibosh on romance.  
Eugene stopped paddling and he and Lance both cast their lines into the water. Varian, biting his lip nervously attempted to do the same, but he didn't cast very far.  
“Not a bad attempt. Just flick it a little harder and quicker next time.” Eugene advised.  
“I've got a bite! I've got a bite!” Lance announced triumphantly, reeling in his fish. With a quick practiced motion he removed the hook from the fish, blood spilling everywhere.  
...and that was when Varian passed out. He awoke a few moments later, after Lance dumped a bucket of water on his head.  
“You okay, little man?” Lance asked as Varian coughed and sputtered.  
“Kid, I am so sorry! I should have thought this through more! Rapunzel told me you had a 'thing' about blood!” Eugene said.  
Great. Now everyone knew about his fainting spells. Varian wondered if the trip could get any worse.  
“We'll go back to shore, and we'll do something else next time. Cards, maybe?” Eugene mused.  
“I guess.” Varian said, without much enthusiasm.  
“And don't you worry Varian. We won't breathe a word of this trip to anyone. Today is strictly between us guys.” Lance told him as he released the fish back into the water.  
That brightened Varian's mood considerably. Maybe it was okay if Lance and Eugene saw him faint, because they were buddies and they wouldn't make fun of him. Varian was glad the girls hadn't been there, because Kiera and Catalina liked to tease.  
“There. We're back on terra firma. Time to meet back up with the girls.” Eugene announced.  
“And remember, their haircuts are beautiful.” Lance added.  
Varian nodded. He didn't know much about girls, but he knew his friends wouldn't steer him wrong on this or any other subject.

The End

Lance and Eugene are at their best when they're being mentors. I love their friendships with each other and with Varian.


	92. Wearing a Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Varian breaks his leg, his friends cheer him up.

Wearing a Cast

As Royal Engineer, it was Varian's duty to invent new things for the Kingdom, and to present his creations at regular intervals. He had a new item to present today, one he'd made out of necessity, for Varian had broken his leg and the wheelchair he designed helped him get around.  
“Hey kid, how it's go-- whoa.” Eugene was taken aback.  
“Varian it's so good to-- oh my gosh, what happened to you?!” Rapunzel exclaimed.  
“I made a wheelchair.” Varian replied. On his lap, Ruddiger chirruped.  
“Not that. I'm talking about your leg!” Rapunzel clarified.  
“Oh. I was working on a drying machine, so we wouldn't have to hang clothes on the line. The prototype was kinda heavy, so I asked my dad to help me move it. But I couldn't keep up my end of the machine, so I dropped it on my foot, and well-- this is the result.” Varian said.  
“You poor dear.” Rapunzel murmured.  
“Yeah, I even cracked the machine, too.” Varian added.  
“We're more worried about you, than any failed invention.” Eugene told him.  
“You should rest because of your injury. Come inside, we'll set you up in one of the guest bedrooms.” Rapunzel offered.  
“Thanks, but this wheelchair can't climb up stairs.” Varian pointed out.  
“I'll carry you.” Eugene decided. Ruddiger leapt off his lap, and before Varian could protest, he'd been scooped out of his chair by Eugene's strong arms. He was carried to a large room with a comfy bed and numerous blankets and pillows, Ruddiger and Rapunzel trailing anxiously behind.  
“There you go, Goggles.” Eugene said, fluffing a pillow and placing it under Varian's right leg. Varian grimaced when the cast was moved. “Sorry if that hurt, kid, but we need to keep that foot elevated.” Eugene apologized.  
“I was thinking, maybe we could do something about that cast? ...Would you like it if I painted a scene on it for you?” Rapunzel was always finding a way to add cheer.  
“Sure, that'd be nice.” Varian replied.  
“Lance and the girls are in the kitchen. I could get them and then we could all paint.” Eugene suggested.  
“Good idea, Eugene.” Rapunzel nodded. Pascal climbed down her arm and settled next to Varian, who petted the little chameleon. Feeling jealous, Ruddiger climbed onto the bed and sat on Varian's other side, so he could pet both animals at once.  
“Pascal's very empathetic. He always wants to help people when they're sick or injured.” Rapunzel said with a smile.  
“Ruddiger's the same way. Whenever I have a cold, he stays in bed with me.” Varian answered.  
“That's good. Someone has to make sure you get some sleep.” Rapunzel recalled.  
Varian laughed. “I guess I do forgot to do that sometimes.” he admitted.  
Eugene came back into the room, with Lance, Kiera, and Catalina in tow, carrying kitchen snacks.  
“How'd you break your leg, V? Doing something nerdy?” Kiera asked.  
“I was working on an invention, yes.” Varian replied.  
“Does it hurt?” Catalina asked.  
“Yeah, but I've had broken bones before. It'll hurt for a few weeks, and I might have a bit of trouble walking afterwards because the muscles have atrophied, but I'll be fine soon.” Varian told her.  
“In the meantime, we'll paint a picture on it, so you can think of us and smile.” Rapunzel said. She left to get the paint, and the girls clambered onto the bed, Kiera poking at the cast and looking sheepish when Varian involuntarily cried out. Rapunzel returned with many paintbrushes and different colored paints, and everyone dipped a brush into the paint.  
Rapunzel started by painting a sun, and fluffy clouds, and birds flying. Catalina added a rainbow and some flowers on the ground. Kiera painted a tree and some apples. Lance painted what might have been a dog or a horse (it was a little hard to tell.) Eugene painted a small castle.  
“What a pretty setting! But I think it needs people as a finishing touch.” Rapunzel decided. She handed a brush to Varian and together they painted their little group (animals included) standing together and smiling. Rapunzel doodled a heart around everybody, completing the picture.  
“Wow, it really looks good. Thanks, everyone.” Varian said.  
“We were happy to do it. We just want you to relax and feel better.” Rapunzel replied.  
“I do feel a little better already.” Varian told them.  
“Oh. Then maybe you don't need all these get well cupcakes I brought from the kitchen.” Lance laughed.  
“Maybe not that good.” Varian decided, grabbing a blue frosted cupcake and chewing it thoughtfully. A broken leg was a pain, but having friends around who cared for him, really did help.

The End

The gang is just such a close, happy family. No matter the reason, they enjoy getting together and it's one of the things I like best about the series.


	93. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian attends an impromptu sleepover at the castle.

Sleepover

Varian had only planned on showing his wheelchair invention today and then wheeling himself back to Old Corona, but Rapunzel wouldn't hear of it.  
“I don't even know how you managed to get here by yourself, but you're spending the night. I'll have Stan deliver a letter to your house, explaining to Quirin that you're staying over. In the morning, Max can take you home in the carriage.” Rapunzel decided.  
“It wasn't an easy trip, but it beat traveling through a blizzard.” Varian said lightly.  
“You never should have gone through that.” Rapunzel murmured, but whether she was talking about the snowstorm, or Varian's broken leg, or both, Varian wasn't sure. He did appreciate her concern, though. All of his friends had crowded around the bed and were being extra nice to him.  
“We could all stay the night. Make it a sleepover party.” Lance suggested.  
“Yeah!” cheered the girls.  
“Just let me go home and get our blankets and nightshirts. I won't be long. Girls, you can play nicely with Varian while I'm gone.” Lance said.  
“We always play nice.” Kiera insisted, holding a pillow and ready to deck Varian with it.  
“Be careful with those pillows. Don't hit Varian near his leg.” Rapunzel cautioned. Kiera and Catalina nodded, and began whacking Varian's arms and head. Kiera always went for the face in pillow fights, while Catalina concentrated on body blows. Varian fought back as best he could, but it was obvious the girls were winning.  
“Team Awesome to the rescue!” shouted Eugene, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Catalina, who turned into a wolf, and shredded it.  
“So much for that plan.” Eugene admitted defeat, as Kiera alternated between hitting him and Varian with pillows.  
“Try not to make a mess.” said Rapunzel, picking up feathers from the destroyed pillow. “Faith will be cleaning this room in the morning, and we don't want her to have to do extra work.”  
Catalina shifted back into a human. “Sorry.” she replied.  
“It's okay. Just try to be more careful in the future.” Rapunzel told her.  
“Speaking of future I know a game we used to play in Old Corona. If you pass me a quill, some paper and paints, I'll show it to you.” Varian offered. Rapunzel handed him some art supplies while the girls sat nearby, intrigued. Varian folded the paper into twenty triangles, with eight in the center. Then he painted colored circles on each of the four corners. He wrote numbers on the remaining eight outer triangles. He scribbled a few words on the inner triangles, blocking Kiera and Catalina's view so they couldn't see what he wrote. Varian then folded the entire paper so it resembled a lotus flower, with the colored circles on the outside, and the numbers on the inside.  
“Okay Kiera, you're first. Pick one of the numbers on the fortunate teller.” Varian instructed.  
“Six.” Kiera replied. Varian folded the fortune teller in and out six times.  
“Pick a color.” he said next.  
“Green.” she chose. Varian moved the fortune teller five times, spelling the word g-r-e-e-n.  
“Now pick another number.” Varian told her.  
“Seven.” said Kiera.  
Varian peeled back the 7 triangle. “You will have a wish come true.” he read.  
“Wow, that's really cool.” Kiera replied, beaming.  
“Do me next!” Catalina insisted, and they went through the process again, as Catalina chose five, red, and two.  
“You will come into a lot of money.” Varian read.  
“What else can you fold with paper?” Catalina asked him.  
“I can make paper cranes, or boats, or jumping frogs....” Varian answered.  
“Frogs!” the girls said in unison. Rapunzel handed him more paper, and Varian obligingly made a frog for each of the girls. They had fun pressing down on them and making them jump, and soon began competing to see whose frog would go farther. Then they took turns spinning around in Varian's wheelchair. They were still playing when Lance came back.  
“Did I miss anything?” Lance asked.  
“Varian used magic to tell our fortunes.” Catalina told him.  
“Technically, it's not magic, it's origami.” Varian corrected.  
“Shh. V, you're being cool for once. Don't blow it.” Kiera said.  
“I've got a game for us that me and Eugene played all the time as kids. You take an ordinary broomstick, prop it up, and set if you can walk under it without knocking it over. If you succeed, you lower the broom a little and the next person tries it. You keep going until the broomstick is knocked over. Whoever was the last to successfully cross under it, wins.” Lance detailed.  
“We wanna play it!” Kiera and Catalina exclaimed.  
“I can't really play right now, but I'll watch.” Varian said. Next to him, Ruddiger nodded.  
“Pascal and I will watch too.” Rapunzel declared, sitting down next to Varian.  
Lance set up the broomstick and he, Eugene, Kiera, and Catalina took turns walking under it. In the end, Kiera won when Eugene knocked the broom over.  
“Huh. I could've sworn this game was easier when we were kids.” Eugene mused.  
“I think we've had enough games. We should get ready for bed.” Rapunzel decided.  
Lance spread some blankets on the floor, and Kiera and Catalina each grabbed their special ones that Rapunzel had made.  
“I wish I'd brought my blanket.” Varian sighed.  
“Next time you can. Tonight, you can use some of the palace blankets. They're just as comfy.” Rapunzel said.  
“Yeah, but they're not as special as the ones you make.” Varian replied.   
Rapunzel smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I'm glad you like them.” she said.  
“How about a story before bed?” suggested Eugene.  
“Flynn Rider!” Lance and Varian both exclaimed. Eugene regaled them with stories of the bandit hero. The girls were only half-listening, but Lance and Varian were riveted.  
Afterwards, Rapunzel had everyone wash up and change into their night clothes. If they didn't have anything to wear to bed, like Varian, Rapunzel provided them with a nightshirt from the palace. It was tough for Varian to change clothes while wearing a cast, so Eugene helped him. Once they were all ready, Rapunzel said goodnight to everyone and blew out the candles.  
Varian went to sleep, feeling tired but happy that he had such good friends. A lot of things had happened to him since meeting the Princess, some good, some bad, but he was grateful for how well things had turned out, after that rough patch.

The End

Thanks for requesting this anon! It's always fun when the whole gang's together.


	94. Ruddiger's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger is haunted by illusions in the red rocks.

Ruddiger's Fear

Ruddiger was very worried about Varian. The boy had been working hard, trying to decipher the Demanitus scroll, to the point where he sometimes fell asleep at his desk. And when he slept, he had nightmares. Ruddiger knew it, because he could hear the boy cry out sometimes, always about his father and how Quirin was trapped in the amber again and everyone was mad at him.  
Ruddiger knew Varian didn't deserve such dreams. The boy had made mistakes, but he'd been scared. Ruddiger knew what scared was- he could remember being caught in that awful metal trap while humans laughed before Varian freed him. He could remember the days when he sniffed around near Varian's house, furtively snatching apples when Varian held them out to him, unsure if Varian was safe, but gradually getting bolder as the treats and praises became more regular. He loved Varian, and Quirin too (who could have kicked him out, but chose to allow Varian to keep him as a pet). He would do anything to protect them, even swallow that hateful potion that made him larger and more feral.  
They left the lab, dream over and ready to greet the new day, but something was off.  
“What is it, buddy?” Varian asked.  
Ruddiger walked forward to where a series of red rocks jutted sharply from the ground. He sniffed at it, and recoiled. These rocks weren't natural. They didn't have a scent exactly, more like an aura, but Ruddiger could tell they were bad news.  
Varian bent down to examine the rocks. “Oh. This is new.” he said, definitely intrigued.  
Ruddiger hissed. He didn't want his boy poking around these rocks. It couldn't be as bad as what had happened when he experimented on the black rocks, but they were still something that shouldn't be messed with. He wanted to warn Varian to stay away, when Varian suddenly disappeared. In his place were several irate villagers.  
“Where's that awful boy?” Lorrie demanded.  
“He should be punished.” Burt declared.  
“Let's throw him in jail!” David added gleefully.  
Not prison again! That horrible cold, dark place where Varian had been ridiculed by fellow inmates, and shunned, and shackled, and starved. The place where Andrew had offered false sympathy and nearly started Varian down a path so dark he couldn't find his way back to the light. Only Rapunzel's genuine friendship had saved him then. Perhaps she could save him now...?  
Ruddiger ran towards the capital, nose to the ground, hoping to track Varian. He went to places he knew Varian had frequented before: the library, Monty's Sweet Shoppe, fruit stands, Xavier's forge, all of those places devoid of Varian. Ruddiger was close to panicking now, his human was in trouble, he could fall in with the wrong crowd again, and there was no way Ruddiger could help him if he couldn't find him... there was no way... he couldn't help... Varian was lost...  
The rocks froze Ruddiger then, and that was how Varian found him, red and petrified with fright. It was then that Varian pieced together the full extent of the red rocks' powers. They could make you see visions of whatever scared you the most, and then trap you, frozen in fright. Varian didn't know what Ruddiger had seen, but he knew he had to get rid of those rocks to free his loyal pet.  
Varian went to find Rapunzel, explaining Ruddiger's plight, and how it related to the appearance of the red rocks. Working together, he and Rapunzel destroyed the rocks and freed everyone from their waking nightmares.  
Varian had been explaining this to Quirin, when the newly freed Ruddiger came running up to him. “And if it weren't for Rapunzel, I'd be – Ruddiger! Hey, good to see you, buddy.” Varian smiled as Ruddiger climbed onto him.  
“Nice job with those rocks, Varian. Rapunzel says you're a real hero, so yes...” Feldspar trailed off, still giving Varian a grateful look.  
“Just doing my part.” Varian replied modestly. Quirin put a hand on Varian's shoulder. Ruddiger smiled. He'd always known his boy had the potential to be a hero. Now everyone knew it too.

The End

Special thanks to @dear-alex-chill on tumblr for the headcanon about Ruddiger. Also, David is in the running for worst OC. Even as a hallucination, he's awful.


	95. Crayons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian invents something new to color with.

Crayons

9 yr old Varian was hard at work in his lab (that Quirin had finally allowed him to have, realizing that even without a proper location for his experiments, nothing was going to curb Varian's enthusiasm for alchemy. He definitely had traits from his mother.) He had been rendering suet (sheep fat) by gently heating it to separate the fat from the connecting tissue. Then he skinned off any remaining pieces of meat or rind. He lined a deep pan with butcher paper, and poured the hot tallow through a strainer into the deep pan and let it cool. Once cooled, it was solid at room temperature and could be cut apart into cylinders.  
Tallow had many uses such as candles and soap, but Varian was interested in combining it with colored dyes. He used charcoal and powdered ochre to create reds, browns, and yellows. To get a pretty blue, he used woad, a European plant that produced an indigo shade. He layered woad and dyer's broom to get green. All told, he had a very nice rainbow of colors to dye his tallow cylinders. He decided to call it a crayon, after the French word.  
Besides alchemy, Varian had always liked art. He'd gotten his first set of chalk for his 4th birthday and loved every minute he spent drawing with it. Quirin still had some of those old drawings, even though Varian could draw much more accurately now. Quirin liked anything Varian drew, but he had to admit, his son's skill was definitely improving. In a few years, Varian's art would be a sight to admire, even if you weren't related to him.  
“Varian, what are you doing?” Quirin called out as he entered the lab. It was nearly dinner time and he hadn't seen Varian since lunch.  
“Making tallow crayons. Wanna see?” Varian replied.  
Quirin eyed the colorful cylinders skeptically. The end result didn't look dangerous, but Quirin wasn't completely at ease with Varian working with tallow. He knew tallow had to be heated, and he was worried that his son would get another burn. (Varian already had one on his left forearm, though it was concealed by the gloves he habitually wore.)  
“They look nice.” Quirin decided was a safe answer.  
“They make paper look even nicer! You can write with them, like chalk, It's not fine grained, but it won't wash off as easily, either. I've got lots of colors too! Maybe we can draw together later.” Varian suggested.  
“Dinner first, and then we can work on your art.” Quirin said. He was a firm believer in the importance of healthy meals, though it was sometimes a struggle to get Varian to take a break and settle down to eat something. Already, Quirin had begun hearing whispers in town of concern over Varian's scrawniness and pale features. He'd even heard the miller's family joke that Varian was a wizard who didn't need to eat, but Quirin had sternly put a stop to that rumor. At least, he didn't think it would gain any traction. But Old Corona was a small town, and people did talk...  
Varian's stomach rumbled. “Okay, Dad. I guess I was hungry.” Varian realized.  
“We're having lamb and vegetables. And I want you to have some biscuits too.” Quirin insisted.  
“Sounds good.” Varian agreed. And it did sound tasty, unless the vegetables included asparagus, which Varian dearly hoped they did not. Quirin, who knew his son's preferences, had cooked spring radishes and carrots only, ensuring a family meal free of conflict.  
“Let's go eat.” Quirin said. Varian nodded, tidying up his work space a bit before he left, putting all the crayons in an orderly line from red to indigo. He was glad that Dad seemed to like this experiment, and he figured Quirin would like it even more after they'd drawn a picture together.

The End

I sometimes wonder what it would be like to make things using old fashioned methods like Varian does. I bet it'd be hard, but I think it could be fun, too.


	96. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tests the stability of ice in the pond. Quirin wonders 'why?!'

Thin Ice

It was the first day of spring, which meant it was the perfect time for 9 yr old Varian to test out his theory. He believed the ice in the pond would hold all the way through March. Varian had brought a tape measure and a tool for cutting ice with him. He carefully used the ice drill to bore a hole in the ice. The ice was measured to be just about 3 inches, which according to Varian's calculations would hold at least 100 lbs. So it was perfectly safe for him to go out into the middle of the lake.  
Before he went on the ice, he waved to Bill the shepherd and his daughter Katie, out letting the sheep graze. Their dog Missy woofed happily.  
Varian skated slowly towards the middle of the pond. As he had expected, the ice was holding up. Oh sure, there were some splintery cracks forming behind him, but that shouldn't distract from his studies. He was gathering a lot of data today! Varian smiled to himself, feeling very pleased. And that was when the ice broke.  
Splash! Varian felt himself go under. He pumped his arms and legs furiously until he reached the water's surface. His whole body was freezing, but somehow he managed to grip the ice with his fingers. He hauled himself up and decided to try again, walking to another section of the pond, and having the ice crack a second time. Now Varian was even colder and more tired than before. He could barely grip the edge of the ice this time.  
“Varian! What are you doing?! Hold on, boy!” Bill called out. He ran to the pond's edge and stretched out his shepherd's crook. “Pull yourself up and crawl on the ice if you can. I'll drag you the rest of the way.” Bill promised.  
Easier said than done. Varian had never had much upper body strength, unlike most of the local boys, plus he was soaking wet and his limbs were already getting stiff from being cold. But somehow Varian managed to get his arms and chest above the water. “I c-can't move any more.” Varian replied, teeth chattering.  
“Okay. I'll get a little closer. Katie, hold on to my left hand.” Bill instructed. Katie did as she was told and Bill leaned further out. “Almost there. Varian, try again to come to me.” Bill said.   
Varian gritted his teeth and used all his power to push himself onto the ice. His arms and shoulders stung from the effort, but he had done it. He inched himself forward, praying the ice wouldn't break a third time before he reached Bill and the shelter he offered. Finally, after an agonizing struggle, Varian was able to grab the crook and Bill hauled him to shore.  
“You scared me, kid. Let's get a fire going so it can help dry you off faster. Katie, run back to the house and get as many blankets as you can carry. Missy, go find Quirin and get him to follow you here.” Bill commanded.  
“Right, Dad.” Katie nodded. She gave Varian a quick hug even though he was sopping wet, then ran for home.  
“Quirin's going to be very worried. You're always doing dangerous stunts like this.” Bill scolded.  
“It was r-research.” Varian answered, as if that explained everything. Now that he had all the data he needed, Varian was free to contemplate whether or not the experiment had been worth it.  
“I'm sure Quirin won't approve of this 'research'.” Bill didn't mean to sound rough or intimidating, he was honestly concerned for this accident prone child, even if Varian wasn't his own kid. He would hate for something like this to happen to Katie (but thankfully she seemed to have more sense.)  
Bill built a roaring fire and made Varian sit in front of it, even though Varian was feeling very tired and didn't want to move at all. Katie can back with two blankets, both of which she draped over Varian. Then Missy returned, barking and bringing Quirin with her. Quirin ran to Varian.  
“Varian! Are you alright? What happened?!” Quirin asked.  
“Kid ran out onto the ice. I don't know what he was thinking.” Bill replied.  
“Varian! That was extremely dangerous, it's far too late in the year to go skating!” Quirin yelled.  
Varian flinched. “B-but I calculated...” he croaked.  
“I calculate that you're grounded. Let's get you home, then send for the doctor.” Quirin decided.  
“We can get the doctor for you.” Bill offered.  
“Thanks. We appreciate that. I'll give the blankets back to you later.” Quirin said.  
“Keep them. I've got more than enough wool to make more.” Bill told him.  
“Is Varian gonna be okay?” Katie asked nervously.  
“I'm sure he will be, what with his father and the doctor both keeping an eye on him.” Bill spoke reassuringly.  
“Come on, Varian. Let's go home.” Quirin picked up his damp son, who was coughing now and feeling sleepy. He'd been really scared although he'd tried not to show it. Now that he was safe in his dad's arms, he finally let out some tears, and cried himself to sleep on the way home.

The End

Just as a rule of caution, you should never try to cross ice unless it's at least 4 inches thick. Any less and you're in serious danger, as Varian could attest.


	97. Blacksmithing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian works in Xavier's forge.

Blacksmithing

Varian liked going to Xavier’s forge for a couple of reasons. Xavier had been one of the first people to welcome him back after the Saporian takeover, whereas many other residents still harbored some resentment towards him. And he had promised to listen to some of Xavier’s legends, and Varian took promises seriously. Plus, the forge was a place where Varian could work on projects in secret, like the one he was currently working on: a special shovel for his Dad’s birthday.  
Varian began with an 18 gage steel sheet that was large enough to match the shovel blank pattern he’d drawn and Xavier had agreed was fine work. He made the first bend at the back of the shovel (65° outside angel, 115° inside.) Next, he bent one of the edges over 90° using a vise and a heavy bar to support the bending. Xavier helped, all the while talking of how working in the forge reminded him of the legend of the Burning Rock. Varian bent the second edge to match the first, then Varian deburred all the edges and corners of the vertical sides. He rotated the shovel on the bending bar so that the back tab bend would be square with the back of the shovel.  
He bent the tab over onto the side, then drilled rivet holes through the tab and shovel side. Then he forged a handle with a bend in the middle. This was going to be an ergonomic shovel and easier on Quirin’s back than the one he currently used. The handle was riveted on through the bottom of the shovel.  
“Very nice work. Did you want to break for lunch?” Xavier asked as Varian finished attaching the handle.  
Varian nodded. It was hot, hungry work forging. Varian was used to welding and forging projects in his lab, but Xavier’s forge was much roomier and better equipped. It did get hot in there, just like in Varian’s lab.  
Varian had brought a ham sandwich and an apple to eat. He coaxed Ruddiger over with the offer of food. (Ever since the automatons, Ruddiger had been a little wary of Varian doing metalwork. But food always won over fear in the little raccoon’s mind.)  
“He’s very hungry. Reminds me of the ravenous beast in the legend of the Bog Creature.” Xavier chuckled.  
“You told me that one yesterday! I thought we established it was probably a snapping turtle.” Varian replied.  
“Oh, Varian. You must open your mind up to possibilities you cannot see. There are many mysteries in this world. Even as we speak, a mysterious force is at work, the Moonstone whose power flows through the black rocks, and Cassandra as well.” Xavier told him.  
Varian bit his lip. He didn’t like to think of Cassandra being associated with the black rocks. He still didn’t fully understand their alchemical nature, and messing with them had led to the worst year of his life. He’d just gotten his Dad back, he didn’t want to think of what could happen if Cassandra mastered control of the rocks and marched into Corona.  
Xavier saw the troubled look on Varian’s face. “I am sorry if my talk distressed you. It is not an easy fact, knowing Cassandra is blinded by rage, and powered with a cosmic force we cannot hope to ever fully understand. But I believe, just as Rapunzel does, that Cassandra can be convinced to relinquish that dark power, and join the heroes’ side once more.” Xavier said gently.  
“...Maybe. I sure hope so.” Varian mumbled. He knew what it was like to be that angry, and he knew how hard it was to admit you were wrong, and switch sides. He hoped Cassandra would find the inner strength to give up the Moonstone. They hadn’t seen her in awhile, perhaps she was reflecting on her poor choices, even now. But it was also possible she was just biding her time, waiting to lash out at all of Corona.  
“Do not overly trouble yourself with concern about the future. Focus on the here and now. It is a fine shovel you’ve made.” Xavier redirected Varian’s attention.  
Varian smiled. “You think my Dad will like it?” he asked.  
“I’m sure he will.” Xavier replied confidently.

The End

I’ll admit, I wanted a bit more of Xavier and Varian friendship on the show. They are an odd duo, but I think they’d get on well, as Lost Treasure of Herz der Sonne proved.


	98. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a heatwave, Kiera and Catalina field test one of Varian's inventions.

Heatwave

On a hot summer day, the people of Corona were desperate to beat the heat. Varian was doing better than most, even with the broken leg he’d acquired earlier in the month. Varian had several methods for keeping cool, such as the miniature fan powered by Ruddiger, which worked until the raccoon got tired. After that, Varian had rewarded his pet with an apple and a promise that they would find a way to stay cool that wouldn’t tire the animal out. He did after all have his soda water, a refreshing carbonated drink he’d perfected over the years, creating different flavors. The cherry vanilla combination was a favorite of both Varian and Quirin.  
But today, Varian had a new idea to cool off. He’d built smaller versions of his amber gun, only this time they were full of water. He just needed someone to try them out, he explained as his father wheeled him into town in the wheelchair Varian had designed.  
“These water guns are going to work perfectly, Dad.” Varian told him.  
“I hope so. You certainly put a lot of effort into them. I’ve got some errands to run in town. Will you be alright here by yourself?” Quirin asked.  
Varian nodded. “I probably won’t be alone for long. I asked Lance and the girls to meet me outside Monty’s, and I bet they’ll be here soon.” Varian predicted.  
“Have a good day with your friends, then.” Quirin said, heading into Feldspar’s to get some repairs done on his work boots.  
Varian had only waited for a few minutes when his friends arrived.  
“Varian! What did you want from us? Maybe treat us to some chocolate before it melts in the sun?” Lance greeted him.  
“Yeah, chocolate!” the girls chimed in.  
“Actually, I had a different idea. You see, I built these water guns but with my foot like this, I can’t really test them. I thought maybe the girls might--” but before Varian had finished his thought, the girls had grabbed the water gun. Kiera pulled the trigger first, squirting Lance in the face.  
“No way! These are awesome, V.” she said, truly impressed.  
Catalina fired hers next, hitting Ruddiger on Varian’s lap. The little raccoon huffed indignantly and Catalina laughed. “Wow. These things are gonna be so much fun! Can we fire them around town, Dad?” she asked Lance.  
“Well, I don’t see the harm in using a little water gun. Just be careful to only squirt people who want to get wet.” Lance cautioned, but the girls didn’t heed the final part of his request. They ran down the busy streets, aiming their water guns at anyone who walked past: Xavier, Fernanda, Attila, anyone they saw basically. They didn’t really get in trouble until they took aim at the Royal Guards, soaking Stan and Pete.  
“Kiera! Catalina! You are distracting the guards when they’re trying to work. Stop this right--” Eugene tried to say, and got a face full of water for his trouble. “Who gave you those things, anyway?” Eugene demanded.  
“Varian.” replied the girls.  
Eugene sighed. He should have known. He thought he’d make it clear to Varian that he shouldn’t invent things that caused a mess or disturbed people in any way after the glitter fiasco, but apparently the lesson hadn’t stuck.  
So Eugene marched into town with the girls trailing behind him, still wearing his Captain’s uniform and trying to maintain some dignity, despite his wet hair. Hopefully his hair wouldn’t get too frizzy after it dried.  
“Varian! What did I tell you about not making a mess with your inventions?” he shouted.  
“Actually, you told me not to make a mess when inventing something for Rapunzel, and she hasn’t touched the water guns.” Varian hid behind a technicality. Lance smirked. He thought Eugene’s hair looked silly, but he knew his friend well enough to keep such comments to himself.  
“Okay, fine. Now that rule extends to everyone. This is a hot day and people’s tempers are short. Get the girls to stop using those water guns immediately.” Eugene declared.  
“Stop using them? I’ve never felt so refreshed!” Xavier said, walking over to the group. “I wouldn’t mind if they sprayed me again. It reminds of the legend of the Mermaid’s Tears.”  
“I liked it too.” admitted Fernanda before walking into Monty’s store.  
“I work in front of a hot stove all day. I certainly appreciated the cool down.” Attila called out.  
“See? We were helping people. That was our plan all along.” Kiera lied.  
“Hmm. I guess it worked out okay, but when the heatwave ends, I want you to put those things away. I still think they’re a nuisance.” Eugene huffed.  
“Look at it this way. It could have been worse.” Varian suggested. “I could have given them guns that fired paint.”

The End

Would you trust the girls (or Varian for that matter) with a prototype paintball gun? Probably not the best idea. XD


	99. Peppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian, Lance, and Eugene pull off a daring heist.

Peppers

Varian was ready for some guy’s time, though he wasn’t sure why Eugene and Lance wanted to meet him in the castle kitchen, instead of somewhere in town.  
“Hey guys, I’m he--” Varian began, when Lance pulled him inside and Eugene slammed the door behind them.  
“Are you alone? Were you followed?” Lance hissed.  
“O-only by Ruddiger.” Varian stammered. The little raccoon on his shoulder chittered.  
“I guess we can trust him.” Lance decided, relaxing his grip on Varian slightly.  
“Would you mind letting me go? I didn’t even think you were allowed in the kitchen. I heard something about a meatball catapult, and I was curious about your design.” Varian wondered.  
Lance released Varian. “Oh, my brilliant invention! I put the meatball on the spoon, and then I slammed on the spoon with my fist. The meatball went flying!” Lance recalled gloriously.  
“Oh.” Varian looked mildly disappointed. “Yeah, I can definitely improve on that.” he mused.  
“Shh-hh. What we are about to do is top secret and super serious.” Eugene said.  
“We are going to… eat peppers!” Lance dramatically announced.  
“Peppers? That’s all this is about?” Varian replied.  
“Not just any peppers, kid. These are the King’s special peppers, imported straight from Pincosta.” Eugene detailed.  
“Then he really won’t like us eating them.” Varian pointed out. “Now that he’s got his memory back, I’m not exactly his favorite person.”  
“And that would be something to worry about, if we were caught. But you are talking to two of the greatest ex-thieves Corona has ever known! Stealing peppers is easy.” Eugene asserted.  
“Watch and be amazed as I eat the pepper, without any ill effects!” Lance declared, grabbing one of the Pincosta Peppers and swallowing it.  
Varian watched nervously as Lance’s face turned red and his eyes teared up. Lance pawed at his throat. “W-water.” he gasped.  
Eugene oblingly handed him a cup and Lance drank it greedily. “See, easy.” Lance insisted, pretending the peppers had no effect on him.  
“My turn!” Eugene picked up a pepper and popped it in his mouth. Like Lance, his face reddened and he started to cry a little. But Eugene was undeterred, he merely drank some water and smiled. “You next, Goggles.” he said, holding out a pepper to Varian.  
“I- I thought you guys didn’t steal any more.” Varian feebly protested.  
“This is our ‘cheat day’, the one day a year that we indulge in our… former passions.” Eugene explained.  
“Does Rapunzel know about this?” Varian asked nervously.  
“This isn’t about her.” Eugene replied, but that didn’t answer Varian’s question.  
Varian looked at the pepper. He’d never really been a fan of spicy foods, but he wanted to fit in with the boys so he took a small bite. Big mistake. It was hotter than Varian had expected, burning his tongue, inflaming his nostrils, and making his eyes water. He nearly choked. Dimly he was aware of Lance passing him some water and encouraging him to drink, which he somehow managed. A minute or two passed before Varian trusted himself to speak.  
“That… was… horrible.” he croaked.  
“Sorry you didn’t like it. Maybe the next treat is more your taste? We always eat strawberry sherbet after sampling peppers.” Eugene said.  
“Again, are we allowed to do this?” Varian asked.  
“Kid, it’s free sherbet. Do you really want to question it?” Lance shot back.  
Varian wiped at his dry, cracked lips. Sherbet did appeal to him, and if Lance and Eugene weren’t concerned where it came from, maybe he shouldn’t be either. He was about to accept, when they heard a noise outside the door.  
“Why is this door locked?” asked Pete the guard.  
Lance, Eugene, and Varian all gulped.  
“New plan. We make our escape out the window.” Eugene declared. He jumped onto a crate of food and climbed through the window. Lance quickly followed suit. Varian scrambled up after, struggling with his footing. He managed to grip the window sill, and Lance pulled him out. Ruddiger followed after, climbing the crates and jumping through the window with ease.  
“Show off.” Varian muttered, but he was petting Ruddiger at the same time, so the raccoon knew he wasn’t really that annoyed.  
“I guess that ends the Great Pepper Heist. Not a bad day’s work, right kid?” Eugene said.  
Varian huffed. “No! It tasted horrible, like swallowing kerosene or something!” Varian replied.  
“...Have you ever swallowed kerosene?” Eugene asked.  
“This isn’t about that.” Varian retorted.  
“Relax, little man. Nobody caught us, and we had fun. But if you’re still upset, we can go to Monty’s and get something to take the taste of peppers out of your mouth.” Lance offered.  
Varian considered this. He did like the lemon lollipops Monty sold. And it seemed like they were going to pay for the food this time, so there really was nothing to object. “Okay, I’m in.” Varian said finally.  
“That’s the spirit! Team Awesome plus one, to Monty’s Sweet Shoppe!” Eugene declared.  
And they went to the store and had a good time eating the candy they’d purchased. By the next morning, Varian had almost forgotten about their misadventure when he saw the new Wanted sign showing pictures of him, Lance, and Eugene labeled ‘pepper thieves’. He was right about one thing: King Frederic definitely didn’t like him.

The End

Frederic may not like our alchemy boy, but I do. ‘Cheat Day’ was thought up by my boyfriend Johnny, who wanted Varian to participate in a heist.


	100. First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian celebrates his first birthday.

First Birthday

It was a special day in Old Corona, for Varian was now 1 yr old. Vivienne had been looking forward to the day, even though she was in pain from the breast cancer. She knew Varian was excited, too. He'd flail his little arms around and knock things over, a sure sign of excitement.  
She and Quirin had got him a little jack-in-the-box for his birthday. Varian loved it because it made music, and it had something he could pull on, and a visual effect he could observe. Vivienne had noted that Varian ceased being surprised by the toy after the fifth time the jack-in-the-box popped up. Now he had taken to winding the toy and saying “hewwo” just before the jack-in-the-box appeared. It was the perfect distraction as Vivienne and Quirin set up his party.  
They'd chosen to have the party in the barn for a few reasons. It was roomy and cool compared to the sunny weather outside, so Varian wouldn't get a sunburn. And it had all the animals he loved so much. There was soft hay all over, so Varian was unlikely to hurt himself if he fell down, since he was still getting the hang of walking. And Vivienne thought the guests might have fun playing and exploring in the barn.  
They'd invited three families with children a bit older than Varian, so they'd know to be gentle with him. David was coming, and Katie, and Pamela. She had told Varian this and while he seemed happy when hearing about the girls, he had frowned when David was mentioned. Vivienne wondered if there was anything to be concerned about by this, but dismissed it as Varian simply not liking how loud David could be.  
She'd just finished frosting his cake, and was now carrying it to the barn where Quirin and the guests awaited. Varian ambled slowly beside her. He stumbled a few times, but Vivienne was always there, ready to help him back up.  
“Here comes the birthday boy! Let's all cheer for Varian!” Quirin called out as they approached.  
“Hooray!” chorused the group. Nearly everyone was smiling. David had a sour look on his face though, he didn't like Varian getting all this attention.  
The presents were handed out: a rocking horse from David's family, a blanket from Katie's, and a rattle from Pamela’s.  
“Thank you so much for the presents. I'm sure Varian will love them.” Vivienne told the group.  
“Pezzents!” Varian chattered.  
“He's talking already? Smart kid you got there.” Burt noted.  
“We think so.” Vivienne agreed.  
“Hey, Varian, it's Katie. Do you want to play hide and seek?” Katie asked.  
“Katie.” Varian replied.  
“He said my name!” she squealed.  
“Well, it's not like it's a hard name to say.” Pamela scoffed. “Hey, Varian. What's my name?”  
“Pamma.” Varian answered. He smiled, showing off what few teeth he had. Pamela gave Katie a look as if to say 'I told you so.'  
“C'mon Varian, let's play.” Katie insisted. Varian stood up, wobbled a bit, and followed her. “We're going to hide, Varian.” Katie told him.  
“I'll seek.” David volunteered, grinning wickedly. Varian grabbed Katie's hand in fright, but she didn't seem worried.  
The kids quickly scrambled for hiding places as David counted down. Outside the barn, their parents talked. Katie hid behind a barrel of apples, and Pamela lay down and covered herself with hay. Varian saw the wheelbarrow he wanted to hide in it, but struggled to get inside. Katie saw and left her hiding spot to help him, then went back behind the barrel.  
“3, 2, 1, here I come!” David announced. He ran around the barn, looking for the other kids. “Gotcha, Katie!” he said when he spotted her. He walked past Pamela, and then noticed the wheelbarrow with Varian inside. David got a big grin on his face. “Oogah boogah, I found you!” David roared, jumping in front of Varian.  
“Waaah!” Varian cried, clearly startled. David was far scarier than any jack-in-the-box.  
“David, you're scaring him.” Katie scolded.  
“And Varian's hurting our ears. Clearly, they're both being annoying.” Pamela declared, wiping some hay off her dress.  
“Waaah!” Varian continued to cry.  
“What's going on?” Quirin asked, coming in to the barn.  
“Varian got scared.” Katie replied.  
“It's not my fault.” David insisted.  
“Shh-hh. Varian, it's okay. Whatever scared you can't hurt you while I'm here.” Quirin spoke soothingly, and Varian's cries lessened.  
“I'm sorry he got spooked.” Katie said.  
“Well, he's alright now, so no harm's really been done. But maybe that game is too much for him.” Quirin decided. “Why don't we all just have some cake and relax?” The kids nodded, and Quirin picked up baby Varian, carrying him over to the table where cake and juice had been set up.  
“Varian! I heard his cries, is he alright?” Vivienne asked as Quirin handed his son to her.  
“He's fine, I think he was just too young for hide and seek.” Quirin answered.  
“But you're never too young for cake, eh?” Burt joked.  
“Yes, here's your cake, sweetie. Time to make a wish, and blow out the candle.” Vivienne told him. Varian wasn't really sure what a wish was, but he was happy to be around his parents and people who cared about him. He bent his head down and blew out the candle- barely. But everyone around him clapped just the same. (Well, everyone but David, but only Varian noticed.)  
It was a nice birthday, and the cake was the yummiest thing Varian had ever eaten. Everyone else seemed to agree, and Pamela's mom Christine even asked Vivienne for the recipe. Varian started to yawn, and the grownups decided this was a good time to end the party and clean up the dishes. The guests thanked Quirin and Vivienne for the party, and wished Varian a Happy Birthday again as they left. Varian could barely keep his eyes open, but he'd had fun and over the next months his presents would get lots of use. The blanket was already coming in handy, as Vivienne wrapped him up in it and rocked him to sleep, a happy end to a happy day.

The End

Aw, Varian's the most adorable baby. He deserves all the love. :D


	101. Switching SIdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger knows the Saporians shouldn't be trusted.

Switching Sides

Ruddiger knew this was wrong, just as he had known the automatons were wrong. Varian shouldn’t be talking with the Saporians! They were hardened criminals and Varian… well, at his heart, he was just a lost boy. But Andrew had a way of getting what he wanted. He’d been charming Varian for months now with promises of how Varian could start over, if only he helped the Saporians out first. Varian at least had been insistent that no one be hurt by this plan. He was too blinded by despair to see the smirking looks Kai, Clementine, and Andrew exchanged.  
But Ruddiger saw, and Ruddiger didn’t like it. He didn’t know if Varian could synthesize the wand’s power, but the Wand of Oblivium wasn’t something that should be used against the Royal Family (even though they hadn’t made any progress in restoring Quirin, despite claims that they would look into that. Varian hadn’t forgotten how they had turned their backs on him, and apparently he wanted to make sure no one else forgot either. It was a little complicated, this leap of logic, and Ruddiger wasn’t quite sure it tracked, but that was the logic Varian was operating by now.)  
Ruddiger stuck around though, even as the wand was used and the people told to mine crystals Varian needed to complete his memory-erasing gas. He didn’t like what was going on, and he tried to nudge Varian along a different path, but the Saporians were always around, blocking Ruddiger and egging Varian on. They were there whenever Varian worked on the quirineon, always telling him he was making good progress, even as quirineon never seemed to do anything other than explode.  
“How’s it coming, friend?” asked Andrew.  
“Yeah.” echoed Clementine.  
“If my calculations are correct, when the quirineon is heated, it will convert to a gaseous state and be easily dispersed throughout the entire city, wiping the memories of everyone in Corona.” Varian explained as he worked. There was a crack as the quirineon heated, then exploded, spraying green goop everywhere and plastering Varian to the wall.  
“Evidently my calculations were not correct.” Varian rasped.  
“Oh, if it won’t erase people’s memories, the boy’s chemical may have other uses.” Clementine said gleefully. Andrew looked at her and smiled.  
Ruddiger hissed as part of the ceiling fell down, distracting Varian. He wanted to clean up the area, then run more tests on his quirineon. He wasn’t aware of the Saporian’s scheming around him, too focused on his plan. He ran to get more crystals and Ruddiger hissed again, and this time someone noticed him.  
“Get out of here, you filthy trash possum.” Andrew snarled. If Varian had heard, he would have stopped listening to Andrew right away! No one treated his little buddy like that. But Varian was just out of sight, and possibly out of reach, and there was nothing Ruddiger could do to get through to him, not with Andrew hovering over him like a dark cloud. “Beat it!” Andrew ordered. And Ruddiger left.  
But Ruddiger didn’t go far. He plodded along the alleys near the castle, nose to the ground, always hoping to catch scent or sight of Varian, hopefully in a better frame of mind and willing to see reason. And now at last Ruddiger had found him, alone and scared on a rooftop in town.  
“Ruddiger!” Varian cried and grabbed the small raccoon, pulling him into a tight hug. Tears were streaming from his eyes. “Where were you, buddy? I- I’ve messed up, really bad. They were gonna use the quirineon and-- and blow up the city. I tried to stop it, but Rapunzel, she’s up there now and-- and she...” Varian gulped, unable to finish his thought.  
There was an explosion in the skies above. But from out of the ashes there appeared Rapunzel, surrounded by her magical hair and perfectly intact, as she swung her hair around and used it to slow her fall.  
“Oh thank God.” Varian murmured, clearly relieved. Ruddiger was relieved too, his human wasn’t too far lost after all.

The End

I like Ruddiger, always looking out for Varian’s best interests. He is Loyal with a capital L.


	102. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets a change of wardrobe.

New Clothes

Varian had always liked his blue shirt, but after wearing it throughout his imprisonment, there was something negative attached to it now. Quirin agreed that it was probably time for a change. They went to the tailor’s shop not long after Quirin had been freed. It still elated Varian to know that Rapunzel had kept her promise, that she still cared for him and his Dad and that Quirin was free again. Every little thing they did was another happy memory Varian could make, after he had long despaired he’d never be happy again. It was thrilling.  
But it was also a little disconcerting, because Varian was a free man now too, but people still remembered his past deeds. There were more than a few whispers in Old Corona that the mad alchemist was back, pardoned by the Princess (somehow). What would he do? Was it safe to be around him? Most of the whispers weren’t too unkind, just wary. Varian suspected they’d be a lot worse if Quirin was sticking by his side, determined to catch up with his son after the long, painful year apart.  
“So… you’re a year older. Do you… still like the Flynn Rider books?” Quirin asked, trying to make small talk.  
Varian snorted. “It was a year Dad. I’d never change so much that I’d forget my favorite book series ever.” Varian replied.  
“Good to know.” Quirin mentally filed that under ‘things that hadn’t changed.’  
“Do you… think the tailor will mind working with me?” Varian bit his lip nervously. He’d known Dan the tailor all his life. But did Dan still think of him as Varian, the boy who accidentally made messes with his alchemy, or did he think of Varian as the vengeful revolutionary?  
“Dan. Good to see you. My son is in need of new clothes.” Quirin said in greeting.  
“Varian. Ah... I am not sure what we have in stock...” Dan fumbled for an excuse. Fortunately, he was ‘rescued’ by his apprentice.  
“Varian!” Katie squealed. “It’s so good to see you!”  
Varian smiled. Katie had always liked him, almost taking on a big sister role around him. At least her opinions hadn’t soured on him.  
“Let’s get you fitted for something right away!” she pulled out her tape measure and began marking measurements. “23 inch waist, that’s a little small. You must have… been watching your diet in...” she couldn’t bring herself to say prison. “Perhaps a vest would look good on you, give you some padding. I’ve got a nice red one with buttons. We’ll only have to take it in a little.” Katie didn’t add that the vest had originally been ordered by a 13 yr old who’d changed his mind at the last minute. Varian had always been scrawny, but the 15 lbs he’d lost in prison definitely showed.  
Still, Katie was all smiles, instructing Varian to take off his old clothes and slip into the new ones, blithely pinning Varian’s new vest, and adding sleeve garters to a shirt with long white sleeves. “You’ll want an apron too, and gloves. I know how you like to work on your projects.” Katie continued, happily. She was in her element, talking about clothes. It had been her dream to be a seamstress ever since she was a child, and Varian was glad to see her succeed.  
“I’ve been working regularly with Dan for awhile now. When he retires-- which won’t be for a good long time mind you-- my name is going to be on the shop. Isn’t that exciting?” Katie babbled.  
“Yeah. You deserve it. You’ve always been a hard worker.” Varian replied, relaxing now that he was on familiar ground. Dan had made himself scarce, and Varian tried telling himself that it was just business and Dan wasn’t purposely avoiding him, but the thought that he might lurked in the back of his mind.  
“Thanks, Varian. Of course, there’s been some more changes in my life. You know Adam, right?” Katie said.  
“The miller’s older son.” Varian replied.  
“Right. He and I have been going steady for 8 months now.” Katie blushed a little.   
“Congratulations.” Varian told her sincerely.  
“Adam makes me so happy! We’re having lunch together, a little picnic, but maybe tomorrow you and I could talk some. They’ve rebuilt so many things since the rocks...” Katie faltered. “...caused some trouble. There’s parts of town you’d hardly recognize.” She noticed Varian tense up at that, and hastily backtracked. “But much of it is still the same! Dad’s sheep still graze in the pasture, and Pamela can still be found reading when she’s not at work and the baker still trades recipes with Attila...”  
“Yeah. I’m sure a lot of it is like I remembered.” Varian replied. Old Corona was a small town, and for good or bad, it resisted change. Whatever differences there were between now and last year were mostly superficial. It was Varian who was different, Varian who had always stood out and not in a good way, back in town and back to being the subject of fear and distrust. If he’d been alone, he didn’t know if he could face it. But Quirin was back and Quirin had always been liked in town, even if there had been an undercurrent of pity for the hard-working widower with the troublesome child. But Varian wasn’t a child anymore, and he was determined not to be troublesome either. He’d work in the fields, he’d work in his lab, creating things that would help improve the quality of life, and perhaps in doing so he’d atone for all the bad things he’d done.  
“There.” Katie finished pinning and adjusting his outfit. “You look like a new man, standing proud.” Next to her, Quirin nodded his approval.  
“Thanks, Katie.” Varian said. Maybe in time he would feel proud, just as she said. In fact, with his Dad by his side, Ruddiger rubbing up against his ankles, and some friends he could count on, he was sure of it.

The End

Varian’s a brave kid, it can’t have been easy to reintegrate back into society after his jail time. When you see him in later episodes, it seems like he’s always working, trying to be helpful. I hope he took some time for self care too, even small things like shopping can do wonders.


	103. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is overworked and needs to be reminded to rest.

Exhaustion

“Hey, Dad.” Varian said tiredly.  
“Hello, son. I see you’ve got some blankets. Going to take a nap?” Quirin greeted his boy.  
“Y-yeah. Rapunzel kinda forced me to.” Varian replied, sneezing into his elbow.  
“Bless you. Have you been sneezing all day?” Quirin asked.  
“It’s the chemicals in the lab.” Varian insisted.  
Quirin placed a hand on Varian’s forehead. “You feel warm. You’re running a fever.” Quirin accused. “And don’t try and pin that on the lab!”  
“It’s the temperature in the… hallway?” Varian tried.  
“Good effort, but no. You’re going to bed.” Quirin stated firmly.  
Varian sighed. Quirin had only been free from the amber for a few months, but he’d wasted no time getting back into the role of Dad. It was… kind of nice, actually. Or at least it would have been if Varian didn’t have so many projects that demanded his attention. He didn’t have time to take a nap, even if he had told Rapunzel he would, and she had gone to all the trouble of making blankets for him and Ruddiger, blankets that looked awfully soft and comfy...  
“Varian, you’re still standing here. Go to bed.” Quirin repeated.  
“...Huh?” Varian snapped out of his thoughts. Ruddiger rubbed up against him and swished his tail towards the bedroom.  
“Go on, son. Whatever projects you have in mind, they can wait a day or two.” Quirin gently urged.  
Varian sneezed again. “Oh, all right.” he mumbled. He’d never been good at arguing with Dad, Quirin was always so calm and insistent, and stern when he needed to be. Quirin was only suggesting that Varian rest now, if he resisted Quirin would undoubtedly force him to rest and at his age, that was embarrassing for both of them.  
Varian walked slowly to his bedroom, Ruddiger plodding along beside him. His bedroom didn’t have all the supplies his lab did so he couldn’t work on any inventions, but it did have copies of his notes on the Demanitus Scroll and the beginnings of a translation key he’d been working on. Varian could just get out his quill and add a few lines to it, then… Ruddiger nipped at Varian’s ankles, clearly against the idea.  
“Why are you on everyone’s side but mine?” Varian complained. But Ruddiger only made chittering noises in reply. Rapunzel and Quirin, both trusted adults, wanted his human to rest and Ruddiger would see that he did.  
Varian undid his work apron, letting it fall to the floor. Normally he was tidier than that, but today he was ill and very tired. Quirin would probably pick it up later, when he came to check on his son. Varian set the new blankets on the bed and lay down with a sigh. He still had his gloves on, but he remembered to kick off his boots before flopping onto the bed. Ruddiger curled up next to him and made little chirruping noises.  
“I know, I know. I’m supposed to rest.” Varian groused. “But don’t you see how much work I have to do? I’m the only one who can translate that scroll, I know it. And- and in the lab I’ve made some progress studying the amber solution and how it reacts to the black rocks. It’s hard, because it reminds me of Dad getting trapped, but I have to know more about it! Right now it’s the only reliable weapon we have against the black rocks and Ca- Cassan-” Varian broke off with another sneeze.  
He didn’t like thinking how Cassandra had turned against Rapunzel and the others. He hadn’t actually seen her yet, but he’d heard how Cassandra had blue hair now and was trying to master the Moonstone’s considerable powers. Varian knew better than anyone else how it felt to feel angry and hurt and want to lash out at others. Part of him thought they wouldn’t even need the amber, if he could just talk to Cassandra, she’d realize how wrong her actions were and give up the Moonstone. Varian could do so much if he could just talk to her, if he could just go back to the lab, if he could just finish the scroll, if he could just do something, prove they could trust him and…  
Ruddiger nestled under the crook of Varian’s arm, his soft fur brushing against him. Varian relaxed slightly at the sensation. It had been 2, going on 3 days since he last slept, and Ruddiger’s presence in the bed was very soothing. Maybe his work could wait, just a little bit, while Varian napped…  
Quirin came in, half an hour later, carrying some honey tea. He set the tray down, picked up and folded the apron, carefully setting it aside. He removed Varian’s gloves too, and pulled the blanket up until it was just under Varian’s chin. Ruddiger moved and resettled himself on top of the blanket.  
“Just rest, Varian. It’s the best thing you can do for now.” Quirin told him, smiling gently.

The End

I think it must have been such a tremendous relief for Varian to have Quirin back, to eat meals with his Dad again, to work in the fields together, to have his Dad to talk to and to care for him when he’s sick. Poor boy went through one hell of a year, and he absolutely deserves and treasures every moment he got to have with Quirin afterwards.


	104. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian doesn't like thunder.

Thunder

Baby Varian was one month old, and still learning about the world. Some things he liked, others not so much. Today, he had discovered something he didn’t like. It was storming with thunder and lightning. Both his parents were inside, Quirin having led the animals into the barn earlier in preparation for the weather.  
“You were right, dear. A big storm was coming.” Quirin said.  
Vivienne smiled. “My barometer never fails.” she declared loftily. She’d checked it this morning and told Varian how it predicted weather. A sealed glass container, half filled with water and a narrow spout open to the atmosphere responded to air pressure. When the air pressure was stable, the water level in the barometer remained the same, and weather was good. When the air pressure was lower, the water level in the spout rose above the water level in the glass body. And when the pressure fell very quickly it meant a storm of great intensity was coming.  
Varian seemed to be interested in that, wiggling and raising his hands towards the barometer, although he was far too young to actually touch it. He reacted very strongly to sights and sounds and smells. Vivienne wasn’t one to brag (often), but it seemed to her that her baby was quite smart, and developing rapidly compared to other children. It made her feel very proud. She would have loved Varian regardless of his intelligence, but knowing she had birthed an exceptional baby made her glow with pride. Quirin didn’t quite seem to believe the extent of Varian’s superior intellect, often saying that “as long as he’s healthy, things are fine.” But Vivienne knew he was pleased with Varian in his own way.  
But while Varian had burbled happily when told of the upcoming forecast, now that he was experiencing the storm, his reaction was quite different. He was wailing almost inconsolably, frightened by the flashing lightning and booming thunder.  
“Shh-hh. It’s okay, Varian. Thunder is merely caused by the rapid expansion of air surrounding the path of a lightning bolt. It’s a very common weather phenomenon.” Vivienne explained to her crying child.  
“You really think that will calm him down?” Quirin remained a skeptic.  
“Of course, Varian loves having things demonstrated and explained. He has the perfect mindset for a future alchemist.” Vivienne said airily.  
“No alchemy.” Quirin objected.  
“Why? You said alchemy was ‘a fine hobby’ for me to have!” Vivienne shot back.  
“That was before we had Varian! I’ve seen your instruments and vials, he could ingest some chemicals, or get burned on a heater. I’m not even sure that barometer was safe to be around him, what if the glass had shattered and cut him?” Quirin argued.  
“He was very safe, the whole time.” Vivienne insisted. In her arms, Varian cried some more. He hated loud noises, and though his parents weren’t actually yelling, they had gotten louder without realizing it. Seeing that he was upset, the adults forgot their quarrel and rushed to comfort him.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been arguing, I should have been think of Varian.” Quirin apologized.  
“Well, it was my fault too. Perhaps I am rushing things a little, I just get so excited thinking of Varian’s education.” Vivienne admitted.  
“He’ll learn a lot, with you as a teacher. It almost makes me wish I could have lessons myself.” Quirin laughed.  
“Hmm, I think I’d have to change the curriculum a bit for you. Less science, more physical education.” Vivienne looked at her husband slyly. Quirin was blushing now, this big tough former knight still turning to jelly at Vivienne’s more romantic suggestions. She loved him, and if she had rattled him a bit, she’d just have to make up for it later (when Varian was asleep, of course.)  
The storm was dying down now, it seemed the worst was over. Now there was just the gentle sounds of rainfall replacing the more violent thunder. Varian was quieter too, and squirming less.  
“Gah.” Varian said, and smiled when she looked at him.  
“The storm has nearly passed, Varian. See, it wasn’t so bad. I bet you’re probably hungry after all that excitement. Would you like some milk?” Vivienne asked her baby.  
“Guh.” Varian replied. She took it as a ‘yes’.  
“You feed the baby. I’ll get dinner started.” Quirin offered, kissing her on the cheek.  
“I’ll help, once Varian’s settled.” Vivienne said. She didn’t like to be idle for long.  
“Be good for your mother.” Quirin instructed Varian.  
“Guh ba!” Varian squealed, reaching out a chubby hand for Quirin to hold. Quirin smiled. Maybe his son, the future farmer, was a precocious little guy after all.

The End

One of his parents is right about Varian’s career path. No prizes for guessing which one.


	105. Snow Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian makes a snowman, and gets caught up in a snowball fight.

Snow Fun

4 yr old Varian was excited because it had snowed heavily the night before. He had explained to his Dad as he was tucked into bed, that more snow fell when the temperature was in a range of -9 to 0° Celsius because warmer air could hold more water vapor as opposed to slightly colder temperatures. It was interesting to him how it could be too warm to snow, but never too cold to snow and he liked how the properties of water could be changed by freezing it.  
For his part, Quirin had patiently listened to his son babble. Quirin admired children for having the capacity to be awed by just about everything. Snow was pretty and probably as scientifically fascinating as his son made it out to be, but for adults it also meant added work on the farm and Varian was too small to be of much help.  
That morning Quirin had helped Varian put on his winter coat, reminding him to add a scarf and to keep the hood up, as Varian had a habit of pulling it down when he was excited.  
“We’re going to clear a path to the barn, and take care of the animals, then you can go play.” Quirin told him. Varian nodded happily, he loved going to the barn and feeding the cats, chickens, pigs, and donkeys. Quirin hoped Varian would still have the same level of enthusiasm when he grew big enough to handle a snow shovel.  
Shoveling was hard work, but Quirin was up for the challenge. Varian watched with wide eyes. “Daddy, you’re so strong!” he praised as his father cleared the way.  
“Thank you, Varian. You’ll be strong too, one day.” Quirin predicted. Varian beamed.  
Father and son walked into the barn where Varian immediately went to get the milk for the cats while Quirin checked that the donkey’s bedding was still nice and dry. Everything seemed to be in order, and they finished up their chores fairly quickly, ending with Varian handing Prometheus a carrot as a treat.  
“I wish I could ride him today.” Varian said wistfully.  
“You’ll have to wait til spring, it’s simply too cold for donkeys to be out.” Quirin answered sensibly. Varian sighed, but he obeyed his father’s judgment.  
Outside it was beautiful with the fields covered in a glistening white layer of snow. Many of the children were out and about now, like Varian they had finished working and were ready to play.  
“Go play with your friends.” Quirin urged. Varian needed little encouragement to run off, his hood slipping down in his haste. Quirin sighed and went to find Burt to discuss their plans for town meeting day.  
“Hi Varian!” Katie greeted him. She and Pamela were busy assembling a snowman.  
“Can I help?” Varian asked.  
“Sure! The more, the merrier.” Katie agreed.   
“That’s how she roped me into it.” Pamela said dryly, patting down the snow. Varian smiled at her, but as usual she didn’t acknowledge it, and simply went about doing her work.  
The girls and Varian made a lovely snowman. Katie picked up Varian so he could put a carrot nose on the snowman’s head. Pamela added two small stones for the snowman’s eyes, and Katie attached sticks as arms.  
“Wow, he looks amazing.” Katie judged.  
“Yeah.” Varian agreed. He was just about to suggest that they add a scarf when a large snowball smacked into their snowman, thrown by David the bully.  
“Hey! Don’t throw those over here!” Katie scolded.  
“We can throw them wherever we want. There’s more of us than you.” David argued, pointing at the number of boys he had gathered to his side.  
“Well, we were here first.” Katie retorted.  
“First is the worst and second is the best.” sneered David. “We’re taking over this whole field, starting with that dumb snowman.” David threw another snowball, this time hitting Varian in the face. “Oops. I guess I missed.” he sneered.  
Varian brushed the snow out of his eyes, as Katie hovered over him, wanting to make sure he was okay. Pamela just shook her head, she couldn’t believe everyone was getting worked up over a small patch of snow.  
“David, you stop that.” Katie admonished. David’s response was to form another snowball and wing it at her face. She ducked just in time. The snowball fight began in earnest then, as David encouraged his men to throw as hard as they could.  
“We have to fight back, protect our snowman!” Katie decided, scooping up a bit of snow herself.  
“Or we could go inside. The snowman was just gonna melt soon anyway.” Pamela pointed out.  
“Not if the air te’perature stays below freezing.” Varian piped up. “Although the sun’s ray can melt it a little, even when it’s cold. Air te’perature and sun intensity are the primary factors affecting the melting point.” he conceded.  
Pamela rolled her eyes. Time wasted building something that was doomed not to last, snowballs thrown at them by boys, and now a lecture from mini Prof. Science. Days like this were why she preferred to be alone, reading somewhere about the more upscale life in foreign kingdoms.  
The fight was woefully lopsided. Varian and the girls were vastly outnumbered, and Varian spent more time talking about the properties of snow that he did forming snowballs. When he did make them, he couldn’t throw very far or very high.  
“Ugh. We’re never gonna beat them. We might as well give up.” Katie raised her arms in surrender. Pamela and Varian did the same.  
“Maybe next time we can make a catapult.” Varian mused as the victorious boy army came over to shake their hands. The poor snowman had been knocked over repeatedly.  
“Ha, I knew it. Girls and babies never win!” David boasted. He shoved a final snowball in Varian’s face, even though a truce had been declared.  
“David, stop.” Katie hissed.  
“What’s all this?” a grownup voice was heard entering the scene. The kids turned to see Quirin and Burt walking over, their discussion over.  
“Just throwing snowballs. We were all having fun.” David said casually.  
Quirin looked at Varian who had powdered snow all over his face and coat. His hood was still down, and his scarf had gotten loose.  
“I’m glad you kids had fun, but your clothes are wet and I think it’s best you kids go inside to warm up.” Quirin declared.  
“And get something good to eat. Snowball fights always made me hungry as a boy.” Burt added.  
“I want gingerbread cookies, Dad.” David demanded of his father, not even bothering with a ‘please.’ Burt, who assumed most kids were rowdy by nature, didn’t mind the request.  
Varian walked over and grabbed Quirin’s hand. “Can we please have hot cocoa?” he asked.  
“Yes, since you asked politely.” Quirin decided. Varian turned and waved goodbye to his friends, then walked home with Daddy to enjoy a well deserved treat.

The End

David gets his glory days in now, but I imagine older Varian is capable of making a snowball catapult and his friends hardly need convincing to use it against a bully.


	106. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Rapunzel's suggestion, Varian spends time with Queen Arianna.

Archery

The Kingdom of Corona had much to celebrate recently, even with Cassandra still loose and in possession of the Moonstone. The King and Queen had gotten their memories back, little by little, and were more in love than ever. Rapunzel was ecstatic and thought this was a good time for her parents to forge even more bonds with the local citizens. Frederic was to demonstrate to Catalina and Kiera how to prepare eggs for a hearty breakfast with Rapunzel as his helper. And Arianna was to spend the day with Varian. This made Varian nervous as it was his fault Arianna had lost her memory in the first place. Not to mention the time he had kidnapped her!  
But Rapunzel thought he should forget about his mistakes and concentrate on building a good relationship with the Royal Family. She assured him that they had forgiven him already, just as she had. And maybe Varian could believe that, if he hadn’t seen for himself how Frederic had glared at him before leaving the castle. Arianna was smiling though, but then again she had always been the more approachable of the two rulers.  
“Your Highness.” Varian bowed, and gestured for Ruddiger to do the same.  
“Varian, you’re a friend of Rapunzel, you don’t have to be so formal towards me. You may call me Arianna.” she said warmly.  
“Oh well um, th-thank you Arianna. Rapunzel said you have some ideas on what we should do?” Varian stammered.  
Arianna grinned. “Horseback archery!” she suggested immediately. “My husband doesn’t know how to ride very well, can you?”  
Varian nodded, grateful he could at least do part of her request. “Oh yeah. I live on a farm, I’ve been riding donkeys since I was four.” Varian replied. “But I haven’t ever practiced archery.” He did know something of the history behind it, as archery had been practiced even in ancient times, and in the books Flynn Rider was something of an expert archer in addition to a capable swordsman. When Varian was younger he’d even made bodkin point arrows for a bow he’d constructed, but Quirin had forbade him from actually testing it out. Today might give him a chance to try something he’d always wanted.  
“I can teach you a few things.” Arianna offered. “I think you’ll learn best by watching me. Come on, we’ll mount the horses!” She was clearly excited, and Varian realized just where Rapunzel had gotten her enthusiastic spirit form.  
Varian followed Arianna to the stables where she quickly mounted Max, leaving Fidella for Varian. He felt a little hesitant, riding what should be Cassandra’s horse, but Fidella was a good and patient mount, and Varian was a good rider, instinctively petting her and guiding her with a gentle hand.  
“You were right about being a good rider.” Arianna complimented after a bit. Varian’s posture on the horse was good, he’d practiced for years. Still it made him blush to be complimented by the Queen.  
Arianna led them to an open field with several ‘bulls-eye’ targets. “This is the Royal Shooting Range. I come here often, it helps me to focus.” she nocked an arrow carefully. “See the arrow fletching? It’s got two feathers of the same color, and the odd-colored feather is the index feather. When used with a compound bow like mine, the index feather faces up and down. This allows me to nock the arrow in such a way that it has as little friction as possible when it’s loose.” Arianna explained. She loosed the arrow, striking a perfect bulls-eye. “Now you try.” she said.  
Varian picked up the bow, doing his best to copy her example. His stance wasn’t perfect, but it was a good attempt.  
“Point your elbow down more. It should have a slight bend.” Arianna instructed. Varian obeyed, and it did feel more natural that way. He loosed his arrow, but it fell wide of the mark.  
“That’s a sin.” Arianna told him.  
Varian’s face fell. “I’ve committed too many of those in my lifetime.” he mumbled.  
“I only meant it as an archery term. You’re not a bad boy.” Arianna tried to sound comforting.  
“Yes I am, your H- I mean Arianna. I broke out of jail, I wiped your memories, I kidnapped you. I don’t know how you can be so calm around me.” Varian said sadly.  
“Varian, listen to me. I know you’ve done bad things, but more importantly, I know why. You missed your father so much you were willing to do anything to try and get him back. That’s not unlike the feelings my husband had when I was sick and pregnant with Rapunzel. He used the Sundrop Flower even though it was forbidden magic. Many people would view what he did as wrong, but he thought it was worth it to save my life.” Arianna explained.  
“He was right. He’s right about everything.” Varian replied. “I know he made those Wanted posters of me, back when I attacked the capital, and again when Eugene and Lance and I stole some peppers.”  
“Actually, a local painter made those portraits. ...It was Frederic’s idea to give you devil horns.” she admitted.  
“See? He knows I’m bad.” Varian moaned.  
“No, he thinks you’re bad. There’s a difference.” Arianna corrected. “And in time, I’m sure he’ll change his mind, just as I did. I want to thank you Varian, for trying to help us get our memories back. And for making that strawberry taffy, it’s delicious.”  
“R-really? I do try to find a use even for my failed inventions.” Varian relaxed somewhat. Next to him, Ruddiger chittered.  
“I like that. You’re creative and thoughtful, just like my daughter. Rapunzel forgives you, and so do I. Someday, Frederic will too.” Arianna remained positive.  
“You really do believe that.” Varian was touched.  
“I believe it just as I believe this next arrow will hit. Watch.” she took back the bow and quickly fired another arrow. As she expected, it hit center of the bulls-eye.  
“Wow, you’re really good.” Varian was impressed.  
“I’ve just had a lot of practice.” Arianna said humbly. “I think it’s time we headed back, though. See how my husband did with his cooking assignment.” she turned Max around.  
“Okay. Do… do you think we could come back sometime? I’d like to get in some target practice and… and maybe I could even touch up the field a little bit. Bulls-eyes are nice, but maybe I need a stronger motivation to hit the targets. I could paint the targets to look like someone we know, Trevor maybe, or some other enemy.” Varian couldn’t quite name Cassandra as an enemy just yet, but Arianna knew what he meant.  
“Painted targets is a good idea. I’ll tell Rapunzel and I’m sure she’ll lend you some blue paint.” Arianna said. Varian nodded and they led their horses back to the stables, eager to meet with family and friends.

The End

I got a request to write a Varian and the Queen story and it was a lot of fun! I really like Arianna. (I am not keen on Frederic though. Sorry!)


	107. Pocket Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian makes a present for his Dad.

Pocket Watch

9 yr old Varian had the house to himself, but he had chosen to work in the lab Quirin reluctantly let him have. It was nice and quiet, and he could work on his projects in peace. Quirin and some of the other men had left to go fox hunting, accompanied by the smug teenager David. Quirin knew better than to invite Varian along. Not only did Varian faint at the sight of blood, but he was starting to raise ‘moral objections’ to hunting, saying it was cruel to chase an animal simply because it was a nuisance.  
But even if they disagreed on what was animal cruelty, Varian loved his father and wanted to support him. So he decided to make something non-violent but that Quirin could take with him on hunts, if he wanted. For that reason, Varian was making a pocket watch.  
The watch was rounded and flat, with no small edges. It could fit snugly in Quirin’s pocket. Crystal was used to cover the face. You could wind and set the watch by opening the back and fitting a key to a small arbor, then turning it. Using a cylinder escapement force was driven from a coiled spring to the timepiece’s gear train. Each swing of the balance wheel released a tooth on the escapement’s escape wheel, which allowed the clock’s gear train to advance a fixed amount, moving the clock’s hands forward at a steady rate, thus making a ticking sound as it kept the time.   
Varian was proud of the precise inner workings of his watch, but what really excited him was the extra feature he’d designed- a spring-hinged metal lid that protected the dial and crystal from scratches or other damage. The lid-hinge was at the 9 o’clock position while the bow, stem, and crown of the watch was at the 3 o’clock position. The outer lid had a glass panel in the center through which you could still view the hands, while the lid was closed. With blue enamel paint, Varian had marked off the hours on the lid, so Quirin could tell the time, even without opening it.  
It had taken all day for Varian to assemble the watch, with the sun setting as he finished. Varian left the lab just in time to see the hunters return with their kill. It made Varian a little queasy to look at the dead animal, but he shoved those feelings down into the pit of his stomach, and ran to greet Quirin.  
“Dad! Dad!” Varian called out happily. David dismounted his horse and stuck his foot out, tripping Varian while making it look like an accident. The watch went flying but was thankfully caught by Quirin as Varian landed in the mud.  
“Varian? Are you alright?” Quirin asked. Varian got up, trying futilely to wipe the mud off his apron. He smiled anyway.  
“I made you a present, Dad.” Varian blurted out. “Check it out.”  
Quirin turned the small metal object over in his hands. It was a watch, much like the ones they’d seen in Corona’s finer shops, only this one had a polished case around it and in the center he could see the watch hands slowly moving. “Varian, this is very impressive.” Quirin said as he looked it over.  
Varian beamed. “I thought you could take it with you, when you’re in the fields or on a hunt or going to town. It fits in your pocket.” Varian explained. “Do you want me to show you how to wind it?”  
Quirin nodded and Varian demonstrated. Some of the townspeople crowded around too, eager to have a look.  
“What about the fox? I was the one who commanded the dogs to kill it! They bit him, right in the throat!” David demanded attention.  
“Yes, yes, very well done.” David’s father Burt replied distractedly. “But I’ve never seen a watch like this! And so tiny! You’d never catch me fiddling with those little gears, I’d probably break them.” Burt said.  
“I have small fingers, and I’m getting used to delicate work with my inventions. This one wasn’t so hard.” Varian replied.  
“But what about the fox?! We gotta cut off the head so I can have a trophy.” David pouted.  
“We’ll get that done shortly, son. Sure is a lovely watch.” Burt looked wistfully at it a moment before turning to his son. David was quietly furious at his Dad for being enamored by the watch even for a second. He glared at Varian. Pushing him in the mud hadn’t been enough, tomorrow he’d really have to get even with that stupid baby, showing him up like that in front of everybody.  
“Thank you, Varian. I’m lucky to have such a thoughtful son.” Quirin said. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up for dinner, and you can tell me about your day.”  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian replied happily.  
David’s eyes narrowed as he watched the happy family head home. Oh yes, Varian would definitely have to pay.

The End

Yeesh, David’s a little bloodthirsty, isn’t he? I agree with Varian on hunting being cruel, but it was an ordinary part of life back then, and I doubt most people questioned it.


	108. Getting a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and friends get a Christmas tree.

Getting A Tree

It was a chilly but beautiful day. Rapunzel was with (most of) her friends. Only Eugene had stubbornly refused to join them. The girls and Varian had built a snow tunnel that they could crawl in and out of, using it to ambush people with snowballs. Lance had tried to fit, but he was a little too big, so he settled for scooping up Kiera and Catalina in a big bear hug, their desire to hit him with snow melting away with his loving embrace. The girls turned their sights to Varian then, and pelted him a few time before Rapunzel asked them to stop.  
“I know you’re all having fun out here, but I just had the most wonderful idea! Since it’s December, and getting close to Christmas, I though maybe we could hitch Max up to the sleigh and go get a tree.” Rapunzel suggested.  
“Oh, I love trees! In Old Corona, we always have a big one in the center of town! One year, I used some of my glowing green vials to light up the tree. It worked great… right up until the fire. I’m uh, not allowed to do that anymore.” Varian concluded sheepishly.  
“We’ll keep alchemy away from this tree.” Rapunzel decided.  
“I’d like a tree.” Lance said.  
“Me too!” chorused Kiera and Catalina. Until Lance adopted them, the girls had never had a proper family to celebrate Christmas with, and they planned on making the most of it. Lance was also excited, as they’d never had a tree in the orphanage growing up, and very few presents to boot. He was planning on spoiling the girls rotten this year.  
Varian was excited too, mainly because he wanted to prove he could decorate a tree without screwing up. And Rapunzel who had spent many Christmases alone except for Pascal, was still enthralled by the big celebrations in the castle. She wanted to do her part to help out this year.  
“So we’re all agreed. Today we hunt for a Christmas tree!” Rapunzel declared. Everyone cheered and Pascal turned a darker green, similar in color to a pine tree. They wasted no time in getting to the stables and hitching up Max. Rapunzel remembered to wave at the stable hands as they left.  
“We’re gonna find the tallest tree, ever!” Catalina exclaimed.  
“No, the widest tree. It can fit more presents.” Kiera argued.  
“If it’s tall, Dad can put a star up top and everyone will look at it in awe.” Catalina detailed.  
“If it’s wide, we can put candy canes and apples lower down so we can reach it and snack on them if we want.” Kiera put forth. Ruddiger rubbed his paws together in anticipation. Apparently, the promise of food was all it took to get him to take Kiera’s side.  
“I just want a tree whose needles aren’t too dry. Just in case some of the decorations are a bit more… flammable than they appear.” Varian said.  
“Well, whatever kind of tree we get, it’s gonna be great!” Lance spoke with certainty, and this was something they could all agree on.  
“Here we are!” Rapunzel announced as they reached a section of the forest with multiple trees. “Which one do we want?” she asked.  
“That one.” Kiera and Catalina said simultaneously, pointing in opposite directions. Pascal nudged Rapunzel until she looked to the left and saw a squirrel racing up the tree.  
“Kiera’s tree has a squirrel in it, so we’re going with Catalina’s.” she decided.  
“See? I knew mine was best.” Catalina said smugly.  
“Oh yeah?” Kiera tackled her sister, knocking her into the snow. Catalina’s hands shifted to wolf paws as pushed Kiera down. Soon they were both rolling around, each trying to get the upper hand.  
“Girls! No rolling in the snow! ...Maybe a little rolling. It does look like fun.” Lance admitted.  
“Come play with us, Dad!” the girls laughed. “We’re making snow angels now.”  
“Not a word I’d associate with either of them.” Varian whispered.  
“Oh, hush. They’re having a good time.” Rapunzel smiled warmly. “But we do need Lance to chop down the tree, so make one quick angel with your family, and then help us chop it down.” said Rapunzel.  
Lance nodded, and dived into he snow. The girls laughed as he waved his arms up and down to make the angel wings. Varian had to admit, they made a great family. It made him wish Quirin was there, but of course his Dad was busy in Old Corona, making sure each family had enough wood for the winter and Varian knew how important his father’s work was.  
“Are you okay, Varian?” Rapunzel asked gently, noticing the wistful look on his face.  
“Yeah, just thinking of home. Ruddiger and I don’t spend as much time in Old Corona as we used to. I mean, I can set up a lab most anywhere, and I don’t mind working on projects in the castle but...” Varian trailed off.  
“But you miss your Dad this time of year.” Rapunzel finished. Varian nodded. “Invite him to the castle for Christmas, then. We’ll have a big party with all our friends. And you can have a more intimate celebration at home on Christmas Eve.” Rapunzel suggested.  
“Yeah, that’s a really good idea!” Varian brightened considerably. “Dad loves going to church on Christmas Eve, but we can definitely come visit the next day.”  
“Great! We’ll look forward to seeing both of you.” said Rapunzel. She turned towards Lance and his daughters. “Ready to chop down the tree, Lance?” she asked.  
“You know it.” Lance wielded the felling hatchet with ease, chopping down the tree with fast, deep cuts to the delight of his companions.  
“Timberrr!” he shouted as the tree fell.  
“Let’s tie it down now.” Rapunzel instructed. Working together, they quickly had the tree tied and placed in the sleigh. There was barely enough room for the gang to fit back there, but they squeezed in next to the tree anyway as Rapunzel told Max to head home.  
“Eugene will be sorry he missed out on all the fun.” Lance predicted.  
“Yeah, he’s probably bored out of his mind in the castle.” Kiera added.  
(Eugene was at the moment dancing around in his underwear, strumming on Rapunzel’s guitar while the heater Varian designed was cranked to full blast.)  
“I didn’t like leaving him out, but he can always help us decorate the tree when we return.” Rapunzel said. “Just imagine Eugene’s poor, lonely face, waiting for us to get back.”  
(Eugene stopped dancing long enough to shove a cupcake in his mouth, then he continued to jump around happily.)  
“Poor ol’ G-bug.” Catalina pretended to wipe away a tear.  
“We all miss Eugene, and we’ll be so glad to see him again.” Rapunzel spoke for everybody. It was true, they loved Eugene, but because he hated snow, their winter adventures often felt a little incomplete. At least they had the tree decorating to look forward to.

The End

I know it’s early for Christmas, but we were ordering seasonal books for the library today, and the idea for a story just popped into my head. :)


	109. Molasses Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian bakes cookies with his mom.

Molasses Cookies

Quirin was working in the fields, leaving Vivienne at home with their infant son. That meant that today Varian was going to learn something.  
“Varian, would you like to help me bake?” Vivienne asked sweetly.  
“Gugga ba!” Varian replied, arms outstretched, ready to be picked up. Vivienne scooped him up, and placed him in the high chair next to her.  
“First, we gather our ingredients. Butter, sugar, molasses, eggs, baking soda, salt, cinnamon, clove, and ginger.” Vivienne listed them all.  
“Bah bah!” Varian squealed.  
“That’s right, just like the barn cat. She’s pregnant now, I bet you can’t wait to meet her kittens.” Vivienne said.  
“Gug!” Varian added.  
“I guess Ol’ Smoke is still your favorite, though.” Vivienne smiled. Ol’ Smoke was normally a very reserved, almost stand-offish tom, but something about Varian fascinated him and led him to approach. Varian, in turn, loved the venerable old tomcat. Perhaps it had something to do with his coat color, Varian had a strong preference for grey animals.  
“We have the stove going and it’s hot! You don’t touch the stove, it’s for big people to use.” Vivienne instructed. “But you can watch as I whisk together the dry ingredients.”  
In a bowl, Vivienne mixed up the flour, baking soda, ginger, cinnamon, clove, and salt. Varian’s eyes lit up as she grabbed the baking soda, recognizing a common ingredient in their (secret) alchemy lessons. In a separate bowl, Vivienne poured the molasses, butter and sugar. “This is our hand crank mixer. Mommy uses it to cream together the butter and sugar, until it’s a fluffy yellow color.” Vivienne explained.  
Varian watched intently, even as the mixing took several minutes, and no one would blame a child for getting bored during that wait. But Varian gazed with rapt attention, taking in every detail.  
“Now we mix the wet and dry ingredients together! See how the dry ingredients change texture now that we’ve added the cream? Wet + dry = wet. Now we crack the eggs, this is a little tricky. We don’t want the shells to fall into the mixture.” Vivienne expertly cracked the eggs.  
“Goo.” Varian said.  
“Well, they are kind of gooey.” Vivienne laughed. “Next we shape the dough into small balls and roll it in this small bowl of sugar. You can help with this part.” She guided Varian’s hands so he could grip the very gooey dough and shape it. Together, they rolled 2 dozen dough balls and placed them on a baking tray.  
“Now we bake it. This is a fast recipe, it will only take 10 minutes or so. We can pass the time by listing known elements. Antimony, arsenic, carbon, copper, gold, iron, lead, mercury, phosphorus, silver, sulfur, tin, and zinc. But you know what?” Vivienne lowered her voice to a whisper. “I think there are more elements out there, just waiting to be discovered by someone like you.” she said.  
“Bee guh.” Varian nodded solemnly. He was no stranger to discovery, just last week he’d discovered that Quirin’s work boots were tougher to chew on than his stuffed raccoon and leather had a funny taste he didn’t like.  
Vivienne cleaned up the kitchen, humming quietly. With a mischievous smirk, she dipped her finger in some flour, and touched Varian’s nose. The baby laughed out loud.  
“You’re the best baby ever, Varian. Don’t you forget it.” Vivienne said proudly. Varian continued to smile and wave his arms about.  
Vivienne pulled the tray of cookies out. “Remember Varian, it’s hot. We don’t touch anything that’s been in a stove without wearing gloves.” she told him.  
“Guh ba.” Varian said.  
Vivienne placed the cookies on the counter, and picked up Varian. “Daddy will be home soon to eat these cookies. But until he comes, I’m going to bounce you up and down and hum.” Vivienne hummed a lovely melody that made Varian feel drowsy. He’d almost nodded off when they heard a sound at the door.  
“Vivienne! Varian! I’m home!” Quirin announced.  
“Hi sweetie. We made cookies while you were gone.” Vivienne said, running up and kissing him. Quirin kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around his wife and baby son, hugging them both.  
“I knew I smelled something good.” Quirin noted.  
“You take Varian and have a seat, I’ll bring the cookies in.” Vivienne offered.  
“Just be careful you don’t burn yourself.” Quirin cautioned.  
“I won’t.” Vivienne said assuredly.  
“We’re in for a treat today, son. Your mother’s cookies are legendary.” Quirin told him. Varian didn’t know what legendary meant, but he could smell the cookies and they seemed tasty. Certainly better than shoe leather!  
“Here we are, boys.” Vivienne presented the cookies. Quirin broke one in half, and handed a piece of chewy molasses cookie to Varian. Like he did with most things, Varian put it in his mouth. It was so good!  
“Om nom.” Varian chewed his cookie with delight. Quirin handed him the other half, then grabbed a cookie for himself. Vivienne grabbed one, too. Soon the whole family was smiling, enjoying a lovely snack with good company.  
As he got older, Varian’s memories of his mother would fade, but he never forgot the taste of her cookies, or the smile it had brought to Quirin’s face. That was why, 16 years later, he would share the recipe with Kiera and Catalina, so they could make something special for their dad, Lance.

The End

I love Varian’s family. Quirin is so loving and proud, and Vivienne is a total science nerd, just like Varian is. XD


	110. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian wants someone to play Flynn Rider with him.

Book Club

Now that he was 4, Varian was sometimes allowed to wander about town, provided he did some chores first and told Quirin where he was going. Varian was excited because he had recently been to the library and gotten a copy of The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. He’d already read the book from cover to cover, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to read it again, with a friend this time. And now that he knew exactly how many sword slashes it took to defeat the Earl of Camembert, he could act out the parts, too.  
So Varian knocked on Katie’s door, eager to see his friend. Katie opened the door. Varian could see that next to her was Pamela, another neighbor. Pamela looked bored, as usual.  
“Hi Varian! What brings you here?” Katie asked.  
Varian held up his book. “I got the Tales of Flynnigan Rider! I thought we could read it together. And maybe we could play Flynn Rider afterwards.” Varian babbled.  
Katie bit her lip. “Oh, Varian, I’d love to read with you but--” she began.  
“But that book is for babies.” Pamela scoffed.  
“I’m 4.” Varian pointed out.  
“So you can count.” Pamela said dryly.  
Varian wasn’t too bothered by her dismissal. He’d read her favorite book once, Prim and Proper by Jean Ashton. It was full of held hands, and locked gazes, and deep, passionate kisses, all very boring stuff. But it did hurt a little that Katie didn’t want to play.  
“What I meant is, I’ve already started working on a quilt with Pamela and it might take a while to finish. I don’t have time to play.” Katie explained. She showed Varian a small square of fabric where she had stitched a fluffy sheep in a meadow. Pamela held up a square too, this one of a pearl necklace.  
“...Oh.” Varian’s face fell. Quilting was something the girls liked to do, and it usually took forever. He didn’t really understand why they would choose it over Flynn Rider, but he knew he’d been turned down. Varian would have to walk home and read by himself, or maybe go to the barn and share the story with the barn cats who lived there.  
“I’m really sorry, Varian. We’ll play next time, okay?” Katie offered.  
Varian nodded, still feeling a little rejected. “Okay, bye.” he said.  
So Varian walked home, wishing that he had friends who enjoyed Flynn Rider as much as he did. It was possible some of the boys in town liked that series, but they weren’t friendly to him. Most of the kids in Old Corona thought he was strange, and a little spooky even, as it was becoming evident Varian was smarter than people over twice his age.  
“Hello, son. Did you have fun with your friends?” Quirin greeted him.  
Varian got an idea. “No, but maybe I can play with you, Daddy.” he smiled hopefully.  
“Hmm. I still have a few crops to water, but I can take a little break. What did you have in mind?” Quirin asked.  
“Flynn Rider!” Varian squealed, picking up a stick. “You be the Earl of Camembert and I will poke you with my sword until you die.” Varian was full of enthusiasm.  
“Wait, what?” Quirin wasn’t sure what he’d gotten himself into.  
“You don’t really die. You just fall down.” Varian clarified.  
“Alright then.” Quirin stood there and allowed his son to poke at him, pretending not to be able to dodge. Varian had a lot of energy, but not much control, and with his Knight’s training it would be easy for Quirin to disarm him, but he let Varian have his fun.  
“Swish, swish, swish, you’re dead!” Varian announced. “Now fall to the ground.”  
Quirin obediently crumpled to the ground.  
“I, Flynn Rider, have saved the day by smiting that vile fiend, the Earl of Camembert.” Varian declared. “Now I will take all the money he got from unfair taxes and dis- dis- distribbit it to all the poor people.”  
“He’s a very good man, that Flynn Rider.” Quirin noted.  
“Shh-hh, Daddy. You’re s’posed to be dead.” Varian told him.  
“Well, I’m afraid I can’t stay dead. I have more chores to do. How about you lend a hand, Flynn Rider?” Quirin stood up.  
“I’m not Flynn Rider anymore, I’m Varian. And I’m big enough to work in the fields with you.” Varian decided.  
“You sure are. You’re getting bigger every day.” Quirin said with pride.  
Varian smiled. He knew he wasn’t a baby, even if he liked playing Flynn Rider. And now he was going to show off how big he was, by helping his Daddy work.

The End

I love it when kids play pretend. They take it so seriously one minute, and then they get distracted and set their minds to something else. It’s cute.


	111. Wheelbarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian accompanies his father to get their wheelbarrow fixed.

Wheelbarrow

Little Varian and his father Quirin were getting ready to pick apples when they noticed a handle on their wheelbarrow had cracked over the winter.  
“We’ll take this over to Burt. He has the right tools to fix this.” Quirin said.  
Varian nodded glumly. Burt was a good carpenter, and a nice enough person, but he had a son David who was bigger than Varian and liked to pick on him.  
Quirin picked up the broken wheelbarrow and tucked it under his arm. (He was very strong.) Varian walked beside him, remembering not to hold Quirin’s hand, lest David call him a baby.  
“Hey, Burt. Got a project for you.” Quirin called out as he reached the shop.  
“Oh? What am I working on this time?” Burt asked.  
“A handle on this wheelbarrow is busted.” Quirin replied, setting down the wheelbarrow so Burt could examine it. David crept up behind Burt, curious about the job but also wanting to intimidate Varian. He scowled at the younger child, who gripped Quirin’s hand tightly out of fear.  
“Baby.” David muttered in a low voice so the adults wouldn’t hear.  
“This shouldn’t be a tough fix. I’ve got some wood I can cut to the right length, and with some bolts, washers, and epoxy I’ll be able to attach the new handle.” Burt determined.  
Varian found himself taking a cautious step towards the wheelbarrow. He liked taking things apart and putting them back together, although Quirin would sometimes scold him if he forgot to ask first. He was very interested in how the wheelbarrow would be repaired.  
True to his word, Burt measured the broken handle and began sawing the replacement. David yanked the old handle off, as he preferred breaking things to fixing them, any day.  
“This is the right size, now. Just gotta drill some holes for the bolts.” Burt said.  
“I’ll do it!” David jumped at the chance to use something potentially destructive.  
“That’s a good lad.” Burt smiled. He turned to see Varian whimper as David drilled the holes. “Nothing to be scared of, little guy. David and I will fix your father’s wheelbarrow in a jiffy.” he promised.  
Quirin patted Varian’s head reassuringly, but Varian was still tense as he watched David work.  
“Done! Did you see how sharp the drill is, I bet it could cut through anything!” David looked at Varian specifically, and grinned with shark-like teeth. (Well, they seemed shark-like to Varian.)  
“Good job, son. David’s following in the family business.” Burt said with pride.  
“That’s excellent. Varian’s going to be a farmer when he grows up.” Quirin predicted.  
Burt slid the washers and bolts in place to attach the handle to the tray and added epoxy to strengthen the bond.  
“C-can I help?” Varian asked timidly.  
“This work isn’t for babies.” David dismissed him immediately.  
“It’s alright. Varian can sand the handle down if he likes.” Burt offered.  
David scowled. “But I was gonna do that part!” he protested.  
“It’s good to see how enthusiastic our sons are when it comes to work! We didn’t raise any layabouts.” Burt noted.  
“Getting Varian to work isn’t the hard part, it’s making sure he does it safely.” Quirin said.  
“Ouch!” Varian yelped as David stomped on his foot.  
“What’s wrong? Did you get a splinter?” Quirin asked.  
Varian looked at David and gulped. He didn’t dare rat him out, so he just nodded.  
“We’ll soak your hand in some apple cider vinegar when we get home, that’ll draw it out.” Quirin decided. Varian nodded, too scared of David to say anything else.  
“There! That wheelbarrow looks good as new. I bet you’ll fill it up with lots of apples.” Burt judged.  
“Of course. C’mon Varian, we have work to do. Say thank you to Burt and David.” Quirin urged.  
“Thank you.” Varian said softly, glad that they were leaving the shop.  
“No trouble at all! Come back anytime.” Burt waved goodbye merrily.  
“See you later, baby.” David whispered. Only he could make a whisper a threat. Varian thought for a brief moment about tattling to Quirin, but ultimately decided against it. He’d been brave and faced down David for one day, and now Varian was going to the fields with Quirin to work, and spending time with his Daddy was what really mattered.

The End

Like so many bullies, David has the adults firmly convinced he’s not violent or sadistic, just full of energy. He’ll get his comeuppance eventually.


	112. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is angry at Lance for ruining his invention.

Fury

Varian was livid. Lance knew better than to mess with the Rooster. Varian had calibrated it to work with a precise amount of Flynnolium and Lance just had to go and add extra. “Alchemy is all about precision, Lance!” Varian had been screaming for a full minute before he realized Lance couldn’t hear him. Varian’s ears were ringing somewhat (and so were Kiera’s and Catalina’s, he’d checked) but they didn’t seem to have gotten it as bad as Lance. A small, vindictive part of Varian thought it was what Lance deserved.  
So Varian had stomped home, hair a frazzled mess and black powder from the explosion all over his face. “He looks just like his raccoon.” someone had commented. Varian ignored that, not trusting himself to be civil in response.  
He was frustrated and worn out when he walked home. Ruddiger ran up to greet him, and Varian tried to smile, but he didn’t really feel like it. Quirin waved at him.  
“Hey, Dad. You’ll have to speak up, I’ve got ringing in my ears.” Varian told him.  
“Oh? Your project didn’t work as planned?” Quirin asked.  
Varian gritted his teeth. “My project works fine. It’s Lance who doesn’t follow the plan.” he snapped.  
“I take it you’re quite upset.” Quirin noted.  
“Yes! Do you have any idea what it’s like to tell someone repeatedly not to do something, and then they just do it anyway?!” Varian snarled.  
“I do. It’s called being a parent.” Quirin replied.  
“That is not what-- well, maybe it’s a little like that.” Varian admitted, calming down slightly. “But Lance is a grown man! He’s supposed to set a good example for the girls!”  
“Ah. You’re angrier because you care about him. If someone you barely knew had messed with your invention, you wouldn’t be this upset.” Quirin rightfully reasoned.  
Varian considered this. It was true that when Dr. St. Croix had messed up his invention, he hadn’t reacted with anger towards the man. His only concern back then was shutting the machine off properly so no one was hurt. (And maybe, so he’d look good in front of Cassandra. Varian could admit he’d been a little overzealous with his crush.)  
But Lance was someone Varian knew and thought he could trust. It stung more when someone you liked disobeyed you. His Dad had probably felt something similarly during the many, many alchemical mishaps of Varian’s youth and Varian was chagrined.  
“You’re right, Dad. I was being harsh with Lance. I’m kinda glad he couldn’t hear all the words I said about him. Most of them I’d picked up in prison and they weren’t the nicest things to say.” Varian confessed.  
“Do you want to apologize to Lance, then?” Quirin asked.  
Varian nodded. “Later, when his tinnitus has cleared up, I’ll tell him I’m sorry for losing my temper. I don’t know if I’ll have time to rebuild the rooster before Cass-- before something comes up where we might need it. But that’s okay. There are other things I can do to help protect Corona. I took down the guards once, I know some of the places she might strike.” Varian said.  
“It’s good that you’re taking initiative.” Quirin replied. He flinched, and for a second he thought someone else was talking, a female voice.  
“Are you okay, Dad? Do you want to lie down? I could make you some honey tea.” Varian offered.  
Quirin shook his head. The feeling had passed. “I’m alright, son. Just a little tired, I suppose. It is getting late. Come in and we’ll have dinner. I think Ruddiger’s already hungry.” Quirin said.  
Ruddiger was pawing at Varian’s apron, hoping an apple was stuffed in there. Varian obligingly rooted through his pockets and handed an apple to Ruddiger.  
“Here you go, buddy. Dad’s right, we might as well eat and settle in for the evening.” Varian told his pet. He was still a little worried about his Dad, but Varian knew that as long as they were all together, they’d be fine.

The End

Just a little season 3 respite before the chaos and drama of the finale. This was a fun request.


	113. Quirin's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin tells little Varian about his wedding day.

Quirin’s Wedding

“Daddy. Will you tell me a story?” Varian asked before bed.  
“Sure, let me get one of your books and--” Quirin began.  
“No, I meant can you tell me a story? About Mommy?” Varian clarified.  
“Oh.” Quirin said. They didn’t talk about Vivienne much since her passing, but it was almost Mother’s Day and with the recent death of Ol’ Smoke the barn cat, it seemed only natural Varian would be thinking of loved ones. Quirin had to admit, he thought of her often, too.  
“I could tell you about our wedding.” Quirin decided. Some of the details would have to be left out, he couldn’t mention Adira being present at the ceremony or Hector writing a letter with both a rebuke about his inattention to duty and congratulations to the ‘lady-killer’ Quirin had become without explaining what the Brotherhood was, and Varian simply wasn’t ready to take in that information. But Quirin could still give him a general idea of what had happened.  
Varian was all ears. “Yes, Daddy!” he squealed.  
“Well, it was the year before you were born, and a lovely spring day. We had the wedding in the church and the reception outside. Your mother wore a crown of daffodils on her head.” Quirin detailed.  
Varian was thrilled. He made flower crowns with Katie and Pamela. David called the activity stupid, but as he called most things Varian did stupid, it didn’t really deter him. Now whenever he made a crown he could think of Mommy.  
“Your little friends’ mothers were all part of the choir singing hymns as we walked down the aisle. I believe it was Now Thank We All Our God. I’m not too good at remembering music, but that one’s stuck with me all these years.” Quirin added.  
Varian smiled. He was just starting to learn piano, like his Mommy. He loved it when grownups sang along. Varian had a good singing voice himself, he was just a little shy about using it.  
“When it came time to put the ring on your mother’s finger, I was so nervous I nearly dropped it.” Quirin admitted.  
“No way!” Varian laughed, trying to picture his strong and brave father being nervous about anything that didn’t involve alchemy.  
“Yes, I was nervous. I think I heard a few snickers in the audience, but the priest got everyone back on track and we said our vows. And when I kissed her...” Quirin paused. “...It was the best moment of my life, next to you being born.”  
“Wow.” Varian was spell-bound.  
“We had a reception afterwards with dancing and music. And there was plenty of food, ham and cheese and bread and wine. You would have liked everything except the wine, you’re far too young for that.” Quirin said.  
“What did you and Mommy do after the wedding?” Varian asked innocently. Quirin blushed. He definitely couldn’t be telling his son that!  
“We uh, spent time as husband and wife, getting to know one another.” he finally decided on a safe answer. Varian presumed it meant that they had played games together, and told stories, and maybe Quirin had brushed Vivienne’s hair or held her hand. They probably had kissed a couple times too, grownups seemed to do that often when they were in love. And Varian had no doubt his parents had loved each other very much.  
“That’s about it, son. It was a wonderful day and I wouldn’t trade it, or anything that happened in our marriage, for the world. You are very special to me, just as you were special to Vivienne.” Quirin leaned down and ruffled Varian’s hand affectionately. “Sleep well, son.” he said.  
Varian yawned. “I will, Daddy. Thank you.” he replied, getting ready to sleep, where sometimes memories of his mother would flicker through his mind.

The End

I feel a little guilty writing those happy memories of Quirin and Varian, knowing they’re going to be put through the wringer later on. But they’re resilient boys and I admire them for that.


	114. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene, Lance, and Varian head to Mount Saison for guy's time.

Camping

Varian was frustrated. He'd been working on translating the Demanitus Scroll for a week now, and even though he barely took breaks to rest or eat (despite Ruddiger's chitterings) progress was slow. He was almost certain he'd identified another vowel when he was hit in the back of the neck by a pillow.  
“Get your stuff. We're going camping.” Lance the pillow thrower informed him.  
“What? You can't just throw things at someone and except them to drop everything and join you on a camping trip.” Varian protested. But it was difficult to make his point when he was next smacked by a blanket, this one thrown by Eugene.  
“Not negotiable. This is guys' time, the ultimate in bonding activities. You're gonna love it.” Eugene promised.  
“I would love getting work done.” Varian argued.  
“Aw, c'mon little man. You are missing out on life by spending your days in this stuffy old lab.” Lance insisted.  
“It's not stuffy at all. The humidifier does a great job adding moisture to the air.” Varian maintained, pointing at it.  
“Really? That's kind of neat.” Lance said, as he began poking at the device.  
“Hey, don't jostle it! It's really delicate and--” Varian was interrupted by the sound of the humidifier falling apart in Lance's hands. “--you might break it.” Varian concluded sadly.  
“Oops. All the more reason to go outside, then.” Lance smiled disarmingly but Varian merely stared at him, arms folded, and face scowling. “Time to turn that frown upside down! Biiig hug!” Lance declared, scooping the smaller boy up in a big bear hug. Varian tried to resist at first, but Lance's embrace was tight and welcoming and his anger at having a machine break slowly dissipated as he was held in Lance's arms.  
“There, now you're feeling better. And hugs are just one of the benefits of guy's time. You'll learn strength, and focus, and self-preservation as you sit by a roaring campfire.” Lance said.  
“I do know how to start fires easily.” Varian mused.  
“...should we be worried about that?” Eugene whispered to Lance.  
“Nah, it's cool.” Lance whispered back.  
“Alright then. Good to have you on board, Goggles. Get whatever you need from the lab and then we're heading to Mount Saison.” Eugene instructed.  
Varian moved to grab the scroll. “Not that.” Lance clarified. Varian sighed, and instead gathered up some of his goo balls, a few books, and some vials of alchemical solutions. Ruddiger chittered as he climbed onto Varian's shoulder.  
“Don't worry, buddy. I haven't forgotten about you. I've got apples in my apron pocket.” Varian told him. The little raccoon smiled. “Just need to grab some ham sandwiches from the kitchen.”  
“Can you get some with the crusts cut off?” Lance asked. Eugene stared at him. “Ooh, and extra mustard!” Lance added.  
“Mustard, no crusts, got it.” Varian said.  
“Do you have a horse you can use? Max won't hold three people.” Eugene pointed out.  
“We can take some of the farm donkeys. They know how to carry people, especially Prometheus, he's really gentle.” Varian replied.  
“Good. Grab the sandwiches and then meet us outside.” Eugene said.  
Varian ran to the kitchen, stopping to say hello to Quirin and tell him he was off on a camping trip with Lance and Eugene. Quirin approved, glad that Varian finally had some male friends to act as role models/older brother figures.  
Varian came back out, went to the barn and saddled up two donkeys: Prometheus and Hyperion, who he explained to the boys would be used by Lance.  
“What kind of name is Hyperion?” Lance wondered.  
“One my Mom chose.” Varian replied.  
“Oh.” Lance realized his gaffe. “Sounds terrific.” he lied.  
The boys rode to Mount Saison, Eugene and Lance taking turns telling Varian about some of their adventures traveling outside of Corona.  
“So Rapunzel found this magical idol that makes people have hallucinations of whatever brings them happiness. Rapunzel saw visions of her father while she was homesick and so she coveted the idol even more than the rest of us, which was a lot. Then Lorbs almost convinced her to get rid of it when...” Eugene suddenly trailed off.  
“Hey, I was interested! What happens next?” Varian asked eagerly.  
“...uh she listened to them and destroyed it?” Eugene said uncertainly.  
“...why do I have the feeling it's best if I don't question that?” Varian wondered.  
“It's best if you don't question that.” Lance assured him. Varian shrugged, and the rest of their trip was uneventful. Varian built a fire quickly using a tube coated with phosphorus and a sulfur tipped match. Eugene and Lance were impressed, if a little unnerved that Varian had access to small, readily flammable materials. Besides ham sandwiches, they toasted some of the marshmallows Eugene had brought.  
“This is nice.” Lance said, leaning back and relaxing. “We'll sleep well, in the Queen's tent, which I borrowed just for today.”  
“He's borrowed it several times before.” Eugene confided to Varian, who nodded. He was just happy to be a part of the group. It was really nice having friends, and not having to sleep shackled in a cold, damp dungeon. Varian shivered at the memory.  
“Here, have a blanket.” Eugene offered. Varian took it, feeling grateful.  
“It's almost dark enough to see the stars. The view from up here is spectacular, when you're not distracted by hordes of umlauts.” Eugene laughed.  
“I've heard that it's really nice, and I'm glad I finally get to see for myself. I've been charting stars since I was little, and the sky in Old Corona is beautiful, but it was kind of lonely just doing it by myself. I mean, sometimes Dad came out, but it was mostly to tell me to go to bed...” Varian sighed.  
“Quirin's just worried because you don't have a good sleep schedule. Rapunzel feels the same way.” Eugene told him.  
Varian blushed. Were his sleeping habits really bad enough to have everyone concerned about him? Part of him was flattered that they did care about him, but another part was frustrated that they didn't trust his judgment. He was preparing to tell Eugene that he was a teenager, and nearly old enough to decide for himself how much sleep he needed, when he was elbowed by Lance.  
“Here come the stars!” Lance exclaimed.  
“Wow.” Varian was impressed. “You can see the Summer Triangle so clearly from here! There's Altair, Deneb, and Vega.” he pointed up at the sky.  
“And there's a bunch of stars that look like a bird!” Lance added.  
“That's Aquila, Latin for eagle.” Varian explained. “I think the Demanitus Scroll may be written in a language partly inspired by Latin. I mean, I'm not 100% sure but--”  
“But today you're taking a break from work. Just keep looking at the stars Varian.” Eugene yawned. “Maybe count how many you can see before you fall asleep.”  
Lance yawned too, and so did Varian. Eugene had made a good point about taking time off and just enjoying what was around him. Varian petted Ruddiger absently, thinking about how fortunate he was to be out there tonight with friends.

The End

Lance's bear hugs are the best. We should all be lucky enough to have a Lance in our lives.


	115. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian, Lance, and friends attend Rapunzel's baby shower.

Baby Shower

Varian was excited to present his latest invention because this one was made specifically for Eugene and Rapunzel in honor of their upcoming birth. Just about everyone had gathered in the corridor awaiting their audience with the (soon to be bigger) Royal Family. Behind Varian was Faith who timidly asked what he was wearing.  
“It’s called a snuggly, after their favorite pub the Snuggly Duckling. It’s a forward facing baby carrier with adjustable straps so anyone from my size to Lance’s or anything in between can wear it. This leaves the hands free so Rapunzel or Eugene can keep doing whatever they were in the middle of doing when the baby started getting fussy. It’s soft and comfortable and can be made in a variety of colors.” Varian explained proudly.  
“Oh wow. They’re going to love it.” Faith predicted.  
“What did you bring?” Varian asked.  
Faith smiled nervously. “It’s nothing much. Just this stuffed bear I made.” she replied.  
“I think it’s terrific.” Varian told her.  
Faith shrugged. “All handmaiden’s can sew. My gift’s not special.” Faith downplayed her skills.  
“Maybe they all can sew, but not all of them were thoughtful enough to make a gift like yours.” Varian assured her.  
“You really think it’s good?” Faith was blushing now.  
“I think it’s terrific.” Varian said sincerely.  
“Make way, make way! Best uncle coming through!” Lance hollered as he and the girls raced down the hall.  
“Best cousins coming too!” Kiera and Catalina added.  
Varian grinned. “Hey guys. What did you get for the baby?” he asked.  
“A mobile we made with sun, moon, stars, and comet because of the family’s connection to the Sundrop and the Moonstone.” Lance said.  
“And because those shapes were easy to cut out.” Kiera admitted.  
“That too.” Lance laughed. He wasn’t the best artist, but Lance had a lot of enthusiasm and it was very clear he loved doing just about anything with his girls, whether it was a project, or a game, or even a day of shopping. (Unlike Rapunzel, Kiera and Catalina wore shoes. Lots of shoes. Lance didn’t even know what half of them were called, but Feldspar welcomed his new customers, and Lance was more than willing to spend some gold to make his daughters happy.)  
Feldspar was also in line and he beamed when he saw Lance’s family. “Good to see you three! Girls, you’ll be pleased to know I’ve got some new ballet slippers in and they’re just your size.” Feldspar informed them.  
Kiera and Catalina immediately turned and gave Lance puppy-dog eyes. “We’ll stop by your shop Feldspar and pick them up after the baby shower.” Lance promised.  
“Good, good. I’ve been very busy, you know a cobbler’s work is never done! And I have the perfect gift for the baby: little booties. I didn’t know whether the baby would be a boy or girl so I chose a nice, neutral color: yellow. Reminds me of the Princess’ hair back in the day!” Feldspar smiled.  
“Yellow is a good color. Me, I’ve always been partial to red and black.” Lance said. “And just my luck, my daughters have hair in my favorite shades.” The girls beamed and they leaned in close to Lance, being careful not to squish or otherwise damage the mobile while still enjoying a bear hug.  
“Ahem.” Nigel poked his head into the hallway. “Her Majesty Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene, Captain of the Royal Guards are ready to see the next set of visitors. That’s you five.” Nigel instructed.  
Varian, Faith, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina all nodded respectfully and walked into the throne room. Rapunzel looked radiant as always with her hair in a short, stylish bob and a pretty pink maternity gown. Eugene was also looking handsome in his Captain’s uniform.  
“I’m so glad to see all of you! I can’t believe how many wonderful presents we’ve gotten for the baby. He or she is going to be very loved, I can tell.” Rapunzel smiled. “My favorite so far is the music box from Cass.”  
“I don’t know if I can top that.” Varian conceded. “But I did make a baby carrier for you called a snuggly. This way you can keep the baby safe and close by while keeping your hands free. And now that I have the design finalized, I can always make more, in any color you choose.”  
“Oh, Varian, I love it! Thank you!” Rapunzel rushed over to hug him.  
“Slow down, Sunshine. You’ve got to be careful when you’re pregnant.” Eugene admonished.  
Rapunzel grinned sheepishly. “I know, I know. I’m just excited.” she winced. “And the baby’s excited too. They just kicked me.”  
“Can I feel the baby kick?” Kiera asked.  
“Me too?” Catalina piped up.  
“And me?” Faith asked shyly. Rapunzel nodded and all 3 girls took turns rubbing Rapunzel’s belly and waiting for the tell-tale kicks. Kiera and Catalina both squealed at the sound, and Faith cooed.  
“It’s good you got to feel the baby kick, but don’t forget about our present for the baby! We made a mobile.” Lance and the girls showed off their gift.  
“Very nice, thank you. Little Fitzherbert’s gonna sleep well with that hanging over their crib.” Eugene thanked his friends for the gift.  
“Go on.” Lance nudged Faith gently.  
“Oh! Right, um, I made a stuffed bear for the baby.” Faith stammered.  
“Faith, it’s beautiful. I love hand-sewn gifts. Thank you so much.” Rapunzel smiled cheerfully.  
Faith smiled back, relieved that her gift was enjoyed after all.  
“We’re really glad you guys could come. Rapunzel and I are going to need a lot of help when the baby arrives, but I’m confident that we’ll raise a wonderful child who’ll be surrounded by love.” Eugene said.  
“Of course. We’d do anything for you two and your baby.” Lance vowed.  
“That means so much to us! We love you all.” Rapunzel professed.  
“And we love you.” her friends replied. It was true, they’d been through a lot together and now more than ever it was clear they weren’t just friends: they were family.

The End

I love the whole gang (including Cass. She’s there in spirit.) They’ve all grown and learned so much from each other, it’s only made their friendships stronger.


	116. Scolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's bully David faces consequences for his actions.

Scolded

Quirin had left Varian to work in the fields, knowing that he could trust his boy, which was more than could be said for David, Varian's bully. It filled Quirin with anger and shame that his son had suffered for years without him knowing it. If he had, Quirin would have put a stop to it immediately! And David knew it, he'd gone out of his way to intimidate Varian so even as a teenager Varian had feared to speak up. It was only through the intervention of Varian's friend Eugene that people were learning the truth. Quirin had always been grateful for Eugene taking his son under his wing, and now he had another reason to be thankful. But gratitude wasn't on Quirin's mind just now, all he was focused on was setting things right.  
Quirin dragged David to his father's carpentry shop, not caring if his fingers dug into David's arm, if there was any pain it was only a fraction of the physical and emotional abuse David had caused poor Varian.  
“Burt! There's something you need to hear!” Quirin stressed the importance of his words.  
Burt came out, holding a paintbrush. “Oh hey, Quirin. Hello son. The missus and I were just putting some paint on this here cabinet.” he gestured at the furniture in his shop. “Even got your lady friend Pamela to lend a hand, David.”  
Pamela shrugged. “Well, it wasn't the worst task in the world.” she judged.  
“Wait, Pamela's here?” David gulped. “I don't really think we should be--”  
“This is the perfect time to talk. In fact, the more people are here, the better. It has come to my attention that your son David, has been bullying my child.” Quirin said sternly.  
Burt looked shocked. “Bullying? But they've been friends for years! It's just a little teasing, you know how boys are.” but even as Burt sought to excuse his son's behavior, he reflected on their little tussles over the years. While he could easily recall instances where David had shoved Varian first, he couldn't remember the smaller boy ever fighting back, or even delivering the first blow.  
“Oh David! We raised you better than that! Why would you pick on Varian?” his mother Amanda wailed.  
“I dunno, he was easy to pick on. He's just a kid.” David replied. He couldn't even explain what it was about Varian’s dopey face with the freckles and too-big teeth that made him want to sock him in the nose as he had done just 2 months ago. It was a pleasant memory to David at any rate, far more pleasant than standing here, listening to the adults scold him.  
“He's a kid who put our little town on the map with his inventions.” Pamela pointed out.  
“A kid who saved us all from the red rocks.” Burt added.  
“And a kid who tutors children in his spare time.” Amanda said.  
“Most importantly, he's my son. And I don't appreciate him being bullied.” Quirin scowled at David.  
“Why are you all so mad? It happened ages ago!” David insisted, even though he had bullied Varian for 17 years, right up til Eugene and the skunk incident put a stop to that. “And you, Pamela!” David turned to his girlfriend. “I thought you didn't even like him!”  
“Of course I like Varian.” Pamela sounded mildly offended. “I just don't baby him like Katie does.”  
“Katie's going to be devastated when she hears of this. She's always been very supportive of our little engineer.” Burt mused.  
“I think David should apologize at the least. And tell everyone in town how he behaved, starting with his worst actions.” Quirin judged.  
“Good idea. David can speak up at the town meeting on Friday. But I would be very interested in hearing from him before then.” Burt prompted.  
David rubbed his neck nervously. “I might've uh, stolen some flowers for him on Mother's Day when we were kids. And maybe I said a few things about his dead mother.” David admitted.  
“David, you didn't! I put those flowers in a vase, I told all my friends how thoughtful you were, I praised you for weeks!” Amanda was aghast.  
“Well they were just gonna go to waste sitting in some dumb cemetery!” David argued.  
“I'll thank you not to refer to Vivienne's grave as someplace dumb.” Quirin growled. He'd been mad to began with, but now his blood was boiling.  
“Now Quirin, calm down. We are all very upset and disappointed by David's actions. But getting angry won't help. You have the right idea, David giving a public apology and then helping Varian for a few weeks wouldn't hurt. I'll apologize to Varian, too.” Burt tried to be fair. He was very upset with David, but he was his son, and Burt felt that he deserved some of the blame for not catching on to David's behavior over the years.  
Quirin took a deep breath and counted to 10. “I suppose that's fair. Varian is often busy with his engineering. I try to help as best I can, but I have other chores to attend to. Perhaps David could assist him for a few weeks. We'll run it by Varian, and see what he thinks. He might prefer simply to not see David for a while.” Quirin reasoned. He knew his son pretty well, and aside from the automaton incident, Varian wasn't one to go looking for conflict. He probably would turn down the opportunity to have David as an assistant, but he would doubtless appreciate the gesture.  
Burt, Amanda, and Pamela all nodded. “I think that's settled then. David will apologize at town meeting day, and then Varian can decide what else David should do to make amends. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Quirin. And David, if you were younger, I'd ground you! As it is, I am deeply, deeply ashamed of what you've done.” Burt declared.  
“And I'm done with being your girlfriend. I don't care to be with someone who harasses people smaller than them. Goodbye, David. I'll help you paint another day, Burt. I'm a little upset right now.” Pamela flounced out of the shop, looking angrier than David could ever recall her being, as Pamela was known for her calm, stoic personality and her beauty.  
“Pamela! Come back!” David called after her. He turned to follow Pamela, only to find his arm in Burt's grip now.  
“Let her cool off, son. If it's meant to be, she'll forgive you eventually. If not, well you have no one to blame but yourself for the failure of the relationship.” Burt stated wisely.  
“I should go, too. I need to spend more time with Varian. But thank you for listening. I know it can't be easy to hear bad news about your child.” Quirin said.  
“We probably should have seen it coming.” Amanda replied sadly. “David always had so much energy! I just wish he'd found a better outlet than bullying.”  
“Maybe he'll learn from this.” Quirin offered hope.  
“Maybe. It's a lot to take in, but my entire family will try to be better neighbors from now on. If that means keeping an eye on my adult son, so be it.” Burt said.  
“Thank you, Quirin. We'll be seeing you and Varian at town meeting day, where hopefully this nasty business will be completely sorted out.” Amanda bowed graciously. Quirin bowed in response and then headed back to the fields, to spend time with a son he was very proud of.

The End

This was a request. It's always hard to deal with bullies, they don't magically change their behaviors over night, but by disciplining him, David's parents are taking steps to ensure that life in Old Corona is more harmonious for everyone. Fear of repercussions is about the only thing that could put David's bullying in check.


	117. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to formally adopt Kiera and Catalina.

Adoption

Lance had set up their current day of guy's time, as he had an announcement to make and Eugene and Varian were the perfect people to reveal his new plan to.  
“Eugene. Varian. I'm glad to see you two. I've decided on something important.” Lance said.  
“You're going to start using my bath bombs?” Varian hoped.  
“Of course not. Why would I need them?” Lance wondered. Varian and Eugene exchanged glances, Eugene shrugged and Varian sighed. “No, this is about the girls.” Lance continued.  
“You have gotten really close to Angry and Catalina lately.” Eugene observed.  
“I feel like I relate to them, because I was also an orphan and a thief. That's why I've decided to adopt them, only with Adira away at the Dark Kingdom, I don't have a girlfriend or wife to help me.” Lance explained.  
“Oh buddy, I know you've got your heart set on Adira, but maybe you should consider dating someone who, you know, doesn't hate you intensely.” Eugene tried to be diplomatic.  
“That's just our witty banter.” Lance insisted.  
“Riiight. Lance, I don't think you need a girlfriend before you adopt somebody. A single parent household can still be full of love and care. Believe me, I know.” Varian spoke from experience.  
“But you don't just have Quirin, you have Eugene and Rapunzel also looking out for you, so that's three parents, not one.” Lance pointed out.  
“They're not my parents!” Varian protested.  
“Hold still. You've got grease on your cheek.” Eugene noticed and moved to clean Varian's face.  
Varian stepped to the side, and rubbed the grease off himself. “Okay, maybe they do act like that sometimes. But they look out for the girls too, so you could argue that Angry and Catalina would also have three parents.” Varian replied.  
Lance smiled. “That is true. And I would be their main parent, living in the tree house with them. They've already got some great decorations, did you see the painting Rapunzel made of me? A definite masterpiece.” Lance bragged.  
“Okay, so now we know that you seriously want to adopt them. I think we should go to the palace and find what forms we need to fill out to make the adoption official.” Eugene decided. Varian and Lance nodded, and they headed for the palace, Eugene waving at the guards and Maximus as they passed. Soon they were in the throne room ready for an audience with King Frederic and Queen Arianna and Princess Rapunzel.  
“Hello, your Majesties? Lance has something he needs your help with.” Eugene elbowed Lance, encouraging him to speak up.  
“Oh yes, hi. Looking good. Er, I was thinking of adopting those two orphan girls, Angry and Catalina? You know, the Silent Strikers?” Lance began.  
“Yes, I am aware of the Silent Strikers. They don't still do that, do they?” Frederic wondered.  
“They've completely left their thieving ways behind, as have I.” Lance responded with a deep bow. A silver spoon felt out of his sleeves as he bowed. “Forgot I had that there. It's not from the royal kitchens, it just looks like it.” Lance said, embarrassed.  
Frederic sighed, but Arianna and Rapunzel smiled warmly.  
“Lance, I'm so proud of you! I know Angry especially really wants a family. And as long as you stay in the tree house, I'm sure Catalina will love having you around.” Rapunzel said.  
“I'd never make them move. I know how special that place is to them, and when you're an orphan you crave stability wherever you can find it.” Lance professed.  
“In that case, all that's needed is the paperwork. I believe Nigel can draft a certificate of adoption for you.” Arianna stated.  
Nigel bowed. “I'd be delighted to. Of course to make it official, the young man will have to sign with his given name.” Nigel shot Lance a pointed look.  
Lance grimaced. “Do it for them, do it for them, do it for them.” he muttered. Lance waited patiently as Nigel drafted the form, then signed 'Arnwaldo Schnitz' where Nigel indicated.  
“Hooray! You're officially a father now!” Rapunzel cheered with delight.  
“Rapunzel dear, we don't cheer when people sign legislature.” Frederic reminded her.  
“Oh, hush. Some things are worth cheering, and this is one of them.” Arianna overrode her husband.  
“Now we just gotta find the girls. I uh, probably should have done that ahead of time.” Lance realized.  
“They might be at Monty's Sweet Shoppe. That's where they like to hang out.” Varian told him. “We could go there together, if you wanted some moral support or something.”  
“That'd be great! Eugene, you're coming too, right?” Lance grinned.  
“Of course, it isn't every day you get to help your brother start a family.” Eugene was happy to help. The three boys bowed and Eugene kissed Rapunzel's hand before they left, making the princess blush and smile.  
As they had suspected, Kiera and Catalina were at Monty's, eating licorice (that he may or may not have found in the back and was trying to get rid of before it spoiled.)  
“Girls! I'm glad we found you. I have something important to tell you!” Lance was very excited.  
“You're going to start using V's bath bombs?” Kiera guessed.  
“No. Why does everyone keep bringing that up?” Lance wondered.  
Catalina wrinkled her nose. “It's a mystery.” she lied.  
“Don't worry, we'll get him to eventually.” Varian whispered to the girls, who nodded in agreement.  
Lance pulled out a piece of parchment. “This is an official document from the King and Queen of Corona, declaring me your legal guardian. I've adopted you two. I hope that you--” Lance was cut off by Kiera and Catalina.  
“We have a dad now?” they said in unison.  
“That is so awesome!” Kiera cheered.  
“I can't believe it, we're gonna be part of a real family!” Catalina whooped.  
Eugene smiled. “I think they're taking it well.” Eugene told Lance.  
“Best day ever! Who wants a hug?” Lance asked, scooping up the girls to give them their first bear hug together as a family.

The End

This is more of a Lance and the girls story, with Eugene and Varian as supporting characters. But I googled and couldn't find any 'Lance formally adopts the girls' fanfic, so I hope this did it justice! They are one of my favorite found families and I'm always happy when they feature in a story.


	118. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's family has their portrait painted.

Portrait

Quirin and his wife Vivienne were getting Varian ready for a special day. They were going to have a family portrait painted and the family had to look their best. Unfortunately Varian was not interested in staying clean, he'd crawled out towards the mud on three separate occasions before his parents had placed him in the crib, hoping he'd settle down.  
“He has a lot of energy today, doesn't he?” Quirin noted.  
“He had a lot of energy last night, too.” Vivienne yawned.  
Quirin felt guilty. Sometimes Varian's cries woke him up, but last night he'd slept soundly, leaving his wife alone to tend to their infant son.  
“I'm sorry, I'll be on watch duty tonight.” Quirin promised.  
“That would be good.” Vivienne agreed. She yawned again. Lately she'd been feeling so tired and aching. She hoped it was nothing serious.  
“We'll get the doctor if it doesn't improve. You're not your usual, vibrant self. In fact, maybe we should cancel the portrait, see the doctor today.” Quirin suggested.  
“No!” Vivienne replied with all the force she could muster. “No, I'm fine. It's just hard work raising Varian at this stage. He gets hungry more often, and then he's cranky if he doesn't feed right away, I can't make him understand that my breasts hurt.”  
“Still? You've been complaining about it for a month.” Quirin said.  
Vivienne looked away. “It's just a little bit of pain, maybe some redness.” she said cagily. Quirin looked at her, wanting her to elaborate but she changed the subject instead. “You know, Varian can sit up by himself now and look at you. He got very interested in peek-a-boo the other day.” Vivienne recalled.  
“Maybe we can play that again, if he gets fussy while the painter's here.” Quirin said.  
“Gah ba!” Varian cried out from his crib, feeling lonely and upset.  
“Oh Varian, we weren't ignoring you. We were just seeing if you'd nap or play quietly. Where's your raccoon? Did you lose him again?” Vivienne looked inside Varian's crib, and found the toy hidden under a blanket. “There he is! Peek-a-boo!” she covered the toy raccoon's eyes, then uncovered them. Varian laughed in delight.  
“Good. You found something other than mud to interest him.” Quirin joked.  
“Gah?” Varian reached for the raccoon, grabbed it and put it in his mouth.  
“At least the raccoon is cleaner.” Quirin said with a note of exasperation. Sometimes Varian was just too curious!  
There was a knock at the door, the painter Marcus arriving a bit early, probably because he anticipated that Varian might be difficult to work with.  
“Put down your raccoon sweetie, we have to sit for our portrait.” Vivienne explained as Quirin opened the door and greeted their guest. Varian was confused, he sat up all the time and no one had even told him he couldn't play with a toy while sitting. But adults were very inconsistent, they could hold you one minute, singing and smiling, and the next minute set you down and expect you to fall asleep immediately. They weren't sleeping, why should he?  
“Thank you for coming, Marcus. My family has been looking forward to this.” Quirin professed.  
“Yes well, I don't usually work with children under a year old, but I was told Varian is a well behaved child.” Marcus answered.  
“An angel.” Quirin assured him.  
“Waaah!” Varian cried, not liking being separated from his toy. With a sigh, Vivienne picked up the toy too.  
“Maybe he can play with it for a little while.” Vivienne reasoned. Varian grabbed the raccoon and chewed on it, secure in his victory.  
“Stand close together, so I can get all three of you in the frame.” Marcus instructed. He dipped his brush in the paint and began painting the outline of Quirin and Vivienne, leaving space for the baby to be added later, when he was calmer. 3 hours later he had a very nice image of Quirin looking proud, and Vivienne holding a baby bundle with a smile on her face.  
“Do we want that toy included in the painting?” Marcus asked.  
“No, we should put it aside.” Quirin decided. This resulted in Varian babbling and waving his arms frantically, trying to grab a toy that was no longer there. The smiles on Quirin and Vivienne's faces faltered slightly, then they both burst out laughing.   
“Quirin, this isn't *ha ha* funny. We're supposed to take this seriously!” Vivienne giggled anyway.  
“But look how *ha ha* playful and happy he is! Isn't that what we really wanted?” Quirin replied.  
Marcus for his part, merely painted Varian as he saw him, a squirming, wiggly baby waving his hands in the air.  
“I think that's done.” Marcus declared.  
Quirin and Vivienne examined the portrait. Perhaps it wasn't a serious pose, but it was very much their son, blue hair stripe and everything. They laughed again, and Quirin paid the artist while Vivienne handed Varian back the raccoon he'd wanted so badly.  
“This'll do for now. We'll take a better portrait when he's older.” Quirin said.  
“Yes, when he's *oof* older.” Vivienne grimaced, shifting Varian slightly and unconsciously rubbing her left breast.  
“I'll take the baby. You go lie down. I've heard it's normal for a new mother's breast to hurt some, but this is more than a little discomfort when he eats. It seems like it's a near-constant pain now. This isn't normal, and it isn't going to go away on it's own.” Quirin's voice was gentle yet firm.  
Vivienne sighed. “You're right. I probably could use the rest. But you already promised you'd watch him tonight! You sure you won't get tired?” Vivienne wondered.  
“I guarantee, Varian will tire long before I do.” Quirin asserted. Varian responded by dropping his toy on the floor and then crying about it. “Well, maybe we'll get tired at the same time.” Quirin amended. Quirin bent down and retrieved Varian's toy. “Don't drop it.” he instructed his son. Varian dropped it anyway. It was going to be a long day, but it was worth it to see his wife grin before going to bed. 

The End

As soon as I saw that portrait on the show, I thought 'there's a story behind that!' and finally I've gotten around to writing it. :)


	119. Royal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin and Varian have a very awkward dinner with the entire Royal family.

Royal Dinner

Varian was a little nervous to be heading to the castle, along with Quirin and Ruddiger. He could tell King Frederic still didn't like him much, even though Varian had been one of the citizens to fight valiantly against Zhan Tiri. Rapunzel had assured him that her father was slowly warming up to the idea of Varian as a good guy, and that although he hadn't admitted it, Frederic had been impressed with Varian's celebratory fireworks display earlier.  
Still, Varian suspected that Arianna and Rapunzel were the only royals who really wanted him to be there for dinner. He would try to make a good impression anyway, that was why he and Quirin were bringing food- apple pie fresh from the farm. It had cooled during the journey from Old Corona and would probably be at the perfect temperature when dinner was served.  
“Varian! Quirin! And of course Ruddiger! I'm so glad you could make it!” Rapunzel ran up and hugged them. She still missed Cass, but she was able to genuinely smile now.  
“Remember, Rapunzel. We wait for the guests to be announced. And they really should be bowing before us.” Frederic pointed out. Evidently, he was serious about Rapunzel behaving more like royalty and less like a friend.  
“Frederic, it's fine. I'm sure they were just about to bow.” Arianna came to their rescue.  
“Your Majesties.” Quirin bowed, and so did Varian. Ruddiger jumped off Varian's shoulder and rubbed up against Arianna's ankles. Frederic gasped, but Arianna just laughed and petted the raccoon.  
“Really, Frederic. It's just a harmless animal. Certainly better than an umlaut at any rate, and far less annoying.” Arianna maintained.  
“Did someone say umlaut?” a perky voice asked. The voice belonged to a thin brunette woman Varian didn't know.  
'Speaking of annoying...' Arianna thought secretly.  
“The name's Willow, Arianna's sister. I used to be the proud owner of an umlaut, but I traded it for this.” Willow held up a cube with smaller colored pieces in 6 different shades. “It's a puzzle I'm told is completely unsolvable.” she bragged.  
Varian's interest was piqued. “Can I try?” he asked.  
Willow laughed. “Go ahead, you'll see it's impossible.” she said.  
Varian twisted the pieces over and over until all the colors were lined up on each side. “Got it.” Varian announced. Arianna stifled a laugh.  
“Did I mention how glad I was that you invited friends, Rapunzel?” Arianna smirked.  
“I can't believe you solved it. You must be one smart kid.” Willow judged. She turned to address Quirin. “And who are you, the little genius' father?” she assumed.  
“Yes, Varian's my son. I'm Quirin.” said Quirin.  
“Well, you're a cute one.” Willow replied.  
“Willow!” Arianna snapped. “I'm sorry, she has terrible manners.”  
“I only told the truth.” Willow grumbled.  
Quirin looked embarrassed, but Willow was only briefly shamed. “You're from that farming family, right? I remember when we were kids, Darianna and I snuck on to a farm on the outskirts of Corona and stole a bunch of apples, which we threw at boys we like. Darianna got Frederic right in the face! I think he still has the scar.” Willow recalled. Varian had to laugh, but he covered it up with a cough, so that Frederic wouldn't dislike him even more than he already did.  
“That is enough, Willow. You will stop telling these humiliating stories and behave. We're about to have dinner. Our other guests, Eugene, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina are already waiting.” Arianna hissed.  
Varian was relieved. The more people around, the less likely Frederic would focus negatively on him. But as they walked to the dining room, he noticed Frederic would periodically look at him and scowl. Rapunzel was wrong, the fireworks had hardly impressed him if he could still look this angry around Varian.  
“We don't have room for everyone at the dining table. Varian you'll have to sit at the kids' table with Kiera and Catalina. Sorry.” Rapunzel apologized.  
“It's the better table. We don't have to bump elbows with the grown ups.” Catalina said.  
“And we can turn our napkins into spitballs!” Kiera added excitedly.  
“Oh, I wish I was at the kids' table.” Lance sighed.  
“I'm sure Varian will be just fine over there. Where do you want me to place the pie we brought?” Quirin asked.  
“In the center of our table, next to the turkey and stuffing.” Arianna answered.  
“I bet I can eat more stuffing than anybody!” Kiera bragged.  
“You're on!” Catalina took up the challenge.  
“I'm in too.” Lance declared.  
“I'll just eat what's put in front of me.” Varian said meekly.  
“Tell me again why we thought Varian was a better fit than Lance for the kids' table?” Eugene whispered. Rapunzel just giggled, and Pascal flicked his tongue out.  
Frederic took a seat at the head of the adults' table, with Arianna on his left and Rapunzel on his right. Next to Rapunzel was Eugene, then Lance. Willow was next to Arianna and on her other side was Quirin. Everyone bowed their head in prayer.  
“We thank God for providing us with good food and good company. In the name of the Lord, let's eat. Amen.” Frederic prayed.  
“Amen.” the group chorused.  
Frederic then began serving the turkey. Varian noticed that his piece was quite small, and entirely made of dark meat. Frederic glowered at him, as if daring the boy to complain.  
“L-looks good.” Varian stammered.  
“Aw, you got a crummy piece.” Kiera opined, shoving turkey into her mouth.  
At the adults' table, things were a little better. Everyone had a plate full of delicious food and King Frederic was explaining to Willow how the demon Zhan Tiri had been defeated by his daughter. Rapunzel was modest, and told Willow that all her friends had helped, listing each one by name and including Varian and Quirin.  
Willow turned to Quirin. “So you're a man of action. That's very attractive.” she noted.  
“Willow, please. Quirin is a widower.” Arianna snarled.  
“Then it's obviously been awhile since he was last complimented by a pretty girl.” Willow argued. Arianna gave up trying to discourage her pushy sister, while Quirin blushed and pretended to be very interested in his napkin. Varian felt sorry for his Dad, and wished he could change places with him, even if it meant being near Frederic.  
“The turkey is really good.” Rapunzel said, trying to find a neutral topic.  
“It's delicious.” Lance agreed, mouth full.  
“And the stuffing is simply incredible.” Eugene added, taking a cue from Rapunzel.  
“Wait'll you try the pie. It's one of my best recipes.” Quirin bragged.  
“I do love sweet things.” Willow mused.  
“No. Just no.” Arianna hissed.  
“Two bowls of stuffing! Beat that!” Kiera said to Catalina.  
“I only managed 1 and ½.” Catalina acknowledged softly.  
“Three bowls. Guess I win!” Lance said with a burp.  
“Ahem. Now that everyone's enjoyed dinner, we'll move on to dessert. Which in this case is just pie and nothing else.” Arianna looked at Willow pointedly. Willow looked as if she had a smart reply, but Arianna was glaring daggers at her, so she wisely held her tongue. She did give Quirin a few longing looks, which Quirin desperately tried to ignore. He and Varian ate their pie silently, each feeling sorry for the other's predicament. It was a good pie, but that didn't make the meal less awkward. And when dessert was finished, they bowed and took their leave, both very glad the royal dinner was over.

The End

Blame tumblr for the idea of Willow flirting with Quirin. I had more fun with this than I probably should have. :D


	120. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin learns more about his son's time in prison. tw: abuse

Scars

It was an adjustment heading back to Old Corona after his time in the amber. Varian was a year older and 15 lbs lighter than Quirin remembered. He was also humbler and more mature than Quirin recalled, too.  
Varian had been very sad and subdued as he explained- with Rapunzel's help- the actions that had led him to a year's imprisonment. Quirin was shocked but sympathetic, as Varian hadn't initially set out to do bad things, he'd wanted to save Quirin but his anger had taken over and he'd lashed out at the kingdom he viewed as forgetting him. (And according to Rapunzel, they had forgotten and ignored Varian's plight for months, and even after the prison sentencing, King Frederic hadn't made good on his promise to find a way to free Quirin, that was all Rapunzel's doing, and Quirin was eternally grateful for her help and her forgiveness towards Varian.)  
But that didn't change the fact that Quirin had lost a little over a year, and there were things about Varian now that were foreign to him. He thought he'd talk to him before bed, it was their first night home together in ages, and he had a feeling Varian would want some reassurance that yes, his father was here.  
“Varian, I wanted to talk to you before bed--” Quirin began, opening his son's door without thinking. Varian was changing into a nightshirt, and Quirin saw an awful mark on Varian's chest. “Varian, what is that?” he asked.  
“It's nothing.” Varian replied.  
“It looks like a knife wound.” Quirin realized.  
“I said, it's nothing.” Varian insisted.  
“Don't lie to me. Something happened to you in prison, something more than what you told me this afternoon.” Quirin was gentle, but insistent. He had to know more about what Varian went through.  
Varian gritted his teeth, evidently the memory was a painful one. “I- I really hurt people. I frightened them, and I kidnapped their Queen, and I attacked the guards. Some of them thought I deserved a greater punishment than what I got even though the prisons are crowded, and cold, and damp so they're already pretty awful.” Varian explained. “And in the dungeons, there was no one in authority watching them, no one to tell them not to act on those feelings. There was one guard in particular, his name was Roger, who wanted 'payback'. H-he said I had it coming to me.” Varian lowered his head, lost in the memory.  
“Oh, Varian...” Quirin walked over and hugged his son, being careful of his scarred abdomen. “Prison is already designed to be a correctional facility. There's no need for physical punishment as well. We should talk to the Captain of the Guards, tell him--” Quirin was cut off.  
“No! He's Cassie's dad, he has enough problems without adding me to the mix. It wasn't his fault Roger reacted that way. I brought it on myself.” Varian maintained.  
“Varian, nothing you or anyone else does is ever worthy of torture.” Quirin insisted.  
“I squeezed Cass with the automaton. I probably hurt her.” Varian pointed out.  
“And you were wrong, and you're sorry for it. Do you think Roger is sorry?” Quirin asked.  
“Probably not.” Varian said sadly.  
“Then maybe he isn't the kind of person who should be a guard.” Quirin judged.  
“Maybe.” Varian didn't sound certain, his voice muffled as he buried his face into Quirin's chest. His eyes were wet from tears that Quirin felt fall on his shirt. And Quirin wondered for the first time if all of Varian's scars were on the outside.

The End

An angsty piece as requested by @varian2637. Varian's time in the prison was not a fun one. I don't write about it too often as it makes for sad stories, but it is still a part of his canon history.


	121. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin (mostly Varian) have fun with leaves.

Leaves

4 yr old Varian liked fall. The air was crisp and cool, and there were celebrations to enjoy like the Fall Festival and his daddy's birthday. (Varian wasn't sure how old Quirin was, maybe fifty? It was definitely a big number.) Varian liked watching the animals scurry about, preparing for winter. There were many geese that stopped in the fields on the way to their winter migrations. Quirin and Burt sometimes shot the birds, which Burt called 'nuisances'. Varian had to admit that geese were loud, but he wouldn't go as far as to call them nuisances. Then again, Burt's son David called Varian a nuisance too, so perhaps this was Varian's way of showing solidarity.  
Today Quirin was raking the leaves into a big pile. There were red, and orange, and brown leaves, all fun to step on and listen to them crunch. Varian grinned and took a big running leap at the pile, jumping and scattering Quirin's work everywhere.  
“Varian! I was working here.” his father scolded.  
Varian hung his head. “Sorry, Daddy.” he said.  
Quirin just laughed it off. “Well, it's not that big of a mess. And I suppose I can always rake them again.” Quirin decided.  
“Can I jump in then again?” Varian remembered to ask this time.  
“Alright. But we do need to leave them alone at some point. We don't want a messy yard.” Quirin allowed.  
Grown ups had a different definition of 'mess' than Varian had. Mud pies, loose toys, spilled paint, bubbling vinegar and other experiments were all messes according to Quirin. Varian felt that as long as you were going to clean it up at some point, it wasn't truly a mess, but he'd never been able to convince Quirin of that.  
So Quirin raked the leaves into another pile, and Varian jumped in, watching as the leaves went flying. “I like leaves, Daddy.” Varian said, laughing as the leaves tickled his arms. “The ones that fall off trees are from de- de- desiddius trees.” Varian tried in vain to pronounce one of the words he'd read from a botany book.  
“We have far too many of those kinds.” Quirin opined. “I prefer the evergreens.”  
“Like at Christmas!” Varian added excitedly. He knew it was really too early to be thinking of Christmas, but it was the best holiday of the year, and like most small children, Christmas was often in the back of his mind.  
“Yes, like Christmas.” Quirin agreed. “But that's not for quite awhile.”  
“Yup. We gotta have your birthday first.” Varian thought for a minute. “What do you want for a present, Daddy?”  
Quirin rubbed his sore back. “Right now, I'd settle for something to move all these leaves.” he grumbled.  
“Maybe when I'm bigger, I could make a machine to blow away all the leaves!” Varian declared. He loved machines, and a leaf blower seemed like a good design.  
“I'm sure you will. You're very creative.” Quirin acknowledged.  
Varian beamed. “I love you, Daddy!” he said happily, running up and jumping into Quirin's arms. Quirin caught him with ease, and even though his back ached slightly at the motion, he didn't mind.  
“You're getting big, Varian. Think you're big enough to use the rake?” Quirin asked.  
Varian nodded. He grabbed the rake and made an enthusiastic but futile attempt at raking. Quirin sighed and took the rake back and finished it himself.  
“What a day! I bet you'd like some dinner and some apple pie, Varian.” Quirin said.  
“Yeah!” Varian cheered. There was a lot to like about fall, and high up on the list was the apple pie his daddy made every year. It was simply the best.

The End

Another story inspired by tumblr. Keep those ideas coming, people. Even if I can't use an idea right away, I like hearing from y'all. :)


	122. Vampire Bats 1 (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a fateful encounter with a bat. Vamparian AU

Vampire Bats 1 (AU)

At 14, Varian was a very logical person. He didn't believe in ghosts, or werewolves, or witches, or magic hair (despite all the rumors surrounding the newly-returned Princess of Corona.) He believed in science and the things he could study and discern their physical and alchemical components. Which was why he had no qualms abut going into the orchard late one foggy evening to retrieve firewood while his ailing father slept.  
It was chilly as Varian walked, looking for dead wood they could burn so they wouldn't have to resort to chopping down any tree. A less scientifically minded teenager might have been scared, but Varian knew that the cool temperature was the reason for his goosebumps- not fright. And his breath certainly didn't catch in his throat when he heard a rustling sound behind him.  
“D-dad? I thought you were still in bed. I-I'm big enough to do this chore on my own. You need to rest and recover.” Varian stammered. But it wasn't Quirin behind him. There was nobody there but Varian and the shadows surrounding him. Okay, maybe it was a little creepy, but Varian could handle this. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small vial, glowing with a green liquid Varian had synthesized. The shadows retreated somewhat and Varian caught a glimpse of a bat swooping in his direction. A bat? He almost laughed out loud at his foolishness, but then the bat swerved and dived straight towards his head. Varian ducked, but too slowly, and the bat nipped at his neck.  
“Ow!” Varian yelped. He rubbed his hand against his neck, wincing in pain. He hoped it was a small wound, and not one that would bleed a lot, because Varian tended to faint at the sight of blood. At least, if he was bleeding now, Varian hadn't seen it. Thank heavens for small miracles.  
Varian bent down, grabbing the nearest pieces of firewood. Once he had a good-sized bundle, he turned around and headed home, no longer thinking of the bat bite and the fear he'd briefly felt.  
“I'm back, Dad.” Varian announced. He could hear snores from his father's room, and he relaxed. Quirin would sleep off his illness and the household could go back to it's normal state. Varian knew he should sleep too, but for some reason his head was buzzing, and he couldn't get comfortable in bed, try as he might. Perhaps he was getting sick, too...  
Morning came, far too early for Varian's liking. He'd finally managed some sleep, by lying upside down and letting his head dangle over the edge of the bed. It was weird, but it had worked, so Varian wasn't complaining.  
“Morning, sleepyhead.” Quirin greeted him, passing a plate of eggs and toast to Varian. Quirin seemed to have fully recovered and had quite the appetite. But Varian's stomach turned at the sight of food, which was strange, as he usually loved his Dad's cooking.  
“I'm not hungry.” Varian mumbled.  
“Oh? You're not catching my cold, are you?” Quirin worried. He placed a palm on Varian's forehead. “You don't feel warm, quite the opposite. But you are looking pale. I think you might want to lie down.”  
Back in bed where he had hardly slept? That didn't appeal to Varian at all. “I'm fine. I got the firewood last night, and I guess I was up later than I realized.” Varian made an excuse.  
“Thank you, son. We're probably going to need it, it looks like we'll be in for an early winter this year. There's already frost on the grass and on the windows.” Quirin pointed out. Varian looked outside but all he really noticed was how bright the sun was shining, and how it gave him a headache.  
“...You sure you're fine?” Quirin pressed. Varian nodded. “Then we'd better get started on picking those apples. A little frost won't hurt them, but we need to get the harvest in soon.” Quirin said.  
Varian pushed aside his uneaten breakfast and went to get the wheelbarrow for carrying the apples. Quirin tidied up the plates and hummed out of tune. Soon father and son were ready to go the orchard, both bundled up in jackets and scarves.  
But Varian soon came to regret wearing a jacket, because despite the signs of frost, Varian felt as if he were getting sunburned with every step and the extra layers only added to his discomfort. Quirin didn't seem to notice, he was too involved in his work, which was good because if he had looked closely at Varian, he would have surely sent his boy back inside.  
Varian climbed up and down the ladder numerous times, picking the red fruit. He'd never noticed before, but the color red was very appealing. Unconsciously he ran his tongue over his teeth, and noticed the canines seemed sharper than usual, almost nicking his tongue. And then there would have been blood, and that would have been... not as awful as he used to think. Varian wondered what had brought about that change, but if it meant he'd finally gotten over one of his fears, he wasn't going to question it. So he kept on picking apples with Dad, stopping every so often to wipe the sweat off his face. Why did the sun have to be so darned hot, anyway?!  
“Ready for a break, Varian?” Quirin asked.  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian agreed. Anything to beat this awful heat!  
“We got a nice harvest today. Good job, Varian.” Quirin praised. Varian didn’t respond, just stared at the apples in the wheelbarrow. He wasn't hungry for eggs, but he might take a bite out of those juicy, red apples. Varian grabbed one and popped it in his mouth. It looked good, but unfortunately it had very little taste. Perhaps it wasn't as ripe as it seemed.  
“Help me put these apples in the barn. We can feed the animals while we're at it.” Quirin said. Varian followed, not feeling his usual enthusiasm for the task. At least not until he saw the pigs and cows. Varian licked his lips as a particularly fat pig wandered over. Varian liked the taste of ham and bacon, but he'd never felt the urge to eat any of the farm animals before their time. Today though, he found himself not caring if the meat was raw. He moved his tongue from side to side again, this time cutting his tongue. He tasted the coppery sensation of blood and found he liked it, which was by far the weirdest thing about a very weird day.  
“Varian? What's the matter?” Quirin asked.  
“I-I don't know.” Varian admitted. “...maybe I am sick after all?”  
Quirin nodded. “You definitely look it. Go lie down, I'll finish up in the barn.” Quirin said.  
Slowly, Varian walked back to the house. Once inside, he tore off the jacket and scarf, briefly touching the puncture wound on his neck. It was inflamed, probably an infection on top of a cold. No wonder he felt awful.  
So Varian headed to his room, satisfied that he had finally put together what was making him feel so bad. He almost flopped straight onto the bed, but he decided instead to look in the mirror first, see if he really looked as bad as he felt.  
Varian stared at the mirror, and let out a cry. He no longer had a reflection! But if he could have seen his face he would have known that the blue stripe in his hair was now a dark red.

The End

I don't know if I'll ever continue this (I'll just leave it as a one shot for now) but it was kinda fun exploring the Vamparian AU.


	123. Vampire Bats 2 (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tries to make sense of his vampiric changes. Vamparian AU

Vampire Bats II (AU)  
Halloween themed Vamparian AU. See Part 1 for beginning.

Varian stared at the empty mirror in shock. How could he not have a reflection? It went against everything scientific, and Varian didn't know how to approach a problem if science failed to explain it.  
“Okay. This is weird. But I can get make sense of this.” Varian murmured, hoping to boost his confidence. It didn't work, he was still confused and sleepy and hungry, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to eat. He'd tried eating an apple earlier, but it was bland and tasteless. The only thing that tasted remotely good had been a bit of blood when he'd bit his tongue without meaning to. But people couldn't subsist on blood, that was crazy!  
Varian sat on his bed, head in his hands. What was going on with him? Dad thought he just had a cold, and that might explain his sense of taste being off, or feeling hot when he went outside, but there were other factors that theory just didn't cover.  
Varian tried to think logically. If he listed his symptoms, maybe he could figure out a solution. He'd skip the mirror thing since he already knew he couldn't explain that. He'd start with the other, easier symptoms. There were his teeth, they were sharper than normal, sharp enough to draw blood. He'd read that in other cultures, people manually sharpened their teeth as a sign of maturity and beauty. But Varian hadn't actually filed his teeth, he'd just woken up like that. He supposed that if he had chipped a tooth somehow, the edges could be sharper than normal. But his teeth had always been healthy, he'd never suffered from gum disease or cavities, or anything else that would affect them. So he was left without an explanation for the teeth, either.  
Moving on, there was his sensitivity to sunlight. It was late fall, but to Varian it felt like a smoldering summer day. Maybe it was just a fever making him feel hot, though if that were the case, why was he able to cool off just by coming inside? Shouldn't a fever affect him no matter where he went?  
Another unsolvable symptom. This was getting worrisome. Varian thought about how hungry he was, and how an apple had done nothing to satisfy his appetite. What did that mean...?  
“Varian? Why didn't you lie down?” Quirin asked, having come back to check on his son. Varian whirled on his father, canines bared, and giving a little hiss.  
“Varian!” Quirin exclaimed.  
Varian shook his head and tried to calm down. Had he seriously almost attacked his Dad just now? He was going crazy, it had to be, no other answer applied. “Dad...” Varian whimpered.  
Quirin hugged him, even though Varian's behavior was alarming. He'd never heard Varian hiss before, and he'd be happy if he never heard that again. “Varian, it's going to be alright.” Quirin spoke soothingly.  
“N-no it's not.” Varian sniffled. “I think I'm losing my mind. I hate the sun, I don't want to eat apples, my teeth are pointy, I almost attacked you!” he wailed.  
“You're just sick. You'll be fine in a little bit.” Quirin ruffled Varian's hair reflexively, but pulled his hand back when he noticed something strange. “Varian? Your hairstripe's red now. Did you do something to your hair?” he asked.  
Varian blinked in confusion. “What? No of course not. I couldn't even see my hair when I looked into the mirror, I couldn't see anything at all!” he despaired.  
“Varian, you have to be able to see your reflection.” Quirin said.  
“I'm telling you, I can't!” Varian insisted. “Come with me and see!” Varian grabbed Quirin by the wrist, much more strongly than usual. He walked them straight to the mirror and stood in front of it. Quirin's reflection showed an ordinary man, face lined with worry for his son. But his son's reflection wasn't there, it was just empty space.  
“See?” Varian moaned. “Something's really wrong!”  
Quirin took a deep breath. “I hate to say it, but I think you're right. So here's what we're gonna do... we'll go to Corona. There's a man there- his name is Xavier- he knows all about myths and legends. I think he can help you better than any doctor can.” Quirin decided.  
Varian nodded tearfully. He'd never believed in the supernatural before, but it was either see this Xavier or commit himself to an insane asylum. And Xavier sounded like a much better option.  
“Get your things. We'll borrow a horse and go.” Quirin told him.  
Varian thought back to how he'd felt around the animals in the barn. “I... I don't think I can ride. I saw the pigs earlier and I wanted to bite them.” Varian confessed.  
Quirin winced. “Really? ...That's a little troubling, Varian.” Quirin admitted.  
“I know.” Varian moaned.  
Quirin patted his son's shoulder. “No animals then. We'll go on foot. But don't worry Varian. I'll be with you this whole time. We'll get through this, whatever this is, together.” Quirin promised.  
“Okay, Dad.” Varian agreed. He smiled, and even though his teeth looked like fangs, he felt more hopeful than he had all day. Whatever mysteries they faced, they would face them as a team. Varian felt he could do almost anything, with his Dad by his side.

The End

A spooky continuation! I might return to the Vamparian AU and write more this October. I really liked the idea of adding Xavier to the story, he's a very cool and underrated character.


	124. Vampire Bats 3 (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin meet a fellow traveler as they search for a solution to Varian's vampiric condition. Vamparian AU tw: blood, animal death

Vampire Bats III (AU)  
tw: blood, tw: animal death  
Halloween themed Vamparian AU. See Parts 1 and 2 for beginning.

Varian and his father trudged through the woods on their way to Old Corona, both fervently wishing to find a way to deal with Varian's 'condition'. Neither one knew what could cause an ordinary teen to grow fangs, be sensitive to sunlight, and lack a reflection.  
It would have been nice to say the trip was uneventful, unfortunately it was not. Varian was walking slightly ahead of Quirin (he seemed to have more stamina than usual) when he gave a hiss and sank his teeth into a wandering bunny.  
“Varian!” Quirin exclaimed.  
Varian paused, teeth still embedded in the unfortunate rabbit. Someone was calling him, someone he ought to respect, but Varian didn't answer. Instead he drained the poor creature of its' blood, then stood up, wiping his bloody mouth on his sleeve.  
“Varian! What did you do?!” Quirin shouted.  
Varian shook his head, the bloodlust had left him, and now that he was more aware of himself, he was able to look on the rabbit in horror. “Dad I- I didn't mean to! I was just so hungry!” Varian tried to explain himself, but it wasn't easy when he didn't fully understand what he had done.  
“It's alright.” Quirin said, and Varian wasn't sure if he meant it. “Rabbits are prey animals. A wolf or something would have probably gotten it soon, anyway.” Quirin reasoned.  
“But I'm not a wolf. I shouldn't just go around killing animals! It's barbaric.” Varian said with loathing.  
“You were just hungry. I probably should have offered you something to eat.” Quirin replied, a little uncertain.  
“Unless it's meat, I don't want it.” Varian answered.  
“I brought some ham sandwiches with me. We can eat those and just... forget about the rabbit for now. It was already fully grown at least, so it probably lived a good life.” Quirin was still trying to be calm and not upset his son. Varian had always loved animals, he fed the raccoons that lived near the farm even though everyone else found them to be a nuisance. He'd never even joined Quirin on a fox hunt, and he used to be so squeamish around blood. Now his whole face was covered in it and the boy didn't seem to mind.  
“You're not mad about the rabbit?” Varian asked and in that moment Quirin heard the Varian he knew, a gentle, loving soul.  
“No, of course not.” Quirin assured him. “But um, maybe you want to go to the stream and wash your face.”  
“Hmm? Oh, the blood.” Varian recalled. “Sorry, Dad.” he said as he walked to the stream. Peering in the water, Varian realized it wasn't just mirrors that couldn't reflect him anymore. “There's no reflection in the water, either.” he called back to his father.  
“Okay. We'll be sure to tell Xavier that when we see him. Just finish up and come back where I can see you.” Quirin replied.  
Varian started to walk back, when he stopped and sniffed the air. “Someone's coming, Dad. I don't know who they are.” he announced.  
“It's probably just another traveler. Corona's a fairly popular destination.” Quirin replied.  
“They don't seem friendly. I don't know why, I just sorta sense it.” Varian added.  
“Just let me handle it, alright? It'll be fine.” Quirin spoke soothingly.  
Varian reached his father's side just as the stranger bounded into view. She was a squat dark-haired woman in armor, maybe a member of the Royal Guard?  
“Hello there!” Quirin greeted her warmly.  
“Pfft. You're not too bright are you? Just talk to everyone you meet?” she snarled.  
“Excuse me?” Quirin frowned.  
“Name's Captain Creighton, renowned monster hunter. I've heard there are strange creatures lurking about, and I intend to destroy them!” she grinned wickedly.  
“Well there's no one here but me and my son.” Quirin answered, placing a hand on Varian's shoulder, defensively.  
“I'd keep an eye on that boy, if I were you. He looks like the type to wander off stupidly.” Creighton judged.  
Varian looked as if he wanted to argue with her, but Quirin shook his head. They had more important things to worry about than the opinions of some unpleasant woman.  
“Don't worry, Varian's safe with me.” Quirin said.  
“But are you safe with him? That's what monsters do, you know. They prey on those foolish enough to stick by them. The sooner people realize how dangerous monsters are, the better! They should all be killed, every last stinking one of them!” Creighton ranted.  
“My son is not a monster.” Quirin assured her.  
“Better pray that he's not, or your days are numbered.” she countered. Creighton scowled at both of them, but Quirin and Varian stood their ground. “Bah! I'm wasting my time talking to idiots like you. I've got to get a move on, cover more ground before sunset. That's when the monsters really come out.” Creighton said as she sauntered off.  
Varian looked uneasy. “Dad? A-am I a monster?” he wondered.  
“Of course not. You're my son, and when we get to Corona, we'll see Xavier and he'll know how to help you.” Quirin promised.  
“But what if he can't help me? What if I'm always... like this?” Varian gestured to his fangs.  
“We'll adjust, Varian. That's all we can do.” Quirin hugged him. And Varian hugged him back, but the whole time he wondered if that horrid Captain Creighton might have a point.

The End

Show of hands: who else thinks Creighton is the worst character exclusive to the series? Gothel holds the 'honor' of being the worst in the franchise. Next time we actually get to see Xavier, and he's way more pleasant to write and read about.


	125. Vampire Bats 4 (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin see Xavier for advice on Varian's vampiric state. Vamparian AU

Vampire Bats IV (AU)  
Halloween themed Vamparian AU. See previous Parts.

At last, Varian and Quirin reached Corona. Varian was still complaining about the sunlight and wanted to remove his scarf, but Quirin told him not to, reasoning that if everyone else was wearing cold weather clothes Varian ought to do the same.  
Quirin lead Varian to Xavier's forge where the kindly blacksmith awaited.  
“Quirin! Good to see you!” Xavier smiled broadly. “And this must be the son you speak so highly of.”  
Varian felt proud to be worthy of praise, but when he grinned his fangs showed, and he quickly moved to cover his mouth. Xavier's eyes were sharp and he saw anyway, so he motioned the two inside.  
“It seems you have come to me with a problem.” Xavier observed.  
“Something's happening to me, I don't know what. But my teeth are pointy, the sun's too hot, I was up most of the night and didn't feel sleepy until morning, I k-killed a rabbit...” Varian listed his symptoms.  
“...and you have no reflection.” Xavier cut in.  
Varian nodded morosely. “Do you know what it is?” he asked.  
“Yes. I've seen this before.” Xavier murmured.  
“You have?!” Quirin and Varian were shocked.  
“Well, I've seen it in books.” Xavier amended. “Young man, you are suffering from the vampire's affliction. It is caused by a non-lethal bite from a vampire in his human or bat state.”  
“I was bitten by a bat last night. I'd nearly forgot.” Varian pulled down his scarf, revealing the deep puncture wounds.  
“All vampires can shift into a bat, especially at night where they are most active. Vampires are sensitive to sunlight, a freshly turned vampire may walk about during the day, but a more advanced case may find it too much to endure. Vampires are weakened by garlic, and holy water, and they cannot touch religious objects such as a crucifix without getting burned. A vampire may not enter a church or most cemeteries as they are consecrated ground, which acts as a barrier to some supernatural creatures.” Xavier explained.  
“Am I a creature now?” Varian moaned.  
“That was a poor choice of words on my part, I apologize. Your mind is clearly still your own, but some vampires do give into their vampiric urges too often, and lose sight of their humanity. A vampire cannot feed like ordinary people, he derives no nutrients from meals unless he drinks the blood of his victim, as I presume you did with the rabbit.” Xavier continued.  
“How does Varian stop being a vampire?” Quirin wanted to know.  
“It is not easy to reverse these changes. You must find the vampire who bit him, and destroy it. Vampires are not easy to kill, you must drive a stake through its heart and cut off its head.” Xavier detailed.  
“I can't do that. I mean, I know it's bad that I'm a vampire now, but I still can't kill the guy who bit me. I don't want to hurt anyone.” Varian said.  
“An understandable sentiment. In that case, I suggest you go home. Find a quiet spot where you can sleep during the day and avoid direct sunlight. Although you may feel hungry often, you must resist temptation. Feed only on animals and only what you need to survive.” Xavier suggested.  
This seemed reasonable, and the beginnings of a plan formed in Varian's mind.  
“I can stay in my lab during the day. And at night, I can work on the farm, with the produce mostly, it's kind of hard to be close to barn animals for long. But once Dad and everyone's gone to sleep, I can work on a synthetic blood substitute so I won't even need to eat rabbits or squirrels.” Varian proposed.  
Quirin nodded. “I'll tell everyone that you are working in the lab and need privacy during the day, so no one will bother you. We'll lock the door just in case.” Quirin was willing to go along with Varian's ideas.  
“I can set traps, too. I do it mostly to keep raccoons out, but goo traps will work on people, too.” Varian added.  
“As for church, I guess I can tell them that you prefer to worship at home. They'll probably understand.” Quirin said.  
“They don't like me much in church anyway, they'll probably be glad.” Varian corrected. It was true, the church did not look kindly on Varian's criticisms such as if God was truly merciful, why did he turn Lot's wife to a pillar of salt just for looking back at the home she'd always known and was preparing to leave forever.  
“What about the cemetery though?” Varian frowned. “I can't visit Mom's grave anymore.”  
“I'll go in your place. She knows you would come if you could.” Quirin assured him.  
“It sounds as if you two have a good system in place. Just be careful. Some people consider vampires evil monsters and will want to drive them away or kill them. I will keep your secret safe, but I think it best if we are the only ones who know.” Xavier cautioned.  
“Good idea.” said Quirin. Varian didn't know it, but Quirin was very good at keeping secrets when necessary.  
“It's a good thing I'm an alchemist. Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I'm confident I can find a way to tame my bloodlust. And maybe after that, I'll find a way to reverse it, without killing anyone.” Varian vowed.  
“If there is a way around it, I'm sure a smart boy like you will find it.” Xavier agreed.  
“Thank you for telling us all this.” Quirin said.  
“I enjoy sharing my knowledge of myths and legends. I only wish I had told you this under happier circumstances. Come back if you are in need of further help, you are always welcome here.” Xavier replied.  
“We'll try not to leave Old Corona unless we have to. I think it's safer for Varian to stay near the house.” Quirin judged.  
“But thanks for the offer.” Varian added. “Dad and I, we got this, right?”  
“We do indeed.” Quirin replied. They were a family, and that meant sticking together, even if one member of the family had fangs and could shapeshift into a bat.

The End

I love Xavier. He doesn't judge people, he just wants to tell his stories and be helpful. Life would be easier if more people were as accepting as he is.


	126. Vampire Bats 5 (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin attempt to live peacefully in Old Corona, even with Varian being a vampire. Vamparian AU. Conclusion!

Vampire Bats V  
Halloween themed Vamparian AU. See previous Parts.

On Xavier's advice, Quirin and Varian returned home to Old Corona, where they acted as if nothing was different about Varian. After fielding a few questions about his new red hairstripe (Varian lied and said he just felt like a change) the citizens got over their curiosity and accepted Varian's new dusk-based work habits. It helped that being a vampire had boosted Varian's endurance so he could pick apples long into the night. He was friendly and helpful in public, and whenever he felt the bloodlust overtaking him, Varian would politely excuse himself, then shift into a bat when he was out of sight. No one questioned his behavior, and for that, Varian was lucky. But his luck was about to run out...  
A week had passed since Varian had been bitten, when Captain Creighton, the stranger they'd met in the woods returned, spoiling for a fight with the supernatural.  
“By now, even you morons ought to have noticed a spike in monstrous activities. I've been investigating the woods and I've found dead rabbits every day for a week.” Creighton was telling the crowd that afternoon.  
Quirin was listening intently, glad that Varian was safe in his lab and not a part of the discussion. He'd rebuff Creighton's claims anyway and hopefully she'd get fed up and leave. But if she didn't, well Quirin's days as a knight were long behind him, but he still knew how to fight and he would on Varian's behalf. “We do have several animals that eat rabbits. Wolves, wildcats, fox. It's not uncommon this time of year for them to hunt so they can rest up for winter.” Quirin replied. “Also, the villagers and I are not morons, and we'd appreciate not being called as such.”  
“I know you! I saw you and your son in the woods not long ago. Where is that stupid boy?” Creighton demanded.  
“Don't call Varian stupid. He's in his lab working on chemicals to better preserve food in winter.” Quirin told a half-truth. In between working on a cure for vampirism, Varian spent his nights working on projects to improve farm life. It was only during the day that he slept, usually in bat form. His senses were still sharp, even when sleeping, and Quirin and Varian had devised a system where if Quirin knocked 3 times, Varian would wake up and transform before opening the door to visitors. Varian would be groggy and uncomfortable whenever the light reached him, but he could be sociable enough to satisfy his visitor's request.  
“Did he always hole himself up in the lab during the day?” Creighton questioned.  
Quirin smiled. Varian's inventive nature was actually a blessing this time, as he had a long, established history of experimenting in his lab. “Yes, Varian's been an inventor ever since he was small. He's often working.” Quirin replied, and at this all the villagers surrounding Quirin agreed.  
“So there's been no changes to the boy?” she pressed.  
“None whatsoever.” Quirin assured her.  
“Well I'm sure someone here must be hiding something! I've tracked the monster to the woods, and then the trail splintered off into two tracks. I figure one monster has left the area, while another, probably one he infected, remains. And I'm going to find it.” Creighton snarled.  
“I can't allow you to do that. Even if monsters existed, you have no business here and you're upsetting the villagers. We have children living here, and you're frightening them.” Quirin pointed to the crowd, where the youngest citizens of Old Corona were clinging to their parent's sides.  
“Better to be frightened than to be eaten or mauled by a monster.” Creighton shot back.  
Some of the children screamed and Quirin had enough. “Leave. You're not helping anyone by filling people's heads with fear. This is a peaceful village, but it has its defenders. You can leave on your own, or be forced out. The choice is yours.” Quirin said.  
“I'll be back. You can't keep me out forever!” Crieghton vowed. The crowd dispersed as she turned to leave, but one young man beckoned her to come closer.  
“The name's David.” the young man whispered. “And I know someone who's been acting weird...”  
Creighton grinned wickedly, this was the information she came for!  
As Creighton had suspected, Quirin's son Varian had altered his behavior patterns recently. He rarely left his lab during the day, not even to show off one of the inventions he was so proud of. And he seldom visited the barn, when previously he had loved being around animals. It sounded to Creighton exactly like the behavior of a vampire, trying to keep his instincts in check, probably to lull the villagers into a false sense of security before he went on a bloody feeding frenzy. But Creighton wouldn't let that happen!  
She spent the afternoon waiting in the woods, having heard all she needed from David. Varian was definitely a vampire, and that made him prey. Creighton armed herself with a cross and a vial of holy water in addition to her usual crossbow. Vampires were strong, but they weren't invincible, and the holy weapons would aid her in her fight.  
As darkness fell, she crept towards the lab where the vampire rested. This was her favorite time, the moments leading up to a kill as she successfully hunted another monster. Creighton reached for the knob, turned it and walked right into a trip wife. 4 goo traps were launched at her body, two pinning her arms, and two encasing her feet. “What the--!” she yelled.  
“Hello, Creighton. I thought I might be seeing you again, so I took precautions. As an alchemist I've created immobilization traps. They work pretty well.” Varian noted. This time he smiled, and Creighton saw the fangs.  
“You ARE a monster! I knew it!” Creighton may have been trapped, but that would never stop her from gloating.  
“I'm a person, just like you.” Varian corrected. “That's why I'm willing to let you go, provided you leave me and my Dad and Old Corona alone.”  
“Why would I?” Creighton challenged.  
“Because if you don't, I will bite you and you'll become what you've always hated.” Varian answered simply.  
Creighton gulped. She really couldn't handle being a monster. “Please don't bite me! I'd make a terrible vampire! I- I love garlic too much to give it up!” she babbled, tears forming in her eyes.  
“I won't bite you, so long as you leave.” Varian replied. He took a small vial from his pocket, the antidote to the goo traps. “This will free you from the goo traps.” he explained.  
Creighton waited until her arms and legs were free, then she reached for the holy water. “Take that, monster!” she cried, spraying it in Varian's face. Varian howled, as the water burned him. Creighton was about to follow up with a cross, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. It was Quirin, who had come as soon as he heard the commotion in the lab.  
“Varian asked you to leave. I suggest you obey.” Quirin scowled.  
“Why are you protecting him?” Creighton wondered as Varian still writhed in pain from the holy water.  
“He's my son.” Quirin answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“He's a monster, and he'll turn on you one of these days!” Creighton insisted.  
“I'll take that chance. Now leave him alone and get out of here, before I punch you in the face.” Quirin threatened.  
“Go, Dad!” Varian managed to cheer, despite his pain.  
“You're both crazy! When the monsters take over and it's all your fault, then you'll wish you still had the services of Captain Creighton!” she vowed, before turning and running away.  
“Yeah, I'm pretty sure we won't.” Varian mumbled, drying his face off with his sleeve.  
“I'm sorry she attacked you. Are you alright, Varian?” Quirin asked.  
Varian nodded. “I think so... but what if she's not the only one? What if other people attack me, too?” he worried.  
“Let them try. I'll stop each and every one of them.” Quirin promised.  
Varian grinned. “And I'll help! We make a great team.” he said.  
“The best team.” Quirin agreed.

The End

So that concludes the Vamparian arc! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Next time we're back to regular one-shots.


	127. Nature Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian goes on a hike with Lance, Catalina, and Kiera.

Nature Walk

Varian was happily showing off his new invention to Rapunzel and Eugene. “And those snowshoes slip right on your boots, so you won't sink in a snow drift if you go traveling in a blizzard.” he explained.  
“Why would anyone want to travel in a bliz- oh.” Eugene realized who he was talking to, and shut his mouth.  
“They're very nice, Varian. I don't normally wear shoes, but for those I'd make an exception.” Rapunzel smiled.  
“I also invented cross country skis! Wanna hear how those work?” he babbled.  
“If it rhymes with 'freeze' I'm not interested. It's way too cold to do anything.” Eugene said.  
“Lance and the girls don't agree with that. They just left on a nature walk, but if you hurry, you could join them, Varian. I'd come to, but Eugene and I are meeting with the delegates from Galcrest today.” Rapunzel informed him.  
“That sounds pretty good! Dad and I love to explore the woods outside Old Corona. And maybe we'll find something good for you to eat, Ruddiger.” Varian petted his raccoon. Ruddiger, thrilled with both the prospects of food and a good petting from his owner, chittered happily.  
“Would you like to take Pascal with you? I'm sure he'd enjoy that more than a diplomatic meeting.” Rapunzel said.  
“Sure, hop aboard!” Varian beckoned to Pascal and the little chameleon climbed from Rapunzel's shoulder over to Varian's hand. Sometimes it was hard to believe Rapunzel and Pascal had once been Varian's sworn enemies, but the chameleon held no ill will towards the redeemed alchemist. Pascal had a kind and loving heart, just like Rapunzel.  
“We'll bring you back something from the hike.” Varian promised.  
“No snow of any kind! That belongs outside, and even there, I'm not too thrilled with it.” Eugene complained.  
“Oh, Eugene.” Rapunzel laughed as her husband groaned.  
Varian waved goodbye, and he and Ruddiger and Pascal set out to find Lance and the girls. The trail they'd left was pretty obvious, with Catalina's wolf tracks at the beginning of their hike, before she calmed down and shifted to her regular form. A hike was a good way for the girls to burn off excess energy, which now that Varian thought about it, was probably why his father had encouraged him to explore as a child.  
“Hey guys!” Varian yelled as he saw the group ahead. “We came too! Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't get away from their meeting, so it's just us.” he explained.  
“That's alright. We were just looking for things to build a snowman with.” Lance replied.  
“Did you get carrots from the kitchens?” Varian asked.  
“We did, but somebody already ate like 5 of them.” Catalina answered.  
“Just because you girls don't eat your vegetables, doesn't mean the rest of us won't.” Lance countered. “Besides, they're good for you, helps with your eyesight.”  
Kiera threw a snowball at Lance. “Bet you didn't see that coming, Dad!” she teased.  
“That just means I'll have to eat more carrots.” Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out the final carrot he'd snagged from the kitchens. Both Kiera and Catalina looked disgusted and Varian laughed.  
“How about pine cones? There's plenty of coniferous trees around here.” Varian suggested.  
Kiera snorted. “You could just say 'evergreens' like a normal person.” but she liked his idea anyway and began looking for pine cones.  
“I like to see if the trees are uninodal, producing just one whorl of branches each year from buds at the year's new shoots, or multinodal, producing two or more whorls of branches.” Varian explained.  
“...leave it to you to ruin nature with science.” Kiera complained.  
“Hey science is really helpful! Without it, we wouldn't know what foods are safe to eat.” Varian pointed out.  
“Good argument.” Lance agreed, having just finished his carrots but still feeling a little hungry.  
“There's some black walnuts over here. Hey Ruddiger, you want some?” Varian offered. The little raccoon waddled over and ate the walnuts out of Varian's hands. “You know, people can eat walnuts, too. They're really good roasted.” Varian added.  
“That's all I need to hear!” Lance exclaimed, running up and grabbing a handful.  
“Don't eat all of them, Dad! We need two for the snowman's eyes.” Catalina said.  
“And I got a big pine cone we can use for the nose.” Kiera added.  
“I'll get some branches, then.” Lance decided.  
“I'm still looking for something Rapunzel would like. I promised I'd bring her something.” Varian recalled. Varian felt a little tug on his ear. It was Pascal, sitting on his shoulder and pointing up in a tree.  
“Hey V! Look over there!” Kiera saw what Pascal was looking at: an abandoned bird's nest.  
“That's perfect! Rapunzel would probably love to paint that, or weave part of it into a basket. But it's kinda high up...” Varian sighed wistfully.  
“Leave it to me! My claws are great for climbing!” Catalina boasted as she shifted into a wolf. Her claws dug into the bark as she effortlessly shimmied up the tree.  
“Careful with the nest.” Varian warned. But he didn't need to worry, Catalina climbed trees often and knew how to keep her balance even when holding something. She jumped down at the end and took a bow.  
“That was awesome, Catalina!” Kiera cheered.  
“Good job, Catalina.” Lance praised his daughter. “And nice cheering, Angry.” Lance always tried to be fair and compliment both girls regularly.  
“Thanks a bunch.” Varian said.  
“I guess if we've got everything we need, we can head back to the castle and build a snowman over there.” Lance suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and the group headed back.  
Varian, Kiera, and Catalina rolled giant snowballs while Lance shoved some branches onto the snowman's middle to use as arms. The girls then added the walnut eyes and pine cone nose.  
“Hey Varian. Can I see the bird's nest for a second?” Catalina asked.  
“Sure. You were the one who got it down after all.” Varian said.  
Catalina turned the nest upside down and placed it on the snowman's head. “Now it has short hair, just like Rapunzel.” she exclaimed.  
“What's just like me?” Rapunzel asked, having offered to show the delegates around the castle as an excuse to get outside and see her friends.  
“It's our snowman!” Catalina said proudly.  
“It's very pretty. I thought our guests might like a tour of the grounds, I'm glad they got to see something nice.” Rapunzel replied. One of the delegates smiled, she had daughters at home around Catalina and Kiera's age.  
“You can have the nest when the girls are done with it. I thought you might like it as a backdrop for your paintings.” Varian told her.  
“Aw, that's so sweet.” Rapunzel smiled. Pascal waved at her and she bent down so he could climb into her arms.  
“Is that a frog?” wondered a man from Galcrest.  
“Eugene thought the same thing.” Rapunzel laughed. “But this is Pascal, a chameleon. He can change colors.” Pascal obediently changed from green to pink, matching Rapunzel's coat.  
“So pretty!” squealed one of the female guests.  
“We don't have anything like that in Galcrest!” said another guest.  
“Pascal is very special, just like my friends. And my husband, even if he wouldn't come out in the snow and join us.” said Rapunzel. Everyone who knew Eugene laughed, it would take more than a little diplomacy to get him to play in winter.

The End

We hardly have any snow where I live now. But when I was a kid, we lived in Buffalo where it snows all the time and we used to make snowmen and do all those fun activities Eugene hates so much.


	128. Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian pretends the floor is lava.

Lava

Quirin was roasting a chicken in the kitchen, content to be doing a daily chore while Varian played semi-quietly. Varian was 4, it was too much to expect him to be silent all day, he was just too full of energy. There was a thud from the living room and Quirin went to check it out.  
Varian had removed all the cushions from the sofa and thrown them on the floor, as well as his pillow. He seemed to have gathered chairs from every room except the kitchen and placed them haphazardly throughout the room, including the wobbly chair with only 3 legs that Quirin had been meaning to replace. A blanket connected two chairs and he'd even dragged in the trunk with some of Quirin's old armor from the Dark Kingdom although thankfully Varian hadn't opened it or disturbed it in any way.  
“Run to the sofa Daddy before you burn up! The floor is lava!” Varian yelled.  
“What?” Quirin had never heard of this game, it must be something new Varian had dreamed up, probably inspired by his discovery of an earth sciences book at the library.  
“Hurry, Daddy!” Varian urged. Quirin shrugged, but dutifully jogged to the sofa and climbed on it. Varian grinned, showing off the tooth he'd recently lost.  
“The floor is hot, molten rock erupting from a fisher.” Varian explained.  
“Fissure.” Quirin corrected. “Do you remember all that from the book we read yesterday?”  
“Yup. Lava comes from magma below the earth's surface through fractures in the crust or at volcanoes, with te'peratures ranging from 700-1200° C. You can't run on it or you'll die right away. You hafta climb on the ig'nous rocks...” here Varian gestured at the pillow, cushions, and chairs. “...or you can take the land bridge across the fracture.” Varian pointed to where the blanket was draped over two chairs.  
“And what do you do when you've crossed the fracture?” Quirin asked.  
“Then you get to open up the treasure chest.” Varian declared.  
“We're not opening that chest. It holds important things and you're too young to mess with it.” Quirin scolded.  
“You can't take away treasure unless you're a dragon who needs it for his hoard of gold, and you're not a dragon.” Varian scoffed.  
“...you can imagine that the floor is lava, but you can't picture me as a dragon?” Quirin sometimes had trouble understanding a toddler's logic.  
“Dragons are scary, and you're not. So you can't be a dragon.” Varian decided, as if that settled everything. “And you can't stop me from reaching the chest!” Varian leaped and landed on first one cushion, then another. He jumped again, this time perching on the wobbly chair.  
“Varian, get off that!” Quirin shouted. Varian rocked unsteadily on the chair and it looked to Quirin as if he might stumble. Quirin ran and caught his son just as the chair fell over with a clatter.  
“Daddy, you got burned!” Varian admonished, seemingly not a bit unnerved from nearly falling and still very absorbed in his game.  
“Of course I did. You were going to fall! I'd walk through hot lava to catch you any day.” Quirin vowed. “And you're still not opening the chest. Some things are just for grownups.” Quirin knew he had to be firm about this, just as he knew he needed to find a new, better hiding place for his things.  
Varian seemed willing to let the trunk remain a mystery for another day, instead he was grappling with what would happen if someone ran across the lava floor, ignoring the games rules. “That means you died, then. ...But it's okay! I know a new game we can play!” Varian chattered.  
“Oh?” said Quirin.  
“Yup! This time you gotta freeze in place!” Varian declared.

The End

This was inspired by the charming headcanons of @finnoky. Thank them for sharing their ideas and their wonderful art.


	129. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian helps Catalina with her dance class.

Ballet

Varian was proud of his title as Royal Engineer. He liked working on designs at home in Old Corona, but he also had a small lab set up in the castle (which Frederic didn't really want him to have, but he'd been overruled by Rapunzel and Arianna. Varian was starting to think he'd never have Frederic's approval, but he wasn't too bothered by that anymore. Plenty of people liked him, and they were the ones that mattered.)  
Today he was headed to the kitchen, to grab a snack in preparation for the long hours he'd spend working when he heard a sob. Varian went to investigate the source of the sound, and came upon Catalina, crying in the hallway.  
“Catalina? What's wrong?” Varian asked.  
Catalina sniffled. “It's boys. Dumb boys.” she muttered.  
“Ah. Should- should I get Rapunzel? I might not be the best in this situation.” Varian acknowledged.  
“No, you're okay. You're not like the boys in Miss Florenca's class.” Catalina told him. Varian wasn't completely sure, but he thought not being like other boys might be a compliment in this case.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Varian pressed.  
“See, Dad bought me and Kiera ballet slippers and he enrolled us in class. I was thrilled at first, I've always liked dancing. I've got a great soft-shoe routine. But the boys don't care, none of them will dance with me!” Catalina sounded angry, and her fingers sharpened into claws and fur sprouted on her arms. “Arrgh! It's happening again!” she moaned.  
“Did you transform in class?” Varian asked.  
“I didn't mean to! But they made me so mad, calling me Furball and Hairy and Wolf Girl and saying dancing with me is gross!” she complained.  
“Some kids are jerks. There was this boy in Old Corona who always picked on me. Called me a 'stupid baby' just about every day.” Varian commiserated.  
“You're not stupid.” Catalina replied.  
“And you're not gross. Those boys don't know what they're missing out on if they won't be your friend or your dance partner.” Varian told her.  
Catalina was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up. “...Varian? You know a little about dancing, don't you? I've seen that little Team Awesome dance you and Eugene do. Maybe- maybe you could dance with me?” Catalina pleaded.  
Varian had planned on working today, but he knew this was far more important. “Of course, Catalina.” he assured her.  
Catalina smiled and wiped away the last few tears from her face. Her hand shifted back to its human state. “Thanks, Varian. Our next class was supposed to start like ten minutes ago, but I needed some space. Will you come back with me?” Catalina asked. Varian nodded and followed Catalina down the hall to the ballroom where a teacher, some musicians, and 6 ballet students were lined up, including Kiera, who waved at her sister.  
“Miss Florenca? This is Varian. He's 17, so he can still be in the teen class, right? He's gonna be my dance partner today.” Catalina said, gripping Varian's hand for support.  
“Hey Red, where'd you get your boyfriend from, the pound?” sneered one of the kids.  
“No, I recognize him. He's from jail!” said another. This made the first kid laugh harder.  
Varian flinched, but he shook the negative feelings off. “Yeah, I- I did some bad things about 2 years ago. But going to jail doesn't make me a bad person, it's what I do after my rehabilitation that defines me. And right now, me and Catalina are gonna dance circles around you.” Varian vowed.  
“Wonderful!” said Miss Florenca. She clapped to signal the music and the lesson began in earnest. Varian and Catalina were good at the seven basic movements: plier (bending) étendre (stretching), relever (rising), glisser (gliding), sauter (jumping) élancer (darting) and tourner (turning.) Varian didn't have ballet slippers and he'd never had formal lessons, but he was a quick learner, and followed the teacher's instructions carefully so he could be a good partner for Catalina. It worked, Catalina looked happy as they glided and jumped about.  
“See? My sister's a great dancer, and you were stupid to exclude her.” Kiera was very proud of his sister, and she was proud of Varian too, for helping Catalina.  
“Very good, Catalina. And you show promise too, young man. Would you like to join our group permanently?” Miss Florenca asked.  
Varian was surprised. He'd never considered joining the class regularly, but Kiera and Catalina were smiling at him expectantly. “Sure. I can make time in my schedule for this.” Varian decided.  
“What else is on your schedule? Taking over the kingdom?” the same boy taunted.  
“What's his name?” Varian whispered to Catalina.  
“Oscar.” Catalina whispered back.  
“Oscar's a jerk.” Varian muttered and that got Catalina to laugh. Varian and Catalina practiced together for an hour, and Catalina showed no signs of becoming a werewolf the entire lesson. When Miss Florenca clapped again to signal the end of class, Catalina ran up and hugged Varian.  
“Thank you, Varian!” she said happily.  
“You're the best, V!” Kiera approved.  
“No prob. I like hanging with you girls.” Varian replied.  
“Dad said he'd take us to Monty's after the lesson, you want in?” Catalina asked.  
“That'd be great. I sorta missed lunch today.” Varian admitted.  
“My bad. You must've been on your way to the kitchen when you met me.” Catalina realized. “It's for the best, though. Now you can eat more candy!”  
Candy wasn't really a good substitute for lunch, but Varian didn't object. He really liked those lollipops Monty sold, and he figured the girls (and Lance) would probably want chocolate.  
Lance walked up to the group. “Girls! Did you have a good lesson?” Lance asked.  
“We did, thanks to Varian.” Catalina replied.  
“Terrific! Anyone who helps my daughters automatically gets to come with us to Monty's. Let's go gang!” Lance said with a grin. And Varian smiled too, happy to help his friends and to enjoy a sweet reward.

The End

Lance's family is the best, and they have a great dynamic with Varian. I bet they all get a sugar rush from eating at Monty's but it's worth it. :)


	130. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Varian experiences snow.

Snowfall

Winter had come to Old Corona and with it a fresh blanket of snow. Quirin kissed his wife and son before heading out to shovel snow, but for Vivienne and Varian snow was something fun to explore and not a chore. Vivienne dressed her 9 month old baby in a warm jacket, gloves, little boots, and hat. It would have been quicker if Varian hadn't torn the gloves off twice.  
“Come on, Varian. Gloves are very useful. They protect your hands from things that are otherwise too hot or cold to touch. Mommy wears gloves when she does her experiments, and you like that, don't you? Wouldn't you like to be like Mommy?” Vivienne coaxed. Varian grinned at the word 'experiments'. Alchemy was a special, secret thing he did with Mommy because for some reason Daddy didn't approve, even though alchemy made things bubble over, or change color, or melt, all very interesting changes Varian could observe. Having finally persuaded her son to actually wear his gloves, Vivienne scooped him up and mother and baby went outside.  
The first thing Varian noticed was that it was very cold. The next thing he noticed was that the ground and trees were all covered in something white. And the third thing he noticed was other, bigger children were running around, playing in the white stuff. Well, David and Katie were running around. Pamela was just sort of standing there, looking bored.  
“This is snow, Varian and it happens every year when the weather gets cold enough to change the rain to snow. You've seen rain before, haven't you?” Vivienne explained.  
“Buh.” said Varian.  
“Varian!” Katie squealed and stopped in her tracks. This gave David the perfect opportunity to tag her.  
“Gotcha!” David announced gleefully.  
“No fair, I was distracted by the baby. Varian's gonna play in the snow!” Katie bounced up and down in excitement. Pamela rolled her eyes and walked in a slow circle around the group.  
“He's not really big enough to play like you kids do. But this is his first time seeing snow and I thought I'd set him down and see what he does.” Vivienne gently placed Varian on the ground. Varian immediately began crawling and scooping up bits of snow with his gloves, looking a little puzzled.  
“Snow is solid, Varian, not a liquid like water. You can pick it up and shape it into a ball. See how Mommy does it.” Vivienne demonstrated by forming a snowball and tossing it at a tree.  
“I can make snowballs too!” David boasted. He picked up a handful of snow and threw it in Varian's face.  
“Ba guh!” Varian wailed.  
“David, don't! You could hurt or frighten him. He's just a baby.” Vivienne brushed the snow off Varian.  
“Yeah, David. Be nice to baby Varian.” Katie scolded. David stuck his tongue out.  
“Remember, he's a little young for snowball fights. You have to play gently with him.” Vivienne told the kids, but David wasn't really listening to her instructions.  
“I guess he's too young to go to the pond, too.” Katie realized sadly. “Mommy takes me there every year and it's really fun, Varian.”  
“He can't skate. He'd just fall over. That's all he does anyway.” David scoffed.  
Right on cue, Varian rolled over, flailing his arms and legs uselessly. Vivienne righted him and he began crawling again.  
“He only falls because he's little. Daddy says everybody's like that when they're a baby.” Katie said in Varian's defense.  
“Nuh uh! I was never like him!” David protested.  
Vivienne laughed. “It's true, all babies fall down. But Varian's getting around much better than he used to. He also makes more sounds every day. I think he's going to talk soon.” Vivienne predicted.  
“Ooh! I wanna hear Varian talk!” Katie cooed. “Say hi to me, Varian!”  
“Gugga.” said Varian.  
Vivienne shrugged. “Not quite, but he's nearly there! Learning to talk and stand are big accomplishments for a baby and Varian's not even a year old. I heard you were 14 months old before you talked Katie, and David and Pamela were 15 months old.” Vivienne recalled.  
“No way Katie was faster than me!” David scowled.  
“Ha!” this time Katie stuck her tongue out at David.  
“It's normal for babies to learn to talk about that age. We just have to give Varian a little more time.” Vivienne said wisely.  
“Huh. He seems to be doing alright with the standing part.” Pamela noticed, a hint of a smile on her face.  
Varian had pushed down with his hands and managed to pull himself into a standing position. He soon fell down, landing in the soft snow.  
“Good job, sweetie! You're getting good at standing!” Vivienne praised.  
“Buh ba!” Varian reached for his mother who bent down and picked him up.  
“I think that's enough play time for now. You can't be out in the snow too long or you'll get sick. You can play for longer when you're bigger.” Vivienne decided. “Wave goodbye to your little friends, okay Varian?”  
“Goo!” Varian waved at everybody.  
“Aww, so cute. We'll see you later Varian. Us big kids are gonna finish playing tag.” Katie said.  
“I already tagged you so you're it!” David gloated.  
“That wasn't fair, we weren't playing then, we were looking at the baby.” Katie argued.  
“It still counts!” David hollered.  
Pamela sighed. “Does it really matter if it's fair? You two would just fight about it anyway.” she complained.  
Vivienne held back laughter. It was cute watching the children play, even if they squabbled some. Someday soon Varian would be joining them, and Vivienne could only hope the cancer would slow down and give her time to witness more of Varian growing up.

The End

You know when kids get together and play there's always one kid who thinks to heck with the rules and does what he wants. David is that kid. Varian's much better behaved. He's gonna talk really, really soon, and then he'll be walking a few weeks later.


	131. A Captain's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian opens up about his time in the dungeons.

A Captain's Duty  
(a sequel to Chapter 120: Scars but can be read alone)

Lance and Varian were sitting on a bench, talking softly. He hadn't even meant to say anything to anybody, but somehow Lance had gotten him to admit what was bothering him. The girls were playing hide and seek with Rapunzel and Pascal, which suited Varian as he didn't want them to hear what he was talking about. He didn't really want Eugene to hear it either and shut his mouth when the new Captain of the Guards came into view.  
“Hey, were you two having guy's time without me?” Eugene playfully teased. He was met with a concerned look from Lance and a silent plea from Varian. “Okay, so you weren't doing anything fun. Is there something I should know about? I don't have much time before I go inspect the troops.” Eugene noted.  
“Tell him.” Lance was firm.  
Varian stared at the ground, ashamed. “Lance wants you to know that some of the guards... don't always think the punishments the King hands out are enough... they w-want justice and the only way they think they can get it is by a... attack...” Varian trailed off.  
“Attacking the prisoners!” Lance finished. “It's awful, Eugene. This sicko stuck a knife in Varian's stomach!”  
“What?” Eugene didn't want to believe it to be true. He knew firsthand how painful knife wounds could be, he would have died if it weren't for the Sundrop's healing powers, and he knew if you were stabbed by a knife, odds are, the person doing the stabbing was a very deranged and determined individual.  
“He didn't want to kill him so he only used the edge of the knife, just deep enough to leave a scar. So the kid would never forget what happened to him in the dungeons. It disgusts me.” Lance spat.  
Varian looked uncomfortable. “Dad was angry about it, too. He said I didn't deserve it, but what if he's wrong? I did terrible things, and sometimes I wake up and it's like I'm still in the dungeons, nothing has changed, Dad is trapped and everyone hates me.” Varian mumbled. Ruddiger nuzzled him, chittering in a worried tone.  
“Oh, Varian.” that was Rapunzel's voice. She and the girls had only heard snatches of the conversation but they could see how sad Varian was, and they were concerned. “You know when things get bad for me, when I remember the lonely nights in the tower, or the fear when Gothel attacked Eugene, or any number of things, I paint my feelings. You're a good artist, you could have 'art therapy' with me.” Rapunzel offered.  
“I- I could do that.” Varian would have agreed to any suggestion if he thought it would change the subject. But Lance and Eugene weren't letting the angry guard's breach of conduct go unresolved.  
“Not a bad idea, Sunshine. You can go with her after you tell me one thing Varian: who did it?” Eugene needed to know.  
“His name is Roger, and he didn't act like that to all the prisoners, at least not that I saw. He told me I was a horrible little traitor that nobody could love, especially not my Dad. He made a big deal of telling me when each holiday came around, so I'd know what I was missing and would probably never get back. Honestly, some of the things he said, they cut deeper than the knife did.” Varian confessed.  
“Whoa. V, that is so messed up.” Kiera said. She dabbed at her eyes, not wanting anyone to see Varian's story had made her cry. Roger sounded as bad as the Baron. It took a special kind of evil to threaten and torment children, evil she and Catalina had known before meeting Lance and his friends.  
“Thank you for telling me, Varian. I know you may have a hard time accepting this, but your Dad is right. You didn't deserve any of that. You're a good kid and we care about you. I'm glad we're having the inspection today, so I can fire Roger. He's never going to hurt anyone again the way he hurt you.” Eugene promised.  
Varian nodded, unsure if he could speak without crying. Ruddiger continued to rub up against him, wanting to show he cared too.  
“I think we could all use some of Rapunzel's art therapy.” Lance said gently.  
“It really does help.” Rapunzel maintained.  
“We can paint the animals!” Catalina suggested. “Pascal, and Max, and Ruddiger. Even Hamuel though he lives far away.”  
Varian thought it over. He did like to sketch Ruddiger. And doing something creative to de-stress was certainly better than sitting here, feeling guilty and embarrassed and sad.  
“C'mon, little man. The art studio awaits!” Lance encouraged Varian to get up, and they set off for the castle where Eugene would dismiss Roger from guard duty, and the rest of the group could draw and paint in peace.

The End

This was a request. I love the Tangled group, they are there for each other through good and bad and if somebody is sad, they'll do their best to cheer them up.


	132. Caramel Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin make caramel apples.

Caramel Apples

Varian was thrilled to have his Dad back and found himself enjoying the time they spent together, slowly getting used to their new normal. Varian was older and a bit more guarded, and Quirin was still trying to sort out what had changed and what hadn't. The important things were still the same, such as the deep love and respect they had for each other. Today they were doing something they hadn't done in over a year: go to Corona to sell some of their apples. Varian had a good idea to boost sales, make a caramel sauce to dip the apples in. Quirin agreed that it sounded great.  
Varian and Quirin washed and dried all the apples, gently twisting off stems and placing craft sticks into the center of the apples. Ruddiger pawed and begged for an apple of his own, and Varian obligingly handed him one. Quirin poured water into a heavy sauce pan and then added sugar, stirring so that none of the sugar stuck to the sides of the pot. Varian added a mixture of honey and brown rice syrup (made by breaking down rice starches into simple sugars then boiling them into a syrup in his lab.) In the past, Quirin hadn't liked to mix alchemy and cooking, though his late wife had always insisted they were similar. Now, Quirin trusted Varian to make some of the ingredients in his lab.  
Together they heated the sugary mixture until it became a medium amber color, resembling copper. They stirred the mixture a few times to ensure it heated evenly. Then they moved it out of the stove and added cream. The sugar bubbled a little, and Quirin remembered with a smile that this had always been Varian's favorite part of making caramel when he was younger. He almost brought that up, but thought it might embarrass Varian to be reminded of his childhood so he said nothing and father and son continued to cook in silence.  
Varian whisked butter, salt, and vanilla into the pot. Quirin placed it back on the stove. Ruddiger chittered and was rewarded with a second apple from Varian. Quirin thought he might be over-feeding the raccoon, but was it really his place to say so? Varian had been taking care of the animal for over a year now so he had to be doing most things right.  
Varin took a damp cloth and began wiping at the table while the caramel boiled.  
“It's uh, a nice day for apples.” Quirin broke the silence.  
“Yeah, Ruddiger definitely thinks so! Of course, he thinks that every day so maybe it's not so impressive.” Varian shrugged.  
“I'm just glad I got to cook with you. It's... been awhile. I was a little worried that the... harvest wouldn't do so well in my absence.” Quirin said 'harvest' but really he meant 'son.'  
“The... harvest went through a bit of a rough patch, but it's better now.” Varian replied, showing that he knew what Quirin had really meant.  
“That's good. It's about time to pour the caramel, isn't it?” said Quirin.  
“Yeah, I'll get it. I've invented these great containers that are more heat-proof and resilient than most.” Varian answered.  
The containers weren't the only things showing resiliency, Quirin noted with a smile. Varian petted Ruddiger as the caramel cooled. Varian seemed to have more confidence and drive when he was near the little raccoon, and for that Quirin was glad he'd let Varian keep his unusual pet. Quirin let Varian attend to Ruddiger as he prepared the sheet pan. They were nearly done, all that remained was to dip the apples in the caramel and let the excess drip off. The caramel was thick enough that you couldn't see the apple through it and Quirin knew it had reached the right temperature. He scraped the bottom of the apple onto the edge of the caramel container.  
Varian stopped petting Ruddiger and began chopping nuts. After a few minutes he had enough small nut pieces that they could roll the apples in, making for a crunchy treat.  
“Well, that's done! We did good together.” Quirin judged.  
“Cooking's the easy part. It's selling it I worry about. I've been helping in Corona, trying to tidy up the rubble, and I've even taken part in the scavenger hunt. I'm just not sure if everyone there trusts me enough to buy something edible from me. I did sort of trick people into eating truth serum filled cookies.” Varian looked sheepish.  
“I'm sure your friends will want to buy them and with their endorsement the others will come around.” Quirin assured him.  
“I hope so.” murmured Varian.  
Ruddiger chittered and Varian moved to give one of the caramel apples. That was a little much in Quirin's eyes.  
“He's had enough. You're spoiling him.” Quirin scolded.  
“I know, I just... want him to like me.” Varian admitted.  
“You don't have to try so hard to be liked. Just being you is enough.” Quirin said wisely. Ruddiger seemed to accept that another treat wouldn't be forthcoming, and rubbed up against Varian's ankles anyway. Ruddiger did shoot Quirin an angry glare but he did it so quickly Quirin couldn't be completely sure of what he saw. Ruddiger might be a little greedy, but he did love Varian so he and Quirin would just have to get used to each other's habits.   
Varian picked up the sheet pan full of apples. “Okay, Dad. I'm ready to go to Corona now.” Varian said, psyching himself up for the journey.  
“I know you are.” Quirin smiled.

The End

Don't worry, they're going to sell plenty of apples. Feldspar and a few others might turn them down, but Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Kiera, Catalina, and the Pub Thugs will all get to have a yummy caramel apple. Ruddiger will get to eat some of the leftovers later (when Quirin's back is turned, probably.)


	133. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and friends (minus Eugene) go sledding.

Sledding

Varian and Ruddiger liked visiting friends in Corona, even if they had to tromp through snow to get to the castle. Really it was no trouble with the snowshoes Varian had made (although he dearly wished he'd had them a few years ago. Still, if Varian was going to enjoy the weather, he couldn't dwell on the past.)  
“Varian! Ruddiger!” Rapunzel greeted them warmly. She hadn't seen them since Christmas and was noticeably pregnant now and had a real glow about her. She wore a new purple jacket and matching hat. She was even wearing boots, her most hated article of clothing.  
“Hey, Rapunzel. You look good.” Varian said.  
“Thanks. It's still going to be a few months til the baby is born, but I wish they would come now!” she laughed.  
“I don't.” Eugene cut in. “I'm still not sure I'm ready to be a father. What if baby Fitzherbert doesn't like me?”  
“Eugene. How could anyone not like you? You're smart and funny and devilishly handsome.” Rapunzel gave him a kiss and Varian saw Eugene blush (though if he pointed it out, he was sure Eugene would deny it.)  
“Are Lance and the girls here?” Varian asked.  
“They're sledding on the big hill. I thought I'd join them, but Eugene thinks that might hurt the baby, so I'd better not risk it. Although, I suppose I could come watch...” she mused.  
“Sledding sounds like a blast. You know, I've designed a few sleds in my day. The circular ones work best, because they have the smallest surface area touching the ground. I wish I'd brought one with me.” Varian lamented.  
“Oh what a shame.” Eugene deadpanned.  
“You could borrow a sled. We have a few in storage. There's a big red one I like that Mom used when she was younger.” Rapunzel offered.  
“How is your Mom? I didn't see her or your Dad when I came in...” Varian looked around nervously.  
“They went to their special cabin yesterday. They have a lot more free time now that I'm acting Queen.” Rapunzel told him.  
“Which makes me King. And I say don't go out in the cold, awful snow.” Eugene said crossly.  
“There's nothing 'awful' about it.” Rapunzel disagreed. “And I'm going with Varian.”  
Varian smiled cautiously. He hadn't meant to start an argument between Rapunzel and Eugene. He could see Eugene scowl, but whether it was directed at him, or Rapunzel, or just winter in general, he couldn't say.  
“C'mon, Varian! Let's go have fun!” Rapunzel grabbed his wrist. For a pregnant woman, she moved quickly, Varian noted. He barely kept his balance, she spun him around so fast. Rapunzel laughed and Varian found himself laughing too. It was good to be with friends. They ran to the storage shed were Rapunzel got the promised sled. It was big and fancy elongated sled without runners, a wooden toboggan. Varian whistled in appreciation.  
“The craftmanship on this is remarkable.” he praised.  
“Wait'll we ride this downhill!” said Rapunzel.  
“I thought Eugene didn't want you to ride.” Varian recalled.  
Rapunzel grinned mischievously. “Eugene's not here.” she pointed out.  
“You're right about that. I guess it won't hurt to ride together.” Varian was easily swayed.  
“Help me get this to the hill.” Rapunzel began pushing the toboggan.  
“I'll push. You watch.” Varian took over as he was mindful of Rapunzel's condition and didn't want her to get overworked. From his perch on Rapunzel's shoulder, Pascal nodded, agreeing that it was best Varian did the hard work. They made it to the hill with no problem, and Varian was only a little out of breath when they spotted Lance, Kiera, and Catalina.  
“Hey, everyone! We came to sled after all.” Rapunzel called out.  
“That's great!” Lance welcomed them.  
“We'll race you to the bottom!” Kiera challenged.  
“Yeah, it's time we beat someone besides Dad.” Catalina laughed.  
“Where did I go wrong? I've lost every race.” Lance moaned.  
“You're forward heavy. Your sled doesn't have it's weight evenly balanced the way Angry and Catalina sled does. Therefore, you experience more drag.” Varian informed him. “Try lying down instead of sitting up when you ride.”  
“V! Don't help him, we like winning!” Kiera protested.  
“It's okay, we can still beat Dad. And we can beat Varian too!” Catalina was as fired up as her sister.  
“You sure about that? I've read books about sleds, I know all kinds of ways to go faster.” Varian was smug.  
“Books are boring, we've got sister power!” Kiera countered.  
“That isn't even a thing!” Varian protested.  
“We'll prove it! Get in your sled and prepare to eat our snow!” Catalina vowed.  
Varian looked at Rapunzel. “Are we gonna take that from them?” he wondered.  
“Not on your life!” Rapunzel was getting into the competitive spirit too. Rapunzel, Pascal, Ruddiger, and Varian boarded the toboggan as Kiera and Catalina got into theirs.  
“You ride until you reach the big hornbeam tree. No steering into the other sled to try and make them overturn.” Lance instructed. Kiera seemed a little disappointed by the rules, but she was still determined to win.  
Lance didn't have a flag, so he waved a handkerchief instead. “On your marks, get set, go!” he announced. The two teams took off down the hill. Drifts of snow as well as the occasional twig or rock went flying. It was an even race until Kiera threw pine cones at them, causing Rapunzel to lose control of the steering and crash them into a snowbank.  
Lance came running down the hill to check on Varian and Rapunzel. “Are you two okay?” he asked.  
Kiera and Catalina stopped their sled and rushed to help. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to slow you guys down. I didn't want you to get hurt!” Kiera apologized.  
“We're fine.” said Rapunzel, panting a little. “But the sled looks a little banged up.” she noticed.  
“I can come back and fix it later. It'll be alright out here for a bit. But maybe we should stop for today.” Varian said, brushing snow off his clothes.  
Lance nodded. “We have been out here a while. Now would be a good time to go inside, drink some hot cocoa, and for Angry to think about sportsmanship.” Lance gave his daughter a disapproving look. But then he felt bad about being the disciplinarian and swept her and Catalina up in a hug. “I do love you girls. But you should be more careful when you play.” he told them.  
“We will, Dad.” Kiera and Catalina promised.  
“Really, I'm fine. Ooh, the baby kicked.” Rapunzel winced a little.  
“Yeah, we definitely need to get you inside and off your feet. Go sit on Angry and Catalina's sled, and we'll all pull you home.” Varian offered. He and Lance took charge of pulling the sled, while the girls walked alongside, first apologizing to Rapunzel, then asking her questions about the baby to be, which she answered happily.  
They were wet and cold but happy when they reached the castle. Perhaps because he felt guilty for arguing with Rapunzel earlier, Eugene had made warm cocoa as a peace offering which everyone accepted. And even though she was tired, Rapunzel was glad she'd played in the snow and could now sit by the fire with her friends.

The End

Having grown up with it, I don't hate snow the way Eugene does. But I do appreciate the warmer weather and how much easier it is to travel in the American South.


	134. Indoor Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy day, Varian and friends create their own fun in the castle.

Indoor Beach

It was warm for a February day and instead of new snow falling, it was raining: a cold, drizzly rain that had everyone taking shelter indoors. Varian had wanted to go back home, but Rapunzel wasn't letting him brave the storm, and there was no arguing with a very pregnant Queen. So Varian and Ruddiger were staying in one of the guest rooms of the castle. They weren't the only ones sheltering in the castle, Lance and his daughters were there too, the castle being much sturdier in a storm than the tree house. Catalina was a little sad, she loved the tree house even more than the rest of her family did, which was saying a lot.  
Rapunzel was doing her best to cheer Catalina up. She'd asked the girls to get every blanket they could find which they had spread out on the floor as 'beach towels'. Rapunzel was very insistent that building an 'indoor beach' would lift everyone's spirits. And she had a point, it was fun pretending they were on some sandy shore. It was even warm inside, thanks to the heater Varian had invented, although twice he'd had to stop Lance from poking at it (Varian remembered what had happened to his humidifier last year.)  
Besides beach towels and a heater, Rapunzel wanted to decorate the room with beach objects. She handed out paintbrushes and had everyone making an ocean mural with lots of fish, seaweed, coral, and clams with beautiful pearls inside. Varian had started to explain how pearls were made, but stopped when Kiera had loudly proclaimed that 'boring.' He was still a little miffed when Rapunzel suggested they build a sun shaped piñata out of papier-mâché. This appealed to him and Varian was happily on board with the project. All it took was flour and water mixed together to make the glue to dip the paper in.   
Kiera and Catalina were thrilled with how messy their hands got as they covered the sun piñata with layer after layer of papier-mâché. The boys had to laugh and admit it was pretty fun too. Varian even had the idea to build a volcano too, with red dye, baking soda, and vinegar for the lava. He was pleased when the volcano's eruption got a few oohs and aahs from his friends. After watching it explode, they went back to paint the piñata a bright, sunny yellow. Eugene was sent to the kitchen to get candy to stuff the piñata with (no one quite trusted Lance to return with all the candy uneaten. He was just as excited about candy as the girls were.)  
When Eugene returned, Rapunzel kissed him, which made Kiera groan and Catalina wonder if she'd ever get to kiss a boy like that. She glanced briefly at Varian and blushed before turning her attention back to the piñata. Rapunzel looked in the closets for something they could use to break the piñata and found a large wooden bat in what had once been Cassandra's room. She would have to write a letter to Cass that evening, telling about the fun they'd had, and how much they all missed her.  
“Okay, everyone. Time to line up to break the piñata.” Eugene instructed. They formed a line from youngest to oldest, with Kiera going first. She was blindfolded but she swung enthusiastically, nearly hitting Eugene.  
“Careful!” Rapunzel cautioned. “It doesn't take a big swing to break it.”  
Catalina went next, and after being blindfolded she missed, too. Then came Varian who knew very well he was going to miss, but didn't mind. Rapunzel went next and she nicked one of the sunbeams and a little candy dribbled out, which the girls and Lance all pounced on. Eugene took a turn and he busted the piñata completely open. Lance didn't even care that he never got a turn, he was too busy grabbing up all the butterscotch he could find. Even the pets investigated the candy, Pascal turning yellow like the wrappers, and Ruddiger sniffing it but being disappointed there weren't any apple flavored treats. Varian got an apple out of his apron pocket, which pleased the raccoon.  
Having eaten their fill, everyone laid down on the blankets and dozed off, hoping that when they awakened the storm would have passed, and it would be safe to travel again.

The End

Indoor beach parties are a lot of fun, and with covid this year, they're pretty practical too.


	135. Meeting The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian, Lance, and the girls meet Rapunzel and Eugene's baby.

Meeting The Baby

Everyone in Corona was excited. After months of anticipation, the Royal baby was finally born at the end of February. Nigel had won the birthday pool and was exceedingly smug about it.  
“C'mon, let us see the baby!” Lance pleaded as he and his friends lined up in the hallway.  
“You mean the baby whose birth I predicted?” Nigel gloated.  
“Yes, that baby! What other baby could it be?!” Lance was frustrated.  
Nigel consulted a scroll. “I'm sorry, you're not on the list.” he said.  
“What?!” exclaimed Kiera and Catalina.  
“There must be a mistake. We're definitely on the list.” Varian tried to be hopeful.  
“Let me see about it!” Lance snatched the scroll from Nigel's hands and was dismayed when he saw the only names were foreign dignitaries. “I don't believe it. We have just as much right to see the baby as these nobodies!”  
“Those nobodies are of Royal pedigree.” Nigel smirked.  
“And what are we, mutts?” snarled Kiera.  
“If the description fits...” murmured Nigel.  
Kiera moved to tackle him and had to be forcibly held back by Lance.  
Varian sighed. “I bet Frederic made that list.” he grumbled.  
“King Father Frederic. Get it right.” corrected Nigel. “He may have abdicated the throne, but he's certainly of higher standing than you, and I am proud to carry out his orders.”  
All four of them glared at Nigel. Kiera was still squirming and Catalina was starting to shift into a wolf. Things might have gotten ugly if a tired-looking Eugene hadn't poked his head into the hallway.  
“Lance! Girls! Varian! Did you come to see my son?” Eugene said happily.  
“We were trying to.” Varian shot Nigel a dark look.  
“Well, come on in. Rapunzel and baby Bastion are in the nursery. I gotta warn you, he's a pretty loud crier.” Eugene chuckled.  
“It's okay. We got used to crying children when we lived in the orphanage. We won't mind.” Lance assured him. Eugene beckoned and the group followed him into the nursery, Kiera stomping on Nigel's foot as she walked past.  
Rapunzel was seated in a rocking chair, holding baby Bastion and humming.  
“Sunshine, I brought visitors!” Eugene announced.  
“Shh-hh. Not so loud, honey. He's nearly asleep.” Rapunzel whispered.  
“Oh, did we come at a bad time?” Catalina worried.  
“Not at all, newborns just sleep a lot. This is baby Bastion or Bas for short.” Rapunzel introduced everyone to her tiny bundle of joy. Bas had dark brown hair and eyes, like his father, but he had his mother's freckles. He was unbelievably cute and the girls squealed with delight.  
“He looks just like Eugene, except for the nose.” Kiera teased.  
“Ha ha. I'll have you know he's just as handsome as I was at that age.” Eugene bragged.  
“How would you know if you were a handsome baby? You don't even remember what you were like back then!” Kiera argued.  
“I remember him. He was nearly as good looking as me.” Lance recalled.  
“And nearly as bald.” joked Kiera and everyone laughed.  
“He looks cute.” said Catalina.  
“He looks smart, too. Did you see him turn towards us?” Varian noted with excitement.  
“He's a wonderful baby.” Rapunzel cooed. “It was worth every minute of my pregnancy to meet you, my sweet baby Bas.” She kissed the baby's forehead and Bas gurgled.  
“When can we hold the baby?” Catalina asked.  
“In another week. Right now, I'm being extra careful with him.” Rapunzel answered.  
“I've barely held him. It's hard waiting, though.” Eugene said.  
“But this first week is very important for the mother-child bond. I know, I've read the books.” Rapunzel replied.  
“If Eugene's being patient, we will be too.” Lance said.  
“Thank you. I promise, you'll all get to hold him soon.” Rapunzel spoke reassuringly. “I'm going to put him to bed in a minute, but you can all come up and brush his cheek if you like. Gentle touches make him happy.”  
The group nodded, and one by one they went up to meet Bas. After Lance, who was last in line, finished greeting the baby, Rapunzel carried Bas to his crib and carefully put him down for a nap.  
“He's a nice, healthy baby. You did good, Eugene.” praised Lance.  
“Why are you complimenting him? I thought Rapunzel had the baby.” puzzled Kiera.  
Lance looked a little uncomfortable. “I'll, uh, tell you later Angry.” he replied.  
“You might want to give the girls one of the baby books. We've got several you can borrow.” offered Eugene.  
“Yeah, I think we'll need them. Thanks.” said Lance.  
“I wouldn't mind borrowing a book, too.” added Varian.   
“It was wonderful seeing you guys. Until now, Bas had only meet my parents and some of the castle staff. He'll be meeting his Grandpa Edmund soon, when he comes to visit from Umbra, the revamped Dark Kingdom.” Rapunzel smiled.  
“We just have to make sure he's careful with the baby. You know how excitable my Dad is.” chuckled Eugene.  
“Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine.” Rapunzel said, yawning slightly.  
“Sounds like you're ready for a nap, too. You should get some rest, it's a lot of work being a parent, but very rewarding.” Lance told her.  
“It really is.” Eugene and Rapunzel agreed.  
“We'll come back next week, and maybe we can hold the baby then.” said Varian.  
“Yes, he should be big enough then.” Rapunzel judged.  
“Okay, everyone. Time to let mother and son rest.” Eugene ushered them out of the nursery, and handed baby books to everyone as a parting gift. Varian was pleased that his book was the most scientific, the other books were geared more towards introducing children and teens to babies. With a good book, the week would go by quickly and soon they'd be able to see Bas again.

The End

Bastion's name comes from the original Disney plans to name the hero character that, instead of Flynn/Eugene. I just borrowed the concept for the baby's name. He's adorable. :)


	136. Christmas Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's group can't hardly wait for Christmas.

Christmas Plans

The year was almost over, and everyone was excited for what changes the new year would bring. In Rapunzel and Eugene's case, the new year would see them become parents, as Rapunzel was about 7 months pregnant now and looking forward to seeing their beautiful baby be born. For Kiera and Catalina, a new year meant mastering new skills, as they were showing great improvement in ballet class (along with Varian, who was still bemused at how he'd ended up joining their lessons.) For Varian, a new year meant refining old inventions and creating new ones as the Royal Engineer. For Quirin a new year meant new crops to harvest and new livestock to raise. And for Lance, a new year meant passing on the parenting tips he'd learned and showering his daughters with love and praise.  
They were all bundled up and wandering around town, looking at the winter decorations. Even Eugene had been persuaded to come see the sights. He was grumbling, but not as much as usual, as every so often he would look at Rapunzel and smile. Rapunzel was absolutely in awe of everything she saw. Growing up, Mothel Gothel had never celebrated the holidays, even Rapunzel's birthday was just another day where she made hazelnut soup and Rapunzel did chores and sang her healing song to rejuvenate Gothel. Rapunzel hadn't realized how much she'd missed, until she left her tower. And even now, 3 years later she was still amazed.  
“Look at Monty's! It's so festive!” she squealed. Monty had placed gingerbread houses and peppermint sticks in a window display. Attila had hung a wreath on the door and some garland. The other shops were similarly decked out in red and green, and several stores had Christmas trees still out.  
“I hope we find a good present for Dad.” Catalina said as they walked. She and Kiera had pooled their allowance, and had a good amount of gold and silver pieces saved. They excused themselves to go into Monty's Sweet Shoppe. Rapunzel smiled, thinking how much the girls had grown since they'd first met them as cautious and bitter thieves, to selfless and loving young ladies who wanted to surprise their Dad with something nice. Lance even teared up a bit, hearing they were going to get him a gift.  
“I bet the girls find something great. Corona's a good place to shop.” Varian noted. He looked longingly at a cucurbit in a shop, a rounded container meant to hold a substance being distilled.  
“You know Varian, if there's something you need for your engineering or alchemy work, you can request money from the Royal Treasury.” Rapunzel told him.  
“I know, but I feel guilty about asking, like I still owe everyone in Corona an apology for what I've done in the past, and I don't deserve to take their money. I'll find another way to get what I need.” Varian explained.  
“Varian, you're a good kid. But I understand if you don't feel like asking now. Just remember the offer always stands.” Rapunzel said. Varian nodded and continued to walk around town with the group.  
Eugene spotted a canvas painting bag in an arts and crafts store and knew he'd have to come back later to buy it for Rapunzel. Picturing her happy expression on Christmas Day was worth being outside in the chilly winter weather.  
“We'll see you all tomorrow for the Christmas party, right?” Rapunzel asked as the girls came running back, holding a medium-sized wrapped present.  
“Of course, there's no way we'd miss it.” Lance assured her.  
“Dad and me have a lot of work to do on the farm in the next few weeks, but we won't start until after the party.” Varian said.  
“That's right. Christmas is a time for visiting friends and family.” added Quirin. For nearly 14 years, it had been just him and Varian, but now he counted Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina as friends of the family and he looked forward to baking an apple pie for all of them. It was good that Varian had made so many friends, back in Old Corona he only really got along with Katie the seamstress and Pamela the jeweler (and it was a bit hard to tell in Pamela's case.)  
“I'm so excited, you're all going to be there! Mom and I had a blast setting up the ballroom for the party. All that's left is the Christmas tree, because I wanted us to put on the ornaments together. I even painted a few myself. And of course, it wouldn't be a Christmas tree without a star on top, which Eugene is gonna place this year.” Rapunzel detailed.  
“Really? But that's the most important part! Shouldn't your father do it?” Eugene was taken aback.  
“Dad wants you to, he's really warmed up to you Eugene. He's been in a great mood all December, I think he's really looking forward to being a grandparent.” Rapunzel smiled.  
“I know how he feels, being a Dad feels like it's going to be the biggest and best change in my life, after marrying you of course.” Eugene replied.  
“Parenthood's a big step but I know you're ready, just as I was ready to adopt my girls.” Lance spoke up.  
“I don't know if any father's really ready for all the challenges parenting brings.” Quirin chuckled. “But it's worth any trouble your kid causes.”  
Varian looked a little sheepish. Even at 17, he could still feel called out. Still, he knew his father loved him, and Varian loved Quirin in return.  
“It's great that we had this talk. But don't you guys think it's getting cold out here? We really should go back inside.” Eugene wouldn't be Eugene if he didn't complain about the winter weather at least once a day.  
“Yeah, we should start heading home. But we'll come back tomorrow for the party. See you guys soon.” Varian said. Quirin nodded as he and Varian said goodbye.  
“See you tomorrow! Let's go home, girls and maybe take a peek at that present?” Lance suggested.  
“No peeking, Dad!” laughed the girls. They were determined to have their gift be a surprise. Lance sighed, he knew when he was outmatched, so he picked up Angry and carried her on his shoulders, while he held Catalina's hand as they walked together.  
Rapunzel grinned. “We have the best friends, don't we?” she mused.  
“And we have the best castle, where it's nice and warm.” Eugene said pointedly. Rapunzel laughed. Eugene had his quirks, but she truly loved him, and would do whatever it took to make him happy. And right now, that meant going back to the castle, where she would kiss him under the mistletoe.

The End

Christmas is really coming! We have all the holiday books on display at the library now, and the WalMart I go to has their Christmas food and decorations in store. It's still pretty warm where I live, but there are other signs of Christmas everywhere I look.


	137. Balance Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel get a gymnastics lesson from Kiera and Catalina.

Balance Beam

Varian wasn’t sure why Rapunzel had invited him back to the castle, so soon after they’d made up. He hadn’t even had time to buy a new outfit, something Dad had offered as a pick me up, hoping it would boost his reformed but still really regretful son’s spirit.  
And he hadn’t expected anyone else to be there, but standing next to Rapunzel in a room with a big plank sandwiched between 2 chairs, were a pair of girls Varian estimated to be 11 and 12 yrs old.  
“Hi, Varian! Did you and your father have a safe trip here?” Rapunzel asked brightly.  
“Yeah, it was alright.” Varian replied. In truth, everyone had avoided him and only a few brave souls had called out a hello to Quirin, and Quirin only. His Dad was visiting with the King and Queen now, although Varian didn’t know how productive their conversation would be, as the Royals still had no memory (that was Varian’s fault) and Quirin had been encased in amber for a little over a year (also Varian’s fault.)  
“These sisters are two good friends of mine, Angry and Red. They’re thinking of making here home, won’t that be nice? Say hello, girls.” Rapunzel introduced them.  
The brunette- Angry- looked Varian over critically. “Aw, you told me he had a bandana with fangs!” she sounded disappointed.  
Varian looked down at the floor. “Yeah, I- I don’t wear that any more. I’m actually thinking of getting something new to wear, but this’ll do for now.” Varian mumbled, shuffling his feet nervously. If he’d looked up he would have also seen that the redheaded girl was nervous, too.  
“I think Varian looks good. We all do.” Rapunzel was wearing one of her many pink and purple dresses. Varian wondered how many she owned, and if she realized what a luxury it was. Old Corona was not a wealthy village, at least not compared to Corona in general, and certainly not the Castle and it’s Royal inhabitants. But he had to admit she was right- she did look good.  
“I thought we’d do something fun today! The big party we had to celebrate the defeat of the Saporians was nice, but there’s still a lot of renovations we have to do, and I think that with so much work being scheduled, it’s good to take a break.” Rapunzel said.  
“I like renovations. We’re gonna fix up our tree house soon, it’ll be awesome!” Angry predicted.  
“Yeah, awesome.” echoed Red, but she didn’t sound so enthused.  
“The girls are gonna teach us gymnastics today. There wasn’t a lot of space to practice flips and cartwheels and such in the tower.” Rapunzel sighed wistfully.  
Okay, so maybe the Princess’ life hadn’t always been so pampered. Varian would try to remember that, it was still kind of hard reframing his thoughts so he didn’t think of Rapunzel as a spoiled, selfish, promise-breaking traitor instead of the kind, forgiving person she was and always had been, Varian had just been too blinded by rage to see it before.  
“We’re gonna start off easy, since you two are just beginners.” Angry seemed to relish both being in charge and being better than someone at something. “Walk across the balance beam, Red.” Angry told her sister.  
Red obediently walked across, eyes looking straight ahead, and without any wavering or hesitation. As she neared the end, she turned and did a handstand before righting herself and finishing her walk.  
“Yeah! That’s showing ‘em!” Angry cheered and Red smiled for the first time that day.  
“Thanks I--” Red began but Angry cut her off.  
“Okay, which one of you two is going first. How about the boy, Varitas?” Angry hadn’t even bothered to get his name right.  
“It’s Varian.” he corrected.  
“Yeah, that’s too long. I’m just gonna call you V.” Angry decided. Varian shrugged, better a nickname than being called an incorrect one.  
“You sure this is easy?” Varian felt nervous standing on the board, with the girls watching him.  
“I’ll help you.” Rapunzel offered a hand, and Varian took it gratefully. He wobbled a bit, but he went forward step by step, trying to keep his eyes straight ahead as Red had done and mostly succeeding. The balance beam wasn’t very high up, but until Rapunzel had reached out Varian had missed having arm support, like when he climbed ladders to reach the apple trees at home.  
“You don’t have to do a handstand like Red. Just crossing is good enough.” Rapunzel insisted.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on it.” Varian admitted.  
“That’s cause you have no sense of adventure.” Angry judged. Red stifled a laugh.  
Varian reached the end of the board and jumped down. “Adventure or not, I did it.” he said proudly. Angry just stuck her tongue out at him in response. Varian scowled, but that seemed to be the reaction she was expecting, and both girls laughed. Varian found to his surprise that he wasn’t even annoyed by their teasing, it had been ages since he’d heard anyone laugh around him. It was actually kind of nice that the girls weren’t intimidated by Varian, seeing him as just another kid around their own age, not some evil terrorist.  
“Don’t tease him, Varian did a good job.” Rapunzel rushed to his defense.  
“It’s okay, they weren’t bothering me.” Varian said.  
“Yeah, V’s a good sport, even if he’s a lousy gymnast.” Angry grinned mischievously.  
“Lousy? I’ll show you!” Varian stuck his foot out, leaned over and put his hands on the floor, then kicked up and over, and landed on his feet. It wasn’t the prettiest cartwheel, but it was successful.  
“Only one? A true gymnast does several!” Angry boasted. She and Red turned and did a series of quick cartwheels, followed by backflips.  
Varian was impressed. “Okay, you win. I can’t do the flip.” Varian conceded.  
“It t-took me a few tries to get it.” Red said shyly.  
“But now she’s an expert! We both are!” Angry was proud. “Hey Rapunzel, are you ready to try the balance beam?” she asked.  
Rapunzel nodded. She’d been waiting very patiently, but now there was no hiding her excitement. With a whoop of delight, she ran to the board, moving quickly across. Unlike Varian, she didn’t need a hand steadying her, she’d always had good balance. “Ta da!” Rapunzel announced upon finishing. On her shoulder, the little chameleon Pascal clapped, and Varian and the girls did the same.  
“That was pretty good. Maybe next time we should set up uneven parallel bars.” Angry envisioned.  
“N-next time?” Varian hadn’t expected there to be a first time, and he certainly hadn’t expected that the girls would want to practice with him again.  
“Sure. We’ve got lots more tricks we can show you. And maybe you’ll even be able to do a couple yourself.” Angry allowed.  
“We’ll look forward to it.” Rapunzel spoke for both herself and Varian.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Varian? Son? Are you finished playing with your friends?” Quirin asked.  
“Yeah, Dad!” Varian called out brightly. He didn’t know which was more amazing, that he’d been allowed to play, or that he had friends. Both would have seemed like impossible scenarios a week ago, but then seeing his Dad free had seemed impossible then, too.  
“We’ll see you around, V!” Angry had already taken it for granted that Varian would be back.  
“Bye Varian.” whispered Red.  
“Goodbye, Varian. See you soon!” Rapunzel and Pascal both waved. And Varian waved back, before running up to hug his father. It was nice having fun at the Castle, but even that couldn’t compare to the sheer joy he felt just seeing Quirin again.

The End

This was inspired by lovely artwork by @namiya-san. I added Kiera and Catalina to the story because there was never a moment in show where they formally met (they just seemed to already know each other in Lost Treasure) and gymnastics gives the girls a chance to shine. So this a super early Season 3 story, between Rapunzel’s Return and Big Bad Wolf.


	138. The Tree House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera and Catalina give a tour of their tree house.

The Tree House

Rapunzel and Eugene's son Bastion was one month old and slowly being introduced to all the important people and places in Corona (although Frederic might not have agreed that Rapunzel's friend's houses counted as important.)  
“This is our tree house, Bas. Your mom Rapunzel helped fix it up for us. She's good at decorating places.” Kiera explained.  
“We're in the woods, so it's like all the trees are put of our front yard. We go out to play jump rope with Dad. He's better at twirling than jumping.” Catalina added.  
“The coolest part of our tree house is how you get inside. We used to just have a ladder, but now there's also an elevator outside!” Kiera bragged.  
“It works on a pulley system, one of six simple machines...” Varian began.  
“V, he doesn't care about science. He just cares that it's fun!” Kiera cut him off. Varian pouted slightly, but everyone else laughed, at in the end he found himself smiling again.  
“Let's ride the elevator, Bas.” said Rapunzel. She held the baby in her arms as she and Eugene stood inside the elevator and Lance pulled them up. Then he sent the elevator down again to pick up the girls and Varian.  
“Next time I'm taking the ladder like Lance.” Varian grumbled.  
“Like you'd pass up the chance to ride in one of your 'simple machines'.” Kiera knew his threat was empty.  
“This is the front door to the main hut. It's where we have our kitchen and dining rooms. And on the left is the balcony where you can enjoy the fresh air.” Catalina told Bas.  
“Don't forget the weather vane!” piped up Kiera.  
“Isn't it awesome? It's a wolf, like me.” Catalina grinned.  
“Maybe wait a little bit before you transform. Bas doesn't even understand I'm still Daddy when I put on my Captain's helmet, he might get confused seeing you as a wolf.” Eugene cautioned.  
“Yeah, that's fair. The third part of the hut is the biggest because it's got mine, Kiera's, and Dad's bedrooms. We also have a telescope in the window that Dad may or may not have gotten legally.” Catalina continued.  
“You told me you bought that!” Eugene gave Lance an accusing look.  
“I tell you lots of things!” Lance countered, which wasn't really helping his case.  
“Guh ga!” Bas wriggled in Rapunzel's arms. He liked the funny face his Dad was making. Truthfully, Rapunzel thought he looked funny too.  
“We have a slide and a rope bridge leading to our attic where we store everything we're not using right away. Soon we'll be able to put our winter jackets in there. You've never seen spring before, but it's warm and flowery.” Kiera said.  
“And about a thousand times better than winter.” Eugene muttered.  
“Eugene, we're teaching Bas to like and appreciate all seasons.” Rapunzel insisted.  
“Fine.” Eugene relented, although secretly he planned to tell Bas how great spring was and disparage winter when Rapunzel wasn't around to hear it.  
“Let's go inside, gang. You'll want Bas to see inside a place, too.” Lance suggested. He opened the door and everyone filed in.  
“This is the kitchen, where Dad makes us pancakes every morning.” Catalina said happily.  
“We have a table, and chairs, and a lantern. Plus we put paintings on the wall! This one's my favorite, it's us as a family!” Kiera was pretty proud to finally have both a Dad and a sister.  
“This is our toy chest. We didn't used to have anything good in it, but now we have dolls, and yo-yos, and a monkey playing cymbals, and cards, and a jump rope and all sorts of cool stuff!” Catalina couldn't help showing off a bit. Bas drooled and gurgled, but he seemed to appreciate it nonetheless.  
“You spoil those girls.” Eugene whispered.  
“Like you don't do the same for your boy.” Lance argued.  
“Here's our desk where we do math and science lessons. V tutors us, so now we know more than Dad! We're like, super smart.” Kiera boasted.  
Varian grinned. “Well, it wasn't a high bar to clear.” he joked.  
“Don't make me throw you out of my tree house.” Lance bluffed.  
“I was kidding. They're good students, I'm really proud of them.” Varian told him.  
“Come see our bedroom Bas. We got pillows and blankets and 2 nightstands and a bookshelf. It has too many Flynn Rider books, but it's otherwise neat.” Catalina said.  
Eugene and Varian pretended to look offended. “One can never have too many Flynn Rider books!” Eugene protested.  
“Goo.” Bas chimed in, apparently sharing his father's opinions on literature.  
“And that's pretty much it.” Kiera finished. “Did you like our tour?”  
“Gah ba.” Bas said.  
“I think he loved it. I know I did.” Rapunzel smiled and hugged her baby tight.  
“Good job Angry and Catalina but we're not quite through. We can't end the tour without going back to the kitchen and eating chocolate chip cookies.” Lance declared.  
“Yeah! Cookies!” the girls cheered. Lance led the way and the group followed him to the kitchen where Bas was fed his mother's milk and everyone else ate cookies.

The End

I want to thank @tangledbea for the reference photos for this story. The girl's tree house was always neat, but it looked downright amazing after they remodeled it.


	139. Babysitting Ruddiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene spend time with Ruddiger in Varian's place.

Babysitting Ruddiger

The day was sunny and clear, perfect for Rapunzel to go to Old Corona and check back in on Varian who looked a little rundown the other day. She asked Eugene to come with her, knowing how well 'Team Awesome' was getting along and approving of the friendship whole-heartedly. Yesterday there had been explosions coming from the lab, but as they arrived that morning she saw the lab was quiet.  
“Varian's been so hard at work lately, I'm surprised he's not in the lab now.” said Rapunzel.  
“Well, even the most diligent people need a break now and then.” Eugene shrugged.  
“Then he'll love going on a picnic with us!” Rapunzel predicted. She knocked at Varian's house and was met by Quirin.  
“Oh, hello Princess.” Quirin greeted her.  
“Hi, Quirin. We were wondering if Varian could come on a picnic with us.” Rapunzel chirped.  
Quirin shook his head. “I'm afraid not. He's caught a cold and is resting today.” replied Quirin.  
“That's a shame.” said Eugene.  
“I thought he seemed tired yesterday.” Rapunzel recalled. “I hope he gets better soon.”  
“I'm sure he will, I've made honey tea for him and--” Quirin turned, having heard a son from Varian's bedroom. “Excuse me. I'll be right back.” Quirin said. He went to Varian's room and poked his head in the door. Varian was sitting up and petting Ruddiger, but his face was flushed and there were bags under his eyes indicating all was not well.  
“Dad, who's at the door?” Varian rasped.  
“It's Rapunzel and Eugene. They wanted you to join them on a picnic, but I told them you're staying in today.” answered Quirin. The stern look he gave Varian indicated there would be no arguing this point.  
“Oh.” Varian frowned. He patted Ruddiger absently, and then he got an idea. “Maybe Ruddiger could play with them instead? He usually goes out about this time anyway.” Varian coughed.  
“Yes, the little fella could use some exercise, and I'm sure your friends would be glad to have him as company. Alright, then. Ruddiger, come with me.” Quirin instructed.  
Varian nodded. “Go on, boy.” he urged. Ruddiger rubbed up against Varian and got his chin scratched, then he turned and waddled after Quirin.  
Quirin and Ruddiger went back to the front door, where Rapunzel and Eugene stood waiting. “Here. Varian says Ruddiger can go with you today. He's not too much trouble, he just eats a lot.” Quirin said.  
“Well, we have plenty of food and Ruddiger is welcome to join our picnic.” Rapunzel laughed. “Tell Varian we'll see him when he feels better.”  
“I will.” Quirin promised and he closed the door.  
“Every day is something new around here! I was just getting used to lunch with a frog, now we have a raccoon to deal with too!” marveled Eugene. Pascal flicked his tongue near Eugene's ear, not pleased to be called a frog again. And he could have sworn Ruddiger was enjoying Pascal's reaction, the plump raccoon was grinning widely.  
Rapunzel laid out sandwiches, cookies, and fruit. “Eat whatever you like, Ruddiger.” she offered. Ruddiger immediately grabbed an apple and ate it.  
Rapunzel smiled and picked up a sandwich. She and Eugene ate together, talking idly about the weather, how her parents were trying to get their memories back, how Nigel was getting frantic filling out proclamations in their place. They didn't talk about Cass stealing the Moonstone or how her absence was weighing on the Captain but it was in the back of their minds, regardless. When they finished eating, Rapunzel put the dishes back in the basket and tidied up. Ruddiger 'helped' by tugging on the picnic blanket.  
“Did you want to play, Ruddiger? I brought a chess set with me hoping Varian and Pascal could get a rematch.” Rapunzel told him. Pascal shook his head sadly, he'd been looking forward to it. Varian was his best opponent and they often stalemated.  
Ruddiger merely whacked a knight aside when Rapunzel tried to set up the board, and then yawned, indicating he found it dull.  
“I agree, buddy. Chess is boring. ...Don't tell the kid I said that, though!” Eugene whispered.  
“Okay, so you're not a chess player. Maybe some other game will appeal to you.” Rapunzel walked over to a tree and picked an apple. This got Ruddiger's attention immediately. “Fetch, boy!” she called out, tossing the apple. Ruddiger ran to retrieve it, picked it up in his mouth, and then ate it.  
“Maybe try something that's not edible next time.” Eugene judged.  
“I should have brought a ball with me.” Rapunzel murmured. She turned to Ruddiger. “What do you and Varian like to do?” she asked.  
Ruddiger sat up and mimed stirring something with his paws.  
“Ooh, charades! I love that game. Okay, you're stirring... no mixing something... mixing something in the lab.” she guessed. Ruddiger nodded.  
“Is it safe to have a raccoon as a lab partner?” Eugene wondered.  
Rapunzel shrugged. “I guess it's alright. I have Pascal as my painting partner and confidante. He just loves making art with me! And Varian is sharing his passion with Ruddiger.” Rapunzel concluded.  
Now Ruddiger looked up at them with sad eyes.  
“More charades? Okay, you're sad.” Rapunzel said. Ruddiger pretended to mix things again, then cupped his hands over his eyes resembling binoculars or goggles. “You're sad because you can't mix things with Varian today.” she realized. Ruddiger chittered. She'd guessed right.  
“I'm sure Varian misses that, too. That kid's a workaholic, I'm not surprised it's finally caught up with him.” said Eugene.  
“Since we've finished our picnic, it might be a good idea to head home. Would you feel happier if you went back to Varian?” Rapunzel asked. Ruddiger chittered and ran in a circle, hinting he wanted them to circle back to Varian's house. “Okay, Ruddiger. We had fun being with you, but we know you love Varian best, and he loves you too.” Rapunzel told the raccoon. Ruddiger agreed and they began walking back.  
“I have to say, he's a pretty nice animal. Not what I'd have chosen for a pet, but not bad either.” Eugene said.  
“He's good to Varian, that's what matters most.” Rapunzel replied. They knocked at the door again, saying their goodbyes to Quirin. Ruddiger didn't stick around, he ran straight towards Varian's room in the middle of the farewell, causing the adults to laugh.  
“I guess that's his way of saying we don't compare to Varian.” Eugene quipped.  
“Varian's an exceptional kid, and Ruddiger knows it.” Quirin stated with pride.  
“We're proud of him, too. He's really trying to do the right thing. Rapunzel told me he wants to translate that scroll as fast as possible so he can help us.” Eugene said.  
“I'm sure he'll figure it out. Varian's good with languages. It's not in straight Latin, or he would have finished by now. He's made some progress, at any rate.” Quirin said.  
“We'll come back in a few days, and Varian can show us what he's learned then. Thank you for taking care of him.” Rapunzel bowed. Quirin, who had never had a Princess bow before him, was a little taken aback at first, but he returned the gesture.  
“Bye, Quirin. Tell Hairstripe we said hi!” Eugene waved. Quirin nodded and shut the door. He went to check up on Varian, and saw that Varian and Ruddiger were both curled up together, sleeping soundly.

The End

This was a request on ff.net! Thank you for reading the stories and suggesting ideas!


	140. Snowball Catapult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's newest invention is built for winter.

Snowball Catapult

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” Eugene muttered as he tromped through the woods near Old Corona.  
“Varian asked us to come, and with Rapunzel so pregnant, it made sense for you to go instead.” Lance replied. His daughters were running ahead, occasionally stopping to pick up snow and through it at each other, laughing all the while.  
They spied Varian walking towards them, rolling something big and heavy and covered with a tarp. “Ladies and gentlemen, behold! My newest invention: the snowball catapult!” Varian announced dramatically. He had assembled the frame using wooden planks, copper pipes, and wood screws. There was a catapult arm and stabilizers screwed to the cross member and the base. At the end of the catapult was a large cup where the snow could be placed. For improved control and accuracy, Varian had nailed small dowels to stop the catapult arm at different positions, thereby adjusting the throw. It was an incredible piece of engineering and the others stared in awe.  
“So you can see why I couldn't just bring this to the castle, heh.” Varian grinned.  
“Wow.” marveled Catalina.  
Kiera was impressed too. “Sometimes V you are really cool! ...Don't let that go to your head.” she added.  
“Too late!” Varian replied breezily. “You guys wanna test it out?”  
“Yeah!” Catalina cheered.  
“You know it's too bad we have to use it in the forest. Imagine taking it to ballet class, and aiming right at Oscar's stupid fat head.” Kiera mused. Catalina and Varian laughed, they were familiar with Oscar's snide remarks about Catalina being too hairy to dance.  
“It's not really designed to aim at people.” Varian admitted. “But you can pull the catapult arm down in increments, and see how it affects the distance the snow travels. I've already marked off on a tree where it hits at various spots.” Varian pointed to a tree marked with white circles.  
“Cool. I call first dibs!” Kiera yelled. With Varian's assistance they piled in snow and she pulled the catapult arm down 30° and fired.  
“Here's an interesting fact. A 30° angle and a 60° angle will have the same range. Same with any two angle pairs that add up to 90°. For maximum distance you want a 45° angle.” Varian explained.  
“My turn!” Catalina piped up. She and Varian added snow then set the catapult arm to 45° as he'd recommended. True to what he'd said, the snowball flew further and higher than before.  
“I gotta try this!” Lance was nearly as excited as the kids. After adding more snow he pulled the catapult arm down 70° and then they all marched to the tree to compare the 3 spots where the snowball had landed.  
“This is all very fun, I'm sure. But couldn't you design something to be used indoors?” Eugene complained.  
“I made that heater for you earlier.” Varian pointed out.  
“And I love it and use it every day. But it's cold out here, and you've all had a shot with the catapult, so let's go back inside.” Eugene argued.  
Varian turned to the girls and Lance, who all shrugged. “I guess this is enough testing for now. We've seen that it works at least. So now we can go to my house and have some hot cocoa.” Varian said. Ruddiger chittered and rubbed up against his legs. He enjoyed making cocoa with Varian.  
“Yeah okay, we'll do that.” Lance agreed. The girls nodded along.  
“Yes!” Eugene was adamant. And really it wasn't a bad idea, on a snowy winter day nothing beat a cup of hot cocoa shared with your friends.

The End

Snowball catapults really exist! Researching this, I realized there's a lot more to snowball fights that just rolling a ball of snow and hoping your aim is good.


	141. Movie Night (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene invite their friends over for movie night. Modern AU.

Movie Night (AU)

Rapunzel and Eugene were getting their house ready for an evening with friends. They'd picked out a movie called “Planes, Trains, and Automobiles”, a nice family comedy. She knew family togetherness was important to all of her friends, and she wanted something low-key that wouldn't upset Varian, who was still adjusting to 'life on the outside'.  
Varian and Quirin had been in a horrific car accident the previous year, and Quirin had been in a coma for months. She knew Varian's past year had been difficult, feeling alone and abandoned, he'd resorted to breaking and entering her father's home, angry at the Mayor of Corona for his poor road conditions. Fred had pressed charges despite Varian's young age, and the poor boy had been sent to juvie. It had taken ages for Rapunzel to convince them to release Varian under supervision and some people, like his parole officer Cassandra, still didn't quite trust him.  
Cassandra was a very strict, by-the-book law officer, but as one of her closest friends, Rapunzel had seen the kindness hidden in Cassandra on a few occasions. She hoped Cass would enjoy their evening. She'd just gotten a text from Cass saying she was on her way and that Varian better be on his best behavior.  
There was a knock at the door, and Eugene raced to get it while Rapunzel straightened some pillows on the sofa.  
“Lance, buddy! Good to see you.” Eugene and Lance did an elaborate handshake that made Lance's daughters groan.  
“Hey, this handshake was considered very cool when we were kids.” Lance insisted.  
“Yeah, but that was like 50 years ago.” Kiera joked. Catalina giggled.  
“It was not that long ago!” Lance protested.  
“Hi girls. We're not going to start the movie until everyone's here, but I left paper and art supplies on the table.” Rapunzel offered. The girls took off like a rocket towards the crafts table. Lance smiled. By the end of the night he'd have more drawings to pin to the fridge.  
“Are we the first guests to arrive?” asked Lance.  
Rapunzel nodded. “Yes, but Cass is on her way, and so are Varian and his father, Quirin. We're going to have a lot of fun. Eugene chose a really good movie.” Rapunzel smiled.  
“Remember when we were kids and we used to sneak into movie theaters?” Lance recalled. Catalina and Kiera poked their heads up, wanting to hear more about their Dad's 'criminal' past. But Eugene elbowed him and he quickly backtracked. “But we were wrong, of course! It's much better to pay for movies.” Lance corrected. He was saved from further embarrassment by the next arrivals: Varian and Quirin, carrying a large plate of food.  
“Hey guys. Um, Dad and me made nachos for the party.” Varian grinned nervously. He was still getting used to the idea that they were all friends and had forgiven him. If he didn't have Quirin with him, he probably wouldn't have even showed up, but everyone was glad to have him there.  
“Thank you, that's sweet. The girls are already making art and you can join them if you want. I hear you draw a fantastic Iron Man.” Rapunzel prompted.  
Varian blushed. “I just like drawing armor and robots.” he mumbled as he took a seat next to Kiera and Catalina.  
“He does very well in art, math, and science. You know Varian took an aptitude test and qualified for college classes. I think it's a better fit for him than high school, the students are a little more mature and don't pick on him so much.” Quirin told Rapunzel.  
“Is college really better than high school?” Catalina wondered.  
“It's a lot bigger, and you have more choices of what you can do. I like the chemistry lab and math department.” Varian answered.  
“You would like all that nerdy stuff.” Kiera teased, but she was secretly glad Varian was enjoying school again.  
The kids busied themselves for half an hour with art, while the grown-ups talked. They collaborated on a big drawing- a TIE fighter vs a mermaid and some monkeys- when Cassandra finally showed up.  
“Hi guys. Sorry I'm late, I got held up in traffic.” Cassandra apologized. Cass was still wearing her police uniform, even though she was off-duty. Varian stopped drawing and stared at her, eyes wide. “Hey, kid. You keeping out of trouble?” Cassandra wanted to know. Varian nodded hesitantly.  
“He's been doing great, helping fix the pipes in the Old Corona Housing Projects.” Quirin was quick to praise his son.  
Cassandra's expression softened, just a little. Only Rapunzel noticed. “That's good. Just make sure you keep track of how many hours he works, and whatever else he does between classes.” Cassandra told Quirin.  
“I'll do that.” Quirin agreed.  
Rapunzel saw how Varian tensed up, and wanted to shift to a more neutral topic. “Now that we're all here, we can watch our movie. We'll let the kids have the sofa, while the adults can sit in chairs.” Rapunzel said.  
“Yay, movie time!” cheered Kiera and Catalina, who left in such a hurry their drawing fell to the floor. Varian picked it up and handed it to Lance before taking a seat next to the girls.  
“What movie are we seeing?” Cassandra asked.  
“Planes, Trains, and Automobiles.” Eugene replied.  
“Oh, I love that. With the big fat guy who breaks stuff and is obnoxious! Can you imagine knowing somebody like that?” Lance said, reaching for the nacho chips and double-dipping them in cheese sauce.  
“I think I can imagine it.” Cassandra said dryly.  
“He's not the only character in the movie, you know. There's also the really uptight entitled guy who rudely judges people.” Eugene gave Cassandra a pointed look.  
“C'mon guys. Set a good example for the kids. We're about to start the movie, so no arguing.” Rapunzel laid down the law. She pressed play on the remote, while Eugene dimmed the lights. Soon everyone was laughing at the antics of Steve Martin and John Candy. There were a few highlights: Steve's f-bomb riddled speech got gasps from the girls who were never allowed to talk like that, and the pillow scene at the motel made everyone chuckle. But what really appealed to everybody was when Steve finally got home and invited the homeless John Candy to join his family for Thanksgiving dinner. The credits rolled, and Rapunzel turned off the TV.  
“That was really good.” Catalina approved.  
“Yeah, I never thought they'd be friends.” Kiera added.  
“It's got a good message about welcoming people into your life.” Lance smiled. He'd grown up lonely in the orphanage, with only Eugene as a friend, and he was so glad to have adopted the girls, giving them the sort of loving family he'd dreamed of as a kid.  
“Thanks for coming to movie night. Will we see you guys for Thanksgiving?” Rapunzel asked.  
“You couldn't keep us away!” Lance laughed.  
“Um... are we invited, too?” Varian asked nervously.  
“Of course, Varian. We're all friends here.” Rapunzel told him.  
Varian thought about it. Like the movie characters, he hadn't always had a perfect friendship with Rapunzel, he'd yelled at her for things that weren't really her fault and done desperate, illegal things to try and save his father, just as Steve had tried everything to get home on time. He could really relate to the movie, which in hindsight was probably why they had chosen it.  
“Yeah, we're friends.” Varian said softly. Quirin put his hand on Varian's shoulder, and Varian smiled, a bigger smile than he'd had all evening.

The End

I've never done a modern setting for Tangled before, it was fun. I miss going to movie theaters, but a movie night at home is just as good, particularly if you have friends over.


	142. Jump Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids of Old Corona teach 4 yr old Varian how to jump rope.

Jump Rope

Little Varian had finished his chores, and so was allowed to go play. He headed towards Katie's house as she was by far the nicest kid in Old Corona. When he got there he saw Katie and her mom Jennifer twirling a jump rope for Pamela.  
“Hey, Varian. Wanna learn how to play a game?” Katie asked him. Varian nodded shyly.  
“We're going to sing a song, and Pamela is going to act it out. Listen.” said Jennifer.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, turn around.” they chanted. Pamela spun around.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the ground.” Pamela slapped the ground.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, reach up high.” Pamela raised one fist.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the sky.” Pamela lifted both hands up.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, bend down low.” Pamela bowed.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch your toes.” Pamela reached and touched her toes.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, go to bed.” Pamela marched as if going up stairs.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, rest your head.” Pamela laid her head on her hands and pretended to snore.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, turn out the lights.” Pamela mimed blowing out a candle.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, say 'good night!'” they concluded.  
“Good night.” Pamela drawled.  
Varian clapped his hands. “Wow, that was really good!” he exclaimed.  
Pamela smiled ever so slightly. “Well, it's not like it's hard.” she said.  
“I bet you could do it now, Varian. C'mon.” Katie handed the rope to Pamela and dragged Varian into the center.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, turn around...” the girls began. Varian hopped and spun.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the ground...” Varian tried to slap the ground, but was too slow. He barely managed to jump the rope.  
“Teddy bear, teddy bear, reach up high...” Varian copied Katie, feeling a bit more confident about the moves. Unfortunately, just as he was really getting into the spirit, David came ambling over. Sometimes it seemed like David's life goal was to antagonize Varian. He couldn't be as obvious about it when grownups were around, but he still knew a few ways to get under Varian's skin.  
“What are you doing?” David asked.  
“Playing jump rope. You're welcome to join us.” Jennifer offered, even as Varian silently shook his head 'no.'  
“No thanks. Jump rope is for girls and babies.” David sneered.  
“Is it?” Varian asked timidly, tripping over the rope and scraping his knee. “Ow!” Varian cried.  
“Did you hurt yourself? Come inside, I'll get you bandaged up.” Jennifer spoke soothingly.  
“Never knew you could get hurt playing a baby game.” David said snidely.  
“Varian's hurt and all you can do is make fun. That's mean! And it's not a baby game!” Katie retorted.  
“Is too.” David argued.  
Pamela sighed. “And here it comes...” she muttered.  
“Is not!” Katie countered.  
“Is too.” David insisted.  
If Varian strained, he could hear their argument even as he sat inside. Jennifer wiped his knee with a wet cloth, then placed a bandage around it. “This should stop the bleeding.” Jennifer told him. “You're being brave.”  
Varian nodded, but he didn't dare look at his knee and how the blood seeped through the bandage.  
“Let's go back outside. I'm sure you're anxious to play with your friends.” Jennifer smiled. Varian longed to tell her that David was the farthest thing from a friend you could possibly be, but he feared what David might do in retaliation.  
“Is not a billion times!” Katie hollered.  
“Is too a billion more times!” David yelled.  
“My goodness. You kids haven't been arguing all this time, have you?” Jennifer looked a little stern. “Katie, you know that's not polite.”  
“Yes, mommy.” Katie looked sheepish while David had a smug 'I win' grin on his face.  
“Now that everything's settled, why don't we all jump rope again?” Jennifer offered.  
“I have to go home and do something manly, to make up for watching a baby game.” David announced.  
“Mom!” Katie was not pleased with David, who was walking away grinning.  
“Let it be, Katie. David's just voicing his opinions. You like jump rope, and that's fine. And it's not a baby game.” she added to Varian's immense relief.  
“You're right mommy. We can just play and have fun no matter what 'some people' say.” Katie was quick to cheer up. “C'mon Varian. I'll teach you another song. This one's called 'Hot Pepper'.” Katie explained the song, and Varian jumped along, no longer worried about acting like a baby.

The End

I like imagining how village life was for Varian, growing up before he got a reputation as a (sometimes) dangerous alchemist. As it gets closer to Thanksgiving, I keep my readers in my thoughts and prayers. I just heard that one reader's grandfather is sick with covid and leukemia, so of course I will pray for his recovery.


	143. Trimming a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and friends trim the tree in Corona castle.

Trimming a Tree  
Dedicated to Amy's grandfather, may he rest in peace.

The gang (minus Eugene) had been successful in their endeavor to get a Christmas tree. They'd ridden in Max's sleigh so a pregnant Rapunzel could rest her feet while still enjoying the trip. Varian, Catalina, and Kiera all were wearing jackets damp with winter snow by the time they got back, so Rapunzel insisted they take off their wet clothes and warm up. Eugene greeted them cheerfully, and only hesitated for a brief moment when Rapunzel asked him to let the kids near the heater Varian had built.  
“I swear that thing is a lifesaver. Almost makes winter bearable.” Eugene praised.  
“If you spent more time outside, you'd get used to it.” Rapunzel assured him.  
“I don't even think you should go outside. What about baby Fitzherbert?” Eugene pressed.  
“The baby is fine. I would know that better than anyone.” Rapunzel said firmly.  
Lance stepped in to prevent what might have become a disagreement. “I bet you're excited to become parents! I know my girls bring me joy every day.” Lance smiled.  
“It is so exciting!” Rapunzel smiled brightly. “I want to be a good mother and teach my baby how to paint and explore and make friends wherever they go.”  
“They'll be learning from the best.” Lance predicted.  
“I'm going to teach the baby how to read, starting with the Flynn Rider books.” Eugene envisioned.  
“Oh, good. Another nerd.” Kiera joked.  
“I'll have you know those books are well-plotted and full of adventure and most definitely not for nerds.” Varian insisted.  
“And yet, you read them so clearly that last part's not true.” Kiera teased.  
“Be nice, kids or you might not get many presents.” Eugene warned.  
“Do our presents really depend on us being good?” Catalina fretted.  
“Clearly, your sister is doomed.” Varian said smugly. Kiera stuck out her tongue.  
“I'm sure you'll all get presents. And what better place to put them than under a tree? I think you've dried off enough that you can start putting up decorations.” Rapunzel knew how to get everyone psyched up about a group project.  
“Yeah, let's decorate the tree!” Catalina cheered.  
“I'll get some supplies from the kitchen. Varian, you can help.” Eugene decided.  
“Why not me?” Lance wanted to know.  
“Because we need the food to make it to the tree.” Eugene said simply.  
“...That's fair.” Lance could admit to being a big eater. He couldn't help it, so many things just looked so tasty! Out of all his friends, Ruddiger the raccoon best understood that feeling. The little raccoon was sniffing everywhere, looking for apples, but all he found was an empty plate that had once held cupcakes. Ruddiger licked a bit of leftover frosting, but still felt hungry.  
Varian and Eugene returned, arms loaded with popcorn strings, candy canes, walnuts, oranges, and apples. Ruddiger looked up expectantly, Varian tossed him an apple (which rolled to a stop a little ways in front of Ruddiger. His human had never had the strongest throwing arm, but Ruddiger never minded.)  
Rapunzel immediately went to work, attaching ribbons and paint to the walnuts. Pascal inspected each one, nodding in satisfaction. Kiera and Catalina began placing the fruit on the lower branches. Lance overcame his urge to eat the popcorn, and placed the strings on the tree. Varian and Eugene worked with the candy canes, and soon the tree was nearly complete. There were just finishing up when Rapunzel's parents Frederic and Arianna entered the room, with Nigel trailing behind them.  
“Wow. You've all done an excellent job decorating the tree!” Arianna marveled.  
“Without your parents helping.” Frederic grumbled. Arianna elbowed him. “Still it looks nice.”  
“Well, we do have to put the angel on top. I did promise Lance he could do that though.” Rapunzel realized she'd left her parents out, and felt a bit ashamed.  
“It's fine, dear. This is Lance's first Christmas as a father, isn't it? I'm sure no one would begrudge him getting this special moment.” Arianna looked at her husband, who frowned but didn't argue with her.  
“Great! Okay, here I go.” Lance stood on tiptoe and placed the angel on top of the tree.  
“It looks perfect, Dad.” Kiera said happily. She and Catalina moved closer to their Dad, so Lance could hug them.  
“Mom and Dad, there's still the whole rest of the room to decorate. You can help me put up wreaths, and garlands, and mistletoe.” Rapunzel looked at Eugene and winked.  
“I'd like that, dear.” Arianna smiled.  
“I'll inform the staff, and they'll look for mistletoe and garlands. I believe there are wreaths in boxes nearby.” Nigel bowed.  
“Thank you Nigel.” Frederic said, a little stiffly, but he was trying hard not to be offended that Rapunzel had thought of her friends before him. Rapunzel ran up and gave him a side-hug, as her pregnant belly was starting to make hugs difficult. He smiled, a genuine smile this time.  
“Come help me hang the wreaths, Daddy. And next year, you can be the one to hold baby Fitzherbert as they open their presents.” Rapunzel offered a consolation prize, and Frederic took it.  
“I'd love that. Thank you, Rapunzel.” Frederic was really looking forward to being a grandparent. As they finished decorating the room, there was talk about setting up a secret gift exchange for Rapunzel and Eugene's friends, to ensure everybody got a special gift at Christmas time. They drew names out of a helmet (Varian took two names, so his father would be able to participate too, and Rapunzel added Quirin's name to the helmet. Varian's names were Rapunzel- his gift assignment- and Catalina- Quirin's gift assignment. Arianna appointed herself secret keeper, and looked at the names everyone drew to make sure no one had gotten their own name by mistake.)  
“This has been fun, but Ruddiger and I have got to go if we wanna be home before dark. We'll go to the evening mass on Christmas Eve, so we can visit here two days in a row. I'm sure Dad will like seeing how nice Corona looks with red and green decorations everywhere.” Varian tightened up his scarf and got ready to leave.  
“Okay, Varian. We'll see you and Quirin soon.” Rapunzel said.  
“Take care!” Arianna added.  
“Bye guys!” Varian waved goodbye.  
“See ya, V!” said Kiera.  
“Bye Varian.” Catalina echoed.  
“Goodbye, Hairstripe.” Eugene added.  
“Don't get stuck in any snowdrifts, little man.” Lance cautioned.  
“I'll be okay.” Varian replied. He bent down and picked up Ruddiger, who quickly climbed onto his shoulder. They'd had a lot with their friends today, but nothing beat being at home with his Dad, sitting by a fire and enjoying the holiday season.

The End

I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday, and if you have lost any loved ones this year, remember they are watching over you and love you still! Take care, all.


	144. Milking Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian learns to milk the cows.

Milking Cows

4 yr old Varian loved going to the barn with his father. He especially liked that he was now big enough to ride Prometheus the donkey, but there would be no riding before chores were done. The milk jugs were empty and that meant it was time to milk the cows.  
“Listen carefully, Varian. You'll have to watch everything I do because someday, I'll need you to do it by yourself, like if I'm ever sick or injured and you can't find any neighbors to help.” Quirin told him. Varian nodded, but he wasn't worried. When Dad had sprained his ankle last fall, Bill the shepherd had been nearby and had helped Quirin stagger home, then worked with Varian to do all Quirin's remaining farm chores in addition to shepherding. Old Corona was full of helpful people, Varian couldn't imagine there'd ever be a day when Quirin needed help and the citizens would refuse to help him.  
“First we put the halter on the cow, and secure her to a sturdy post.” Quirin explained. He lead the cow to a stanchion, a sturdy wooden structure where she her head could be secured. Wooden slats clamped around her neck and held her in place.  
“Now we approach the cow, speaking gently and patting her because she can't see you if you're directly behind her, and cows are frightened by things they can't see properly.” Quirin continued. Varian understood this, too. He was still a little frightened of what might be hiding in his closet, ever since David, an older boy, had told him monsters liked to sleep there.  
“Some people like to tie the cow's tail to her leg, so she can't swish it, but I find it comes undone too easily to be worth the added stress it might cause the cow. We move slowly so the cow doesn't kick or stomp on you by mistake.” Quirin added. “Now you sit here and clean the teats with soapy water to wash off all the grass and dirt she may have gotten on them during the day.”  
“So we don't 'taminate the milk!” Varian piped up.  
“Contaminate, yes. I see you've been paying attention when I talk to the other farmers. Good for you.” Quirin smiled proudly. “When washing, be mindful of the direction your cleaning in, so you don't drag any dirt to the clean areas. We dry the teats before milking, using a soft cloth so it doesn't irritate them. Teats are very sensitive.”  
“Sensitive.” Varian repeated as solemnly as he could.  
“We wear gloves when milking a cow to keep our hands clean and to protect the udder from contamination. We 'strip' each teat 4 times, pulling down on the teat to pass any dirt or debris from the milk ducts. We don't put the milk from stripping into the milk jug, because it might be too dirty to drink. I place the milk jug between my legs so she's less likely to knock it over, but you're a bit too small to do that. You'll have to place it underneath her udder, but if you're gentle and give her a bit of hay to munch on as you milk her, it should be safe there.” Quirin said. “I find it's easier if you sit on the cow's right side. You can scramble away quickly if she's uncooperative. If she does kick, you'll probably just get knocked over. It may stun you for a bit, but once you understand why she kicks, you'll know better ways to approach her in the future. Now wrap your hand around 2 of the 4 teats. I begin with the front pair, then move on to the back. Gently pinch each teat between your thumb and first finger so the teat fills your palm and squeeze down. As you press down, maintain you grip on the base of the teat, so milk doesn't flow back up into the udder. Don't yank on the teats, just squeeze your fingers in a gentle, but firm motion.” Quirin demonstrated as he talked. Varian watched with amazement as the cow calmly let Quirin milk her.  
“Milk until a quarter of the udder looks deflated. You can tell just by looking if it's been emptied enough. A full udder will be tight and firm to the touch, an empty quarter will look saggy and wrinkled and feel very soft. After you've milked one quarter, you repeat the motion with your other hand on the quarter next to it. Most people alternate hands because it takes less effort to do it first one hand, then the other, rather than put all your strain on a single hand.” Quirin explains. “It may be easier to move the jug to the left hand side once you've finished milking the first half of the teats.”  
“I get it, Daddy!” Varian said, having studied his father very carefully.  
“Alright then, why don't you have a seat on the stool and try squeezing the teats a little, just like I showed you.” Quirin moved aside slowly and let Varian take his place. The teats felt a little slippery in Varian's grip, and they seemed very large to him, but he was determined to do a good job. He squeezed down just as Quirin had done, and the milk flowed straight down into the jug. He kept going until his hand started to ache, at which point Quirin grabbed onto the teat too, and they finished the job together.  
“Nicely done, Varian. Hand me another empty jug, and I'll milk the other cows. You can feed some of that milk to the barn cats.” Quirin told him.  
Varian smiled. He loved the barn cats. He poured the milk slowly, and they all came running up to him, led by Ol' Smoke who seemed to moving a little stiffly, but surely towards Varian. “Hi, Ol' Smoke! I helped get your milk today, can you tell?” he asked the tomcat. Ol' Smoke squinted with his one eye, and purred as Varian petted him. Varian felt happy, even the cats knew he was a good helper! And his happiness only increased when Quirin finished milking the cows and decided that after all that work Varian could ride Prometheus, just for a bit.

The End

Farming is really cool, Varian is lucky to grow up around barn animals. They can be very sweet, and they work hard, just like him.


	145. Caroling (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepares to go caroling. Modern AU.

Caroling (AU)

“Oh, I'm so glad we're all going to be doing this together, as a group.” Rapunzel grinned as she buttoned her coat.  
“I don't see why we can't just sing at home where the heater is.” Eugene pouted.  
“But caroling is a tradition!” Rapunzel argued.  
“2 years ago you didn't even know what a tradition was!” Eugene shot back. Seeing Rapunzel's saddened face, he instantly regretted it. Rapunzel had been kidnapped as a baby and spent 18 years in isolation before the cops had been tipped off to her location. As Eugene was the one to call in the tip, he knew very well just how dreary and devoid of joy Rapunzel's childhood had been. “...Look Sunshine, I'm sorry. I know you had a bad experience, and you're just trying to create new, positive memories. I shouldn't have belittled you like that.” Eugene apologized.  
Rapunzel nodded and smiled, though it looked a little forced. Eugene had known her long enough to know that a true smile stretched practically from ear-to-ear on her face.  
“So uh, why did you pick caroling?” Eugene asked, opening up the car door for her to get in.  
“It's very Christmas-y and we're all good singers- except Quirin but we don't tell him that- so I thought it would be good for us.” she explained.  
“Good point.” Eugene acknowledged. He hadn't had the best childhood either, but he and Lance had been very active in elementary and high school theater. Eugene had even played the lead role of 'Flynn Rider' in a musical about the charming thief. Some people still called him Flynn, years after he'd quit playing the role.   
Eugene was still a big fan of the Flynn Rider book series, but had (reluctantly) accepted that Flynn was meant for a younger audience. One of the things he'd bonded with Varian about had been the teen's love for the Flynn Rider books. He and Lance had tried, with limited success, to get Lance's daughters interested in the series too.  
Eugene drove, turning up the radio so Rapunzel could get her voice ready for caroling. It was playing Santa Baby when he reached Lance's house and honked the horn. Lance and the girls came running out. He noticed Catalina wearing Christmas tree earrings. She was a bit more feminine than Kiera, but both girls had a rough-and-tumble side and had to be watched carefully. Eugene saw Kiera bend down as she walked. “If you throw than snowball, you're not getting in my van.” Eugene said sternly.  
“Spoilsport.” she pouted and let the powdery snowball roll harmlessly off of her gloves.  
“C'mon, Eugene. Remember all the snowball fights we got into as kids?” Lance wheedled.  
“I remember running away while you cruelly attacked me!” Eugene recalled. “Who hits people when their backs are turned?”  
“Someone who wants to win.” Kiera piped up.  
“That's my girl.” Lance said fondly, either not noticing or ignoring Eugene's scowl.  
“Hi, Miss Rapunzel. I got new earrings. Wanna see?” Catalina turned her head to the side so Rapunzel could see better.  
“Very pretty.” Rapunzel told her.  
“Everyone in and buckled up?” Eugene asked.  
“Yes!” the group replied, and he pulled out of the driveway.  
The ride to Quirin and Varian's home took awhile, so Rapunzel and the girls amused themselves by looking for out of town license plates. Lance had brought some fruitcake with him, that was supposed to be their treat for after caroling, but he was already discreetly nibbling at the corners of it. When they got there, Lance wiped crumbs from his face, as Eugene honked again.  
Quirin and Varian walked out, along with Varian's parole officer Cassandra. She didn't look happy, but Eugene supposed that was normal for her. Varian was stomping in the snow, a scowl on his face too.  
“Something wrong?” Eugene asked.  
“They released grades before winter break.” Quirin answered.  
“How am I not the best in class? I come up with the best thesis, do the most research, demonstrate the greatest applicability and I... I get a C- for presentation? Prof. St. Croix says I'm 'not theatrical enough'. Can you believe it?” Varian spun around, and stomped again.  
“No, not really.” Eugene admitted.  
“And so what if I'm 'not theatrical'? What does that have to do with chemistry?” Varian continued, clearly still wound up. “Meanwhile Fernanda barely does anything, and gets top marks!”  
“I know you're upset, kid. But sneaking in and smashing her lab station isn't a good solution. I had to make a lot of phone calls, apologizing on your behalf. It doesn't look good on your record, and stunts like this make me feel like a glorified babysitter. I'm not gonna keep cleaning up your messes.” Cassandra threatened.  
“I didn't ask you to.” Varian muttered.  
“Varian, please behave. I enrolled you in those classes because I thought you were mature enough to handle it. Don't make me regret placing my trust in you.” Quirin scolded and Varian looked truly ashamed.  
“Hey now. That's in the past. I'm sure Goggles is sorry and he won't do it again.” Eugene intervened. Varian nodded, desperate to make amends.  
Quirin sighed. “It's just... I thought you already learned this lesson, Varian.” he said.  
“I'm sorry, Dad.” Varian whispered.  
“...Anyway, we're all here now so why don't we get out of this car and start walking around Old Corona, singing our songs?” Rapunzel suggested.  
“Yeah!” cheered Kiera and Catalina.  
“What song are we singing first, Raps?” Cassandra asked, genuinely interested. It didn't match her tough demeanor, but Cassandra had a beautiful singing voice and she wasn't shy about showing it off when the situation called for it.  
“'Away In A Manger.'” Rapunzel replied. It had been one of the first songs she'd learned, and it was about the Nativity which made it nice and spiritual.  
“Good choice.” Cassandra approved.  
They knocked on the door of one of Varian's neighbors and a nice couple appeared. “Look Adam! Varian and his friends are caroling!” the woman exclaimed with delight.  
“H-hi Katie.” Varian smiled.  
“Hello! I'm Rapunzel and I'm here with Varian to sing for you!” Rapunzel added happily. Adam and Katie waited expectantly.  
“...Don't just stand there, count us in!” Cassandra hissed at Eugene.  
“Ok. 1, and 2, and 3.” Eugene counted and then they all began singing.  
“Away in a manger/ no crib for his bed/ the little lord Jesus/ lay down his sweet head...” sang the group. “The stars in the sky/ look down where He lay/ the little lord Jesus/ asleep on the hay...”  
Katie and Adam clapped as the group finished. “Wow, most of them are really good.” Adam observed. “Thank you for singing for us. We're truly grateful.”  
“Grateful enough to give us some food?” Lance hoped. Eugene gave him an angry look.  
“What happened to that fruitcake you had?” Eugene hissed.  
“It really wasn't enough for everybody.” Lance insisted.  
Katie laughed. “I do have some gingerbread I baked earlier. Let me get you some.” she offered.  
“See? The problem took care of itself.” Lance said smugly. Eugene shrugged. He really couldn't stay mad at his friend. They were all together, eating cookies and sharing in the Christmas spirit. Eugene couldn't ask for a nicer holiday (but he might wish for a warmer one! Brrr!)

The End

I can see why these modern AUs are fun! It's kind of interesting to write a version of Cassandra where there is no Zhan Tiri or Moonstone to tempt her into becoming a villain. She still keeps her snark towards Eugene, though!


	146. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Varian tries to make Quirin breakfast in bed. It doesn't go as planned.

Breakfast in Bed

Little Varian woke up and stretched. It was quiet in the house- he remembered that Daddy hadn't been feeling well yesterday and had mentioned probably sleeping in today. Well, that was alright. Varian could probably make his own breakfast, and breakfast for Daddy, too! It couldn't be that hard!  
With a determined face, Varian sprinted downstairs. Quirin heard the thumps and rolled over, not ready to deal with morning yet. Varian dragged a chair from the living room into the kitchen. It was tougher than it looked, but he managed. He would need that chair to reach all the cabinets. Varian dutifully got out everything he thought he'd need to make scrambled eggs and ham. He began by whacking the eggs against the side of a mixing bowl. Some pieces of shell fell in and Varian reached to pull them out, getting his gloves so sticky he ended up removing them. There was still maybe one or two little pieces Varian hadn't seen, but the eggs were otherwise fine. Next, Varian added milk to make the eggs tender. He poured too much, the eggs were basically swimming in milk as if it were soup he was making instead. He beat the eggs, getting some of the egg and milk mixture onto the tablecloth. He wiped at it with his sleeve and continued cooking.  
Now Varian prepared the pan. He used butter- lots of butter- to coat the pan and poured the eggs in as quickly as he could. He stirred and poked at the eggs as they cooked. Next, Varian found some ham that had been cured. Because he was young and inexperienced he didn't know to soak the ham for at least an hour to reduce saltiness. Instead, he just tossed it on top of the eggs. Then he looked for something to drink. There was some apple juice left over from yesterday. Varian loved drinking apple juice, but because his Daddy was sick, Quirin needed honey tea.   
He poured 2 teaspoons of loose tea and several spoonfuls of honey into a cup. Then he went to fill the teakettle with water, ignoring the eggs which were burning. It was only after the kettle began to sing that Varian remembered the eggs! He knocked over the teakettle in his haste, spilling some water onto his hand and howling as it burned him. The ham and eggs were sizzling and burning. He tried to slowly pour them onto a plate, but the still smoldering eggs landed on the tablecloth instead and it caught fire. Thinking quickly, Varian threw the apple juice onto the tablecloth, dousing the small fire and leaving behind a nasty stain.  
All this commotion had of course alerted Quirin who ran downstairs and into the kitchen where a mess and a crying child awaited him.  
“Varian!” Quirin yelled as loudly as his sore throat would let him.  
“D-daddy I hurt myself.” Varian whimpered.  
“Oh you poor kid.” Quirin coughed, then pulled his son in for a hug. “What happened here?”  
“I was making you breakfast in bed.” Varian replied as though it were obvious. And yes, Quirin could see and smell what had once been eggs, but was now a soggy and blackened pile of mush.  
“Varian, you're too young to do that. You didn't pay enough attention to the eggs I'm guessing, and you moved too fast and knocked into things. Also you should have kept your gloves on, they would have protected you from burns.” Quirin lectured.  
Varian's face fell. “I just w-wanted to help...” he murmured.  
Quirin realized that any more scolding wouldn't help, as Varian had done his best and for a good reason. Plus, he still needed to treat that burn. “It's alright. I'm not mad.” he assured Varian. “Let's get some cool water over that burn, and afterwards we can wrap a bandage around it.”  
Varian nodded. He'd been burnt before when trying out alchemy experiments to the point where his father had threatened to take away his goggles if he wasn't more careful. This wasn't an alchemy injury, but Varian had a feeling the same warning applied. Protectively he reached for the goggles with his undamaged hand.  
“You can keep those if you promise not to cook anything without my permission.” Quirin said, coughing again.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Varian was relieved. He didn't even cry out as the water ran over his burn, though he did close his eyes. And when it was all over and the bandage securely in place, Quirin hugged him and told him in no uncertain terms that Varian wasn't to try anything like this on his own for quite some time. Varian agreed and they ended up eating oatmeal and honey tea, both prepared by Quirin while Varian sat very still and obedient in his chair.

The End

Thank you tumblr anon for giving me this idea. 4 yr old Varian and fire are a bad mix.


	147. Playing Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Lance introduce Varian to blackjack.

Playing Cards

“Ready for another fun afternoon of guys time?” Eugene smiled warmly.  
“Yeah!” Varian pumped his fists. “What do you have planned this time?”  
“Today we're going to introduce you to blackjack.” Eugene answered.  
“I'm the best at blackjack. I won all the games at the orphanage.” Lance boasted.  
“I can't figure out how he does it.” Eugene whispered. “But he's very good at it.”  
“What are the girls doing?” Varian asked as he took a seat. Ruddiger rubbed up against his legs, chittering with excitement.  
“They're making bird feeders with Rapunzel. But trust me, this is way more fun.” Lance insisted.  
“Oh.” Varian thought bird feeders sounded pretty good, so blackjack must really be something amazing to be considered the superior activity.  
“I've got 4 decks here. We shuffle all the decks together and deal out two cards to everyone. The idea is to get 21 points or as close to it as you can. Each card is worth the value of the card from 2 to 10. Face cards, that is jacks, queens, and kings, are also worth 10. The ace can be worth 1 or 11 points, your choice. If you have a low number, you can be 'hit' again and we'll deal you another card. But if you go over 21, you lose. If your hand is better than the other players, you win. The dealer 'hits' on 16 or lower and stays on 17 or above. If the dealer goes 'bust' or over 21, all the players win. But if the dealer has the best hand, all of the players lose.” Eugene explained. “Since you're new to this, we'll use candy in place of gold coins. You can bet whatever you want.” Eugene dumped out a bag of candies which the group quickly measured into 3 equal piles.  
“Okay.” Varian had memorized the rules already and was working out a system. If he assigned all the cards from 2-6 with +1, 7-9 with 0, and 10-ace with -1, he could keep a running count of the cards played. And if he divided that total by the number of decks in play (4) he'd know the true count. A high total meant there were plenty of face cards left to draw and the advantage was to the player. A low total meant there were fewer remaining face cards and the advantage was to the dealer.  
“Here we go. I'm dealer.” Lance dealt the cards. He had one face up card, the 5 of hearts and one face down card, to make the players have to guess at his total. Eugene showed 17 (7 of spades and king of clubs) and Varian 14 (6 of clubs, 8 of spades.) Lance looked at his hidden card (a queen of clubs).  
“Are you betting?” Eugene asked.  
“Yes.” Varian nodded the running count was +1 (from the 5, 6, and King played). It wasn't truly in his favor yet, but betting on the first round would help him get the feel for how the others played. Varian slid a candy into the center of the table.  
“Wanna bet, Eugene?” Lance turned to his friend.  
“I'm in too.” Eugene slid two candies into the center.  
“Will you hit?” Lance asked Varian.  
Varian nodded. “Yeah.” He got another card, a 5 of diamonds, making his score 19.  
“How bout you, Eugene?” Lance asked.  
“I'll hit too. Gotta show the kid the ropes.” Eugene professed. He was handed a 3 of clubs. At 20, Eugene was winning.  
“You can still hit kid, but you might go bust.” Lance warned.  
“I'll stay.” Varian decided, hoping the dealer would bust.  
“I'm staying too.” Eugene announced.  
“Okay, now I reveal my cards.” Lance showed that he had a 15 total. “Less than 17 so dealer hits.” He drew a 6 of diamonds and totaled 21. “As I expected, the dealer wins.” Lance said smugly.  
“I want to play again.” Varian may have lost, but he saw possibilities for how he might win in later rounds. Lance nodded and dealt a 2nd round of cards. They played peacefully for 10 rounds, before Varian started frowning.  
“Something wrong, little man? Jealous of my winnings, perhaps?” Lance laughed.  
Varian scowled. “Jealous of your cheating, maybe. There's only supposed to be 4 queens of clubs, and you've played 5!” he accused.  
“I-I don't know what you're talking about.” Lance bluffed.  
“Ruddiger thinks otherwise. Show him, boy.” Varian pointed his raccoon at Lance, and Ruddiger immediately jumped on top of him.  
“Hey now, stop it.” Lance tried to get rid of the raccoon, but Ruddiger merely dug his little paws in and continued to climb. He got to Lance's left sleeve and sniffed suspiciously.  
“Don't touch, you're gonna tear it!” Lance bellowed. Ruddiger pawed at the sleeve, dislodging 3 queens and 4 aces that Lance had hidden up his sleeves.  
“I knew it. I knew you were cheating when the queen showed up twice in my count!” Varian said righteously.  
“Lance, I am so disappointed in-- wait, what do you mean by count, Varian?” Eugene was dismayed.  
“I keep a running count of all the cards that have been played.” Varian answered, and began explaining his system. Lance was snickering, but Eugene looked upset.  
“You're not supposed to count cards! It ruins the game if you can predict what's coming next, instead of guessing and relying on luck.” Eugene pointed out.  
“But it's not breaking the rules, is it?” Varian persisted.  
“...Not technically, but if another dealer found out about your system, I guarantee you'd be thrown out of the game. You can still play with us, but if you're gonna count cards, you can't bet.” Eugene compromised.  
“Tough going, Varian. Looks like I'll be the one with the most candies.” Lance reached down to eat one, and got his hand slapped by Eugene.  
“I haven't forgotten about you! Cards up your sleeve, how could you? And I bet this isn't the first time you've cheated, either!” Eugene fumed.  
“Well, at least you'd win one bet.” Lance tried to defuse the situation with humor but Eugene wasn't having it.  
“Both of you are spoiling what should have been a fun game! I'm done here.” Eugene brushed aside the remaining cards down on the table, then scooped up all the candies. “As the only one here who played properly, the candies are mine.” Eugene declared.  
“Well that hardly seems fair. Nobody told me math wasn't allowed.” Varian grumbled.  
“And I've been playing this way for years. It didn't bother him when he didn't know about the hidden cards.” Lance added.  
“...That was kinda neat. If I hadn't been counting, I never would have suspected you'd hidden cards somewhere. Could you maybe teach me how to put cards in my sleeves?” Varian asked.  
“Only if you teach me that counting system. I don't understand it, but it sure got Eugene worked up!” Lance said.  
“It's a deal.” Varian stuck out his hand, and Lance shook it, making a few more cards fall to the floor. Eugene sighed, but he knew when he was beaten. It would take awhile for him to trust Lance and Varian enough to play cards again, and even then there wouldn't be any betting allowed.

The End

For some reason, I really like that Lance and Varian have learned completely the wrong lesson from all of this. Poor Eugene, stuck being the only 'honest' one.


	148. Hornet's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian talks with the local beekeeper.

Hornet's Nest

There was a hornet's nest in the orchard. Some of the bigger boys had tried throwing rocks at it to knock it down, but they were unsuccessful. 9 yr old Varian had drawn up plans for a spray gun to coat the nest in chemicals, but his father wouldn't let him actually build it. Quirin said the nest was best left to the beekeeper Paul to destroy, and talked with the man during the afternoon. Paul agreed to smoke the nest out at night, when the hornets were least active. Varian was a little disappointed- this meant he couldn't watch- but Quirin was adamant about Varian staying safe. Paul had special clothing like the bee hat he always wore and had worked with stinging insects for years, while Varian was still just a kid and prone to leaping into situations he should avoid.  
Varian spent the evening after dinner drawing sketches of the hornets and their nest, wondering when adults would take him seriously. His chemicals could be just as effective at killing insects as the smoke would be! Quirin did let him spray insecticide on the pumpkins when they were growing, so he knew he'd been successful before. But apparently pumpkins were considered far safer than hornet's nests.  
Quirin came in to tell Varian to go to bed. “The nest will be gone come morning, and you can go over to Paul's and thank him. You can bring him some of our apples, as a gift.” Quirin told him.  
“Okay Dad.” Varian said half-heartedly. He knew he was missing out on something exciting. And Varian knew he could have been helpful- he started fires all the time, sometimes on purpose even! But when Quirin made a decision, he didn't budge. Varian would have to wait til morning.  
The morning came soon enough, a bright sunny day. Varian ate breakfast with his father, who was pleased Varian hadn't snuck out last night to watch the beekeeper work. (Varian had considered it.) Quirin smiled and gave him permission to go see Paul, handing Varian a bucket of apples father and son had gathered the day before.  
“I won't take long Dad, cause I know we've got work to do in the orchard.” Varian said.  
“Good boy. Tell Paul I said hi and ask him about his honey.” Quirin replied.  
“Okay Dad.” Varian nodded and went on his way. Paul lived towards the outskirts of Old Corona, past the shepherds. Varian waved as he walked past Katie's house. On another day, he might have stopped by, but today he didn't have the time. Quirin expected him to be very quick with his visit to Paul so he could do his chores afterwards. Varian soon saw Paul out with his hives and smiled.  
“Hi Paul! Dad says hi and to give you these apples as a thank you for getting rid of the hornet's nest.” Varian called out.  
“Wonderful! Nothing beats your father's apples for quality.” Paul praised. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“Maybe you could tell me something about the hives.” Varian pointed.  
“Ah. Well the hives I have are different from a hornet's nest. Hornets can kill honeybees for starters. They're aggressive. I got a few stings last night, but I managed to smoke them out and then I was able to destroy their nest. Now for my colonies, I use a hive stand. It elevates the bottom born of the hive and keeps it dry. The bottom board serves as the floor of the colony and is open in the front. It's a landing platform for foraging bees. Next is a series of boxes or hive bodies containing the brood nest and the honey supers where the surplus honey is stored. You wouldn't believe it, but when filled with honey they can weight 60 lbs! You have to be strong to be a beekeeper.” Paul bragged.  
“Wow.” Varian was very impressed with the engineering behind beekeeping.  
“The suspended beeswax comb is held within a frame. Each frame consists of a top bar, two end bars, and a bottom bar. My top bars and grooved and the bottom bars solid. I nail V-sharped metal frame spacers on ledges for reinforcement. The comb foundation consists of thin sheets of beeswax. Thin surplus foundation is used to produce comb honey, while a thicker foundation is used for the brood chamber. I secure these with metal support pins. A queen excluder confines the queen and brood rearing to the brood nest, while allowing the workers to pass through. The inner cover rests on the top of the uppermost super and beneath the outer cover. It prevents bees from gluing down the outer telescoping cover with wax and also provides insulation. The outer cover protects all the hive parts from weather. It fits over the inner cover and top edge of the uppermost hive body. With the inner cover in place, I can remove the outer cover if needed and disturb few bees. It's rather impressive, don't you think?” Paul couldn't resist showing off, explaining things to the boy. It wasn't often than he had an audience, and he wanted to make the most of it.  
“It is really neat.” Varian agreed. “I don't think Dad would let me try beekeeping, though.”  
“Probably not. It's a very specialized field and I enjoy it. Would you like some honey to take back home, in exchange for listening to me ramble?” Paul offered.  
“Yes, please.” Varian nodded.  
Paul went and got a jar. “Here you are! Apples for me, and honey for you. A good deal all around.” Paul held out his hand for Varian to shake. “Call me again if you find another nest where one shouldn't be! I'm happy to help.”  
“Thanks, Paul.” Varian said. He might have missed the removal of a nest, but he'd learned something new and he had honey to bring back home. Not a bad start to the day. He smiled as he walked home, eager to share both the honey and the knowledge of how it was stored with his Dad.

The End

Varian is braver than I am. I wouldn't want to investigate a hornet's nest, I'd just want it gone.


	149. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Quirin spend a quiet Christmas Eve at home.

Christmas Eve

Varian and Quirin had done a lot of traveling that day, visiting their friends and seeing all the decorations in Corona. Christmas Eve had always been a favorite day for Varian and his father, and after a quick dinner of ham sandwiches, they'd gone to the evening mass. (Old Corona always had 2 masses for Christmas Eve, and apart from the amber incident, Quirin had never failed to attend at least one of the masses.) Quirin loved the story of the Nativity. Varian had his doubts about the accuracy of the event: he'd done some research and evidence suggested Jesus was born in summer, around the time the census was taken, when the weather was mild enough for the sheep to graze and Jesus to be laid in a manger with minimal cloth covering but not be exposed to the elements. In all likelihood December 25 had been chosen because it was near the winter solstice and could override the pagan rituals of the time. But Varian never said any of that out loud, not wanting to ruin what was for Quirin a holy day.  
Varian and Quirin shook hands with neighbors as they left the church. “I remember when you were an infant and all the children put on a Nativity play, with you as baby Jesus.” Quirin recalled happily.  
“Dad! That was a long time ago!” Varian protested.  
“...Sometimes it seems like only yesterday.” Quirin sighed wistfully as he and Varian walked home. Varian wondered if parenting made everyone nostalgic or just his Dad. He'd be able to ask Eugene and Rapunzel about that soon, Queen Rapunzel was about 7 months pregnant now, though it hadn't slowed her down much. She'd kept pace with the rest of the group when they gotten a tree and decorated it personally. Tomorrow they'd come to exchange gifts, and Varian was excited about that. Because they had so many friends to give presents to and because some pairings were inevitable (Eugene and Rapunzel, Lance and the girls, Varian and Quirin) everyone was only to give one other present as part of a ceremony Rapunzel had devised. Varian didn't know who Quirin had picked, but Varian had drawn Rapunzel's name, and he had a pretty good gift picked out for her.  
Remembering how much Rapunzel had liked the glitter he'd created earlier, but Eugene had frowned on the mess it made, he had come up with a tidier solution. The glitter was placed in a domed container, sealed off and unable to stick to anything except the sides of the globe. Inside the globe was a miniature replica of the Corona castle with Rapunzel and Eugene standing outside. When the globe was shaken, the glitter fell, resembling snow. Varian was pretty proud of it. He was also proud of the reclining chair he'd built for Quirin so his Dad could lean back and relax after a tough day farming.  
Quirin and Varian arrived at their house, a bit chilly but happy. Ruddiger was there to greet them.  
“It's gonna be a great day tomorrow, Ruddiger. It'll be our first Christmas without jail, or the black rocks, or anything else bad happening around us.” Varian told the raccoon. Ruddiger chittered in delight.  
“We'll need a good night's sleep before heading to Corona, so Varian no sneaking into the lab for last minute touch-ups on whatever you've invented.” Quirin laid down the law.  
“Me? Go to the lab late at night?” Varian feigned innocence.  
“Yes, you. Staying up late is a bad habit, and lying to your father is even worse.” Quirin said.  
Varian looked sheepish. “I'll be good, Dad.” he promised.  
“Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, son.” Quirin ruffled his son's hair.  
“Good night, Dad.” said Varian, scooping up Ruddiger and heading to bed.

The End

This time of year is so lovely. I hope the holidays find everyone happy and safe.


	150. Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and friends exchange presents for Christmas.

Gift Exchange

Quirin and Varian and Ruddiger had come to the castle to celebrate Christmas with friends after having a more private ceremony in Old Corona. They'd also come to exchange gifts, and Varian could hardly wait. This year everyone had picked a name secretly, so every one of their friends could get a special gift. Varian had drawn Rapunzel's name, and after some deliberation, had ended up making her a snow globe so she could enjoy the glitter she loved so much and Eugene wouldn't complain about a mess. He'd wrapped it up nicely and carried it with him as they'd traveled.  
Quirin was also carrying a small gift in a bright red wrapper. He'd been very secretive about it, not revealing any detail even when he gave Varian a present of an althanor that morning (a small furnace used to provide a constant heat on Varian's alchemical equipment.) Varian for his part had unveiled the reclining chair he'd built so Quirin could lean back and relax after a hard day's work. For Ruddiger, Varian had made a warm sweater, and Quirin had given the raccoon apples and raisin bread.  
Quirin smiled as he knocked on the castle door and Rapunzel greeted them brightly.  
“Hi. We're so glad you're here. You're the last to arrive, so now our party can start. Please put your gifts in the pile, Eugene wanted to be the one to pass them out and I can't say no to him!” Rapunzel laughed. Her round, pregnant belly was testament to that.  
“Great. I hope they like their gift.” said Quirin. It had been a long time since he'd shopped for a girl, but since he'd drawn Catalina's name, he'd done his best to purchase a suitable gift for a 13 yr old.  
“Still not gonna tell me who it's for?” Varian pried.  
“You'll find out soon.” Quirin replied.  
“Come on, this way.” Rapunzel led them to the ballroom which had been decorated with wreathes and mistletoe and a lovely Christmas tree. Arianna and Frederic were talking with Eugene. Frederic had been slow to warm up to Eugene, but now that he was going to be a grandfather because of him, Frederic's opinion of Eugene had skyrocketed.  
Lance and his daughters were by the tree, nibbling candy canes. They were all wearing new winter outfits. (Lance had gone a bit overboard, buying his daughters clothes and toys and many gifts.)  
“Hey guys. Took you long enough to get here.” teased Kiera.  
“We have to travel further than you do, of course it takes us longer.” Varian said.  
“I thought it was just because you're slow.” Kiera smirked. Varian stuck his tongue out at her, and Catalina laughed but it was clear they were just fooling around, and not being serious.  
“Play nice, kids. Christmas is a time to get along with everybody.” Lance admonished.  
“And a time for presents! Everyone gather round. I'm going to read off names and pass the gifts out. I'll start with Angry.” Eugene instructed.  
“Yeah! My turn!” Kiera unwrapped her present, revealing a nutcracker.  
“It's from Rapunzel.” Arianna, who had agreed to be secret keeper, was the only one who knew the identity of all the gift givers.  
“It's cool!” Kiera told Rapunzel, grinning widely.  
“Okay, next is Catalina.” Eugene said.  
“Hooray!” Catalina cheered as she opened her gift. It was a bottle of perfume.  
“That one is from Quirin.” Arianna told her. Quirin smiled, hoping the gift was a hit.  
Catalina was just starting to get interested in boys and wearing things boys might like, so she was thrilled with the perfume. “Thank you, Quirin.” she said sincerely.  
“Goggles, the next one's all you.” Eugene handed him a present.  
Varian opened his gift carefully, revealing a ceramic mug.  
“Catalina made that one.” Arianna explained.  
“It's for your hot cocoa, so you don't have to drink from beakers and stuff.” Catalina mumbled shyly.  
“...Wait, Varian drinks from beakers?” Quirin was surprised.  
“Not... recently.” Varian's denial wasn't convincing. Quirin shook his head, disapprovingly.  
“Oops. I didn't mean to get you in trouble.” Catalina realized.  
“It's okay. And I really like the mug.” Varian assured her.  
“These are great gifts, everyone! Okay, next is Rapunzel.” Eugene kissed Rapunzel as he handed her a gift.  
Rapunzel undid the wrapping very carefully. “It's pretty!” she exclaimed, showing the slow globe to Pascal who had a little winter hat on.  
“It's from Varian.” said Arianna.  
“It's a snow globe. You shake it and all the glitter falls, looking like snow.” Varian told her.  
“Varian, you're so sweet. I love it.” Rapunzel couldn't give a hug without her stomach getting in the way, so she settled for squeezing Varian's hand and smiling. Varian squeezed back.  
“And now Lance! Enjoy buddy!” said Eugene.  
“I'm sure he will, because the gift comes from you, Eugene.” Arianna revealed.  
Lance tore open the wrapping. “A scarf! Perfect for someone as fashionable as me!” Lance gloated.  
“And of course, I get a gift too.” Eugene opened his, revealing a medal that said 2nd best Dad.  
“That's from Angry.” Arianna explained.  
“Xavier helped me make it. Our dad is the best, so you're gonna have to be second. Quirin can be third, I guess. Him or Rapunzel’s dad, they’re about the same.” Kiera chirped.  
“Wow, that's not insulting at all.” Varian said sarcastically.  
“Well, I like my gift anyway, Angry. That leaves Quirin.” Eugene passed out the final gift.  
Quirin opened his gift. It was a small bag for carrying coins. “Very nice.” Quirin judged.  
“It's from Lance.” said Arianna.  
“A present from one Dad to another. But I know our kids are the greatest gift.” Lance said.  
“They are.” Quirin agreed.  
“What a nice little ceremony. Perhaps next year, I'll participate too.” Frederic mused.  
“Good job on the presents, people. Now that's over you can talk, or get something to eat, or sit by that really nice heater Varian made. I know where I'm going.” Eugene hated the cold, and everyone knew it.  
“Let's play!” Kiera ran to the tree, where she grabbed some walnuts to break with her new nutcracker. Catalina followed, holding the perfume very carefully. Varian got some hot cocoa and then joined the girls. Ruddiger made his way to the buffet. Arianna and Frederic walked under the mistletoe and kissed. Quirin and Lance began to talk, sharing stories of the funny things their kids had done. Eugene settled himself by the heater, sighing contentedly. Rapunzel with Pascal sat down at the piano and began to play, a lovely yuletide melody they all enjoyed.

The End

I love the holidays, seeing everyone being happy and generous and it looks like the gang loves Christmas too.


	151. Wild Encounter (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian, a young would-be trainer meets a wild Zigzagoon. Pokemon AU.

Wild Encounter (AU)

At 9 yrs old, Varian was nearly old enough to get his first pokemon. He'd already spent years helping devise the traps in his father's gym (Old Corona's gym was like a maze with hidden minefields. Stepping on a mine sounded a buzzer, alerting one of the trainers to the challenge. Defeating trainers gave you hints on where to turn in the maze. After completing the maze, one could challenge Quirin the gym leader for the Harvest Badge.)  
All the trainers in Old Corona specialized in ground-types like Quirin's Mudsdale who plowed the berry fields when not participating in battle. David, one of Quirin's trainers, had snidely whispered that Varian should get a Cubone because its mother was also dead. Varian had been very upset by this, and had gone outside to check on the berries (and not to wipe away tears or anything like that.) As he was pulling weeds, Varian heard a sound nearby. It must have been a battle in the tall grass. Varian was forbidden from going there as he didn't have his own pokemon for protection. But Varian was curious, wondering if it was a battle strictly between wild pokemon, or if one of the trainers was battling. It turned out to be 2 wild pokemon.  
The attacking pokemon was a Seviper, very tough and unfortunately common in the area. Part of the reason Old Corona citizens specialized in ground-types was for their super effectiveness against poison. The defending pokemon was only a little Zigzagoon and he was very much outclassed. The Seviper slithered and struck with its Poison Tail. Varian could see immediately that it had poisoned the poor creature. The Zigzagoon bravely hung in there, and tried to Tackle the bigger pokemon. But Varian could see its strength was fading fast. He'd have to intervene or the poor Zigzagoon would faint.  
Varian didn't have a pokemon to command, so he did the best thing he could: he threw a rock at the Seviper. (Actually he threw 2. The first rock missed.) The Seviper was angered and it turned towards its new enemy: Varian. “Go on, shoo! I got more rocks and I will use them.” Varian threatened, sounding braver than he felt. The Seviper looked at him, then slunk away deeper into the tall grass and away from the poor Zigzagoon. Varian ran to the hurt pokemon, ignoring the rule that he wasn't to go in tall grass. Fortunately, no other pokemon appeared and he was able to scoop up the Zigzagoon and carry it back to the berry trees.  
The Zigzagoon was frightened. It was crying out pitifully and Varian felt very sorry for it. “I won't hurt you. I'm going to help. This berry will cure the poison.” Varian told it. He didn't know how much human language a pokemon could understand, most knew attack moves and simple commands like “carry this” or “go over there.” But this Zigzagoon seemed to understand enough to swallow the Pecha berry with little prompting from Varian.  
“Are you still hungry? We've got Oran berries to replenish your health, and Leppa berries to restore power points. And Kelpsy and Hondew berries too, they're said to make you friendlier.” Varian smiled.  
The Zigzagoon looked up at Varian with big brown eyes. Maybe it was grateful, or maybe it thought Varian was an attacker and was trying to use Baby-Doll Eyes, but Varian's heart melted. He'd never had a pokemon before, he'd just borrowed his Dad's from time to time to do chores, so he didn't really know what a bond between trainer and pokemon felt like. But this, he could tell, was a special moment.  
The Zigzagoon nuzzled him and Varian handed over the Oran, Leppa, Kelpsy, and Hondew berries. It ate quickly and then stared at Varian. “I can't really give you any more. Dad wants me to keep track of all the berries I pick, and he'll notice if too many are gone.” Varian explained sadly. The Zigzagoon stared at him, then nodded its head.  
“You understood me, right? You're pretty smart for a wild pokemon.” Varian praised. The Zigzagoon sniffed and pawed at his leg. Varian leaned down to pet him. “You're a good pokemon.” said Varian. He moved to put more berries in his basket, and the Zigzagoon followed him.  
“I've got to work now. I can't play.” Varian told him. Again the Zigzagoon stared at him plaintively. “Dad will get upset if I don't do this. I really can't play.” Varian insisted.  
“What will I get upset about?” Quirin asked, striding into view atop his Mudsdale.  
“Oh hey, Dad. I was collecting berries but this little guy keeps demanding my attention. He was hurt in a pokemon battle. I gave him some berries to recover, and now he won't leave me alone.” Varian admitted.  
“Oh? Have you thought about capturing him? I know it's tradition to get a ground-type but you are nearly 10, and seem mature enough to have a pokemon of your own.” Quirin judged.  
“Really?” Varian's eyes lit up. He'd been wanting a pokemon for so long, and this Zigzagoon was awfully cute.  
“I think so.” Quirin handed Varian a poke ball. It was just the right size to fit in the palm of Varian's hand and he felt good holding it.  
“Wanna be my partner, Zigzagoon?” Varian asked. He threw the poke ball and the Zigzagoon actually jumped towards it, eager to be caught. The ball shook three times then stopped, signaling a successful capture.  
“Are you going to give him a nickname?” Quirin wondered.  
“Hmm. I think the name Ruddiger suits him.” Varian decided.  
“Ruddiger it is, then.” Quirin smiled and ruffled Varian's hair. “You're really growing up, son.”  
“Yeah, and now I've got a pokemon of my own! Come on out, Ruddiger!” Varian called. The Zigzagoon- now nicknamed Ruddiger- sprang out of the poke ball and ran towards Varian's basket of berries. “Hey! I didn't say you could eat those!” Varian objected. Ruddiger glanced briefly back at Varian, then proceeded to eat the extra berries.  
“...Of course, you may need to train him a bit.” Quirin realized.

The End

It's the 151st story, I had to do a Pokemon AU in honor of Mew, the 1st mythical pokemon. I'm also going to end here for now, as I've done a lot of stories and am starting to run low on ideas. I thank you all for your support and wish everyone a happy holiday.


End file.
